Joy, Scars, Happiness
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 6)
1. Chapter 1

**We are embarking on what I saw originally as the last sections of my story. I have had most of these scenes in my head since the start of the story over a year ago. I am excited that you my loyal readers can read along as I write it.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **Chapter One**

The team finally settled into their new offices and homes in Boston. Frankie had left for the F.B.I academy and Pen was missing him badly. The girls decided to have a ladies night at Maura and Emily's to cheer her up since Chessie was spending the weekend over at the ambassador's house. The young girl had moved into her mothers' house the weekend after the picnic because Emily wanted her home after finding out the little girl had panicked when she had gone to Tennessee.

They took Declan's old room and made it into what looked like deep space nine. The little girl was still infatuated with anything space related. Emily had fun watching Maura and the little girl pick everything out for her room. Jane and Frankie had fun painting the room but wouldn't let Emily near it because of the fumes. She was banned to the Ambassador's house for two days while they painted and the smell dissipated. They also painted the nursery which was formally the guest room a soft lavender color since both Emily and Jane were opposed to the idea of pink.

The team was being put back into the rotation starting on Monday. They were all ready to get back in the field. The rest was nice but stressful with everyone moving to Boston from D.C. It took Spencer three different dates to get enough nerve to ask Nathaline to move in with him in the Carriage house behind Maura and Emily's. They painted and baby proofed the house the same week that the expecting couple did their own house.

Emily was sitting in on the couch with her feet up since her ankles were swelling and Maura had been hovering over her for weeks about her health. She had been concerned about the underlining pain she could feel flowing in her love's emotions since the picnic. She knew that Emily was enjoying joining their family together, yet there was a haunting of whispers from the past causing terrible pain. The voices manifested themselves in far away looks and deep sighs that her love couldn't explain with vocal words at times and it broke her heart not to be able to help. Maura was putting the finishing touches on the salad that would accompany dinner, and watched as one of those far away looks on Emily's face manifested itself before her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, the loving thoughts and secret blown kisses she was sending out wasn't enough. So she walked over and kissed the brunette on the head. "Penny for your thoughts habibiy."

"Mmm... just in a quiet place love." Emily said and pulled the hands on her shoulders down causing the warm arms they were attached to hug her.

"I'm worried..." Maura's sentence was interrupted by the door bell. "You stay sitting love. I got it."

"Welcome..." Maura said as she saw everyone invited standing at her door.

"Hey it's the whole gang all at once." Pen said as JJ and Jane followed her inside.

"Yeah... your favorite screw ups." Jane said still feeling guilty at what had happened at the morgue earlier that week.

"Speak for yourself." Pen said to Jane.

"Well I was for the most part." Jane answered and hugged Maura who whispered, "It's okay Jane you didn't mean to cause the flash back."

"What's going on?" JJ asked Maura concernedly when she hugged her.

"It's all good Jennifer. We will talk later." She answered and hugged the woman tightly. JJ looked at her when they pulled a part knowing everything wasn't right but she would wait for the explanation.

"There is wine on the bar and beer in the refrigerator." Maura announced to everyone even though they had already migrated over that way.

"So Emister you happy to get your space back?" Pen asked as she came into the living room from the kitchen where she got herself a glass of wine.

"Yeah right. I'm with you more now than when I worked at the B.A.U." was the sarcastic answer back.

"You know you love it. You can't fool me."

"I am just adoring it. Now I have to go pee." She said rolling her eyes and heading to the restroom.

"What bee is in her princess bonnet britches?" Pen asked knowing Emily was being grouchy.

"I believe it's called pregnancy Pen." JJ said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about that JJ." Jane said looking at Maura. "She hasn't been right since that day in the morgue."

"That wasn't you fault...well it was but not intentionally." Maura said with a smile trying to ease Jane's guilt.

"Okay what's up?" Pen asked looking between Jane and Maura for answers.

"Nothing...let's just let it go for now please. This is about cheering you up about Frankie not about her." Maura said as they heard the door opening to the rest room.

Emily came and stood by Maura putting her arm around her waist. "When shall we expect this party to get started love, your daughter is making her apatite known."

Maura smiled knowing Emily was pretending to be present with them because she hadn't eaten much in the last few days. "The pizzas should be here in a few moments and the salad is already made."

"Great grass to go with the best meal ever." Jane said trying to help lift the atmosphere a bit.

"Jane... salad is not grass." Maura said feeding into the banter.

"It's green and grows in the ground Maur. That's the definition of grass. I looked it up and it says grass is a vegetation consisting of typically short plants with long narrow leaves, growing wild or cultivated on lawns and pasture, and as a fodder crop." She said with a broad smirk on her face.

"She has you there habibiy." Emily said with a short laugh.

Maura looked at her and laughed. "Your right love she has me. So let's all go have some grass then." They all laughed as they heard the doorbell. "That's the pizzas being delivered."

"I got it Maur." Jane said as she headed for the door. She brought the pies to the table where everyone had gathered. Maura had taken the chair beside Emily and they held hands under the table. JJ noticed that Maura had to take Emily's hand. A action that concerned her because Emily was usually the one to take the lead in physical contact. She also noticed the far away look just behind the present look Emily was pretending to have.

"After we eat I want to see Chessie's room and the nursery. I hear it looks amazing and it should since my man had paint in crazy places after painting with Jane." Pen said trying to open a topic dialog.

"I don't want to know where you looked for paint Pen." Jane said with a disgusted look on her face as they all laughed.

"Well if you two wouldn't try to make painting two rooms into a paintball match he wouldn't have had paint..."

"Hold it right there...I said I didn't want to know." Jane said adamantly holding up her hand and widening her eyes at Pen.

"Okay...Okay." Pen surrendered laughing at her.

"They did a fabulous job. It looks really good." Maura said smiling at Jane.

"Yes they did." Emily agreed with almost a sorrowful tone as she tried to swallow a mouthful of pizza that was growing in her mouth. "What did Henry decided on finally...Jennifer?" She asked trying to push past her feelings and hormones to add to the conversation.

"Well we have past the fireman stage thankfully. He is now on a baseball kick with the Red Sox being the theme for his room."

"My kind of guy." Jane said smiling proudly.

"You and Frankie are the blame. All those games have made him a fan."

"Hey just teaching him the ropes. If he's going to live here then it's the Red Sox, Bruins, and..."

"Oh no you don't... he will not be a New England Patriots fan. He will be a Redskins fan all the way." JJ said holding up her hand in protest.

"Okay we will see."

"There isn't..."

"Enough sports you two." Pen interrupted, "Remember the rules. No politics or sports talk due to conversations like this."

"Okay..." They said laughing.

"Have you heard from your tall dark and handsome?" JJ asked trying to change the subject.

"No... you know they can't call for another two weeks which sucks."

"It's training Pen." JJ said patting the woman's shoulder.

"I know but I miss scooter butt."

"Who?" Jane asked looking up with the rest of them surprised at Pen's nickname for Frankie.

"Oh... You all didn't hear that."

"Oh...but we did." Jane said smirking knowing she had just increased her ammo in the world of sister brother fights. "Now spill."

"No... it's private and I will not have you torture him over the nickname I gave him."

"Wow...Pen you really like him." JJ said looking at her friend with a knowing look.

"What are you talking about JJ?" Jane asked wanting to know what was going on.

"She is protecting him." She answered Jane and then looked at Emily who was shaking her head in agreement with Maura.

"I hate profilers."

"I'm not a profiler." Maura said looking at Pen.

"No but you are a soul mate to one...same thing." She said as they all busted out laughing at her.

"No it's not Pen." Emily said gaining everyone's attention. "You are just scared because you are truly having deep feeling for him and you are trying not too...am I right?"

"Yes..." She said like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Can I ask you guys something? How will I know if his the right one or that I'm in love?"

"That's simple..." Everyone looked at Emily again waiting her answer, "You will know when you want to give him your heart without ever thinking of asking for it back." She said smiling and kissing Maura on the head. The table grew silent after those words with everyone pondering the depths and meanings of them.

Maura noticed shortly afterwards that Emily had barely eaten a bite of pizza and was still chewing on the one she had in her mouth. She took her wine glass and finished the little bit of liquid that was in there. "Who needs a refill?" She asked getting up to refill her own glass. No one seem to need anything and were still lost in their thoughts so she refilled her own and went to the refrigerator where she had a glass of milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on stand by. She had prepared them earlier just in case Emily couldn't eat the pizza. She came back and placed her glass on the table and took Emily's plate away and replaced it with the sandwich and then placed the milk in front of her. "So Jennifer has Henry settled into his new school?" She asked as though everything was normal and trying to break the silence of the moment.

JJ smiled, "Yes he has made a few friends even." She said as Emily leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek then proceeded to eat her sandwich. The action wasn't missed by anyone but nothing was said knowing Maura was trying not to make a big deal of the menu change for her love.

After finishing half of her sandwich and milk Emily looked up at everyone, "If you ladies don't mind I'm going back to the couch for a few. My ankles are starting to swell again and I'm felling tired."

"Go ahead habibiy we will join you in a few moments love." Maura said standing up and hugging her letting her know everything was okay.

She went to the couch and laid down. Maura followed shortly covering her up knowing that she had fallen asleep. The ladies waited in silence for her return wanting answers to the questions they had held back all evening.


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Maura came back to the table from covering Emily up on the couch and started clearing it of dishes. Pen watched for a few moments until she was about to pop. "Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to interrogate you?"

"Pen..." JJ scolded.

"Don't Pen me." She said louder.

"Shhh...you'll wake her." Maura scolded to which no one retorted back. "Give me a moment to clean up here and make sure she stays asleep and Jane and I will let you two know what is going on."

JJ and Pen looked over at Jane who was starring into her beer bottle dejectedly. She had felt so bad but she didn't know that Emily was in Maura's office when she planned her practical joke. "I didn't know she was there." Jane said just above a whisper.

"What did you say?" JJ asked in a kind tone.

Jane looked up, "I didn't know that Emily was in Maura's office when I hopped up on the autopsy table. It was just suppose to be a joke on Maur."

"Oh no..." JJ said realizing what might have happened.

"I covered up to my neck and closed my eyes thinking Maur was about to come out but it was Emily. It was darkish in the morgue and she came to the table I was on and she started talking to..."

"Kia..." JJ finished.

"Oh no..." Pen said breathing in deeply."

"Yes...She all of a sudden was in a whole other world. She came to me and kissed my cheek and brushed my hair. Then apologized for everything and said she would take care of Chessie."

"Jane... Don't leave out the other part." Maura said looking at her like "it's all good tell them."

"Your sure?" Maura shook her head yes.

"She started apologizing for not being able to give me more... me meaning Kia. She said that she gave her all the love she could. That she was sorry that she could never give her what she really wanted...her heart. She said that she had already given it to someone and that she had never wanted it back from the one she given it to but the love from that relationship is what allowed her to love her."

"Oh my...that's so sweet." Pen said and looked at Maura who was wiping a single tear from her cheek.

JJ sat there with her head down listening lost in her own thoughts. She realized that Emily was close to asking for her heart back from Maura so she could be with her before she left for London. She remembered so clearly giving Emily the ultimatum of buy a house and prove your staying here. Maura sensing JJ's thoughts came and stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jennifer..." was all that was said as the woman came up in tears and engulfed her friend.

"I'm so sorry Maura." She said as the other two just looked at them totally lost.

"Shhh...it's okay. When she speaks of her heart she is talking about the physical not our bond of soul mates. That can never change love."

"How is she and the baby doing?" She asked the woman in her arms.

"Well Dr. Kate isn't pleased with her not eating and sleeping patterns but they both are still really healthy."

"She's not sleeping?"

"Well between getting in a comfortable position to sleep, bathroom trips and nightmares...no." Maura said pulling out of the hug.

"I understand the first two." She said taking a deep sigh of understanding and rolling her eyes.

"Maur isn't getting much sleep either." Jane interjected into the conversation. JJ reached and pulled the woman in for another hug. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No...not at the moment. Wait maybe..." Maura said as a thought hit her, "...I have tried to get Kia's medical records but have hit all kinds of firewalls. Do you know anyone that could help?"

"I'm sorry Maura that is under British government rule but what are you thinking?"

"Chessie said something at the picnic about me reviewing her mum's records that it would help Emily to forgive herself."

JJ smiled remembering the comment too. "You have asked the wrong person Maura." She said looking at Pen who had already got up to get her babies from her bag.

"What?"

"Pen will have your information soon if she can."

"If I can...Please" Pen said as her fingers started flying over keys. "If I can't I'll call Xandy. We will have Emily's dead wife's files in front of us soon."

Jane came and stood by Maura, " You okay there Maur?' she asked concernedly.

"I am." She said and looked at all of them with love and hope back in her eyes. It had been a long past few days and she hated to admit it but she was tired. "I just wished I had thought of Pen at the start."

"Well she was moving here and everything and we didn't know she could hack the world." Jane said with a smirk.

"I can hack the universe if necessary for my family." She said as they all laughed and waited for Pen's babies to do their thing.

* * *

 **Okay I'm doing two series at one time... I'm busting up my chapters in this one more so I can post quicker. I'm a woman on a mission.**

 **Now this series takes a little more time because of the dynamics of it and sometimes the research. So I will try to post at least twice a week on it. If I see that either stories are suffering I will slow that time line down.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

The women sat and watched Penelope's computers running searches and every few moments they would hear the woman either laughing or saying "oh no you don't I got you." They just kept in the back ground letting the woman do her thing at her own pace.

"Yes! Never try to escape the queen of all knowledge. I will make you my bitch always!" She said laughing an evil laugh.

"Pen?" JJ said in a questioningly tone.

"Oh...sorry." She said looking up and smiling at everyone, "Here you go Maura one medical file on a Kia Mosley Prentiss."

Maura stood up straight and had to shake the name Pen had said off. "Maur...you okay?" Jane asked noticing the bristle and change of countenance of her best friend.

"I'm fine Jane I just haven't heard anyone called by Emily's last name except me calling myself Maura Isles Prentiss or her mother. It just felt weird."

"We get that." JJ said coming over and rubbed her shoulder trying to give her support.

She looked down at Pen, "Do you mind if I sit and look at the files for a moment?"

"Not at all." Pen said standing up letting Maura sit down in front of her babies. They all waited as she read the files. They all became curious when they noticed the woman starting to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Maur...What is it?" Jane asked unable to wait any longer.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I got lost in what the files were saying. Kia suffered from Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. Reading the physician's notes her condition required an aggressive treatment that she refused because there was less than a 30% chance of extending life. She didn't want for her last good months to be filled with being sick from chemotherapy. She really only had a few more months of active living left. I imagine this is why she pushed so hard for Emily to marry her insuring Chessie would have a good mother and stable home."

"So she was dying?" Emily said lifting herself off of the couch startling the other women.

"Yes habibiy she was dying." Maura said standing up and going to her.

"I would have lost her anyway."

"Yes and she would have had a painful death love."

"Why wouldn't she have told me. I would have gotten the best medical care for her."

"Emily..." Maura said catching the woman's face in her hand making her look at her. "There wasn't anything that could have been done."

"How did she get it and is Chessie at risk?" Emily asked in a panic.

"Hold on calm down love. According to the file they determined she contracted it from benzene. The report said she lived by a shoe plant that was dumping waste water into the river being used for drinking water when she was a child."

"So Tsia could've also contracted it as well?"

"Yes love...a high concentrate of benzene can cause it." She said as Emily fell into her arms hugging her before the sobbing started into Maura's shoulder. "Shhh...love it's okay. Things have happened as they should have it seems. I know this sounds horrible but her death was quicker and more merciful than what she was facing with this illness."

"Can we go and sleep love? I'm not feeling very well." Emily said in a whisper in Maura's ear.

"Yes love... go on up and I'll be there shortly." Maura said kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Good night everyone... I'm sorry I'm not much company right now." She said as she waived bye to them and headed to the stairs.

"Is she going to be okay Maura?" Penelope asked watching the woman climbing the stairs.

"I believe she will be just fine after she grieves some more and forgives herself. At least with your help she has a reason to be able to forgive herself. Thank you all for your help. I know it seems like we take two steps forward and one back with her but she is still handling a lot of emotions and she has come a long way in a very short period of time in my opinion."

"Maura how is the PTSD's?" JJ asked wanting to know how she was handling the stress of the rapes.

"She has her up and down times. I fear they may rear up strongly as the time for her to deliver Bella gets closer though but we will handle everything one day at a time."

"You need to take care of yourself too." Pen said looking at the bags under her friends eyes.

"Taking care of Emily is the best way I can take care of myself. She's part of my soul." She said smiling at the group then gave them all a hug. "Jane do you mind locking up when you ladies leave. You are all welcome to stay as long as you like but I need to get up to her right now. Good night."

"Good night." They all replied back to her as she started up the stairs.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... I know these three chapters would have only been one the way I was writing before. But I hope you are enjoying quicker updates even though they are very much shorter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **Chapter Two**

Emily came down the stairs and went into the kitchen and kissed Maura with so much passion that it took her breath. She had slept a whole night almost with the exception of getting up to pee twice. She held the woman in her arms and took in a deep breath of her scent and savored every sensation that it caused in her. "Well good morning habibiy."

"Good morning."

"I'm taking it that you slept well."

"Yes... your daughter allowed me a nights rest with only two bathroom runs."

"That was considerate of her." Maura said smiling and patting her stomach. "What do you have planned for this morning?" The answer came in another passionate kiss then Emily's lips traveled to Maura's neck. "Oh...I like your train of thought but Jane will be here any moment... Oh dear..."was squeaked out as the woman hit the one spot she knew that made Maura melt.

" **a aspirer noble au gout divin"** (to yearn noble to taste divine) Emily said as she neared her earlobe. Maura was so caught up in Emily's activities she didn't her Jane come in. "Well aren't we frisky this morning?" Jane said smiling at Maura. Emily never stopped her administrations on the woman's neck. "Morning..." Maura tried to say, "Oh...God..."

"No just Jane... but I think I need to leave so you two can be alone." She said winking at Maura.

"No Jane...hold it a minute." She said while in the process of trying to push away from Emily until she said, "Thelo na sou chariso plousia stous ouranous," (I want to lavish thee to the heavens,) and caught Maura's ear lobe in a gentle suck sending her past the point of return.

There was an awkward pause for Jane as she wondered if the two of them realized that she was still in the room with them, "Maur..."

"Oh...go ahead Jane... but please let my staff know ...I'll be there around noon." She said between in takes of air. Emily shook her head no but didn't give up on the ear lobe she was enjoying. "You are making it imposs...ible... to... talk...habi..biy." She said to Emily trying to keep it together long enough to talk to Jane. "I'll be there... by 1:30 pm at... the latest." She finally got out.

"Fine I'll let Susie know you will be hobbling in before the meeting." She said as she walked away laughing. "I'll lock the door behind me." She said as she closed the door and turned into Penelope. "Hold it Jane your going to..." JJ said trying to warn her that Pen was behind her.

"Ooof..." was said as Jane almost leveled the colorful woman. "Oh Pen I'm sorry are you okay?" She asked catching the box of doughnuts in the woman's hands before they fell. "You brought doughnuts." She said looking at them then looking back at the door. "You might as well take those with you." She said laughing. "The only thing Emily wants right now is Maura." JJ looked at Jane and understood all to well what was being said. Emily could get very wanting in the mornings as she recalled.

"What are you talking about Jane. First you almost run me over and now you are saying to leave. What's the deal?" Pen said taking the box of doughnuts from her and starting for the door again.

"I wouldn't do that..." both JJ and Jane said at the same time. She turned and looked at them, "Why not?"

"Well as I was leaving I do believe Emily's hand was traveling to the zipper of Maura's pants as her mouth covered the cleavage she was showing. Do you need me to paint anymore of this picture?" Pen shook here head no laughing at Jane's faces, "Good... because I feel like a cheap Harlequin romance novel at the moment." She said shaking her body trying to relinquish the memory. "Now I'm on my way to tell her staff that she will be in for their afternoon meeting."

"That's a push..." JJ said a little to loudly.

"What was that sugarplum?" Pen asked wanting to tease.

JJ looked at her, "I said that would be a push and that's all I'm saying."

"You sound like you know something that we don't." She said pushing the envelope.

"Leave it alone Pen I don't want to know any more than what I just saw." Jane said trying to shut down the conversation.

"But Jane see how she rolled her eyes and is now pinching her nose..." Jane looked at JJ, "...that means Ms. All American Girl knows things that she hasn't shared with the queen of all knowledge and she must be punished." She said giggling.

"Keep it up Garcia and I'll tell Emily how everyone got that photo shop picture of her and Brad in accounting. You know she is still angry about that. She hated that guy." JJ said with an evil smile. "Oh you wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would." She said lifting her eyebrows. "You know since you and Emily have done the fuzz bump you've become too much like her."

Jane looked at the woman, "The what?"

"Don't encourage her." JJ said looking at Jane.

"The fuzz bump...close your eyes and think about it a moment." Garcia said and busted out laughing as Jane finally picked up on what she was saying and made a face of "that's just wrong."

"You know...I'm not so sure I want you dating scooter butt anymore." Jane said uniting with JJ.

"Oh...you two have gotten too much power I'm going to have to start digging."

"Don't bother Pen...there is strength in unity and we are a sisterhood now." JJ said wrapping her arm around Jane as they both laughed and started to walk away." Pen turned back to the door and started to knock.

"I wouldn't do that... Emily will shoot you if you interrupt an important part of their moment." Jane said believing what she was saying.

"You know I'm starting to dislike you people." She said turning and following the two laughing women to the cars.

* * *

 **I know this is a short up date but this ends this section and it has been awhile since I've posted on this series. The good news is that I'm inspired to get this section going. It has taken me a moment to get adjusted to the new format on the series... Writers sometimes are very routine folks until they catch the next wave...Thank you all for being such a great support for me during my time of loss. Life interrupted sometimes needs change to set it back on the proper tracks...Love to you all..**

 **Now let's get Bella born and these two married of course with twist and turns as always... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Jane looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 1:15 pm and smiled. She wondered if Maura had made it in or not. "Hey Korsak I'm going to head down and see Maura."

"I thought you said she wasn't coming in today."

"No I said it was possible she wouldn't come in if Emily had her way. Now I'm going to go and see who won." She said smiling, "You want anything from the cafe?"

"I'm good Jane...go have your fun." He said waving her out the door to the elevators. She got on with a couple of officers who were going to the main floor. The doors opened and she saw Will, JJ, and Pen coming in the front doors so she hopped off to see what was up. They cleared the detectors and saw her standing by the elevators.

"What's up Jane?" Pen asked greeting her.

"I could ask the same thing." She said looking at all of them.

"Oh... Will is starting tomorrow and came by to see Lt. Cavanaugh and bring a few things for his desk." JJ said as she watched his box being searched and finally being waved through.

"Hello Jane."

"Will" She said nodding to her new partner. "Lt. Cavanaugh is in his office and Korsak can show you around. I'm on my way to the morgue at the moment or I would do it."

"Do we have a case?"

"Not a real one...more of a wondering who won Emily or Maura thing." She said smiling at the two women. "Oh... well I'll stay clear of them deep waters thank you. I'll be up stairs if anyone needs me." He said kissing JJ and hitting the up button. "He's such a smart man." JJ said smiling at him until he got on the elevator.

"Okay I know why Will is here but what are you two up too?" Jane said with an inquiry look.

"Pen needed to get Maura's lap top to do some up grades and she was going to run a virus scan on Frankie's computers while he is gone."

"So in other words Pen wanted to see if Maura made it to work as well and drug you with her?" Jane said interpreting JJ's verbiage.

"Exactly." She said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's not like you're not doing the same thing missy." Pen said firing back at Jane.

"But I work in the same building it's not as noticeable." She said as they all started laughing a little. "Come on let's go and see if Maura can walk."

"Jane..." JJ said indignantly.

"What...you didn't see them this morning JJ. I've been waiting on a disturbance call from the neighbors any time now."

"That's just wrong." Pen said laughing as the doors opened up down stairs.

"Do you think there was poetry?" Pen said as they walked into the morgue where Maura stood talking to Susie.

"Maur... you made it." Jane said trying to cover Pen's statement.

"I told you I would be here. Was there a doubt?" Maura said messing with the women. "I didn't doubt you a bit." JJ said as she came over and kissed Maura's cheek but whispered, "But I know it was hard to leave and Emily was no help." She said as they both grinned at each other and Maura kissed her on the lips. "You do know us so well." Then she looked at Pen, "What was that about poetry?"

"I...of...well...we..." Pen was struggling to answer.

"The poetry is in the atmosphere of the feelings sometimes Pen." Emily said walking past them and sweeping Maura up in a dancing twirl then back into her for a passionate kiss. She then turned, "Hello Jennifer" and gave her a couple of butterfly kisses.

"Hello..." JJ said smiling at Emily's antics. She was really happy to see the woman so happy and relaxed.

"Why is JJ getting all the extra kisses?" Pen said in a pout. Emily swung around and kissed Susie on the cheek surprising her. "Is that better?" She ask looking at Pen and laughing.

"I'll go and set up for our meeting Dr. Isles. Susie said wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Yes thank you Susie that's a good idea." She said to her shocked employee.

"Habibiy"

"What?"

"Susie is my employee."

"I'll apologize later..." She said wrapping a perturbed Maura up in a hug. "...promise. But did you see the look on her face it was priceless." She said as they all busted out in laughter until tears were being wiped away.

"You are a rascal Emily Prentiss." Maura said giving the woman a peck on the lips.

"But you love me."

"I do with all my being." She said as she captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Okay you two enough of that or there will be poetry and there is no poetry at work." Jane said in a firm voice trying not to break up laughing again. But the laughter stopped when JJ's phone rang and she looked and saw it was Hotch.

"Jareau"

"Yes Hotch... Pen is with me."

"Emily too." She said looking around. The women stood quietly knowing it was going to be bad.

"Yes sir I understand...we will be there within the hour." She said disconnecting the call.

"What's going on?" Emily asked concerned.

"We need to get to the jet as quickly as possible. I'm suppose to get you two to get a go bag and we are off."

"The hell you are!" Everyone froze as they heard Maura yell. "Emily is eight months pregnant she isn't going anywhere!" Jane and Pen looked at each other then Jane motioned for them to stand outside so the three of them could talk.

"What is it JJ?" Emily asked while holding Maura. "I could care less what it is Emily! You are not going!" She said and stomped out of the morgue and in to her office in tears. Emily looked at JJ, "Tell me what's going on." When JJ had finished telling her she said, "Go and get Pen's go bag then come and pick me up. I have a bag already in the car. I need to talk with her alone."

"I know...I hate it Em."

"It will be alright... she has just been through so much with me and every time we think it's leveling out crap hit's the fan."

"It sucks..."

"It does...now go we have to be at the jet soon." She said as she kissed JJ bye and turned to face her infuriated lover.

JJ walked outside the morgue to get Pen. "Is she okay?" Jane asked JJ concerned. "I'm not sure...Emily is going in there to talk with her and I'm to take you..." she said pointing at Pen, "...to get your bag then pick her up here on the way to the jet."

"Are you kidding? Did you see Maura's face or hear her." Jane asked unbelieving of what she was hearing. "I heard Jane but there are children involved and the governors of two states have personally asked for Emily's help."

"JJ...if anything happens to Emily or that baby Maura will fall apart."

"I know Jane that's why she isn't going out in the field but she is needed at the scene to interview a child that escaped."

"You can't do that?"

"Not in Arabic I can't."

"Damn..." She said hanging her head knowing Emily would be on that plane.

"Can Maura go with us?" Pen asked trying to trouble shoot. "She has court tomorrow and it can't be postponed again or the guy walks." Jane said aggravated. "Well we have to go...keep a eye on them and call us if something goes wrong." JJ said as they headed for the elevators.

"Yeah...like that never happens with those two." Jane said looking at Maura's office door wondering if they would be alright this time.

* * *

 **I have figured out how to do my format... the first three chapters were really chapter one. The last chapter started chapter two.**

 **Now to keep your place go by the box chapters... to see where I end it go by my chapters... this is the only way I can post quickly and yes there will**

 **be the dreaded cliff hangers... sorry but you get postings quicker.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Pen and JJ made it back to the morgue within twenty minutes since her apartment wasn't that far from BPD. They went straight to the morgue and saw Jane standing basically where they left her. "Jane...what's going on?" JJ asked worriedly.

"I don't know... I haven't heard a word and frankly I'm to nervous to go in there." She said looking at JJ with a grim look. "Look we do not have time for this." She said as she passed Jane and went to Maura's door and knocked. "Maura...Emily... it's me Jennifer." She softly said and waited for a minute until she heard, "Come in Jennifer." in a cracked voice. She opened the door and the sight almost broke her resolve. She so wanted to call Hotch and tell him to back off but knew she couldn't because lives were at stake. She saw Emily sitting on the couch with a red eyed Maura stretched across her lap. Anyone could have seen that the woman had been crying hard. "I'm so sorry...but we..."

"I know...we will be out in a moment." Emily said wiping tears from her own eyes.

"Okay I'll send Pen for your bag if I can have the keys." She said until she saw Emily pointing to a bag that was in the corner. "Maura had that here in case I was out when I go into labor so she could just meet me at the hospital without going home." JJ shook her head and grabbed the bag and walked out wiping a tear from her eye.

Pen and Jane saw her coming out with Emily's bag and Jane's head fell. She was so hoping a miracle would happen and Emily would be staying in Boston. Then she had a thought and looked up at JJ, "Can't she interview the girl via conference call from here?"

"Jane... Emily is so good with these children. They will open up to her in person but conferencing is just to cold and impersonal for them to connect."

"I get it...but won't it give her flashbacks?"

"I'm sure that is part of the reason Maura is so up set about her going but I will make sure we room and sleep together." She said patting Jane on the arm.

"Here they come." Pen said alerting the two to be quiet.

Maura walked straight up to JJ and pulled her aside, "Jennifer... I do not like this a bit but lives are at stake. Bring her back to me safely...please." She said as she wrapped JJ in a hug. "I promise Maura I will do everything in my power to make that happen." She said pulling away and kissing the woman sealing her promise.

Jane went to Emily while Maura was talking to JJ, "It will kill her if anything happens to you or that baby... you know that right?"

"I know Jane. Take care of her until I get back."

"I will...just make sure you do." She said giving the woman an Angela Rizzoli look hoping it would help make it happen.

"That's is my intention." She said and hugged the woman. Pen hugged everyone then Maura and Emily kissed one more time, "agapó to dikó mou triantáfyllo" (I love you my rose)

"Do not flirt with me right now Emily Prentiss." Maura said half smiling and half tearing up.

"It's a promise for the next time love." She said and kissed the woman so passionately it took everyone's breath away that saw it. Pulling away for air, "We have to go." She said as Maura shook her head in acknowledgement. Emily motioned Jane over to wrap her in a hug and to take care of her as the three got into the elevator. "This just sucks apples." Pen said as they rode up to the first floor. The two women looked at her with Emily asking, "Is that the best you got?"

"It's sucks so badly that yes that's all I have at the moment... smarty pants." She said as Emily and JJ laughed at her.

They made it to the jet just in time to sit and buckle up for take off. They had to find the extender part for Emily who wasn't to happy about the situation. She looked out the window as they taxied down the run way and watched as Boston became a dot and remembered the first time landing with the team and was afraid of seeing Maura again. Now all she wanted to do is yell land the plane I'm going back home to her.

"What are you thinking about Em?" JJ asked as she noticed the woman had pulled into herself. Emily looked over at the woman who had known then that something was wrong that day and was there for her. The one who would always be there for her when something was wrong, "Just reminiscing a bit," and took her hand and lifted it up and kissed it. "It will be alright Emily." JJ said trying to comfort her.

"Jennifer... Maura is never wrong about things concerning me. There is something bad waiting on us in Pennsylvania."

"I know I feel it in my gut too but we could be wrong."

"Sweetie...Maura and I are together now like we were in school. That's why she reacted so strongly. I just pray I get to keep my promise of the next time with her."

"You will honey...we will fight whatever it is and come home." She said smiling at the woman. The plane leveled out and Hotch stood up and started handing out files, "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Okay another quick update... I have a little research to do on something but I'll try another update tonight tomorrow night at the latest.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

The jet landed in Philadelphia after an hour and a half flight. Emily was miserable because her ankles had swollen to the point she wasn't certain that her shoes wouldn't come off her feet. She stood and strechted and started down the aisle. "Prentiss..." She stopped and looked back at Hotch. "How are you doing?" He asked as he came up beside her.

"My body isn't my own...my ankles are the size of beach balls...and I have to pee again after just going ten minutes ago. Other than that I'm just a bundle of laughs Hotch." She said as he half heartily laughed at her. "Well as long as you are okay then. Just let me know what you need to make this trip easier on you." He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Well if we are putting in orders...how about one of you guys carrying Bella for awhile." She said in a grumpy tone as she waddled down the aisle of the jet and stopping as she was just about to get off but turned and yelled back at him, "But we all know that isn't going to happen," and started down the steps slowly.

"It's good to see her in such a cheery mood isn't it." Rossi said to the man as they both laughed. "This is going to be a hell of a trip Aaron," was his final comment as he followed Emily out of the jet. Hotch looked up and thought, "Pentiss on a normal day could be a handful but her being eight months pregnant as well was going to be a challenge to say the least."

They all waited for Emily to return from the bathroom before heading to the 35th precinct. She crawled into the back seat with JJ who instinctively took her hand. Emily looked at her giving her a smile. "Stop worrying Jennifer... I'll be fine." She said and kissed the woman's hand but didn't let go of it. They had just started moving when her phone beeped that she had gotten a text. She smile when she looked to see who it was from.

"Maura?" JJ asked knowing it had to be her.

"Yeah..."

"I have a feeling you will be receiving many of those." She said squeezing Emily's hand before releasing it so the woman could respond.

"I have to agree with you on that one," she said as she pushed to see what was sent.

 _"I love you pretty girl."_

Emily smiled and replied:

 _ **"** My rose you have sent moonbeams to torture my dreams with the fragrances of honey. The universe oceans are full of stars and yet its banks can not contain my love of you in its sea."_

The reply was instant:

 _"I miss you already...like a thousand nights have past since I have felt your touch and yet my skin burns of the prints you left for my memory just this morning."_

Emily had her breath catch and had to hold back the tears that wanted to escape her soul. "Is everything okay?" JJ asked hearing her in take of air. "Everything is fine. I just want us to get back to Boston quickly." She said taking JJ's hand in hers again but feeling the hand prints that Maura left on her skin that morning as well. They pulled up to the precinct and Emily text Maura letting her know it was show time but not to worry.

 **XXXXX**

They were sent to the back conference room at the precinct which was preset up for the team which started filling the white boards the moment they arrived. Morgan and Rossi went to the place of the last abduction to gain more knowledge of the area and see if anything was missed. Hotch had asked JJ to prepare a press release for the late news for him. She wasn't the liaison anymore but he would ask her to help in that area from time to time especially in the cases that involved children. She also was familiar with the reporters in that area because they had several cases solved over the years in Pennsylvania, that left Spencer and Emily to do victimology with a geographic profile.

The team met in the conference room at ten and watched Hotch give the press conference that JJ had prepared for him. She was just glad she wasn't the one out there fielding the questions on the case. The Philadelphia police department had a bad reputation for being raciest and not helping the families of the missing girls families find them. This case had the makings of a riot if not handled properly. This is why the team was called in and especially why Emily was asked to come as an outside consultant to help.

"How are you holding up Princess?" Morgan asked noticing how tired she looked. "I'm hanging." She said and smiled at him. "You are such a liar." JJ said coming around the table. "Oh you've been caught by mamma JJ. Now you are going to get it." He said and swatted her on the arm gently. "You two should go on to the hotel we will wait on Hotch."

"What do you say Em? Does a hot bath and a rub down sound good?" Emily just moaned thinking about hot water and JJ's fingers breaking down the knots in her back from the conference room chairs.

"Hold on a minuet... I would have gone with you two if I knew a back rub was involved." Morgan said with a cheeky grin.

"Keep on wishing big man." Emily said with a smile. "But you have Garcia...I'm sure something can be worked out." She said winking at him.

"That's not possible because I'm going to the hotel with you two and I have a private room."

"Now wait a minute every since grasshopper ears has come into your life a brother can't catch a break."

"Frankie doesn't have grasshopper ears Derek...you take that back." The man held his hands up in surrender, "Alright little mamma just cool them there jets or I'm going to have to call you Dr. Isles."

"I'm not standing on the table yet and I totally get why she did Derek Morgan." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Emily looked up at him, "Steady there big fellow you are treading dangerous waters." She said letting him know to back off while JJ looked at him shaking her head in disbelief that he went there.

"I believe we need to get Em back to the hotel Pen... come on before Morgan get's hurt." She said and gave the man a half heartily smile trying to play her words off as teasing.

"You right Jennifer I'm tired. Let's go." Emily said and took the woman's hand and started out the door with Pen behind them.

"Those women are going to hurt you one day...you know that right." Rossi said as he hit Morgan's shoulder. "I'm not scared of those three but Emily's woman brings a whole other element to the ball game."

"Let me tell you a story," Rossi started as Morgan rolled his eyes. "Women are like cats...they like to be petted but only when they want to be petted and in the way they want to be petted. You stroke the wrong way and they will claw you to death."

"Is there a point in there somewhere?" Morgan said being obnoxious.

"The point is don't keep stroking the cat when the claws have been shown." He said laughing and walking off.

"I think his right Morgan." Spencer said raising his eyebrows, "Yeah...and just what do you know about women?" He said and walked away leaving Spencer standing there saying to his back, "I know enough not piss them off, unlike you." He said then followed after the two men.

 **XXXXX**

Maura had been antsy all day and now into Jane and her evening. The two had finally gotten Chessie to go to bed with the promise of a bed time story which now was becoming three stories. Maura figured Chessie could feel the tension in her and it was making the young girl antsy too. Jane came down stairs on the start of the third story to start cleaning up and decided to call Emily. Hoping maybe she could talk to Chessie and comfort her so she would sleep. She knew Maura wouldn't call her since she was on a job.

Emily saw her phone light up before it rang, "Jane what's wrong?"

"God...these two are not the only antsy ones are they?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maura is on her third story trying to get Chessie to sleep. I thought if you talked to the both of them that might help."

"She doesn't know you called does she?"

"No"

"I'll call her. Thank you Jane..." She said pausing a moment, "Jane..."

"Yeah..."

"If you don't mind can you stay with her till this is over?"

"Sure Emily...just came back to them."

"That's my plan." Emily said and disconnected with her and hit speed dial number five, "Habibiy...we were just thinking about you," came the sweet and loving voice of Maura. Emily took in a deep breath as her eyes closed as the voice settled into her heart. "That's good because I haven't stopped hardly thinking about you two. Is sprog near you?"

"She is... we are on our third bed time story." Maura said looking at the excited little girl waiting to talk with Emily. "Here she is..."

"Madre..." she yelled into the phone causing Emily to pull it away and reach for her ear. When she came back she heard Maura telling her to use her inside voice. "Sprog"

"...sorry madre. I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too but I will be back soon."

"Promise..." Emily's stomach clinched up, "I promise sprog." She said hoping it would be true.

"Good night...I love you madre." She said handing Maura back the phone. She held it up in time to hear Emily say, "I love you too sprog."

"Well you convinced her to sleep. Give me a moment habibiby..." She said pulling the covers up and turning the big light out. Emily could hear everything and pictured it as it was happening even down to the good night kiss she heard being applied to her daughters head. She missed the two so much..."how did I get so attached so quickly to being a mother and having a family?" She pondered while waiting on Maura to come back on the line.

"I miss you habibiy."

"Mes poumons aspire à votre souffle pour les remplir pendant que mon cœur cherche votre amour pour l'amener à battre. (My lungs yearn for your breath to fill them while my heart seeks your love to cause it to beat.)"

"Revenez à moi et je vais les remplir avec de l'air et nos cœurs vais battre ensemble à la musique de l'amour. (Come back to me and I will fill them with air and our hearts will beat together to love's music.)"

Emily blew out a deep sigh, "I miss you too... we are pulling up to the hotel love. I'm going to have to let you go."

"Okay but can I speak to Jennifer a moment first?"

"Sure..." She said and handed a puzzled JJ, who was putting the car in park, the phone. "Hello..."

"Jennifer..."

"Yes..."

"Take care of her please... and yourself."

"I will Maura... I promise."

"And Jennifer..."

"Yes..."

"Make her put her feet up. I know her ankles are swollen where she hasn't. I can almost feel them hurting." JJ looked at Emily's feet and laughed, "You do know her so well."

Emily looked at her feet knowing she was being talked about. "Alright you two no conspiring against the pregnant woman."

"We wouldn't have to if you would behave." JJ said as Emily stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"Tell her to stop sticking her tongue out at you and listen to reason or I'll have to resort to drastic measures when she gets home." Maura said to a laughing JJ.

"Here I'm going to let you tell her that because I have to go and check our gracious princess into her suite for the night." She said smiling at Emily and handing her the phone while Pen just enjoyed the banter.

JJ looked at Pen as they walked to the desk to check in, "It is wild how those two know each other."

"They are soul mates for sure there is no denying that."

When they returned from checking in the two women were just ending their conversation. "You ready for that hot bath?" JJ asked while grabbing her and Emily's bags before she realized the woman was in tears. Dropping the bags she came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist as best she could. "What is it honey?" Emily leaned back into her chest for a moment.

"Just hormones love...just hormones." She said as she turned and kissed her then said, "Let's go to our room." JJ knew to let it go because she would tell her when she wanted to and not before. She picked up the bags but didn't let go of Emily's hand as they started for their room.

JJ went and started a hot bath for Emily as she tried to negotiate getting her shoes off. "Sweetie let me get those for you." She said when she saw how frustrated Emily was becoming trying to get them off.

"Damn it...I can't see to unbuckle them and my feet are too swollen to slide them off with my foot."

"I got them honey..." She said bending down and unbuckling the shoe, "I had the same problem... remember the several nights you had to do this for me." Emily seemed to relax as she remembered those nights of pulling a frustrated pregnant Jennifer's shoes off. She let out a soft moan of gratitude when JJ started rubbing sore tired feet. But she had forgot that Emily's feet were ticklish and hit a spot causing her to jerk her foot away.

"I'm so sorry Em...Maura told me you had ticklish feet but I forgot."

"It's okay..." She said as she placed her foot back in JJ's hands and smiled, "...before that spot it felt wonderful."

"Well after your bath maybe I can rub your back and relieve some tension in the lower muscles of your back."

"If you keep this up much longer there will be no need for a bath or massage cause I'm going to sleep in this chair." She said as her eyes closed and another moan escaped her mouth. There was a knock on the door then they heard, "I hear moaning...for god sake JJ leave the woman alone she is eight months pregnant."

JJ sprung to the door opening it and pulling Pen inside. "Would you be quiet." JJ said sharply.

"No that's my line to you two." The colorful woman said giggling.

"I'm going to the bath tub." Emily said as she waddled to it.

"I'll be there in a few minuets to wash your back honey." JJ said as the woman gave a thumbs up sign.

"Honey?" Pen asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes..." JJ said raising her eyebrow in question of a problem with it.

"Wow JJ you have really started embracing your love for Emily with PDA. I'm so proud of you."

"We talked and I realized she was right. It doesn't matter what people think it only matters what we know and feel about each other."

"Good for the Emstier."

"Was there something you needed or wanted? Or was this just a fishing expedition?"

"I think I put my tablet in Em's bag by mistake when I was throwing things in the back." JJ looked at her with an "likely story" look. "Honest JJ it was a mistake." She said going to the bag and unzipping it and pulling out her tablet. "See." She said with an indignant look.

"Okay...I need to get in there and help her. Is there anything else?"

"No... and I bet you do..." She said with a cheeky grin, "...now JJ stop it...I'm leaving." She said as she ran to the door laughing with JJ behind her with a pillow raised to whack her. "Y'all take all the fun out of things you know that?"

"Good night Penelope." JJ said shutting and locking the door but could hear, "Good night lovebirds don't do anything I wouldn't." as the woman walked down the hall. JJ thought, "That leaves a lot of unclaimed territory for it to be something you wouldn't do Pen," as she turned smiling and heading to the bathroom.

She walked in and noticed clothes strewn around, "Did we have issues with the clothes too?" Emily looked up with a steely look, "Don't start with me Jennifer."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said as she picked them up and folding then placing them on the counter. She took a wash cloth and knelt down beside the tub and lathered it up and took Emily's arm and started washing her. Normally the woman would have protested saying she wasn't helpless but tonight she was just too tired to even verbally protest. "Close your eyes honey and let the water and my touch relax you."

JJ almost got lost in her own words remembering coming off the mission and the first bath she had taken in Japan. She remembered the pain she was in after killing Sqar and how it was the thought of Emily's arms around her that gave her peace. She wanted to be able to give the woman the same peace. "Em... everything is going to be okay." Warm wet hands were put on top of hers. "I love you Jennifer...never forget that."

"How could I..."

"Shhh...Promise me that you will never let Maura forget that either."

"Em..."

"Promise me."

"I promise Em." She said as she kissed the woman's neck. "Please don't worry."

"I'm not worried Jennifer... I got an uneasy feeling that refuses to go away. I need to make sure that you will see that my family is safe and knows that I adore them."

"Honey they do." Emily took her hand and gently pulled her around so they could see each other. "Jennifer... you are my family too and I need you to know how much that I love you. You are at times strength to my bones and blood to my veins. When I'm weak I look at you and know I can make it. You have always been my warrior mate."

JJ wiped the tears from her eyes, "And I will continue to be after this case and forever Em." She said and leaned in and sealed her thoughts with a searing kiss that left them both breathless. "Come on lets get your pruned body out of this tub so I can give you that massage."

"JJ..."

"Yeah..."

"Did you pack any doughnuts?" JJ busted out laughing at the irony of Emily. One moment she was making her weak with so much love in her words and the next asking for doughnuts. "No but I believe Maura slipped a couple packs in your bag."

"God...I love that woman."

"You better..." She said wrapping a towel around her. "You know if those ankles aren't down before you get home there is going to be hell to pay." Emily just groaned as she went to her bag for the doughnuts. She sat on the end of the bed to eat them as JJ slipped behind her to rub her back. There was no way she could lay on her stomach as pregnant as she was for it to be done. JJ had to work the knots out the best she could with her in a sitting position. Emily was asleep by midnight thanks to all of JJ's hard work. She had slid in behind the relaxed woman spooning and holding her. She had just fallen to sleep herself when Emily's scream pierced the silent air.

* * *

 **Okay I know cliff hanger... Just hang in there...**


	8. Chapter 8

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Emily had sit straight up in the bed after screaming. JJ slid out of the bed and opened the door knowing other team members may of heard the scream and would be coming to check everything out. She was afraid of them knocking on the door which might sound like distant gun fire to Emily. She needed to gage if it was a night mare, PTSD or a night mare that was leading into a PTSD moment so she was being very cautious.

Pen was the first to hit the door and started to turn on the light. "No Pen..." JJ whispered yelled, "...leave it out and catch anyone else." The woman understood and caught Hotch and Morgan before they entered the room. "Em...honey it's Jennifer."

"They bloody killed her. The wankers just plucked her up like a bloody trollop and wasted her like it was nothing. I knew my onions but didn't know personnel was bent as a nine bob note. Makes me feel like a damp squib. It really makes me need to honk." She said as she ran to the bathroom.

"What did she just say?" Morgan looked at JJ who shook her head. "She was talking about Kia and the the circumstances that got her killed." Pen said smiling that she knew enough British slang to explain Emily's words to the team.

"We should have known..." JJ said as she heard the first heave into the toilet that cleared the room of the rest of them. In the hall Hotch asked, "Pen what did JJ mean we should have known?"

"Maura has been worried that as the birth of Bella nears that Emily will have more PTSD symptoms and episodes."

"Hotch is it wise to have her here?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Hey Morgan she is still Emily and she can hold her own with anybody." Pen said getting protective of her friend. "Alright little mamma I'm just concerned for her is all." His said backing down.

"Pen did Maura elaborate on anything specific?"

"No sir."

He thought a moment about what to do. "Okay I need everyone to listen up. Emily goes no where without one of us with her. Is that clear? This whole case is a powder keg waiting to explode in this city and we do not need her condition possibly setting it off." He said as everyone was trying to motion him to stop because Emily had opened the door and was standing right behind him and heard every word he said. He turned and she looked at him then without saying a word slammed the door shut in everyone's face. He closed his eyes to regroup a moment and started to knock but Pen caught his hand. "Sir let JJ work on her tonight then you can talk to her in the morning. Emily isn't fun after these episodes trust me." He looked at her for a moment and nodded his head in agreement.

"You calling regular pregnant Emily fun baby girl?" Morgan asked trying to lighten the mood up some. They all looked at him for a moment and started laughing. "Let's get some sleep. Hopefully JJ can work her magic with Emily before morning." He said shaking his head and walking to his room. Rossi caught up to him at his door, "Aaron give her some room. You know how the guilt feels when you think you are responsible for the death of your wife but really you are not."

"I know Dave and that's what scares me the most for her and this team." He said looking at the man with a serious look. "Good night Dave."

"Good night Aaron." He said and looked back at Emily's door wondering if he should call Elizabeth or not.

 **XXXXX**

It had taken JJ over two hours to finally get Emily back to sleep. She had suggested calling Maura but the woman refused, not wanting to upset her as well. JJ tried to reason with her about Hotch's speech with excuse after excuse as to why the man said what he said but Emily still just looked off in the distance not saying a word which scared her more than if she would have been enraged or yelled.

She finally gave up and crawled in behind the woman deciding to at least hold her giving her support that way. She pulled Emily back against her chest and when the woman's head hit the St Michael's necklace she was wearing an answer suddenly came to her mind. She pulled her phone out and looked up the Italian folk song that Carolina use to sing to Emily. She scanned YouTube until she found Jerry Lewis singing "Dormi" and played it. Eventually she started humming with her phone as the woman laying back on her began to relax and finally drift off to sleep.

JJ laid awake an hour more thinking about everything that had happened on what started out as just another day at the office. She thought about the time she spent on the mountain with Emily after reading Carolina's letter and wondered if Maura had read any of her journals that the dead woman wrote before her death. "What was it about this case that had both Em and Maura so wigged out?" She asked in her head over and over. Of course it was another child abduction case and Emily was pregnant but it seemed like so many other cases they had been on. There had to be more than what they were telling her.

She fell asleep thinking that she really needed for Emily to open up to her and talk but Hotch's comment in the hall may have shut the woman totally down from anyone being able to talk to her. He was her mentor at the B.A.U. The one she would reflect on during a case thinking, "What would Hotch do or ask," if she needed to clear her mind. Now she heard him put into question her ability to be professional at her job because of PTSD. She just knew tomorrow was going to be a burger of a day with the case alone but now with this in the mix she might need some help from her predecessor warrior mate to be what Emily needed in her. "I hope your still watching Carolina cause it's going to get ugly around here I'm afraid and I could use your help," was her final thought/prayer before dreams pulled her under to the netherworld.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...**


	9. Chapter 9

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Half of the team met in the lobby at 8am. Emily noticed that Hotch, Rossi, and Reid were missing when she walked up to Pen. "Where is everyone?" JJ asked following behind her.

"They decided to get a head start and left me with all you beautiful ladies."

"Save the B.S. it's too early in the morning to be wading through crap Morgan." Emily said grumpily.

"Mamma has woke up in such a fine mood hasn't she." He said giving her a cheeky smile.

"Save it my chocolate thunder. Emily doesn't look in the mood for your brilliant candor this morning." Pen said patting him on the shoulder. "I would hate for you to get your feelings hurt by the angry pregnant woman."

"Let just go and find this S.O.B. so we can get back home." Emily said wanting to be out of there as quickly as possible. "But I have to pee first." She said as they all laughed as she waddled/pregnant run across the lobby to the bathroom.

"JJ is she better?" Pen asked concernedly.

"It took me two hours to get her back to sleep and she didn't even say a word about anything that happened. Matter of fact she said nothing at all last night and very little this morning. It was weird and now I know she is thinking the guys left early so Hotch didn't have to face her first thing."

"Yeah... I think we all know that." Morgan said shaking his head.

"What's got her and Maura so spooked about this case anyway and isn't it going to be hard working on the case with her and Hotch at odds?"

"I really do not know what has them upset about the case Pen but hopefully Hotch and Emily can come to an understanding for the sake of the lives involved with the case." JJ said looking at the bathroom making sure Emily hadn't came out to over hear their conversation.

 **XXXXX**

Jane woke up and felt an arm around her waist. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and who she was with. Then she remembered that Maura had been so upset after the girls had left for Philadelphia that she had taken the woman to diner and decided to spend the night since they had court the next day anyway. What happened through the night was totally unexpected. Maura had woken up from a nightmare screaming Emily and Bella's name. "I'm the one with the nightmare issues not Maura." She thought as she remembered sitting up with her and gently drawing circles on her back trying to quieten her down. "Maur...It's okay. They will be okay." She said hoping that would work on her friend as well as it had for her when she had them.

She felt the arm pulling her closer and then she remembered sleeping with Emily while Maura was on the mission. She realized Maura was just as cuddly as the other woman was, when a hand was slipped under her shirt and begun engulfing one of her breast and started to kneed. She looked at the clock and was thankful that it was almost time to get up so she would have an excuse to wake the sleeping woman behind her.

"Maur...it's time to get up." She said gently but got no response but for fingers to surround her nipple and started applying pressure causing Jane to arch into the hand.

"Je l'ai attendu si longtemps mon amour." (I have waited so long my love.)

Jane's eyes widen when she heard the french being spoken. She wasn't for sure but she thought the word love was in there somewhere. "Maur...it's time to get up and get ready for court." She said louder and finally had to slide out of the bed when the hand on her breast squeezed her nipple again. Maura woke up and looked at the flushed woman standing across the room.

"Jane..."

"Yeah...it's me."

"What are you doing over there we have fifteen more minutes to sleep?" She asked as she looked at the clock. "I want to finish my wonderful dream I was having about Emily."

"I bet you do." Jane said smiling at her.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Because your hands were acting out the dream on me instead of Emily." She said pointing at the nipple still standing at attention waiting for Maura to finish her dream. Maura began to laugh. "It's not funny Maura. I do not own a bra that's padded enough to cover it." She said mocking being upset.

"Well Jane I know how to fix it but I'm not sure you are ready for it."

"Oh no you don't...You go all speaking French getting hot and bothered then expect me just to fling my body down so you can relieve tension. I have morals you know." She said flinging her head to the side and flicking her hair.

Maura crawled out of the bed and came and embraced her. "Thank you for being here with me Jane." She said as she tippy toed up and kissed the woman on the lips. Jane looked down into green playful eyes and smiled. "Anytime Maur...I here for you anytime." She said and captured Maura's lips in a gentle kiss that wasn't hurried or rushed. The kiss and hug were an acknowledgment of being there for one another. When they parted Jane patted Maura on the butt as she said, "I'll race you to the shower," as she looked back over her shoulder smiling at her best friend knowing she would win because she had already gotten a three step lead on the smaller woman.

"That's not a fair start Jane." She said as she laughed at the brown eyed woman sprinting to her bathroom, "You might want to use hot water so that nipple will relax before court." Maura threw in to tease her more.

"You are an evil woman sometimes Maura Isles."

"Not really...if I was going to be evil I would have just joined you in the shower."

"I think Emily has corrupted you. I never had to lock doors until she came."

"No Jane that's not true. We had to start locking doors when Penelope came into our lives." She said laughing as Jane popped her head out the bathroom door, "God...that's true. But you know what is even scarier than her voyeur tendencies?"

"What?"

"That my brother is really thinking about making her a Rizzoli." She said as she shut the door and made sure to lock it loudly causing Maura to start laughing again.

 **XXXXX**

Emily walked into the conference room and saw Hotch standing near the table with a doughnut in his hand about to take his first bite until she walked in. She slowly came up to him as the others waited to see what was going to happen. She reach out and pulled his hand with the doughnut in it within reach of her mouth and took a big bite out of it and looked up at him. Then she walked around the table and sat down taking a drink of water from the bottle in her hands to wash the doughnut down. He looked at her then back at his doughnut then silently gave a laugh then took a bite of it himself. The team let out a collective sigh knowing that Hotch and Emily had just had their discussion about what happened in the hotel hallway and it was going to be okay.

"Okay everybody lets get started. What do we know from the files?" He said trying to get everyone's focus back on the case in stead of him and Emily.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I must apologize my editing of the past chapters have left a lot to be desired. I have gone over chapters 4-9 again and they now flow better.(Sorry)**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

m

Emily and JJ were assigned to go to the Saab's house to speak with her niece who had been abducted two years ago but got away. Emily was quiet on the drive to the house leaving JJ feeling on edge. Even though she knew that Emily and Hotch had come to some sort of understanding she could still feel the tension pouring from the woman.

"You doing okay there Em?"

"I'm fine Jennifer."

"Em...it's me you are talking to." She said and looked over at the woman who had turned to face her. "I feel your tension."

"Please drop it love..." She said taking the woman's hand and bringing it to her mouth and kissed it. "I'm trying to stay focused on the case so we can get it over with. We need to save this girl and then go home."

JJ saw a shopping mall parking lot and pulled into it and parked, "In other words Hotch's episode in the hall has you doubting yourself."

"No... I never doubt my skills but I do doubt my restraints sometimes."

JJ looked into brown eyes that flashed black a moment, "Em...you know more about this case than you are saying."

"I know that my wife has been reading Carolina's journals and it has brought her closer to me and I have tried to open up to her but I have so much guilt..." Emily looked at her hands pausing.

"You let go of some of that guilt the other night from Kia and that's why you two connected on a higher plain."

"Yes...But..." Emily had tears welling up and fought them back.

"Hey... don't fight them. You are with me...you are with your Blackbird and it's safe for those to fall." She said reaching over and hugging the woman as best as she could. Emily allowed some of the tears to fall but regained her resolve shortly afterwards, "We need to get to the Saab's house love."

"We have a enough time. Now talk to me."

 **XXXXX**

Maura had been very grateful for Jane's presence with her since Emily left. They had dropped Chessie off with Angela at the Ambassador's house since they needed to be in court early and couldn't drop her off at school.

"Maur..." Jane said getting the woman's attention from starring out the window. "Why didn't Jaclyn go with Emily on this trip?"

She looked at Jane puzzled as to why Jane was asking, "I'm not sure."

"You know the Ambassador has insisted on her being with Emily as a body guard like I am assigned to you."

"I know..." She said becoming curious herself, "...if Jaclyn isn't with her Raphy is." Maura said thinking out loud.

"Maur... why are you so upset about this trip other than she is eight months pregnant. Emily has been on hundreds of cases before. What has you spooked about this one?"

"I have been reading Carolina's journals and something I read was like a prophecy and it seems to fit right now."

"That woman was spooky herself no offense to the dead and since when did you start believing prophecy's of dead people?"

"I..." She paused and thought, "...normally I wouldn't but this woman has been point on so far. I have to at least honor what she says until it is proven wrong."

"I get that but don't be saying things like that in there or our case will fly out the window." She said pointing to the court house. "You ready to go put a murder behind bars?"

"Let's go... I hate that we have to turn off our phones in there. What if Emily calls?"

"She knows that you are in court and JJ is there with her. She will be fine Maur...now let's go."

 **XXXXX**

Emily took in a deep breath and blew it out, "You ever have wondering moments?"

"I believe we all do. What are you wondering about?"

"If I had stayed in Boston and fought for Maura like Carolina told me too, what would our lives look like now?"

"Well she might have chosen that guy she was engaged to at the time. If you remember she was very angry with you."

"Yeah...fate."

"What?"

"Nothing... I need to go and make a little girl tell me about the worst day probably ever in her life."

"Em..."

"What? That's what we do Jennifer. Then we go and find them and shoot them or lock them up and leave telling the girls the world is better now. But we know they will never be the same afterwards. Their world is still filled with the knowledge that evil exists and sometimes it wins." She said hanging her head, "Sometimes Hades wins." She said in a low voice causing JJ to miss it thinking she was in self pity.

"Oh...we are into it deep aren't we?"

"Don't look at me that way. You have no clue what is coming and..." She didn't finish her statement but hit the side of the door with her fist causing JJ to jump.

"Em..."

"Look there are things I can't talk about at the moment and then go in there to that little girl and be Emily. I'm going to get out here a moment and reel in Michelle before Hotch's prediction comes true." She said as she got out of the car and started walking towards a store hoping there was a restroom in it so she could pee.

JJ called Pen, The goddess is in...speak peasant one."

JJ laughed, "Pen I need you to do something for me."

"Sure JJ."

"I need you to get a message to Maura and ask her if Emily's blood pressure medicine is here with us."

"Oh...no. What's going on?"

"I tried talking to her about last night and the case. I think she knows more than she is telling Pen or she is having PTSD but what ever it is she hit the door with her fist and her eyes flared of Michelle."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone else Pen. She is trying so hard to keep it together but I'm worried about her blood pressure."

"Got it... Will give Maura a call and Dr. Kate in case you need to get a prescription here."

"You are the best."

"You know it...Pen out."

JJ disconnected just in time to see Emily coming from the store and drove up to get the waddling woman. She got into the vehicle, "Are we ready to go?" She asked hoping that JJ was talked out.

"Yeah... let's go do our job." She said repeating Emily's words.

* * *

 **It's starting to get good... :)**

 **Lot's of bread crumbs left in this chapter for the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Pen sat and thought for a moment after JJ's call. She knew that Maura couldn't have her cell phone on during court but she also knew that JJ wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. So she pulled her Ambassador's card, "Hello Elizabeth it's Penelope."

"Yes dear how can I help you."

 **XXXXX**

JJ and Emily arrived at the Saab's house and knocked on the door. A beautiful woman answered, "Mrs. Saab I am SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Emily Prentiss and we are with the F.B.I." She said as they both showed their credentials.

"Yes we have been expecting you." She said and welcomed them into her house. "My sister Amna and her daughter Nuha or waiting for you in the dinning room. I will bring in some tea for you all." She said showing them in where the two were waiting for them.

"Da Min Zo2ak. Motashakr Awi." (That is very kind, many thanks.) Emily said as the woman left with a smile. She hoped that speaking Arabic right a way would help the young girl feel at ease in talking with her.

"My name is Amna and this is my daughter Nuha." The woman said looking at Emily.

"Wow...such amazing names..." She said looking at JJ, "Jennifer I would like to introduce you to Peace and her daughter Intelligence."

"Hello...I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Emily Prentiss."

The little girl looked up at Emily immediately, "kunt laha" (You are her.) and ran to Emily and hugged her. JJ looked at Emily who was just as shocked as she was. She started speaking to Nuha in Arabic, "Nuha may I talk to you about what happened to you?" She asked and felt the girl tighten her grip on her but looked at her mother and shook her head no. Emily knew that she needed to talk to the girl in private if she was going to open up at all.

Mrs. Saab just happened to walk in with tea giving Emily a chance to whisper to JJ that she needed privacy with the girl. They sat and had tea with Nuha not moving from Emily's side. "Amna may I speak with you in the kitchen a moment?" JJ asked hoping to explain to the woman that Emily needed a few moments with the girl. The woman looked at her like she already knew and stood so they could leave. They went into the kitchen where the woman could peek in on her daughter when she felt the need. JJ started asking general questions about what Amna remembered about the abduction of her daughter.

Emily waited till the women left before she started with one simple question, "alladhin kunt 'aetaqid 'annani nahaa (Who do you think I am Nuha?)"

"Alshshakhs aldhy 'anqidhani (The one who saved me.)" She said looking up with tears in her eyes.

 **XXXXX**

Maura was up on the stand testifying when a clerk came in and handed the judge a note. He looked at it and acknowledged it then went back to listening to the testimony. When the prosecutor finished he spoke that court would be at recess for lunch and would resume in two hours in which the defense could cross the doctor when they returned. Maura stood and started to step down but was stopped by the judge, "Dr. Isles" She turned to face him. "I do not know who you know that has so many connections to interrupt my court but this message is yours." He said handing her the note he was just given.

She took it and read it, "Your honor my apologies but my wife is eight months pregnant and is with the FBI's BAU unit on a case that has caused medical issues. Thank you for you patients." She told him as he was waiting looking at her for an explanation on the interruption of his court.

"Congratulations on your child... Now will this interfere with your cross after recess and disrupt my court further?"

"No... your honor. A few quick phone calls should take care of everything." She said hoping what she was saying would be the case. Jane came up to her wondering what was going on. Maura handed her the note as she spoke with the judge who left after he got the answer he wanted of no more interruptions.

"Maur... does Emily have her medicine?"

"No...the bag she had was for the hospital. She wouldn't need it there but she does have a week supply of everything else like vitamins in her purse. I made her start carrying them just in case after the whole Tennessee thing. But the blood pressure thing happened later." She said as she pulled her cell phone out to call Elizabeth who was the one who got the message to her."

"Hello Elizabeth... How is Emily?" She asked trying to push all the panic down until she had heard what was going on.

 **XXXXX**

Emily wiped the tears off the girls cheeks. "Nuha I need you to tell me everything. I realize there maybe stuff you find hard to say but trust me..." She said lifting the girls face that had fallen when she had said the word everything, "...I understand that you might not want to tell me. But none of this is your fault and I will not blame you. Please trust me precious." She said as the girl lunged herself into her arms crying. Emily was so glad that no one was in the room with her to see that for moments Michelle surfaced again in her face. She sighed realizing... until she heard back from Jaclyn and Raphy that she would have to fight back her personal demon. If not she would end up making a mistake that would haunt her more than the demon had most of her adult life.

"Nuha... honey I need you to close your eyes for me. Can you do that?" The girl shook her head yes but didn't let go of her. "Good... Now I'm going to help you remember but I want you to know that I will be here with you and nothing you remember can hurt you anymore." She paused and let her words sink into the girls being for a moment. "Okay precious I need you to think about what you were doing before you were abducted." She prompted and gave the girl space and time to answer.

"We..." was said then shivering started. Emily rubbed her hands up and down the girl's back providing extra comforting. "...had just moved to America a year before and we lived in New Jersey with my uncle. My mom wanted to see my aunt, her sister here, so dad said we were going on a vacation so we got into the car and drove."

"That's good Nuha... Did you stop anywhere that you remember?"

"Once at a gas station. We were in the mountains at the time."

"Did you get out of the car?" She asked and started mentally picturing what the little girl was seeing in her mind but also thinking of interstates that ran into Philly.

"Yes... we all got out to go to the bathroom after we changed streets."

"Did you talk to anyone?" Emily thought and given what she was being given it had to be I-80 leading into I-95.

"No"

"Was there anyone that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No...not really."

"What is it sweetie?"

"When we came back to the car there was a man in an uniform that was talking to my dad. He was very loud when he talked and he bent down and looked into the car at us for a moment then stood up and laughed at something. I'm not sure of what he said because my English is still not the best."

"You are doing well Nuha."

 **XXXXX**

In the kitchen Amna looked in and saw that her daughter was still hugging Emily. "Your friend has a way with children." She said to JJ.

"Yes she does." She answered smiling.

"I believe she has a gift to understand their pain."

JJ thought about the comment gauging how much she should say, "Emily understands a lot of things." She said leaving it as a general statement.

"You are protective of your friend...that's a good thing." She said and sat down again at the breakfast nook to answer more of JJ's questions.

"Amna... When you were driving here from New Jersey did you stop along the way?"

"Yes at a gas station so the children could use the bathroom and my husband could get gas."

"Where was that, do you know?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure..." She said shaking her head, "...but it was off of...what you call... I-95." She said using her hands to help relay the information she was remembering. "We stopped shortly after changing from I-80 because the children needed to go to the restroom and my husband said it was almost halfway here."

"That's good. Did your husband pay by a credit car perhaps?"

"No...it was a debit card"

"Good...good... Now when you were at this gas station did you notice anyone acting strangely or paying attention to your family?"

"No not really...the only one who talked to us... really to my husband was the officer from here that spoke to my husband."

"Your husband spoke to a Philadelphia police officer?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure." She said getting a little upset.

"It's okay..." She said smiling at the woman trying to assure her everything was good, "...I only asked because you were still in New Jersey."

"Yes...I know that."

"This maybe helpful to us. Did you see a police car there too?"

"No... I do not think so but it was a long time ago. Excuse me again I just need to check on her one more time." She said getting up and going to the door so she could see if her daughter was still okay. JJ smiled and understood and took that moment to call Pen to see if it was possible to run the debit card and see where the family stopped for gas on I-95.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Maura were at a deli trying to have lunch but Maura was finishing having everything sent to a drugstore for Pen to pick up so JJ would have it if needed. "Maur... you need to eat." Jane said trying to help the woman focus back to the moment before they went back into court."

"I will Jane... I just want to text Emily something and I will."

"She is probably still talking with the witness and will not answer you." Jane said as Maura got a text. She looked down and smiled brightly. Jane knew by the smile on her friends face that it was from Emily.

 _"The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along. MORNING" *****_

"What does wonder woman have to say?"

"Jane..."

"What...that's just what I call her now."

"She sent me a good morning message but we must have been in court when she sent it. Now that I've turned my phone on it finally came to it."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Some...but I know Jennifer wouldn't have asked for the medicine without having a strong reason too. I'm so glad she is there with her." She said as she took a bite of her salad to please Jane.

"Do you think it is case related or PTSD?"

"I think it maybe both but that would be guessing which you know I do not do." She said and smiled at the woman.

Jane smiled back realizing Maura was teasing with her, "I don't know there Maur... since Wonder Woman has shown up you do a lot of things I never thought you would."

"Well since we are on that theme. I could say the same thing about you." She said and took the woman's hand and batted her eyelashes knowing it would get a reaction from her friend.

"Stop that." Jane said slapping her hand away and looking around.

"Are you embarrassed to hold my hand in public Jane?"

"No... but we have court and it just doesn't seem right. Did she text you poetry? Is that what's got you all PDA?"

Maura laughed, "Yes...matter of fact she did."

"I knew it. You got that glow all on your face." Maura looked at her puzzled, "You know that face when you two do that poetry stuff... thingy..." she said waving her hand around unable to finish her statement in a complete sentence.

"Jane...You have dilated capillaries."

"What?" She asked looking at her like "Get it off of me."

"You are blushing."

"Just eat your grass." She said pointing at Maura's food and grumbled as Maura laughed at her.

"I will but I want to text Emily a message right quick before we have to go."

 _"Love is an open secret, the most obvious thing in the world and the most hidden, with no why to how it keeps its mystery. ***** Come home Pretty Girl you know how I just love a mystery."_

"You are sending poetry...aren't you? I see it all over your face." Jane said and Maura said nothing but just smiled putting her phone down and taking a bite of her salad.

 **XXXXX**

Emily took in a deep breath knowing that she was coming up on the part she hated the most. "Nuha...remember precious you are safe here with me. Nothing or no one you remember can hurt you anymore." She felt little arms tightening on her. "Can you tell me about what happened to you sweetie?" She waited for the girl to gather enough courage but it wasn't happening. "Okay...let's try this. When I came in you recognized my name. Where did you hear it from?" She asked since it was bothering her greatly.

She looked up at Emily, "I was in back of a van with this other older girl who spoke English and she heard the man say they had to turn around because Emily Prentiss had just busted their buyer. He was mad and when he turned around in the road my chain came free. The girl told me at the next stop light to run while she screamed. She said the man was saying that Hades would have to find another buyer later but that he had to dispose of us just in case they were in trouble. I opened the door and fell out and ran until I hit the the water. It was dark so I just floated trying not to make a sound so they wouldn't see me. I was so scared that the man would come and put his hands on me again. It just felt..." She clung to Emily sobbing and shivering.

"Hey...hey... he can't touch you. I got you precious... you are safe." She said over and over drawing circles on the girls back. "You were so brave floating in that water."

The girl popped her head up like something just dawned on her. "Emily...if you hadn't done whatever you did he wouldn't have turned back and went over the water again and I would have..." she couldn't finish.

"Shhh...I got you love..." She was in the process of repeating it again when she realized what the girl had said. "Nuha... you said you were going back over the water?"

"Yes...I remember when dad was crossing I had my window down some and my eyes closed. I remember the smells and sounds of the boats. We had just crossed and had gone a little ways when the man turned around."

"Precious...this is important..." She started lifting the girls face towards hers, "When you were pulled out of the water was the police officers wearing the same uniforms as the one you saw at the gas station?"

"The one at the gas station had a blue shirt and had a patch with two girls on it with a boat between them. The ones at the water had grey shirts and dark pants with a yellow stripe. That's all I remember Emily...I just want to take a bath and sleep."

"I know sweetie..." She said and hugged the girl knowing the reason and where the need for the bath was coming from. "Let's go and find your mom...you did so good." She started saying until Nuha interrupted her.

"Emily I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone before now but I didn't like or trust that man who questioned me before. He yelled at the lady speaking for me sometimes and he put his hand on my shoulder like..." She couldn't finish for the shivering. Emily made a note to find out who questioned the girl when she was found. She also pulled her special phone out and made a call.

"Apollo...QB...need you in Philadelphia. I have a special project in mind." She said while rubbing the girls back. She hung up when she had things in place. "Jennifer..." She gently raised her voice not wanting to move the girl.

"Yes Em..." She asked as both JJ and Amna came into the room.

"Good... both of you are here. I believe your daughter is one of the bravest people I know Amna. She would like to take a bath now and rest for awhile. I would ask you to allow us to stay with you for a little bit longer while I follow up on something."

"Sure agent that will not be an issue since Nuha seems to feel safe with you here. She has spoken more about what happened today with you than she has ever with anyone else."

"Amna...This is my card please feel free to call that number anytime."

"Thank you again." She said prompting her daughter to come with her.

"What is it Em? I know that look."

"I will tell you in a few but right now I need to pee, get a notebook and pen, then I need Garcia on the phone when I get back." She said standing up looking for Mrs. Saab to ask the use of her facilities. "And yes in that order." JJ laughed as the woman waddled to the kitchen and she pulled her phone to call Pen.

* * *

 **Okay this is where I would have ended chapter two if I was writing in the old format. Chapter three is coming...**

 ***The poems above that Emily and Maura sent to each other are by Rumi.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **(Chapter Three)**

Maura and Jane made it back to the court house an half hour early. They didn't want to be late given the judge's disposition on his court room being disrupted already by the Ambassador's message. When they rounded the corner they were surprised to see Will and Sister Kate sitting on the benches waiting for them.

"Sister Kate..." Maura called and went right away to the woman.

"My precious angel." She said standing up and engulfing the woman in a hug.

Jane looked at Will like "What's up?" He shrugged his shoulders since neither one understood the French the women were speaking they both were lost. He motioned Jane over to the side. Then began telling her how the woman showed up wanting to speak with Maura about an important matter. She refused to leave when she was told that she wouldn't be in and that's when Korsak got involved and now they were there.

"How can I help you Sister Kate?"

"I had a dream that my dear love Adeline came to me. She gave me words for you precious..." She paused for that to sink in to Maura, "...she said "You would have to be strong and believe right now. Never doubt yourself or your skills! A warrior fights until they can see there family again."

"Sister..."

"My Angel... Adeline only comes to my dreams when something extreme is near." She said cutting Maura off.

"I do not know what to say to that?"

"I know...you are a lady of science and the abstract is really not comforting to you. But you need to know this...never doubt anything! Evil can smell it and uses it like faith to make things happen. I will be praying for you all but especially for both of you my angels." She said and kissed Maura's cheeks and motioned for Will to come to her.

"Yes m'am...how can I help you?"

"Such a lovely young man. Will you please take me back to the convent?"

"Yes ma'am I would be honored to."

"Thank you Will I appreciate you taking care of her." Maura said smiling at the man who was escorting her and Emily's prized treasure back home.

"Maur... What was that all about?"

"She had a dream that troubled her for me so she came to give me advice." She said not lifting her head but closing her eyes holding in the fear mix with tears.

"Maur..." Jane said trying to get the woman to focus on her with little success. "Come with me." She said and pulled the woman into the women's restroom and into the handicap stall. "Maur... I'm not sure what that was all about since I can't speak French but the body language tells me it's got you all concerned again about Emily. She is going to be okay. Trust me I feel it in my gut she will come home to you." Maura just fell into Jane as she wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh... it's going to be okay." She said and pulled back after a few moments of holding the crying woman. She lifted Maura's chin up and saw blood shot eyes and leaned down and captured her lips in a slow kiss that was meant to give comfort and strength to her. They slowly pulled a part as Jane wiped tears off of Maura's cheeks. "You have to go back into court now Dr. Isles but I'm right there with you and will be until Wonder Woman is back in your arms." She said as Maura gave a small smile and left the stall to freshen up her face since she had to take the stand the moment court resumed.

 **XXXXX**

JJ was driving her and Emily back to the precinct to meet up with the team. She looked over at Emily who was a thousand miles away. She started looking for a way to break the silence but knew it had to be case related to get a response at the moment. "Was that big lumberjack looking man on the telephone pole outside the Saab's house one of you special people?" Emily looked at her like "what?"

"I saw your special phone on the table and I figured you made a call."

"Oh... special isn't the word for him. A different class maybe. He will keep an eye on them until we catch the bastard that laid his hands on Nuha!"

JJ looked over at her gauging the woman's emotions because she never added adjectives to unsubs usually. She understood Emily's position totally but the out burst and anger in which the words were said was concerning. She didn't get a chance to go any further into the matter because they had arrived at the precinct. She got out of the SUV and went around to open the door. Emily smiled at her and stood up and started walking towards the building when she was over come with the urge to throw up. JJ came running up to her. "Got to get away." She yelled and started waddle running into the precinct. JJ followed as Emily made it to the rest room just in time to throw up in the trash can.

"Em...Are you okay honey." She said getting some paper towels and wetting them for the woman's neck.

"I will be...god did you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smelt like a dead body mixed with formaldehyde and something else awful."

"I didn't."

"Lucky you...god it was..." She had a thought, "We need to get to Garcia."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes... I need Pen." She said as she left the bathroom and headed to the queen's desk.

"Pen..."

"You bellowed my princess?"

"Yes... have you gotten the past file on Nuha Nejem yet?"

"Em... I'm not sure who wiped the drive but they used some heavy duty crap like you and JJ have on your phones. I wish Raphy was here."

"Your wish is my command." They heard as the man came through the doors."

"Thank god." Pen said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Snowflake what are you doing here when there was the other project." Emily said looking at him as a silent conversation took place between them.

"Cat is still on that but will be here in a few hours."

"Why?" Emily said sharply.

"Apollo called and seems he just couldn't stand not having a family reunion."

"Whose Apollo? He sounds godly and so masculine." Pen said smiling.

JJ immediately knew that the lumberjack on the telephone pole had to be Apollo. "Oh...he is if it's the man I think it is." She said and smiled at Pen.

"Down both of you she wolves. He is Raphy's ex so no drooling." Emily said laughing at the two women.

"It's okay Savior they can drool but not touch. He is the lushest of eye candy for sure." He said smiling sultry.

"Whatever..." She said rolling her eyes, "I need information on this case. I also need to know who interviewed Nuha two years ago." She said as JJ watched her eyes go dark a few moments and noted to be with her when she did speak to whoever it was that had interviewed the girl because obviously they had pissed Emily off about something.

"Any luck on the debit card?" JJ asked trying to move the conversation along so Emily wouldn't dwell on whatever it was causing the deep emotion.

"You know you people only ask for things that are a needle in a haystack that other normal humans couldn't possibly began to find but with Raphy here I can focus totally on that request while he gets miss grumpy pants her past file." She said snapping back at JJ. She hated not having answers at her finger tips for the team.

"We appreciate you Pen." JJ said patting the woman on the shoulder.

"I'm going to the conference room a moment..." Emily said putting her hand up to her head, "...man that smell has gotten to me I need to sit down." She said as she left.

JJ bent down to Pen's ear, "Did you get a hold of Maura?"

"That I did buttercup. She has sent the prescriptions to a pharmacy near here and I sent Spencer to go and pick them up. I also told him to get more doughnuts"

"Good girl...you are awesome and thank you."

"Anytime sugarplum." The colorful woman said smiling that she had accomplished something. JJ followed Emily being concerned about the woman's health.

* * *

 **Okay hang on it get's fast after this... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

The team had gathered into the conference room shortly after Emily had gone in to sit down. She had her feet in one chair and her arm up holding her head. "Emily..." Hotch said getting the woman's attention, "Do you need to go back to the hotel?"

"No...I'll be okay. That smell outside just got to me. Didn't any of you smell it?" She asked and looked around as they all shook their heads no. "Well maybe it's just me I guess." She said dismissing it.

"Okay let's go over what we know." He said looking at her to start since she had the information from the first victim.

"We thought that Nuha was the first victim but that is not the case. She told me there was an older girl in the van with her that helped with her escape. From what she said we need to look for any girls between the ages of eleven to thirteen who are missing. I hate adding this to the mix but we also need to look at any Jane Does for that time as well both in Philadelphia and New Jersey. It seems after being taken that the unsub takes them to New Jersey and from what she told me he was panicking on being caught and needed to dispose of them."

"Amna said that the family was traveling on vacation and stopped for gas somewhere on I-95." JJ said adding to Emily's information.

"Yeah...Nuha remembered that police officer talking to her father and she said he was loud."

"Amna remembered that the officer was from Philadelphia. She was animate about that fact even."

"We need to alert the New Jersey police force to be looking out for our new victim." Rossi said after processing the information.

"I took care of that when Emily first called me." Hotch announced then looked up at the brunette and became concerned, "Was there anything else?" He asked sensing that Emily was troubled about something.

"No...that was pretty much it."

"Now hold on a minuet." Morgan said looking at Emily, "There's more or you wouldn't have called you god friend who then called Raphy. Now spill it woman...none of that spy stuff because we do not have time for it."

"Morgan..." JJ said in a warning tone.

"No JJ he's right. There is something I'm holding back and I have called in a friend to watch the Nejem's. I believe who ever our unsub is, either works for the police department or has access to information they have. I believe the Nejem's are in trouble since the information of their return to talk with us is public knowledge in this precinct. I do not want any one from here watching them since I can not trust them in this matter.

Pen said the virus that cleared the files we need were very sophisticated and had encryptions like JJ and my phones. This tells me that we are dealing with more than just a sick son of a bitch but a network of evil bastards!" She said as she grabbed her head like a pain shot through it.

"Emily!" JJ yelled moving towards the woman who had bent over like she was in pain.

"I'm okay love..."

"Move..." Spence said bringing the sack of supplies Maura had ordered for Emily, "I'm going to take her blood pressure." He said as he tried to slip the cuff on her arm.

"I'm okay." She said fighting him putting the cuff on.

"Let the man take your blood pressure or I'm taking you to the hospital." JJ said with her hands on her hip and Emily looking at her like it's not going to happen. "Do not make me call Maura." JJ said raising and eyebrow.

"e lohai Adonai oz rei ni" (my God Lord help me) Emily said looking up to the ceiling then closed her eyes extending her arm. JJ really became worried at the the familiar phase that she hadn't heard in years flowing off of the woman's lips. She knew that phrase was spoken only when Emily was at a point of exhaustion and felt helpless or cornered.

"Well it's elevated but not in a dangerous zone. At least not yet that is." He said looking at JJ.

"Emily... You and JJ go back to the hotel. We will call you if Raphy or Garcia find anything."

"I'm fine Hotch."

"That wasn't a request... I will not be responsible for explaining your health to the Ambassador or your wife."

Emily looked at her phone for the first time since this morning. She had been using her other one and the ringer was off on both phones so she wouldn't be interrupted interviewing the girl. She touched the screen and saw that she had a text from Maura.

 _"Love is an open secret, the most obvious thing in the world and the most hidden, with no why to how it keeps its mystery. ***** Come home Pretty Girl you know how I just love a mystery._ "

Her heart melted and so did her resolve...okay but call when you have something." She said extending her hands for JJ and Reid to help her get up from the chair.

JJ pulled into the parking garage at the hotel and got out to open Emily's door but never made it. She was stuck in the neck from behind with a needle and collapsed onto the concrete. Emily was wrestling with a man trying to take her from the SUV. She stopped struggling when the man who stuck JJ opened the drivers door and drugged her too and passed out moments later. The two men put her in a van and JJ in the driver's seat of the SUV they had drove to the hotel in and left her as they drove off with Emily.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Maura were sitting in the court room the next morning. Maura was getting antsy since she hadn't heard physically from Emily, JJ or anyone since the answer to her last text. She was trying to be good and not interfere with her wife on a case but she was going to call during lunch break if she hadn't heard from them by then. She was zoning out in that thought when a note came to the judge who looked straight at her after reading. He waited till after the defense finished his cross of Jane to say anything, "Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli please approach the bench." They looked at each other wondering what was happening. "You two have been ordered to the air strip where a jet is waiting to fly you to Philadelphia."

"Objection...Your honor... the defense objects to not having these women in case of more questions!" The lawyer of the defendant yelled.

"Sir you have crossed both the doctor and the detective extensively..."

"Yes your honor but..."

"Over ruled."

"Your honor!"

"I said over ruled. Unless you want to explain to the governor, the heads of the FBI, CIA, and Homeland Security why their request was denied?"

The whole court looked up at the judge then at the two of them stunned. "No your honor. It sounds like it is important. They are free to go on your orders." The young man said dejectedly.

"Well thank you for allowing me that privilege in my own court room." He said in a very sarcastic voice, "Dr. Isles here is the message I was given and I hope everything turns out okay. You are free to go and handle your affairs."

She took the note and read it and yelled, "No!" Then took out running with Jane on her heels and the whole court room looking and wondering what was going on.

"Maur... MAUR... **MAUR..."** Jane yelled getting louder with each time she called to the woman. She finally caught her by the arm just outside the courthouse doors. "What's going on?"

"Emily has been kidnapped! We got to get to that jet!"

"Okay...okay." She said pulling the frantic woman in and hugged her.

"Mam..." A man in a black suit approached them."

Jane looked at him, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you and the doctor to the jet." He said as he showed his FBI credentials.

"We are going to need to get our bags." She said because Maura couldn't talk for crying.

"Mam...The Ambassador has taken care of everything and if you need anything else she said to just call her. She will be arriving in Philadelphia tonight as well. She said to tell you that Raphy and Jaclyn are there already and are expecting your arrival." He said as they both started walking with him towards the black SUV to head to the air strip.

Maura was in shock and could only focus on the last text message she received from Emily the night before.

 _"I have left my beautiful rose without sunshine far to long in the past. That will "NEVER" happen again love. JJ and I are heading to the hotel so I can get some rest. I just want to sleep some but I would stay awake forever if it meant I could see you right now."_

She touched the phone like she was trying to reach through and hold them wanting to pull the woman through the phone to her chest. Jane saw it and patted the woman on the arm, "She will be alright...remember she is Wonder Woman." She said trying to comfort the scared woman.

Maura looked up at Jane and Sister Kate's words came out, " _A warrior fights until they can see there family again._ Emily is a warrior and I have to trust that."

Jane noticed after she said those words Maura's face changed. It was like a resolve came over her. Maura had what she called the thousand yard stare for the lack of a better word. She had seen that resolve before but never on Maura. It was amazing and unnerving at the same time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading more soon**


	14. Chapter 14

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

When Jane and Maura got into the SUV Jaclyn was already waiting on them. Jane looked at the woman and with an almost angry tone asked, "Where the hell have you been they said you were in Philideaphia already?"

"Jane..."

"No Maur... she is suppose to be with Emily like I'm with you."

"I just got here a few moments ago when Peter was getting the two of you and yes normally I would be with Emily but QB sent me on an errand plus she wasn't planning on having to leave Boston when I left."

"It's okay Jaclyn...This would have happened no matter what I feel." Maura said and looked out the window.

"Hold on a minute..." Jane said looking at her best friend like she was an alien, "...what do you mean it would have happened anyway and you are going with your feelings again?" She asked in a whine.

Maura turned and looked at her, "I have been reading in Carolina's journals and I came across a writing of a dream she had and I asked Emily about it the other morning and she tried to dismiss it but I felt her tension after I spoke about it."

"What was it about?" Jane asked curiously.

"She didn't give many details about the dream itself. She more or less was reminding Emily that she still would have to face her demon and that as her happiness became a reality, the closer it would bring that challenge to her doorstep."

"That's vague." Jane said and looked at Jaclyn who she noticed had started fidgeting with her hands. "What's up with you? Wait you know stuff? Tell us Jaclyn."

"It's not for me to tell anything." She said and closed her eyes like she was going to sleep.

"Damn it..."

"Jane...stop it."

"Maur...she knows something.'

"She may but she is bound to Emily's loyalty and can not voice it."

"She may have the key to all of this..."

"Jane..." Maura stopped her again, "I trust Jaclyn and those that Emily has placed in charge of our security. She will not let anything happen to Emily even if her life depended upon it."

"Thank you Maura." Jaclyn said with a smile, "You are very correct. Now trust me we will find the bastard." She said but then in a softer voice under her breath, "And maybe we will be allowed to kill him this time if the fates are willing."

Even though Jaclyn barely whisphered the last part Jane still heard it and looked at her. She gave a shudder at the pure hate in the woman's eyes. There was no doubt that Jaclyn wanted this man dead and would gladly put him in his grave but something or someone was stopping her from doing it. She wondered if she would ever understand these people who fly all over the world and play super heroes. "Probably not," she answered her own thought, but for now if Maura was okay in trusting them she would too. But she would still be watching them closely.

 **XXXXX**

The team had just come from the hospital where JJ had been checked out at. She had refused to stay there like the doctor had wanted her to. She demanded the release forms knowing that she would go mad not helping to find Emily. She also knew that Maura was coming and used that excuse to convince Hotch in letting her go back with the team to the precinct in stead of the hotel to rest.

When they got to the precinct they found Raphy dealing with a very loud man. "Who called you into my investigation and who is in charge?" Hotch heard the man's questions and went over to see what the issues were.

"I am SSA Hotchner and I am in charge of this investigation since the governors of Pennsylvania and New Jersey have invited us in to do so. Now who are you?"

"I'm Sargent Waterman... I have been on these cases from the start and I do not need your help."

"That is not your decision anymore sir. Now we could use your help since the files on the first victims have been erased and we can't seem to restore them." Hotch said on purpose even though Raphy had just called and said he had managed to upload them to a separate computer. They had decided to go with Emily's hunch that someone in that precinct was involved and he didn't want anyone knowing they had the files just yet.

JJ just stood and listened to the man thinking this could be the loud police officer Amna was talking about but she had no proof. Pen came up to her, "They just found a body and Maura and Jane are about five minutes from here."

"Thanks Pen I'll tell Hotch and call Maura. I'm sure she will want to go to the scene."

Five minutes later the three women walked into the precinct while Hotch was still handling the loud man. JJ walked up to Maura and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Maura...I didn't see..."

Maura just kissed her stopping the apology. That also stopped the loud man's rant as he looked at the women with a disgusted face. Maura pulled back, "It's not your fault Jennifer. Let's just focus on finding her." JJ smiled. "Now..." Maura said and looked up at Hotch, "I'm told there has been a body found. I would like to go to the scene."

"Who the hell is this dyke?" Waterman asked.

The whole team took a step towards him but Maura raised a hand as she made a bee line towards him. "I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. I am also the one that two governors, the heads of the FBI and CIA, and the head of Homeland Security asked to handle any crime scenes associated with this case. Now who are you?" She asked looking at him coldly.

"I am Sargent Waterman and I just do not understand why all the fuss is about for a couple of towel wearers kids that have run away?"

"Is this man for real?" Jane asked looking at JJ. "Does he not know that Emily is missing too?" She said wanting to slap him herself.

"He hasn't stopped complaining long enough for Hotch to tell him."

"Sargent Waterman I am personally going to see that you will have to attended every diversity training class that is required by Pennsylvania again. Now I would stand here and explained to you the importance of said training but I have a body to recover." She said and turned and looked at Hotch totally ignoring the man, "Hotch I will need transportion to the site, if you could arrange that I would be grateful. I will be ready to leave in a few moments. I need to change since we are going to Ambler because I will want to wear something I do not mind discarding if I have to." He looked at her questioningly, "Ambler was known as the asbestos capital of the world due it's production there since the late eighteen hundreds." She said in reply to his look and turned taking her bag from Jane's hand. She then looking towards Raphy and Jaclyn, "Cat I believe Apollo needs help and hello Snowflake." She said barley moving her eyes in the direction of Sargent Waterman..."

"Hello QB...wait Maura." Raphy said shaking his head as the woman went towards the bathroom. JJ and Jane made their way over to the stunned man.

Waterman still just looked at her disgustedly, "Who the hell is she again and why does she think she can order people around?"

Jane started to say something before Hotch raised his hand to field it, "That sir is the wife of the missing agent that we have tried to tell you about. You seem to think that none of this is a problem, but rest a sure, you will understand the seriousness of the situation in less than two hours when her mother-n-law walks through that door. She will not be alone I can promise you that, I'm sure your governor and several other people, that will make Dr. Maura Isles look tame, will be with her."

"Right and just who is this mother-n-law that I'm suppose to be scared of?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

The man's face fell and he almost went totally white but tried to play it off. "Prentiss is that as in Prentiss Enterprises?"

"That's the one." Hotch said almost cracking a smile. He knew that Emily's family was a well known name for industries in the area.

"Well let's get the little lady to her body then but before we do I have to make some calls since I've been on vacation. I just need to sure up my desk before we leave."

"We understand." Hotch said as the man left for his desk.

Raphy sat down at his computer and started running searches on Sargent Waterman. JJ bent down to him, "Does Maura know that Emily calls you that?"

"I'm not sure but I can tell you that wasn't Maura talking to me or Cat. It may have been her body but that was totally Emily." He said and looked towards the bathroom in amazement.

"You noticed it too... she has been weird since the court house and all that conversation with Mr. Loud Mouth was totally not her." Jane said shaking her head. But Jaclyn and JJ looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was going on, "Okay you two out with it..." Jane said noticing them smiling, "...what's going on?"

"Maura is channeling Emily. She did it on the mission." JJ said answering her question.

"Jesus you people make my head hurt..." She said running her hands through her hair as she sat down beside Raphey. "Okay then what was the magical message from Emily through Maura?"

"Well I'm running searches on Mr. Loud Mouth as you called him and Cat just went to set up surveillance on the man."

"I thought she was going to help your ex god?" Pen asked grinning.

"No she said he needed help . My man never needs help but he is doing surveillance right now on the Saab house so that's what she meant."

"I was thinking he might be the loud police officer Amna and Nuha was talking about but I have no proof." JJ said looking at the man on the phone at his desk."I wish I knew who he was calling. Hotch really shook him up when he told him who Emily's mother was."

"Yeah...I noticed that too." Jane agreed.

"Well your wish is our command...right Raphy." Garcia said with a wicked grin as her fingers started flying over the keys of her baby.

Morgan came over to the group, "Are you up to going with Maura and Jane?" He asked JJ.

"I'm fine Morgan."

"Okay then Hotch and Reid are going to stay here with Garcia and Raphy and look at the restored files and anything else they come up with. Rossi is going to get everything ready for Emily's mother's arrival and I'm going to drive you lovely ladies to the body just in case I need to stop one or all of you from killing Mr Congeniality over there." They all laughed but knew it was a possibility with Maura if the man said the wrong thing about Emily.

 **XXXXX**

Emily was standing with her back to an alter of a church. She was waiting for someone... her destiny. She heard a voice that she had hated for most of her life. "You will have to go through me to have her. You know she is not yours totally. I will always be there in her heart." She woke up tied to some kind of table sick to her stomach and had to turn her head to keep from aspirating.

"Your awake...good. I thought he had given you too much. Now all we have to do is call and schedule your pick up." A male voice said and walked away leaving her there in a daze trying to figure out what kind of mess she was in.

* * *

 **Promise a new posting by tomorrow...thanks for reading. This is the end of Chapter Three**


	15. Chapter 15

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

Jane sat in the front seat with Morgan on the way to where the body had been dropped. She could tell the two women needed to be close even if it was just sitting in the back seat together. Maura had reached over and caught JJ's hand and pulled her closer to herself needing the contact.

"So Maura do you have any clue what Emily was writing in her journal yesterday? We first thought it was in Arabic but that proved to be incorrect only part of it was and Jaclyn said it wasn't in Farsi so what was your woman writing in?" Morgan asked as he looked in the review mirror.

"Journal? There's a journal." Maura looked at JJ as hope started filling her heart.

"Yes...it is in..." She said as she leaned over the back of her seat and pulled it out, "...my bag," and handed it to Maura.

Maura noticed that most of it was in English and part in Arabic. Then she turned the page and saw Greek and took in a big gulp of air trying to stave off the tears.

"Maura..." JJ patted her arm.

"It's ok. She wrote this part in Greek."

"Yeah Reid thought as much but he didn't have time to interpret it yet." She said keeping her hand on the woman's arm.

Maura took her time in reading the handwriting before her. She felt of the grooves on the paper as if trying to absorb the very content. "Care to share with the rest of the common folks?" Jane asked as she was getting impatient waiting on the translation.

"Well...I'll read it to you but you will not understand it."

 _There is a community of the spirit._

 _Join it, and feel the delight_

 _of walking in the noisy street_

 _and being the noise._

 _Drink all your passion,_

 _and be a disgrace._

 _Close both eyes_

 _to see with the other eye._

 _Open your hands,_

 _if you want to be held._

 _Sit down in the circle._

 _Quit acting like a wolf, and feel_

 _the shepherd's love filling you...***_

"God can't you people just speak in English...like I'm over here." Jane said throwing her hands up in the air as everyone laughed.

"Jane...I know it makes you crazy but it does go with what Sister Kate told me at the court house...remember?"

"What? Sister Kate came and talked to you about Emily?" JJ asked intrigued that there was something else.

"Yes she told me that she had a dream of Adeline. She told her in the dream to tell me,"Never doubt anything! Evil can smell it and uses it like faith to make things happen."

"You got that from the poem Emily wrote?" Jane asked looking at her friend like she was crazy.

"Yes...Emily is telling me to go to the third eye and see. When the poem said to close both eyes I have to trust my skills and the best skill I have is my relationship with Emily."

"Are you and JJ going to end up in the..."

"Jane!" JJ yelled and then looked at Morgan.

"Hey I'm here for y'all. Don't stop the chatter on my account."

"Shut up or I'll sick Garcia on you." JJ said.

"You are like Emily with threats. You don't scare me...Hey now...I'm driving." He said swatting the hand that smacked him away.

"And that's all you will do big man." Maura said after softly popping the man on the head catching him off guard. He looked in the mirror but she had her eyes closed and was meditating.

"Did y'all hear and see her? She acted just like Emily."

"Yep... and I would walk carefully right now around her because she is both." JJ said smiling at the man.

"Crap...this stuff is just freaky."

"Tell me about it." Jane said as she fist bumped him.

Maura opened her eyes and looked at the rest of the journal, "Jennifer the rest of this is written in Amharic. You will have to get Raphy or Jaclyn to get Z-man to translate it. I can only speak it and make out a few written words. I am sure there is a reason she wrote it that way." Maura said getting their attention.

"How many languages does she know?" Jane asked shaking her head at all the different ways the woman wrote.

"Several... the ones she doesn't know she usually can figure out quickly."

"It must be a museum in her head."

"Why would you say that Jane?" JJ asked confused at the comment.

"She knows so many words for just simple things. How much space does that take up in her brain? That was rhetorical google mouth." She said before Maura started telling them how much space Emily's knowledge of languages actually took.

"We are here." Morgan announced.

"Thank God." Jane said as she opened the door.

"Jane wait..." Maura said and handed her a mask for her nose and mouth.

"Maur..." Jane whined.

"No Jane..." She said handing them all one, "Asbestos is very harmful. I will be suiting up and I suggest you do the same."

"I'll wear your mask but I'm not wearing paper clothes."

"Then you will be waiting here by the SUV for us to return."

"Maur...you said you were suggesting wearing it."

"That was before you decided not to heed the suggestion." She said as Jane stomped her foot in frustration at her friend.

"Okay you two...lets just get dressed and get to the body." JJ said laughing at the two best friends.

 **XXXXX**

The restored files really didn't give any new information on the case other than the Sargent was truly a bigot. This they already knew from their earlier interactions. They were working on what JJ had sent to them from Emily's journal. Raphy was trying to get in contact with Z-man so he could translate it but was having difficulty finding him. The Ambassador and Rossi walked in with a stream load of people behind them from different agencies as he was working on it.

"Penelope dear..." She said getting the woman's attention, "Where is my daughter?"

"We still do not know ma'am." She said sadly.

"Oh dear woman, I meant Maura."

"She is in the field with the team. They are recovering a body that was found earlier."

"Yes we were..." They turned and saw Maura and the rest coming in. She came up to the Ambassador and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Any news dear?"

"No Elizabeth and I'm concerned. She was having blood pressure issues earlier."

"It will be alright you will find her with your heart I'm sure of it." Maura looked at the woman strangely but shook her head in an affirmative manor.

"If you'll excuse me now, I need to get to my autopsy."

"Didn't you look at the dead girl enough out there? And who are all these people?" Waterman said gruffly.

Maura started to answer him but Elizabeth held up her hand. "Dave dear, can you ask Tom to step in here please?"

"Yes dear." He said smiling knowing the crap was going to hit the fan. He truly loved seeing his women in battle.

"Now sir you will address me as Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and forgive me for not knowing your title or name since I wasn't given the honor of that information." She said extending her hand as the man almost swallowed his tongue. The team all closed their eyes and smiled knowing that the full blown Prentiss persona was now in play. They almost felt sorry for the man that was in way over his head in red tape and had no clue that he was. "I am Sargent James Waterman...ma'am." He said stiffing up straight with his chest poked out.

"Well Sargent James Waterman..." She paused as her old friend Tom came to her side, "This is Governor Tom Wolf... I believe you maybe acquainted with him." She said and turned to the man beside her, "Tom this is Sargent James Waterman. He has been on the case that my daughter was invited into help solve for almost two years now. He doesn't believe that there is any need for such an investigation even though my pregnant daughter has been kidnapped. He has even gone as far as to impede my other daughter from finding her through blocking her authority to retrieve a body connected with this investigation."

"That's not true! That dyke came in here..." The man yelled interrupting the Ambassador but stopped abruptly when she turned and looked at him with a cold stare.

"I believe he also has a bad temper and uses derogatory phrases. I realize this is a stressful situation but I would ask that you make it clear to Sargent James Waterman the importance of his corporation and who has what authority in this matter."

"It will be taken care of Elizabeth." He said as he pointed to a room where the man's bosses where waiting and they walked away.

JJ came up to the Ambassador, "Elizabeth...I'm not so sure that was wise. I think he may actually know where Emily is."

"Don't worry dear. That man will not pee without Jaclyn knowing it." She said smiling. JJ followed her eyes and sure enough there was Jaclyn in full police gear dressed as a man. "He is getting a new partner."

"You are too good." JJ said and hugged her. "I see where Emily got her ability to piss unsubs off though. That was such a great performance." JJ smiled at the woman.

"Dear you flatter me too much. My daughter has so taken that skill to another level. I've never made anyone want to kidnap me."

"True." They looked at each other and shook their heads and giggled in agreement.

Maura interrupted the two of them, "Thank you Elizabeth for your help. I'm on my way to start the autopsy." She said hugging the woman again.

"Any time dear. Let me know if you find out anything."

"I will." She said as she started walking out with Jane but stopped after smelling something out of place in the police station. She followed the scent to a trash can but it was empty.

"Maura honey what is it?" JJ asked as she saw the woman looking for something.

"Jennifer you said Emily became ill after smelling something."

"Yes she did. It almost made her violent ill."

"The scent on this trash can belongs in a morgue not in a police station. It is a mixture of human bile, formaldehyde and febreze."

"Sorry Maura but we do not smell it." Jane said innocently.

Maura lifted the can up to her nose and she almost lost it. "God Maur...get that away from me!"

"Emily is pregnant that is why she smelt it and we couldn't." JJ finally put it together. "When I was carrying Henry I swear I could smell everything."

"It's a product of estrogen in expectant mothers that make their sense of smell heightened."

"What does that have to do with anything Mrs. McGriff?"

"Who?" JJ asked.

"Jane has called me a crime dog for along time now."

"Anyone who can smell a dead body in a sculpture deserves the title." She said smiling.

"What?"

"Never mind it's a story for a girls night at Maura's." Jane said trying to find out what Maura was thinking. But her last comment sent Maura into the memory of their last girls night...well the next morning as she shuddered at remembering the intensity of her and Emily's love making.

JJ felt the change in her friend and stepped up and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "We'll find her Maura. Go do your autopsy and we will let you know what we find out here." She said and pulled her tightly again then released her. Jane followed the woman to the SUV that Morgan was driving them to the morgue in.

 **XXXXX**

Emily awoke and found that she wasn't alone in the smelly basement because she could hear the faint crying of what she thought was a young girl. "Whose hear?" She asked because she couldn't see the face of the person the cries were coming from.

"My name is Nuha."

Emily's heart sank but she took in a deep breath in trying to quail her own fear and almost threw up again. All she could smell was vomit where she had thrown up earlier. That's also when she noticed she was laying in a puddle of her own urine. She tried to move any part of her body to get up but she was strapped tightly.

"Nuha...' innaha li 'iimili (it's me Emily) sayakun bikhayr (it will be okay)

"Emily...why is this happening again?"

"Because we are close to capturing the men who are responsible for this."

"Capturing them...They have us." The girl said in disbelief.

"I know love but I have many friends that I am sure are on there way to get us." That was her hope anyway. She wondered where Apollo had gotten to if the girl was with her.

"I'm scared."

"I know just remember...fi alwaqie, rabbi alqarib waistijaba (Indeed, my Lord is near and responsive.)

"You know the Quran?"

"I've read it...I believe that was from Surah Hud 11:61

"Yes part of it."

"I believe it's the part we are needing at the moment." She said and half laughed hoping it would make the girl feel better.

"Emily..."

"Yes love."

"I have trouble believing that sometimes." The soft dejected voice said.

"I know honey... I too have had moments but Allah has never failed me. You will see. It will be alright." She said with all the surety of her heart. Then closed her eyes and started meditating on Maura hoping their connection had been repaired enough for her to hear her thoughts like they did in boarding school. "Please God let her hear me."

* * *

 **More to come...**


	16. Chapter 16

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

The team had become over whelmed when they got the call that Nuha had gone missing. She was suppose to be with a cousin at the movies and vanished. Morgan and Reid went to the scene. Hotch sent JJ and Pen to retrieve Maura and Jane and see if they had found out anything. Then he told them to go to the hotel and rest he need at least part of the team rested.

Maura finished the autopsy of the young girl with tears in her eyes. There really wasn't much in the way of information other than the blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. She couldn't tell if there had been sexual trauma given the decomposition of the body. The girl had been transported to the area and dropped so the crime scene was somewhere else.

Jane watched her friend do the autopsy like she had a hundred times before. She knew Maura was on autopilot but her autopilot was better than most peoples A game in the business. "You okay there Maur?"

"I'm fine Jane...I just have to weigh the intestines and close."

"Just make sure you don't cut into that thing." Jane said making a disgusted face. Maura weighed it and placed it back into the body and paused thinking. "Okay I know that look what's going on?"

"Hey you two find out anything? JJ asked as she walked in hoping there was information.

"No...not really." Maura said dejectedly. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yes unfortunately...Nuha has gone missing again."

"Isn't that the girl Emily talked to?" Jane asked.

"Yes." She said flatly. "Morgan and Reid are at the scene and Pen and I are here to get you two to the hotel. Are you ready to go? We stopped and got Thai. We figured you two haven't eaten either."

"Let me record my findings a moment and I'll change and meet you outside." Maura said looking down at the ground worriedly.

"Hold on a minute you were thinking about something a moment ago. What was it?" Jane asked hoping it would perk her friend up to talk or at least google mouth.

"It's the smell that caused Emily to get sick. That still is bothering me, but we can talk about that at the hotel." She said as she went to a lab tech to tell him the body was ready to be put up.

"How is she doing?"

"She is exhausted but I'm really not sure JJ. One moment she is Maura with tears in her eyes the next all fire and brimstone like Emily."

"I know, it does become confusing until you get use to the subtle changes and know who you are dealing with. When we get back to the hotel do you mind sharing a room with Pen?"

"Are there two bed in her room because I'm not spooning her."

JJ laughed, "Yes there are two beds in her room."

"Okay...I figure you and Maura will try some of that bonding thingy you two do." She said waving her hands in the air.

"We may but I was hoping to get to talk with her about some deeper things I noticed in Emily before she was kidnapped."

"Okay I'm ready to go." Maura said coming up to the two women. They noticed that somehow one of Emily's Yale t-shirts had shown up on the woman but they decided not to ask about it.

 **XXXXX**

Rossi had taken Elizabeth back to the hotel so she could rest and be ready for any news that may come in about Emily. He took her into his arms as they tried to get some sleep. "Are you okay?" She broke down in sobs, "How can I sleep when I'm not even sure she is alive?"

"Shhh... Emily is strong and she will make it through this."

"I hope so Dave." She said curling herself into his warmth.

 **XXXXX**

The girls gathered in JJ and Maura's room to eat after changing into comfortable clothes. It was well after 1 am when Jane and Pen came in and the first thing they saw was Maura holding Emily's shirt and breathing in her scent. They were quite for several moments until Maura noticed the silence and looked up. "Please eat..."

"Are you going too?" Jane asked concerned.

"I will try." She said as she walked over to the table.

"Pen brought her laptops if you want to look into what you were thinking about at the lab." Jane said in way of breaking the tension in the room.

Maura stopped and got that look on her face.

"I believe Emily is about to manifest." Jane said with a hushed tone.

"Jane...I'm still me but I do feel her..." she said as she fell to the ground.

"Maura..." JJ was up and by her in seconds.

"She has been blocking her emotions but now she has opened it all up in a desperate attempt for me to hear her. Oh my god she feels helpless."

"Maur..." Jane said wide eyed.

"The smell...god the smell. I'm going to be sick." JJ made it to the trash can and back to her just in time for the woman to throw up.

"Pen...can you pull up the footage of when Emily first got sick in the parking lot." Maura yelled as she tried to keep her stomach under control.

"On it!"

"Maura...honey can we get you to that chair?" JJ said trying to help the woman up, "Jane get a cold wash cloth." She ordered.

"Here you go one Emily getting sick." Pen said as she showed the footage.

"Now can you show footage of her entering the building all the way till she went to the bathroom?"

"Here's the wash cloth." JJ took it and placed it on Maura's neck. "What are you thinking Maur?" Jane asked knowing the woman was on the trail of something good.

"Not sure yet but everything in my being says the key is right here." They all watched until she said "STOP!"

"What do you see?" JJ asked missing it.

"Pen run the feed slowly from the time they pulled up." She said, "Now stop right there. JJ you came around and got Emily out of the car but you basically stayed with the vehicle but Emily trying to stretch her legs takes a few steps towards that van two spaces over. Then she gets sick and runs away a bit. Then she runs into the building and...stop."

"What are you seeing? Jane asked just seeing the normal precinct in the frame.

"Right there that man with the broom is watching Emily from the time she goes towards the van till she passes him going to the restroom. Now slowly watch what he does."

"I go by but he isn't even interested with me at all." JJ said following Maura's thought.

"Right but watch what he does."

"Oh my god...he has a picture of Emily on his phone." Pen squealed out.

"Who is this son of a bitch?"

"Language Jane..."

"He has your wife!"

"We do not know that for sure but we need to know his name. Pen..." JJ said as she called Hotch who was still at the station with Morgan and Reid going over the details of Nuha's disappearance.

"Already on it my lovely." She said as fingers flew over keys like a well oiled machine.

 **XXXXX**

Emily was slapped awake. She noticed that she was now standing with her hands chained above her head, she was naked and had a gag in her mouth. "You are just too hot of a potato to move. Jimmy says you got to go but that doesn't mean I still can't have fun with you before you do." He moved to the corner and bent down and picked up a hose pipe, "But first you have to be washed off because you stink." He said and laughed as he turned the cold spray on her.

She gathered herself as the cold water hit her, "aghfir li warda" (Forgive me my rose.) She yelled as the man came towards her. She jumped up and lifted herself up in the air by her arms on the chains and came down with all her weight on his left knee basically almost breaking it. The man fell in agony, "You bitch you'll pay for that!" He yelled as he went behind her and turned the lever holding the chains on her arms tighter lifting her off of the floor. This made pains run through her shoulders as she realized they were dislocated when she came down on the man's leg. He limped to the front again as she was determined to kick him even though she couldn't get as much leverage with less chain to do damage and the pain in her shoulders. He pushed her back and as she swung forward he hit her in the stomach which stopped all attempts to defend herself. She now was in pain everywhere and fear gripped her for her baby's life. She couldn't move.

"Emily!" Nuha screemed.

"Shut up!" He yelled at the girl in the cage. "I thought that would stop you...bitch!" He said to Emily as he started near her again until he heard someone walking around up stairs causing him to panic. He left through a secret doorway behind a shelf that led to a tunnel.

"We are down here!" The young girl started yelling but no one answered.

 **XXXXX**

JJ and Jane dressed in microseconds as Pen got the name of Bernard Waterman from the cleaning company's personal files. "As in related to James Waterman?" JJ asked as she holstered her gun.

"Yes... James Waterman is his cousin and he has two addresses one in the city and one between Ambler and Jenkintown."

"We are going to get Rossi and start to the one between Ambler and Jenkintown. Call Hotch so they can take the locals to his house in town. But be discreet about it...make sure he isn't on speaker. We don't want his cousin to hear and warn him." She said and looked at Maura, "You ready?" The woman shook her head as she got her medical bag.

"On it my crime fighters..." Pen said as she was still typing hundred of key strokes per minute, "Go and bring our princess home. The address is to your PDA's now."

"Thanks Pen" JJ said as she and Maura ran to catch up with Jane and Rossi.

Jane sat in the back of the SUV trying to put a vest on Maura, "Jane...I don't need this."

"Yes you do. Emily would kill me if anything happens to you."

"Listen to her Maura..." Rossi said looking back at her, "We will clear everything but you have to keep safe for our sakes too."

"Okay just get us there...Please." She said as JJ hit the lights, siren, and gas all about the same time.

They finally pulled up on a dark house nestled off a dirt road thirty minutes by JJ's driving time. "I'm going to take the back while you and Jane take the front." Rossi said to JJ.

"Got it." She said as they all got out and eased their doors shut. Maura followed with her hand on Jane's back as JJ took the lead.

They were up on the porch when JJ whispered a check on Rossi. When she heard the reply of "go" she turned the door knob that opened easily. She had her light above her gun as she started moving in. She swept right as Jane swept left. They all said "Clear" about the same time and started walking around the house.

"Be quite!" Maura yelled. They all froze and listened and heard faint muffled cries coming from what looked like a closet. JJ took the lead with Jane backing her up and opened the door to a celler.

"We are down here...please help us!" They started to enter the cellar when they heard a big thud then heavy footsteps coming up on the porch. "Get down Maura!" Jane yelled as she swung her gun towards the front door.

"JJ...it's Apollo. I got your unsub out here. Don't shoot I'm coming to the door."

"Come on." She yelled but didn't take her gun off the door. Sure enough in walked the big lumberjack from the telephone pole. "He's good," she said to the others but then focused her gun again on the stairs. She went down them slowly clearing the room and yelled up, "Rossi keep Maura up there until I call." She said not wanting her to see Emily strung up like she was.

"Understood." He called back.

"No...she needs me." Maura yelled in a panic and headed to the door but was caught by Rossi's arms.

"Maura...JJ will yell up when it is safe." He said holding her tightly in his arms.

"It's just us. The man hid behind the shelf." The girl said. Everything in JJ wanted to stop and see if Emily was alive but she had to keep sweeping the whole area for all their safety.

"Jane..."

"She's alive JJ." Jane said as she checked the pulse on the chained woman.

"Rossi send Apollo down." JJ said as she neared the shelf. The man came and moved the shelf . They saw the tunnel then followed it out about fifty yards to it's end and it was clear. They made their way back in a run to get back to Emily. Jane had already released the chains and called for Maura by the time they came out of the tunnels entrance.

"Don't move her." Maura yelled from top of the stairs as she came running down the stairs. But Apollo caught the woman before she fell to the ground. "Set her down."

"No...I"ll take her up stairs but she will not be placed on another basement floor!" He yelled.

"No basement floor..." Emily repeated in partial words.

"See..."

"Rossi...get a blanket!" JJ yelled knowing she needed to be laid down on a clean surface. She went to the cage and picked the lock freeing the young girl.

"Thank you. I was so scared. The man hit her in the stomach hard and she went out for a long time. Then lots of water came out from her." JJ bent down in a controlled panic.

"Nuha... how long ago did the water come."

"Awhile ago."

"Maura..." she yelled as she took the girls hand causing her to follow her. They reached the top of the stairs and noticed Maura putting gloves on. "Nuha honey go with Agent Rossi. He will keep you safe." She said knowing the girl didn't need to see what was about to happen. "Maura...She was hit in the stomach hard and I think her water has broken."

"I was afraid of that. I'm going to check and see how far along she is. Please see how far out the EMT s are?"

"Rossi...Apollo guard the doors and allow no one in but female medics understood." JJ said as she heard a car pulling up.

"You got it JJ." Rossi said as he took the front and Apollo took the back.

"Oh no..."

"What is it Maur?" Jane asked as she came over.

"Jane... I need a straight back chair now!"

"Maura honey what is it?" JJ asked concerned.

"I need you to help me."

"Sure...anything."

"Maura... I hurt." Came out in a weak small voice.

"Damn... she is coming too."

"That's good...isn't it?" Jane asked questioningly.

"Yes and no." She said looking at Jane then back at Emily. "Hey pretty girl." Maura came up to her and kissed her cheek smiling.

"Hey...I missed you."

Maura's heart melted. "I missed you too. Listen pretty girl...Bella needs your help."

"Bella...is she here?"

"Soon love...soon." She said as she pointed for Jane to put the chair down by Emily's legs. "I am going to have to do something that is going to be very painful for you but it is necessary for Bella to live."

"Then do it love..." was weak but firmly said.

Maura kissed Emily's forehead and wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Jennifer...we need to place that chair under Emily so her weight is on her shoulders. Bella's head is on the umbilical cord. I need to push her head back and try to move it. Normally we would have Emily on her knees and elbows to try and fix it but her shoulders have been dislocated and she can't hold herself up. Especially since I believe she will black out from the pain of the pressure."

JJ looked at Maura and almost panicked herself at the words but shook her head that she understood. Maura got up and turned the chair upside down. "Jane... I need you to help Jennifer as I pull her hips up the chair. She is going to scream I'm sure so be prepared." They started and Emily became fully awake and aware of the pain and screamed loud and blacked out as Maura had predicted. "Hold her to the chair I have to push Bella's head back." It seemed like it took forever but was over in moments. "Okay...good it retracted. Slowly help me get her level." They removed the chair, "Now help me," she said as she took Emily's arm and pulled it till they heard a pop as the shoulder went back in place. She went to the other one and did the same. She then went to her bag and got some smelling salts.

"What are you doing now?" Jane asked.

"We need her awake for Bella's birth but be prepared she is going to scream louder this time. JJ I need you behind her to help her push. I'm not sure how strong she will be. Jane I need you here with the smelling salts just in case. Okay are we ready?" She asked as they turned away from the woman who they knew was going to pierce their eardrums. Maura took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry habibiy." She said as she placed the salts under her nose. Emily came to with a cry that they were sure was heard in Boston. Maura went to see where they were in the delivery process. She saw that Bella was wasting no time in coming. Her head was crowning. "Pretty girl we are almost there sweetie, I need you to push love."

"I'll try..." but she went out again. Jane put the smelling salts under her nose.

"Come on Em we got this, push for me." JJ said kissing the woman on the side of her face. "That's it." She said as Emily groaned and yelled it out.

"Good girl...rest a moment love. One more push and the shoulders will be out."

"Try..."

"You did good Em...I'm so proud of you." JJ said kissing her face.

"Pretty girl I need one more big push love." JJ was having to hold tightly as Emily was basically a rag doll in her arms. Jane placed the salts again under her nose. "Push for me pretty girl!" Maura yelled.

"That's it Em...you can do it!" JJ yelled.

"She's out!" Maura yelled as Emily fell limp in JJ"s arms. "Jane I need hair ties and my scalpel."

"Got it." She said handing Maura the scalpel and started tying the umbilical cord. Maura cut it and started working on Bella to get her breathing. Soon their was another cry of new lungs.

"Welcome to the world Bella."Maura said as she pulled Emily's t-shirt off and turned it inside out and wrapped the girl in it. She brought the bundle up to Emily who was barely hanging on awake. "Bella Isles Prentiss this is your mother Emily." She said and placed the girl in Emily's arms and kissed the woman's forehead.

"ciao c'e il mio bel bambino." (Hello their my beautiful baby.)

They heard sirens pulling up and Jane went to see if it was the ambulance but it was Hotch and the team in one car and Jaclyn and Waterman in the other. Since Jaclyn was driving Waterman didn't know that they were heading into his capture. They got out of the car and she came around and the man pulled his gun taking her captive. "Give yourself up Waterman we have your cousin." Hotch said trying to end it peacefully.

"Never you drop your guns or he dies." He said as Jaclyn stepped forward and kicked back hitting him in the shin, then came up with her elbow into his throat and spun and came up with the palm of her hand jamming his nose into his brain effectively killing him. Jane made a note to remind Frankie that he was lucky that Emily had aimed high. She had seen that move before and knew Emily had taught it to Jaclyn.

"You may have taken out Jimmy but Hades will save me. You'll see...Hades will save me." The unsub started yelling until a single bullet came from the dark and hit him between the eyes.

"Sniper! Get down!" Hotch yelled as they all hit the dirt. They waited but no other shots were fired leaving them all to wonder what the man was yelling about and just who had shot him.

The ambulance made it there about five minutes later and took Emily and Bella to the hospital. Nuha rode with Jaclyn and Jane to the hospital since Maura and JJ rode in the ambulance. The rest of the team stayed to clear the scene and tried to find clues as to who shot Bernard Waterman but didn't find anything, not even a foot print.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter Four. Bella's finally made it.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **Chapter Five**

JJ was in the E.R. waiting area when the team started arriving. Rossi had gone back to the hotel to bring Pen and the Ambassador to the hospital. Spencer came around the corner and saw her sitting there crying. "How bad is it JJ?" He asked as he stood hoping not as bad as the look on the woman's face suggested.

"Bella is fine...Maura is up there with her since they wouldn't let her in to surgery with Emily."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah... She started hemorrhaging on the way to the hospital and flat-lined once in the ambulance."

"That woman can't do anything simple can she." Morgan said trying to tease but his joke fell flat. "Where's Jane and Jaclyn?" He asked when he saw that nothing was going to lighten up the situation.

"Jane's with Nuha. They are waiting on her parents to come and get her. Jaclyn has disappeared. She looked totally angry about something and went to call Raphy. That was quiet awhile ago."

"Did Nuha tell you anymore about what happened?" Spencer asked trying to keep conversation going.

"She was picked up by Sargent Waterman. He used the ruse that she was need for more questioning and since he was the first to interview her she went with him. He told her that her mom and dad would be at the station waiting on her. He then gave her over to Bernard at some point who took her to where Emily was. She said that Emily was tied down to a table until he strung her up by her the arms with chains." She had to stop and stand up. She was going to head out side to get some air until Hotch caught her in a rare hug. "It's not pretend this time Hotch...there was so much blood and she flat-lined," was said into his shoulder as sobs started racking her body.

"Shhh...I know but she is strong and she will make it." He said as he pulled her into himself tighter.

"Dear Lord...what has happened to my daughter?" Elizabeth came in and took JJ from Hotch's arms.

"She's...in surgery." JJ said pulling away and wiping her tears. "But let me take you to see your granddaughter and Maura who can explain things better than I can."

They made it up to the nursery and saw Maura bent over the incubator wiping tears from her eyes. "How can I get in there?" Elizabeth asked wanting to be closer. JJ tapped on the window to get Maura's attention. The woman looked up and came out the door and into the waiting arms of Elizabeth. After several moments the Ambassador pulled back. "How's Emily and Bella?"

"They took her into surgery to make sure she doesn't have a tear in her uterus or the conditions known as placenta previa or placenta accreta. There was so much blood when she delivered the placenta that we feared a postpartum hemorrhage. She did go into cathartic arrest once on the way to the hospital but was revived with just the smallest amount of charge. We think the shock of the sudden blood loss accompanied by the trauma of the early birth cased the cathartic arrest.

Bella on the other hand is doing amazing. They have put her in an incubator just as a precaution. It will help keep her body temperature regulated as well as give her oxygen. They will not allow her to be held until at least 12 hours in the incubator so they can monitor her condition but I think I can get you in for a closer view." She said as she went inside and talked to the nurse in charge.

Maura came back out about the time Jane, Penelope, Nuha and her mother joined the gathering. "Jane, Penelope, and I do not believe I have had the pleasure." She said looking at the mother and daughter.

"My name is Nuha. I was with Emily in the basement. Jane said I could come and see the baby. She said you are very close to Emily and would tell her something for me."

"I would be honored to tell her." Maura said coming up to the young girl.

"Can we go over there?" She said pointing at a corner away from the group.

"Sure." She said as they took several steps away from the women around the window looking at the babies.

"When we were in the basement, I was so scared. Emily quoted from the Quran, "fi alwaqie, rabbi alqarib waistijaba (Indeed, my Lord is near and responsive.)" and I admitted to her I had trouble believing in Allah since I was taken the first time. She told me that she did too at times but that Allah had never failed her so I started praying again even though I had my doubts. I thought he had failed me again when the man chained her up but she somehow jumped up and came down on his knee forcing him to the ground.

She said something odd before she did that though. She said, "aghfir li warda" (Forgive me my rose.)" The man got up and tightened the chains lifting her off the floor and then he hit her hard in the stomach. He was going to kill us but then there was a noise above us of someone walking around and the man left but no one came to check on us until you showed up a long time later.

I prayed and prayed to Allah because Emily wasn't speaking and you showed up and we are all alive and the bad men are dead. Please tell Emily that because of her I trust in Allah again. He didn't fail us."

Maura wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged the young girl to herself, "No he didn't fail and I will tell Emily what you have told me."

"Thank you." She said as she went back to her mother and looked at Bella through the window. Maura just stood there with her back to the group until warm comforting arms slid around her waist from behind pulling her into warmth.

"Are you okay Maur?"

She smile and pulled the arms around her tighter, "I will be Jane." They stayed like that for a few more moments until the Ambassador couldn't stand it anymore.

"Maura dear... am I allowed to see my granddaughter?"

She turned and walked towards the woman, "I'm sorry...yes. Now let's get you changed into some scrubs and a mask."

When the Ambassador and Maura came up to the incubator the women on the other side of the glass watched as tears were wiped from both of the women's eyes. They came back out moments later. "She looks like Emily did as a baby. She has all that black hair and she is simply beautiful." The Ambassador was rambling on and on like any proud grandmother would be.

 **XXXXX**

It was becoming light of day and most of the team had scattered. Some went back to the hotel once they knew that Emily was in recovery and would be okay. The only ones remaining at the hospital were Maura, JJ, and Jane. They were waiting in the cafeteria drinking coffee and tea. Emily was suppose to be assigned a room soon and the nurse promised to relay the information to the women as soon as it became available.

"Okay Maur...out wit it."

JJ looked up at Jane puzzled. They had been sitting quietly absorbing the peace of the early morning. Maura didn't look up but started wiping her eyes. "Jane...maybe she just needs a moment to decompress." She said and patted Maura on the arm.

"No she doesn't... she is over there beating herself up about something. I know this woman...now what is it?"

Maura looked up with red eyes, "I maybe the cause of her injury."

"No you are not... the doctor told you that what you did probably saved Bella's life."

"I'm not talking about medically."

"Then what Maur? Did you call some wack job and ask him to torture your wife?"

"Jane..." JJ interjected.

"It's okay Jennifer...this is how we work through things." She said looking at the troubled woman. Then she turned and looked at Jane, "No I didn't ask for my wife to be tortured but I did ask her not to fight because she was pregnant."

"Where is this coming from? Maur...Emily was drugged and from what I understand tied down tight. She couldn't have stopped it. Now what has you doubting that?"

"Nuha said Emily said, "aghfir li warda" before she broke Bernards knee."

"Yeah so?"

"It means "Forgive me my rose."

"Oh...I get it. You think Emily only wounded him because you asked her not to fight?" Jane snarled at her.

"Yes..."

"Bull shit!"

"Jane!" JJ yelled.

"No JJ... If Emily asked her to forgive her she was going to kill the bastard. I've seen Wonder Woman in action and if she thought Bella's life was in danger she would have killed him but she just couldn't get the angle or something."

"Jane's right Maura. Emily loves you but the baby and you are her world and she would have killed him no matter what." JJ said agreeing with Jane.

"Dr. Isles..."

They all turned and saw a welcomed face. "Dr. Kate...when did you get here?" Maura asked.

"I arrived with the Ambassador who made me keep it a secret."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"She didn't want to scare Maura but she was afraid that you might find Emily in a bad shape."

"She hid that very well then." Jane said with JJ agreeing by shaking her head yes.

"She knows her hard headed daughter too well it seems. She also wanted me here because she knew that Emily would be a handful for any other doctor."

"Now that's the truth." They all three said together and laughed.

Maura stood up and hugged the woman, "Thank you so much for being here. I feel better about Emily's health care already."

"You are so welcome and your lovely wife will be out of recovery in thirty minutes. She will be brought to room 618 I was asked to tell you. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and get a few moments of sleep until Ms. "I carry a gun wakes up." She said hugging Maura again and leaving as the women laughed at the doctor's impression of Emily's threat to her from months ago.

Maura and JJ looked at each other and smiled both knowing the relief the other felt seeing Dr. Kate and knowing that Emily was going to a regular room.

* * *

 **take a breath a moment because the wedding is coming soon...but of course not without twist.**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Joy, Scars fans forgive me for all the mistakes of chapters being posted twice. I have fixed all said issues and I promise no more diversions from this story until the wedding is done. This should take a couple of weeks since I'm in the flow and have a clear line on where we are going.**

 **Now we are entering what would have been the last sections of the original story but I have had interest from some that I continue it so I will. I have an amazing section coming in the future but more on that later. Let's get in here and check on Emily.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **b**

Maura sent Jane back to the hotel to sleep. The woman could barely keep her eyes open at the table and would have sent JJ with her but knew better. The woman wasn't going anywhere without seeing Emily out of surgery first. She understood the feelings as well. It would have taken an army of brave men to get her from the hospital at the moment herself. She was sitting in a chair waiting on the staff to bring Emily back to the room when JJ walked in with a fresh cup of tea for her.

"Thank you Jennifer."

"I see she hasn't made it back yet."

"No...I'm sure they are making sure she is stable before moving her." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Or they are having to strap her down to get her up here."

"Jennifer..." Maura said looking up at the woman in disbelief.

"Maura you have only seen a fraction of outrageous behavior she is capable of when she wakes up in a hospital." JJ said smiling and raising her eye brow. "But that is a story for another time. I need to talk to you about something before miss congeniality makes her appearance."I know the two of you have connected back like you had during your boarding school years."

"Yes...we have." Maura looked at her waiting her point.

"I was just wondering have you gotten any more understanding on the whole Michelle thing?"

"She hasn't opened up to me concerning that time period in her life. Why?"

"I can't give you specifics on anything...but this whole thing doesn't feel over with."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll I know you said she might have issues and she did but there was something else involved. Something deeper and I saw several flashes of that Emily we call Michelle over the last few days with her."

Maura never got to respond because the door was push opened and Jaclyn came in, "I would have thought you two would have learned your lesson about profiling Emily from the last time."

They held their retort because behind Jaclyn came a nurse pulling in the incubator holding Bella. Maura shot up coming towards it, "What is she doing out of the nursery?"

"She is here for her protection and Emily is about ten minutes behind her with Raphy."

"What's going on Jaclyn? Why does Bella and Emily need protecting here?" JJ asked in a serious tone.

"That is up to Emily to tell you but I will inform you of this. From now on you JJ are also assigned to Maura as a body guard."

"Wait a minute. I can't be her guard and fly around with the B.A.U."

"Exactly...that's why you have been reassigned until after the wedding to Maura's detail."

"On who's orders?" JJ asked angrily.

"The paperwork will appear in a few hours. Now the last thing I'm going to tell you..." she said pointing at JJ, "...is that Maura is not to be left alone with anyone. I do not care if they are old friends family who ever. No one but this team should or can be trusted."

"Jaclyn...I need more information than that." Maura said concerned, "What are we facing?"

"You my dear need to brace yourself because you might have to see just how much Emily has loved you."

"That makes no sense!" Maura shot back.

"It will and now I have to go."

"Where are you going and where did you go when we got here?" JJ shouted at her.

"I was protecting my charges." She said as she left.

"Oh...that woman makes me so angry sometimes!"

"Jennifer...it's okay..." Maura started to say when the doors opened again and Emily was brought in and re hooked to oxygen. Maura noticed they did have Emily's hands strapped down to her sides. "Why is she being restrained?"

"She has been fighting all through surgery and on into recovery. We have to strap her wrist to keep her from pulling out her IV's." The nurse explained.

"Please take them off of her right now!" Maura said in an elevated voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am but only a doctor can order us to do that."

Maura moved over to the bed and started unbuckling the cuff on Emily's right wrist. "You can't do that ma'am!" the nurse tried to stop her.

"I am Dr. Maura Isles and I will remove these restraints off of her. Do you understand me?" She said with fire in her eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry doctor. I will get her attending up here right away." The nurse said as she left the woman to finish her task as she wished.

"Maura..." JJ came up and caught the woman from behind in an embrace. "They were doing that to protect her." Maura started crying as she was turned into a full body hug.

"I can't stand seeing her restrained after what she has went through."

"I know honey...I know." JJ said and kissed the woman on top of her head.

"What in the Sam blazing is going on in here?" Doctor Kate asked as she came into the room.

"Oh Dr. Kate...I am so sorry they woke you up." Maura said feeling like a corrected child. "I was having issues with Emily being restrained."

"I knew you would and I ordered them removed before she came to the room. I will handle that issue. I believe you will watch her closely enough and will be able to calm her when she goes to punching in her sleep."

"She was punching?" They both asked.

"Yes...she was after someone and if I was that person I would run for my life because she is resolved to kill them."

"How do you know that?" JJ asked wondering what was going on.

"She was yelling it in surgery as she tried to sit up. She punched one doctor in the jaw before we caught her hands which wasn't a pleasant thing either at the series of superlatives that followed. We sedated her more and yet you could still tell she was fighting by her vitals. I wasn't going to alarm you because I know what she had been through and figured it stemmed from that."

"Maura she has screamed and talked in her sleep but never fought."

"Jennifer it could be from the anesthesia. Some people have different reactions to it. And Dr. Kate is right about the stress of all she has been through. Now help me get these restraints off of her before she wakes up bound again." Maura said fearing the reaction of Emily awaking to being bound.

Maura finished freeing Emily's right wrist when the woman clutched her hand tightly. "Shhh...I'm her habibiy...I'm here." She said and leaned over and kissed the woman's forehead.

JJ finally got the left hand free and just like with Maura...Emily clutched her hand tightly. "Shhh...we are here sweetie." JJ went down low to Emily's ear, "Your Blackbird isn't going to leave your side." She felt Emily tighten the grip on her hand.

"She is still under but should be coming around within the hour hopefully." Doctor Kate said as she checked Emily's heart rate. "I think she is in good hands so I'm going to finish my nap... unless you have more questions?"

"No Doctor we are good here. Forgive me for being the cause of them waking you."

"Never apologize for love dear." She said as she left the room.

"I knew Emily was hiding something."

"Jennifer...we have to let it go for her." Maura said as she looked at the sleeping woman.

"Let it go?"

"Yes...until she is ready to tell us. I think we need to let those she trust to take care of us so we can take care of her."

"You are right." JJ said agreeing with the woman but planning to call Pen as soon as she had a quiet moment to herself.

Maura was holding Emily's hand when the woman stirred a bit. "Good morning my pretty girl. I've missed you." She said softly in the woman's ear.

"kalime'ra o'morfo trianta'fyllo mou" (Good morning my beautiful rose.) Maura's heart melted at the Greek being spoken to her. "Ouch..." Emily grumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Hold on Emily." Maura said as she tried to stop the woman, "I'll adjust your bed love."

"I feel like a train ran over me..." she said as a thought crossed her mind along with panic as she felt her stomach, "Where's Bella?"

"Shhh... she's right over there Em." JJ said as she pointed at the incubator.

"Is she okay?"

"Our daughter is in perfect health." Maura said smiling at the woman whose face was beginning to relax some."

Doctor Kate walked in, "Well I see Ms. I carry a gun is finally awake."

"I'm never going to live that down...am I?" Emily asked while looking at JJ.

"Nope...you brought that one on yourself." She said as they all laughed but Emily.

"When can I hold my daughter?"

"Well if you have help... I believe it's time for you to start feeding her. Your arms are not strong enough at the moment to hold her long but I believe if one of these ladies crawls behind you and one in front of you...we can make that happen."

"Jennifer do you mind crawling in behind her?"

"Sure..." She said as Maura started letting the bed down and JJ became Emily's prop pillow.

Dr. Kate wrapped the little girl up in a blanket and moved her to Emily's arms that were under girded by JJ's.

"ciao c'e il mio bel bambino." (Hello their my beautiful baby.) Emily said as she looked down at the little girl who had grabbed her finger and wouldn't let go. "Look at all that hair." She said smiling at Maura.

"She looks like you did when you were a baby." Maura said and pulled out the picture the Ambassador had been showing everyone. "See."

"She does." Emily said as the little one became fussy in her arms.

"I think she want's you to pull out the big gun." Doctor Kate said pointing to Emily.

"What?"

"She is hungry and you are the kitchen." Doctor Kate said as the women laughed.

"I don't know how..." Emily started to say panicked until she felt Maura loosening her gown. It took all three of them but Bella had her first meal in Emily's arms. It was funny that moment took all the need to know about the future from JJ and Maura's minds. For them only Emily and Bella existed and that was the way it was suppose to be.

* * *

 **Okay more up dates soon. But I have a trip that I'm going on this weekend so it will be around next Tuesday or Wednesday but it's coming.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **m**

JJ sat on the plane as they headed home. It had been a week since Emily had given birth and she had called Pen trying to find out anything on Hades. The team had found out that the steps that Nuha and Emily had heard were from Apollo in a second house. It seems that who ever shot Bernard Waterman was listening in on the man and somehow Apollo had switched the receiver to a transmitter when he discovered the house by accident.

She had begun to watch Emily even more closely than she had before knowing if Emily hadn't rescinded the orders that Jaclyn had told them about then there was something coming. She pulled out her phone and text Pen needing to ask again if she had found out anything.

 _"Any news Pen."_

 _"No news JJ. What's up with you?"_

 _"Emily is hiding something I know it and if I'm honest it scares the hell out of me."_

 _"Wow... with everything you two have been through...that is saying something."_

 _"I know. Please keep trying to find something...anything."_

 _"Will do but we really need to trust the Emister."_

 _"That's what Maura says but I know Em and something is off."_

 _"Okay...I'm on it my lovely."_

JJ smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was a deep sigh." Emily said as she came and sat in front on JJ. "Something you want to talk about?"

JJ lifted an eye brow, "I would love to talk about it but I know you won't."

Emily looked at her, "There are somethings you have to face alone so that there isn't collateral damage."

"You are not alone and Jaclyn and Raphy know what is coming. I'm being asked to protecting Maura from an invisible enemy."

Emily took JJ's hands in hers causing the woman to focus solely on her, "I can't tell you my beautiful blackbird..." She took in a deep breath of air, "...but I need you to be there for her to protect her..." Emily choked up from trying to hold back the emotions begging to be freed. She began coughing and Maura came to her side to see if she was okay. Luckily her coughing covered the emotional tears... with only JJ knowing the difference.

"Here is some water habibiy. You need to rest now... please."

"I will in a minute love." Emily said and smiled at the woman that warmed her heart.

"Okay..." She said and went back to her seat where Jane was holding Bella but kept an eye on Emily to make sure she was all right.

JJ waited for Maura to sit and far enough away from her to hear her, "Em...I am here no matter what. I just would like to be prepared for what's coming."

"It may not come...and that will be the best thing ever but if it does then I'll have to face it alone." She said and leaned forward and kissed her before getting up and going and sitting down beside Maura. JJ just rubbed her head knowing she wasn't going to find out anything more until Emily was ready to tell her.

 **XXXXX**

Emily had lost the argument of her and Bella going home with Maura. Her mother insisted on the both of them having twenty four hour care at her house. Emily conceded with three conditions, one she got to pick her care givers, that Maura would stayed with her at the Ambassador's house, and that it only lasted three weeks. She insisted that she was going to spend Christmas with her newly formed family at her own house. The Ambassador agreed quickly to the first two conditions but everyone felt there was a war yet to be fought on the last one.

The four ladies and Bella were picked up by the Ambassadors car and taken to the house. They were greeted by an excited Penelope and by a red headed woman that JJ recognized immediately. Emily smiled as her door opened and she stepped out into the waiting arms of Charlotte.

"You made it." She whispered in the woman's ear.

"Yes...I got in late last night."

"Is Maxy with you?"

"No...she will not come until the summer. She is still in school...you know."

"Of course...forgive me for not thinking." She said as she pulled back from the woman.

"Well that is totally understandable ladybug you just had a baby, which I am dying to see." She said as she noticed a bundle being handed to JJ from Maura so she could exit the car.

"Jennifer will you bring Bella over." Emily said as the woman smiled at Charlotte. "Habibiy..." She called and motioned when Maura was out of the car, "...I want you to meet an old friend." JJ fell behind Maura carrying Bella. Emily reached for the baby but stopped when pains shot through her arms. "Damn..." she said under her breath. Her arms were stronger but she was still having shooting pains in them from time to time that caught her off guard.

Maura walked up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders that released the tension and calmed the pain. "Is that better?" She asked as she kissed the woman's cheek.

"Your touch always makes everything better. " Emily said smiling and giving the woman a peck on the lips.

"My God...You have to be Maura." Charlotte said smiling.

"Why yes I am." Maura said smiling at the woman.

"Habibiy...I would like you to meet Charlotte...Carolina's sister."

Maura moved from behind Emily so she could pull the woman into a hug. "It is nice to finally meet you and thank you for taking care of my love when she came to Tennessee."

"It was my pleasure honey." The woman said pulling away and looking at Maura. "My sister would have loved to have met you even though she would have been a wee bit jealous I'm sure... you are absolutely stunning."

"I'm not so sure about that but thank you." Maura said starting to blush at Charlotte's words. "I would have loved to have met your sister as well but in someways through her writings I feel I do know her."

"She did have a way with words. Now I'm sorry to be rude but I just love babies...where is Bella?"

JJ came and handed the impatient red head the bundle in her arms. "It's good seeing you again." She said and side hugged the woman who was busy trying to pull the blankets folds down so she could peek at the baby girl.

She started to say something but was interrupted by a loud squeal and a shout of "Madre your home!"

Emily looked down at the excited five year old around her legs. "Yes...I am sprog. Did you miss me because I missed you."

"Mi sei mancato estremamente madre." (I missed you exceedingly mother.)

"Wow...molto bene." (Very good.)

"Nonno mi ha insegnato." (Grandfather taught me.)

"Emily... chi e' la bella e luminosa del bambio?" (Who is the beautiful and bright child?") Charlotte asked.

"You know Italian too?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

"Si' "

"Charlotte this is our daughter Francesca." Emily said with a smile.

"Francesca...that is a pretty name."

"Thank you...but you can call me Chessie."

"Oh...I like that. You may call me Charlotte."

"Okay..." She said smiling at the woman. Then turned to Emily, "Madre can I see Bella now?"

"I believe you need to ask Miss Charlotte. She's the one holding her right now."

"Can I see her miss Charlotte?"

The woman smiled and bent down on one knee and showed the girl her new sister. "She is so small...Jenny wasn't that small."

"Chessie...Bella came early and you saw Jenny after she had been here for awhile." Maura said smiling at the little girl.

"She has dark hair like us Madre."

"Yes she does."

"There you are." Angela said when she came out the door and saw Chessie.

"Sprog... did you leave without telling Angela?"

"Yes ma'am." The little girl said with a hung head. "I just wanted to see Bella." She looked up with sad eyes hoping it would help.

"I understand but you need to apologize for worrying her about where you were."

"Yes m'am...I'm sorry Miss Angela but do you want to see my new little sister?" She said the last part excitedly. They all laughed at the little girl.

"I would love too." Angela said as Charlotte came up and showed the woman the baby. "She is beautiful Emily." She then took note of the red headed woman holding the baby, "Who are you?"

Jane laughed, "That is Emily's friend Charlotte who is here to help you with the little people."

"Thank God...they out number us sometimes."

"Well I only had one but I will do my best."

"You'll do fine."

"Is that my daughters and grand baby I see?" Rossi asked as he came among the women.

"Well yes and no unless you and my mother have done something I need to know about?" Emily said giving him a look of explain now.

"Not yet but possibly soon." He said taking the little girl from Angela. "Your mother is waiting for you in your room. I'll take this bundle up to her to appease her till you get there." He said giving her a smile that said you better hurry.

Angela looked at Chessie, "Okay missy time for our chores."

"Aaaw...can't I stay with Madre?"

"You can have time with her later but the adults need time to talk."

"But they talk all the time."

Emily was trying not to laugh, "Sprog..."

"Yes ma'am." The little girl said with her head down kicking her feet as she slowly started to follow Angela.

Emily couldn't take it anymore and went to one knee. "Sprog..." The little girl turned and when she saw Emily kneeling she ran and bear hugged her. Emily had to let out a breath because the hug caused pain several places. She pulled back when she caught her breath, "I'll read you a bed time story tonight so pick a good one out."

"Yay!" Was heard all through the house as the girl took off catching up with Angela.

"You have a way with children Emily." Charlotte said smiling at the woman.

"Not really she is just so like me at this age. Now I'm going to have to have help up and it is going to hurt so tell me when she is totally gone and can't hear if I yell." Jane and JJ came to either side while Maura held her center from behind. They eased the woman back up to an up right position with just a few moans and one yelp.

"Careful love." Maura said trying to make sure Emily's stitches didn't come undone. "Charlotte can you get the door so Jane and Jennifer can help her up the stairs."

"I can..." Emily started to say but stopped when she saw Maura's face. "...just help me ladies." She said as they all laughed except Maura and Emily.

"Does she have any bags?"

"The driver will bring them in." Maura said as she passed the woman following behind Emily.

"Emily dear...you need to rest you look tired." Elizabeth said looking up at her daughter.

"I love you too mother." She said as she made her way over to kiss the woman's cheek.

"She looks so much like you did dear."

"Well I'm leaving. A man shouldn't be in the room with this many beautiful women." Rossi said as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye dear... make sure to be on time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling as he hugged Emily, "She is proud of you and I am too." Emily pulled him in tighter as a way of saying "Thank you."

"Emily there is a lady here..." She pointed over in the corner.

"Anna..." Emily said as she went and hugged the woman kissing her cheeks in welcome. "dobro pozhalovat' (Welcome)

"Spasibo" (thank you)

"Mother this is Anna. She is here to help me with my shoulders."

"Well it looks like part one is in place." Looking at Charlotte and assuming she was the other person Emily had called to help. "Have you brought your things to the house?" She asked looking at Maura.

"I have them in the car Elizabeth."

"Good...then part two is in play."

Emily turned to her mother, "Part three is not up for negotiations."

"I hear you dear."

"You hear me but do you understand me mother."

"As long as I get time with my daughters and grandchildren during the Christmas season then it will be fine." She said as the women held their breaths hoping that there wasn't going to be an argument this early into the arrangement. "Well I'm going to leave you ladies to it then. Take care of yourself Emily." She said as she went and laid Bella in the crib then hugged her daughter. She started out and paused in front of Charlotte. "I am Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss...who are you?"

The woman straightened her back and extended her hand, "My name is Charlotte and I'm going to be taking care of your daughter and granddaughter."

"Then you may call me Elizabeth." She said shaking the woman's hand and left the room.

Charlotte blew out a breath she was holding, "Wow... it's more amazing in person. She is a force in the world isn't she?"

The women looked at her and said, "You can say that again."

* * *

 **More coming up...thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **m**

 **(Chapter Six)**

The Christmas holidays came and went but Maura and Emily were still at the Ambassador's house. JJ was sitting on Maura's couch in her office while she did an autopsy thinking back on the events that prompted the reversal of heart by Emily. It seemed the woman was handling everything so well with just mild moments of intensity when out of the blue she shifted into another gear.

She started to reflect back on the night it seemed it all started to change. Maura had come home one night and brought the stack of Christmas cards from her office that she had received over the past weeks. Emily was glancing through them as she recalled and never said a word while Maura was in the room with them but when Maura left JJ remembered it was like she had entered an interrogation room and she was the suspect. Emily had started the questions of who had been to see Maura, if there had been any odd phone calls,if anyone had approached her, and on and on.

"Emily I haven't left that woman's side except when you are by her side."

"Okay...okay... I know."

"What is it? What did you see in those cards?"

"It's okay."

"No it's not! Talk to me Em."

"Emily?" Maura called from the bathroom.

"It will be okay." She said and went to see what Maura wanted. JJ was quick to take a picture of all sixteen cards inside and out while Emily was distracted.

JJ pulled up the photo's on her phone that had been forgotten until that moment. They had been shuffled to the back of her mind with all the Christmas events going on around her house and the Ambassador's house. The night before Emily and Maura were going to leave and go back to their home the Ambassador had general mentioned she hated to see them leave and Emily announced that her Christmas wish had been granted that they weren't going anywhere until after the wedding was over. This surprised everyone including Maura but she held it together like they had agreed on it before hand but from the stories of the loud voices that night such wasn't the case.

It was the first week back from the holidays and JJ was now in the mood for some answers especially since Pen told her that Emily was disappearing daily at noon to workout and then swim and was gone for two to three hours. Sure she had been working with Anna on getting her arm strength back but now it seemed she was going into hyper drive to get better and stronger. JJ couldn't help but wondered if it had anything to do with the Christmas cards.

Maura walked into the office while she was looking at the cards on her phone. "Maura can I talk with you about something that I'm sure might be personal in nature."

"Depends on the content I suppose." She said looking at the woman on her couch.

"It's about Emily changing her mind about spending Christmas at her mother's"

"Oh..."

JJ sensed it was a touchy subject, "We do not have to if you do not want to but I feel it's important."

"I...well...what do you want to know?" She said trying to contain her emotions some as she came and sat down by JJ.

"Did you ever get a clear answer as to why she changed her mind?"

"She said she was still hurting from time to time, that the Ambassadors house was already decorated for the occasion, and that Chessie really wanted to stay."

"So no... you never got a straight forward answer." JJ answered knowing how Emily deflected really well when hiding something.

"I tried to push it more but she got upset. I didn't want to press too much because of everything she had been through already. I figured she just need some more time."

"Maura the only time I've ever heard her raise her voice to you was right before she talked about the ghosts. Now there is this talk of a demon...What if the ghost stems from this demon?"

"But we took care of the ghost?"

"Yes...but the demon hasn't been dealt with and she told me from her own mouth, "...she would have to face it alone if it comes." I know she has been working out two to three hours a day for over a week now. It's like she is preparing for something."

"How do you know this?"

"Pen..."

"Of course..."

"Of course what?" Jane asked as she came into the office and wanted to know what she was missing.

"Look I really do not want to discuss this anymore. Jaclyn is right we shouldn't be doing this and I can't have her up and leaving again." Maura said as she stood up quickly to go back into the autopsy room. Jane caught her and swung her back around by the shoulders.

"Okay we are definitely talking about Emily. What is Wonder Woman up to now?"

"Jane..." Maura said with frustration in her voice.

Jane looked at her friend's face recognizing the sounds of Maura's voice, "...or maybe what isn't she doing." She said smiling.

"Jane..." Maura repeated with the tone of warning this time as JJ watched the two intrigued by their banter.

"Let's see November, December, now January..."

"Jane!" Maura said loudly cutting Jane's counting by her fingers short.

"Yep... You need to go for a twelve mile run don't you Dr. Isles?" She asked as Maura's face flashed instantly red and she tried once again to leave her office.

"Oh no you don't." Jane said as she caught her again bringing her back to where she was.

"Let me go."

JJ was now laughing as she caught onto what Jane was getting at. "Jane...leave her alone. It's only been six weeks since Emily had Bella and with her surgery afterwards I'm sure they are being very careful."

"There is careful but then there is frustrated and Maura is frustrated." She said as the woman just hung her head in shame.

"Maura come sit by me." JJ said patting the sofa, "There is something you are not telling us. What is it?"

Maura sat and kept looking at her hands. She tried to stop the tears from flowing but she couldn't. Jane went to the office door and closed it and turned the blinds so no one could see in knowing Maura wouldn't want anyone to see her crying. JJ sensed that they needed to be very gentle with the woman who seemed on the edge and gave Jane a look of "go easy on her," as she noticed the woman beginning to speak.

"Maura can you look at me?" Jane softly asked squatting in front of the woman who shook her head no. "Could you use a hug?" She asked and got a lunging woman in arms who shook with sobs as a response. "Shhh... I got you. It's going to be okay."

JJ waited a few moments giving the woman the needed warmth of Jane's arms around her. "Maura honey... please talk to us." She said as she began rubbing her hand up and down Maura's back. After another few moments Maura slid back onto the couch beside JJ.

"She has changed in the last week or so."

"Changed how honey?" JJ asked taking the woman's hand.

"Even though she has been hurt before she has always been affectionate. But she hasn't been as affection this time as the last. I just thought it was because of the torture bringing things back up and the loss of sexual drive from having Bella and the drop in hormone levels." She paused trying not to break out in sobs again.

"But..." Jane said trying to push her beyond the tears.

"But this last week she has been almost cold. Then when she realizes it there is a painful look that shoots through her eyes. It's like she fights with herself and I am the trigger." She said and started sobbing again. JJ engulfed her into a hug and kissed her head. After several moments she mouthed to Jane, "Take over for me."

Not wanting to spook the woman she began to explain, "Maura honey...Jane is going to replace me while I make a phone call."

"No!" Maura shouted, "Don't tell her Jennifer!" She said pulling away in a panic. "I can't loose her again!"

"Oh God no Maura..." JJ said pulling the woman back to her, "Shhh...I would never do that." She said while rocking the crying woman in her arms. Finally after she couldn't take Maura's sobs anymore she decided to tell her about Emily's reaction to the Christmas cards. "Maura listen to me... Emily went nuts over the Christmas cards you brought home a few of weeks ago."

Maura pulled back, "I don't remember her doing that Jennifer."

"Well it's because it was me who got the interrogation."

"What are you talking about JJ?" Jane asked trying hard not to be angry at Emily because she was hurting Maura.

"It was when you went to the bathroom after Emily started looking at the cards. She looked at all of them and when you left she questioned me about who had been to see you and if you had any unusual phone calls and so on."

"My Christmas cards triggered that response?"

"Yes...so much so that I took a picture of them when she went to see what you wanted after calling her. I just remembered it today because it's been so busy with everything going on around the holidays."

"Let me see those cards again." JJ showed her each photo until they reached the eleventh one. "Hold it."

"What do you see Maur?"

"This one I never got in the mail or from anyone in the building. I do not recognize it nor have I ever heard of this company." JJ looked at the generic card that was typed from Than Office Supplies. She saw an ink symbol in the corner and made it bigger so she could see it better. It was what looked like a capitol C with a cross through the bottom of the C.

"Maura does this symbol mean anything to you?"

"Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Jane asked standing up and looking at what they both were now looking at.

"It's the Greek symbol for Hades and Than means death in Greek."

JJ rubbed her face now understanding why Emily was so upset. She had failed her without knowing it but she wouldn't again. She got up pulling her phone from Maura's hands, "Pen... I just sent you a picture...I need..." was all that was heard as JJ left Maura's office on a mission.

* * *

 **Getting interesting again isn't it... ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **m**

JJ was in the hall of BPD upset by Pen's answer of "I can't look into anything without Emily or Hotch's permission concerning Hades."

"Are you saying you are not going to help?"

"No...what I am saying is all those files are marked super duper highly classified. One of the main files on the subject can only be opened by Emily."

"You can hack it."

"I can but I like my job and my friendship with Emily. JJ you are acting worse than Jane did when you were gone to Iran. She was always wanting to know things that should be left alone."

"Gee thanks."

"Truth hurts sometimes." The woman said giggling.

"I know..."

"JJ you know that Emily knows exactly what she is doing. You also know she would never put anyone in harms way if at all possible."

"I know... but this is really really bad Pen. I can't explain it and Maura is catching a lot of the flack from it."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily is being cold to her at times."

"Honey if Emily is being cold she is in protective mode. You know her."

"I do... that's what scars me."

"Look in her own way she has given you a time line."

"When?" JJ asked upset that she missed something.

"When she said that her and Maura were not leaving her mother's house until after the wedding."

"Oh my god...you are so right and a genius." She said as the puzzle pieces started fitting together in her brain.

"Well...dah. Tell me something I don't already know."

"And modest too." JJ said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Not so much," was the retort back.

"At least your honest." JJ said laughing at the woman. "Talk to later."

"Later gator." JJ looked at the phone, "She has already been around Charlotte too much." She thought as she headed back to Maura's office putting her phone back in her back pocket.

She walked in and Maura looked up, "Jennifer...I'm not so sure we should be going behind Emily's back." She said giving the woman a concerned look.

"It's for her own good. Now what did you find out?" Jane asked wanting information.

JJ smiled and realized Pen was totally right about her after hearing Jane. "I found out absolutely nothing about Hades."

"Then what did you find out?" Jane asked impatiently.

"That Maura is right... we need to trust Emily."

"What... you are making my head hurt JJ."

"Pen reminded me of something... Emily get's cold when she is in super protective mode and most of the time she can't tell anyone why because someone's life is on the line if she does. I'm assuming since she placed me on your detail Maura it's you. I got upset and was trying to push finding out because I felt I let her down by that card getting to you. I am sure Emily is well aware of it and has Raphy, Jaclyn, or someone else on the trail of where it came from.

I was also reminded that she entrusted Jane and me with the one person she adores most on this earth... you. So I am going to make it my personal mission to watch everything that comes near you until your wedding."

"Okay... why until then?" Jane asked thinking that was from left field.

"That is the time line Emily has given us."

"When did she give us that time line Jennifer?" Maura asked now not following the woman's train of thought.

"Pen reminded me that Emily said you two were going to stay at the Ambassador's house until after the wedding. That was her way of giving us a time line. People panic at change and without knowing when things will return to what they are use to and they grasp at answers like I was doing. Remember on the mission we knew once we got the Falcon we could come home and the mission was over and things could go back to normal. That kept us focused on an end."

"Yeah but nothing has returned to normal since you returned." Jane interjected.

"No they haven't gone back to normal for us but in many ways they have for Emily." Maura said thinking aloud.

"What do you mean Maur?"

"Being chased, tortured, and saving lives is what Emily does and that is what has happened over these past months for her."

"She also takes lives."

"Jane... she only does that to save other innocent ones." JJ said quickly defending Emily.

"I was wondering..." Maura said looking up at the two women not paying attention to them, "... who gave this man the name Hades?"

"I do not know... why?" JJ asked curious as to what she was thinking.

"Well Hades is the lord of the underworld. He kidnapped Persephone the daughter of Demeter to be his bride. Demeter was the goddess of the harvest, and was so upset about the situation that she forbade the world from producing food. Zeus finally made Hades give Persephone back to her mother Demeter before the world starved to death. But he tricked Persephone into eating some pomegranate seeds which ensured she would spend three months a year with him in the underworld."

"Okay thanks for the Greek mythology lesson of how crappy gods are but what does that have to do with right now?" Jane snapped frustrated because she didn't see Maura's train of thought and why everyone excused the fact that Emily killed for a living.

"Well if Emily named this guy then she is protecting me from being kidnapped."

"That makes sense because she doubled your detail but she also doubled the kids and her mother's too." JJ added as she thought, "But Emily is the master mind of all this and I truly have no clue about it. So I'm sticking with watching after you Maura because it's all way over my head without more pieces to the puzzle."

"I think that is a wonderful idea Jennifer." She said leaning over an pecking the woman on the cheek in gratitude.

"Well I guess I'm game to that then." Jane said smiling as Maura lent over and caught her lips in a chase kiss. "Now JJ..." she started after the kiss, "... there is something we can do for Maur now though." JJ looked at Jane like "what exactly do you have in mind?"

"We need to go for a run..."

"Jane..." Maura interrupted the woman in warning to be careful." Jane ignored it.

"You do run don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I believe it's time to set Maur's endorphin thingy's to dancing with a twelve mile run."

"Jane!"

"What... we are supposed to take care of you and unless you and JJ are going to hop in the tub together then..." She tapered off and backed away from Maura who slapped her arm. "Ouch..."

"You deserved that Jane." JJ said smiling, "And why can't you hop in the tub with Maura? If I remember clearly you didn't seem to mind it the last time."

"I will not sit here and be peddled like a piece of fish." Maura said indignantly as she got up to leave but turned back towards them. "And who said I need either of you... there are other ways of handling the situation." She said messing with the women.

"Yeah but they are not as fun." Jane said looking down kind of disappointingly.

"No but at least you have better odds of a finished product with them." JJ said before she realized it slipped out.

"Damn... I guess we are all in need of those twelve miles then." Jane said as they all busted out laughing. "We will start this afternoon."

* * *

 **Some fun but some keys also in this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **r**

 **(Chapter Seven)**

Jane and JJ took turns picking Maura up from the Ambassador's house for early morning runs. They had started running every other day if they weren't on a case. It did seem to ease some of the tension in all the ladies. The wedding was four weeks away and Emily was becoming even more protective, allusive, and hard to live with. Neither JJ nor Pen could remember her being this bad in all the years they had known her. Pen had even gone as far as saying that she was worse than when she had went after Doyle. No matter how hard they tried no one could get the woman to open up and talk about what was going on. She just sank deeper into herself.

It was early and Jane was picking up Maura this morning to met JJ in the park for their run. She started stretching as she waited on them when suddenly she was caught up in the arms of a woman.

"JJ just go with it... act like I'm Emily and kiss me like you would her."

JJ pulled back some from the embrace and noticed it was Jaclyn dressed as Emily. She didn't want to kiss the woman but she saw in her eyes that it was important. "Em..." She yelled with a bright smile and kissed the woman fully like she would have Emily. "...I didn't know you were going to run with us this morning." She said happily as the other woman caught her breath from the kiss.

"Damn..." Jaclyn whispered as she smiled at JJ. "No wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"No wonder she likes you." Jaclyn said smiling at JJ the way Emily would have.

"Is there a reason for this or did you just have a moment of wanting to feel me up?" JJ said with an aggravated tone but kept her facial expression of that of one in love.

"I'm not into women but damn you are a good kisser." She said looking at JJ and smiling again.

"And..." JJ said trying not to loose her temper or her facial pretense.

"And I need you to continue this in case Hades is here watching us."

"You want him to think you are Emily."

"Yes... I've been coming on the days you three don't."

"You are hoping he will make a move on you."

"Yes...but nothing so far. I hope any doubts will fade with you kissing me."

"Does Em know you are doing this?"

"No... and you can't tell her or Maura."

"This is your plan isn't it?"

"Yes... I hope the son of a bitch takes me so I can finally kill him since she won't."

"She won't?"

"No... and she won't let anyone else close to her do it either. That's all you get because I have already said more than I should have already. Now... Raphy is going to call me in a minute and I will leave like I've been called away. I need you to kiss me bye and do not cancel your run."

"I don't know about that Jaclyn. You couldn't handle the first one and I still need an Altoid from it."

Jaclyn looked at the woman but before she could say anything her phone rang. She answered it and made some comments then turned to JJ giving the facial expressions of "I'm so sorry." Jaclyn took JJ in her arms and they kissed fully again with the woman leaving shortly after the kiss.

Maura and Jane came in the park gates and saw JJ kissing someone who looked like Emily but they knew that it wasn't because they just said bye to her at the Ambassador's house.

Maura looked at Jane, "That has to be Jaclyn."

"Yeah... that's what I was kind of thinking too."

"Wonder why Jennifer was kissing her?"

"I don't know but it was a full kiss like she would have kissed Emily."

"I noticed." Maura said and started looking into her fanny pack.

"What are you looking for?"

"I know Jennifer and she didn't kiss her because she wanted too." The memory of Jaclyn kissing her a few months back flashed through her mind. "Remember... she kissed me too at the Ambassador's house and I wanted a mint or something afterwards."

Jane stopped and bent over laughing. When she caught her breath she finally ask, "Was it that bad?"

"No... but there isn't any emotions in the woman. I can only describe it like maybe you kissing Hoyt."

"Wow..." Jane didn't have words to answer that.

"What are you two talking about that has Jane's face all twisted like she smells something bad."

"You..." Maura said as she handed JJ the small box of Altoids she carried in her pouch.

"Thank you... I was dying for one. How did you know?" Jane lost it again. "What is up with her and why were you talking about me?"

"We saw you kissing Jaclyn." Maura said while she pointed to where the two had been standing. "What was that all about?"

It caught JJ off guard. She knew she had to answer and yet she also knew she had to help Jaclyn keep what she was doing a secret for it to work.

"JJ..." Jane said as the woman went silent.

"Jennifer..." Maura said looking at her like please tell me the truth.

"Okay... we will talk as we run. We have to act like everything is normal."

"Too late..." Jane yelled as she saw Raphy tearing out of no where running. She started to run too until JJ yelled.

"Jane they have it! We have a duty here!" The woman turned and ran back realizing she had to protect Maura.

"Let's go." She said when she came back wanting to get Maura out of there and into safety.

"No!" JJ said firmly. "We have to keep to our routine." Jane looked at the woman with fire in her eyes and face.

"Jane... if Jennifer says we need to do this then we need to do it."

She took in a deep breath, "I got to get my gun."

"I have mine so we are good."

"Ankle or body?"

"Both..."

"Damn... you are getting like Emily."

"Not yet..." She said smiling, "...I haven't got the hang of hiding a knife like she does."

"That is just freaky how she does that. You never know where it is going to come from either."

"I know that's what makes her so good." JJ said with pride in her eyes.

"Come on you two. I really do not like talking about her this way."

"Sorry Maur... your woman is just awesome when it comes to weapons."

"I know Jane...that is why the two of you are here protecting me if memory serves me correctly!" She said angrily and started to jog away. They caught up with her and ran in silence for the first six miles sensing Maura needed space away from everything going on. The silence was broken when they turned to run back to the starting point. "Jennifer... Why were you kissing Jaclyn dressed as Emily?" Maura asked breaking the silence.

"Thank god..." Jane said exasperated wanting an answer to that question for six miles.

JJ smiled at Jane, "I was stretching while waiting on you two to show up and she came and caught me up in an embrace. I didn't know who it was at first until she started talking to me..." She paused and looked at them as they ran. "What I'm going to tell you can't go past the three of us."

They looked at her as she waited an answer, "You have our word Jennifer." Maura looked at Jane to agree.

"Oh...Okay..." Jane finally said, "I hate you secret people. You know that right."

"We know Jane but Emily doesn't even know that Jaclyn is doing this and something tells me she wouldn't be pleased."

"Jaclyn is running an undercover on her own... isn't she?" Maura asked figuring out what was going on.

"Yes... She needed me to validate her cover by kissing her like I would've Emily. But she is no Emily." JJ said making a face.

"That's why I gave you my mints." Maura said smiling at the woman.

"And thank you again." She said shaking the thought of Jaclyn's lips on hers off.

"Do you think they found Hades then?" Jane asked trying to keep the woman focused on information.

"I think she feels he is watching us run." The two women stopped and looked at her as she ran ahead of them. "Come on we can't break routine." She said as she motioned them to start running again.

"JJ we can't be out here like sitting ducks!" Jane yelled.

"We are running ducks Jane." JJ said teasing the woman.

"You know what I'm saying." She said in a huff.

"Look Maura and I had to trust that woman in Iran to protect our lives and she delivered. She's not much on the emotional level but she is loyal to Emily and she would never let anything happen to Maura or me."

"That's true Jane." Maura added remembering Jaclyn on the mission. "She is hoping the man takes her thinking it is Emily... doesn't she?"

"Yes..."

"Emily wouldn't want her doing that. She wouldn't want anyone hurt because of her." Maura said analyzing what Jaclyn was doing.

"Yeah...that's what I was thinking too." JJ said agreeing with Maura's hypothesis.

"Okay... we will do as she ask and hope it doesn't back fire and that she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay! Maur you can't lie."

"That's true but I can not mention it very well."

"But you two are joined at the hip. Won't she sense it?" Jane asked wondering how the woman was planning on being quiet and pulling it off.

"I told you Jane... Emily has gone into something... it's dark and she will not allow me into the abyss. I just hope we catch this man before it totally consumes her."

JJ looked at the woman. Her words touched a spot that hadn't been thought of in years and the name arose like an evil stench from the bile's of her memory... Askari.

"You okay there JJ?" Jane asked noticing the change in her.

"Yeah... I just got lost in something."

"Want to share?" She asked.

"No... but I'm starting to get glimpses of Emily's state of mind. It might help."

Maura looked at her, "I hope so Jennifer because you are the only one I know who can pull her away from this."

"What make you say that Maur?"

"Because Jennifer has looked into the same abyss."

JJ looked at the woman again. It was almost like she was reading her mind again. "Should I call you Carolina again?"

"No Jennifer... we are connected because of Emily. I feel you more than you know. I just do not tell you because it's not my place... unless you want me to."

JJ stopped running and the two women came back to her. "Maura... you are always welcome to tell me anything." She said and engulfed the woman in a massive hug.

After a few moments Jane said, "Okay you two this isn't part of the routine."

They broke apart laughing and wiping tears from their eyes, "You are right Jane. Let's finish this run and get to work." Maura said with the most hope she had felt in weeks that everything would work out. "I'll race you guys." She said as she took off running."

"Maur... that's not fair." Jane whined as she took out running with JJ following laughing at the two competive woman. JJ ended up beating both of them with Jane bringing up the rear when she suddenly stopped because she thought she saw a face that was from the past. It was just a glimpse and she wasn't for sure it was him but she wanted to run and catch him to see but she had to watch Maura. "Could it be him?" She asked herself in her mind.

"Jane..."

"Hummm"

"What do you see?"

"What? She asked until she realized it was Maura asking the question. "Oh... I thought I saw Jaclyn but it wasn't her." She lied... she couldn't say anything unless she had more information. It would kill her best friend if she was right but in one moment she understood Emily more than she had since they had met. "Emily I'm totally on your side." She thought as she was walking to her car.

* * *

 **Okay the next section will be very intense... then we will be going into the wedding scene in the next one. I will write that scene as a whole chapter because I want it to flow so be patient with me and know it will be a very long chapter. (That's funny... I'm asking you my faithful to be patient. Thank you for sticking with me through all the editing mistakes and gaps in writing to this point. I appreciate you for sticking with me.)**


	23. Chapter 23

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **s**

 **(Chapter Eight)**

It was JJ's turn to pick Maura up but she had gotten a texted from Jane saying she would. They had found out that Raphy was just running to catch up with Jaclyn who was being cornered by a preacher who had seen JJ and her kissing. He was trying to save the man from getting hurt by the assassin, who he could tell wanted to kill him. When

JJ got to the park, she saw Jane talking to Jaclyn dressed as Emily. She ran up to the two in a panic. "Where's Maura?"

"You have her don't you?" Jane retorted back sharply.

"No! I got your text that you were picking her up."

"WHAT TEXT?" Jane yelled as they all started running to their cars when three SUV's pulled up and Emily got out of the middle one. They could see that Maura was in the back seat with her. They blew out a breath of relief as their stomach cringed at what was going to come out of the angry woman's mouth standing before them. She took a look at Jaclyn, "Where is Raphy? Get him here now!"

"Em..." JJ started but shut up when the woman just held her hand with a look of "Don't." They all knew the crap was hitting the fan.

Raphy made it there in seconds from where ever he had been hiding. She looked at the two, "I would ask what is going on here but I already know! Your little charade almost got Maura kidnapped this morning!" She started but Jaclyn interrupted her.

"If you would just let us kill the son of a bitch..."

"Shut up Jaclyn!" Raphy yelled giving her a look, "Just...let it be." He said to her then turned to Emily, "I'm sorry Emily we just wanted it to be over so you can have a great wedding and life."

"I know you do... but you also know I have to be the one to face this...right?"

"Yes." He said sadly.

"We'll I don't understand it. A dead son of a bitch is dead son of a bitch and can't hurt anyone." Jaclyn said angrily looking at Emily, "But I am sorry that Maura was put at risk. I was the only one who was suppose to be in any danger."

Emily took in a deep breath of air calming her anger down, "Raphy you and the three guards in that SUV..." she said pointing at the back one, "...will escort Maura to her court date today and will stay with her until she returns to mother's this evening. Is that clear?"

"Very..." He said as he got in the SUV and they drove off.

"Jaclyn you will return to my mother's and wait for me there." She said in a firm but controlled voice. The woman looked at her and shook her head yes and left but they could tell she was still angry.

"Em... I'm so sorry." JJ started to say but Emily stepped up to her and hugged her.

"I have been watching and knew that he would make a stupid move soon."

"You knew what Jaclyn and Raphy were doing all along." Jane said more than asked. "We didn't know until the other day. How did you know?"

"I know them."

"What happened?" JJ asked wanting to know everything.

"Both of you meet me at mother's in an hour and I will tell you. We need to talk about security from now until the wedding." She said as she got into the first SUV and left.

"That woman..." Jane started.

"That woman is under so much stress Jane." JJ said giving her a "Don't start" look.

"I know you love her but she isn't alone she has all of us to help. Why can't she see that?"

"Jane... this is personal for her. It's very deep and she hasn't even told Maura anything about it either. But I will tell you this, who or whatever it is better watch out because she will handle it that I am sure of and it will not be pretty either." JJ said as she walked to her car, "Do you want to come over to my house and change? Something tells me we shouldn't be late to the ambassador's house."

"Yeah... I'll meet you there." She said as she went to her cruiser.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and JJ walked into the ambassador's house an hour later and saw Pen walking towards them with her hands over her ears. They noticed the sound of drums in the distance. "What is that?" JJ asked looking at her friend.

"Emily came home and the slut was here and told her something that piss Emily totally off and ten minuets later she and the house have been in the Congo." She started saying but stopped talking when she saw Elizabeth approaching.

"Hello dears." She said in a elevated voice.

"You look nice. Where are you off too?" Pen said admiring the woman's dress.

"I am going to the seamstress for final proof of my dress for the wedding then lunch with Dave."

"He is a lucky man getting to have such a beautiful woman to accompany him for lunch."

"Thank you dear.' She said to Pen then turned to JJ, "Jennifer dear..."

"Yes ma'am." She had to elevate her voice too because the drums got louder.

"Who does my daughter want to kill?" The woman asked a stunned JJ.

"Ma'am?"

"The last time I heard those drums or ones like them is when Emily wanted to kill me for pulling her out of boarding school. I think I possibly got a pass because I was her mother." They all smiled at the comment. "I haven't done anything lately to make her that angry so who ever it is you might want to warn them because from what I understand she doesn't miss when she needs them dead." The woman said giving JJ a look of concern. "Please do something because the last time I lost half of the staff because of those damn drums. Talk to her before the same happens again." She said as she hugged the woman.

"Yes ma'am I will give it my best effort."

"Good... I'll see you all for dinner tonight then." She said and left.

"Dinner... is there a dinner tonight that I've forgotten about?" Jane asked trying to remember.

"No... but every time she see's one of us it's an invitation." Pen said clarifying the issue.

"She's been around my mother to long." She said as they laughed until the drums got louder again.

"JJ! Go!" Pen shouted as she pointed towards the new workout room showing JJ where Emily was. She took in a deep breath and gave them a look of "here goes nothing and wish me luck" all in one.

She opened the door and saw Emily stripped down to her bra and panties beating the hell out of a punching bag with her bare fists. She saw a bamboo fighting stick in two pieces on the floor. Her blood curled when she heard the woman let out a scream of pure frustration and pain as she hit the bag over and over. Emily didn't hear or see JJ come in just as the women hadn't heard the screams because the drums drowned every noise out.

JJ understood this pain and the need to beat something or to hit an unseen enemy. She slipped over to the side so she could get out of her clothes like Emily. Slowly after undressing she made her way over to Emily. Jane slipped into the room so she could help if needed but was totally taken back at the picture of rage before her. She finally cleared her head and made her way to a dark corner so she could just watch and see if JJ needed any help. She had been mad before but sweating on a basketball court looked like fun compared to this torture chamber.

She watched as JJ called to a sweating woman who was beating the punching bag so hard that it was turning red from the blood of her bare knuckles busting with the force of the blows. "Em... it Jennifer!" JJ yelled but it didn't stop anything. She yelled it again then again as she slowly approached the woman. Finally close enough she caught the woman by the waist with her arms and placed her cheek into the woman's shoulder's as Emily continued to beat the bag. They stayed that way for several moments until the drums stopped. The cd had come to an end.

Emily fell to her knees taking JJ with her to the floor with a scream of pure rage. "That's it baby let it out... I got you." JJ said as she held her. More screams ensued until nothing was left but sobs. "I got you Em... I got you... let it go..." When the punching stopped Jane could see all the blood on Emily. She didn't know if the woman was really hurt or if it was from wiping sweat off her face and body. She hoped it was from the later.

"Em... honey talk to me." JJ softly said trying to focus the woman back into the present. "I know it hurts but it's me. It's your blackbird...talk to me."

"Jennifer..." was whispered out finally.

"I'm here Em. Tell me."

"I can't." Was sounded on a pant between a sob.

"Em..." She said as she came and faced the woman. She took the bloody hands in hers and looked at them, then looked up at the woman, "I understand this Em." Emily's head fell down in shame. JJ lifted the woman's chin up, "Askari..."

Emily felt on the floor until she found one piece of the bamboo stick that was by her leg and rose up and with the venom of a warrior swung around and hit the bag with the stick yelling over and over until she couldn't hit any more. JJ took the stick from her bloody hands and engulfed the woman in her arms and held her tight. Emily couldn't stand anymore so JJ took them both to the floor again.

"e lohai Adonai oz rei ni" (my God Lord help me)" Emily said looking up. JJ took heart at the saying knowing that the woman was breaking and would start talking soon she hoped.

"What does God need to help you with Em?"

"I need help not to kill him." Was said like a little child scolded.

"Who do you want to kill?" She asked trying to keep the woman talking. But the room grew silent again. "Em..."  
"I have prayed and prayed for years Jennifer!"

"What have you prayed honey?" She asked wiping tears from Emily's eyes.

"I prayed for God to help me but now he is here trying to take Maura again."

"Whose here sweetie?" She asked while putting loose strands of hair back behind the woman's ears. "Whose trying to take Maura?"

"I call him Hades but Maura calls him Ian Faulkner. He also goes by Ian Walters, Ian Smith or Ian whatever. But his real name is John Ivan Smith."

Jane smiled, "That was him in the park the other day... I knew it." She thought as she listened harder needing to know more.

"Maura met him in Ethiopia when she went to do relief work. He said he was a doctor from Australia but the only true part was he was born and raised in Australia. He was a drug smuggler but he posed as a relief doctor trying to get medical supplies for refuge camps. It was his cover for his drug smuggling operation.

See...I found out that Maura didn't marry Garret and then about her trip to Ethiopia from a friend so I went there hoping to talk with her. But when I got there I found out about Ian and ran him through my office checking him out. They informed me that I had to arrest him. When I did he had Maura kidnapped by his gang. He knew who she was to me because she had talked about me.

He would taunt me by telling me she would call out for me in French in her dreams and during sex at times." She stopped and bent back with her head almost touching the floor and yelled/ growled with the pain of the memory. JJ caught her when she came back up in her arms.

"I got you...I got you." She said as they waited a moment so Emily could regroup and finish.

"He told me he was going to do it anyway..."

"Do what?" JJ asked when Emily lost her voice in the flash back.

"He said he had planned on kidnapping her anyway and extorting money from her parents. He said he didn't know what a valuable asset the bitch was until I showed up. I had to make a deal for her life... if I held him his gang was going to sale her into the sex trade. He also knew I couldn't trade her because of Interpol. So he gave me a few names so it was like he was my informant. His other condition was that I was never to have contact with her again. I was a young agent and I couldn't let him sale Maura so I made the deal. He went back and acted like he saved her life and I left Ethiopia."

"That's when you put Z-man on her isn't it?" JJ asked as the pieces started falling into the puzzle.

"Yes... She told him that Ian was the love of her life. How can I protect her when she is the loose link? How can I tell her that he used her and have her feel like a victim or worse hate me for telling her? But how can I not? He can come up to her anytime and she would hug him or go with him. I can't kill him either because she loves him and it would be murder... God I want him dead!" She yelled."

"Let Raphy or Jaclyn do it then!" JJ said being at her max seeing the pain in the woman she loved.

"I can't... it still would be murder."

"Wait... you think it will be murder if they killed him because you want him dead?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes... but even if I didn't I can't because she loves him and I loose in every scenario." She said falling into JJ's arms.

"Shhh we will figure this out honey... I got you." JJ said realizing Emily couldn't see past the rage and shame of everything. She started kissing Emily's ear then cheek.

"Stop Jennifer..."

"No..." She said as she continued.

"I can't with so much darkness in my heart."

"Em... you have taken me from stone frozen numb to warm feeling love so many times... let me take you from dark to light."

"Jennifer..."

"Don't make me leave you in the dark Em..." She said as she started kissing down the woman's neck, "Let me fill you with the light of my love for you." She said as she place her hand down inside Emily's panties.

"Jennifer..." was sounded on a caught breath as JJ's fingers started a loving rhythm around her core.

"I got you... your blackbird has you." She said kissing the woman's cheek. "Let it go and let my love fill your heart with light."

Emily's breath was erratic as the coils in her were starting to tighten. JJ could tell it wasn't going to take too much more so she entered the woman causing enough friction to set them spinning... freeing Emily into a world of warmth and light for a few moments. She fell forward onto JJ's shoulder, "I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too." She said as she held the woman tightly.

"Ouch..."

"Em... I need to clean your hands and wrap them." She said to the woman who tried to push up with her hands off of the floor. JJ realized that Emily was truly with her now because she was feeling the pain of the beating her hands had taken.

Emily looked down at her hands and noticed the bleeding. "Maura is going to kill me. What am I going to say to her?"

"We will think of something but we need to take a shower before someone calls an ambulance on us." JJ said looking at all the blood now on the both of them.

"There are robes over there. We can get our clothes later." Emily said pointing to two robes hanging on a hook.

"Good idea..." She said walking over to get them when she stepped on a remote that started the drums playing again. She quickly switched it off as they both started laughing. "Where did you get that cd?"

"Had it made by the Queen's drum core."

"Your mother said you played something similar when she pulled you out of boarding school."

"I did but this has a better quality of sound than the high school drum core did."

"I'll say... she said "she lost half the staff when you played it before."

"That's about right... I played it everyday for hours until I started shooting."

"I'm surprised you aren't deaf." JJ said looking at the woman shaking her head.

"What?" Emily teased like she couldn't hear.

"Come on we have a shower waiting on us." JJ said helping Emily up and into her robe.

"Tu m'as manque" (I've missed you) Emily said hugging the woman.

"Tu m'as manque' aussi ( I missed you too.)" JJ said kissing Emily on the lips before they left out the door.

Jane stayed planted in the corner until they had clearly gone and were heading up the stairs. She was on her way out when she saw Pen. "Thank God JJ worked her magic and the drums have stopped." The woman said as she approached Jane.

"Yeah they headed up stairs a few moments ago." She said as she looked up the stair case. "Pen how can I get in contact with the slut?"

"Well you don't have to go far because she is heading this way." Pen said looking down the hall. "Julie dearest... you remember Jane?" Pen said in a sweet voice.

"Not really... I would remember a pretty face like that. Pity though you look too much like Emily's dead wife so I can't have you."

"She's straight..." Pen started in until Jane interrupted her.

"Julie let's go to the rose garden and have a nice chat." Jane said putting her arm around the woman's waist. Pen gave her a "what are you up to" look that Jane ignored as she ushered the woman out of the room. She needed more information and Julie had it.

* * *

 **Okay at least one more chapter before the wedding.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **c**

 **(Chapter Eight)**

Jane was in the shower, as the water poured over her head she thought back to the day she had seen Maura and JJ loving Emily in the yoga room and compared it to what she had seen a couple of hours ago with just JJ and Emily. She finally understood what Maura had been saying all a long about the two women understanding the darkness in each other. She understood the rage within Emily after hearing the story but if she was honest the closest she had ever experienced was just jealousy when Ian had shown up years ago. She couldn't imagine the amount of control or was it love to stay out of Maura's life all those years. Whatever it was she wasn't going to allow Ian Faulkner to tear them apart now. They were like family and she wouldn't let Emily down she would have a talk of her own with Maura.

With that decided she got out of the shower and texted Maura.

 _I'm heading into BPD and I really need to see you. It's kind of an emergency._

She knew that wasn't playing fair but time was of the importance since learning about what Julie had told her. They needed the protective shield Emily had around Ian lifted and the only one who could make that possible was Maura.

On the drive in she couldn't get her mind off how much Emily loved Maura and JJ. Then she remembered Emily's words she had said to her the day she was in shock after seeing the naked yoga. "I know all these emotions you are feeling, but hear me, what you were witness to was a divine act of love and you have every right to feel over whelmed and not to know what to do with it all. I also want you to know the healing love these women showed me, we would show you too if the circumstances present themselves, which I pray to God never do." Then she remembered what Emily had told the gunman in the warehouse, "Jane is that good because she has family that loves her and no one messes with her because her family has her back."

"They really think of me as family." She said out loud. "But why? I haven't been their number one fan." She thought about it and realized she believed that Emily or JJ would have done what they did for Emily for her. She shook her head, "They are turning me into an alien, " she said and laughed even though the thought warmed her heart that they loved her that much that they would do it. Then she realized they were more than friends they were family too but it was different but she would have to think about that later she thought as she pulled up at the station.

She walked into BPD and made it up to her office and saw Maura sitting at her desk. "Hey... I thought you would be in court."

"Well I was suppose to be but the case was settled during lunch and no one bothered to inform us until we sat there for over an hour that it had." She said standing up.

"Why are you up here and not in your office?"

"You texted me so we came back here and I started to my office but there are people sweeping it for insects..." She said waving her hands in the air, "...so I couldn't go and change into something else. I need to get my new Von Furstenberg to the cleaners before the coffee stain, that the big oomph at the court house, split on me sets in."

"Ouch... Maura is very frustrated better be careful." She thought to herself.

"Why did you need to see me Jane? What is the emergency?" Maura asked lifting her head up from the stain on her dress and point blank starred at her.

Jane started to say, "...let's find a quieter place" but a man in a black suit came in. "Dr. Isles your office is clear of any bugs you may return to it."

"Thank you." She said and started at a trot to the elevator leaving Jane in her dust until she reached the elevator and turned and looked at the woman, "Aren't you coming?"

Jane smiled and ran to catch up as the doors opened. They rode down as Maura was still wiping the dried stain. The doors opened and they saw Raphy talking with the three guards that were assigned to Maura. One of them moved to the side quickly and had an apologetic look on his face. Jane speculated he was the big oomph that had spilt his coffee on her best friend.

"Ladies..." Raphy said and smiled as Maura entered her office and was going to follow until Jane caught him at the door.

"Look I'll be in here with her. You and the goon trio go and watch the exits." He looked at her a moment until she leaned into the man's ear, "I need to talk to her so she can get through to Emily if you know what I mean."

Raphy looked at Jane and nodded. "Come on guys...exit duty." He said pointing which one was to watch which exit.

Jane blew out a breath and shut the door and locked it. Maura had returned from the lab with a damp cloth and some scrubs. "I can't believe Emily would imprison me like this. I am not the president that needs four body guards." She was ranting to herself as she locked the lab door and started taking her dress off. She raised up and started to pitch the dress on the chair when she noticed Jane starring at her.

"Jane?"

She walked towards her taking the dress without breaking eye contact with the woman and pitched the dress behind her not caring if it landed on the chair or not.

"Jane... that's going..." She bent but stopped when she felt the warm breath on her neck, "Leave it."

Maura stood up and looked into Jane's eyes and saw unshed tears. "What's going on?" She said as she raised her hand to cup Jane's cheek thinking the woman was hurting. Jane took the hand and held it as she started kissing Maura's neck and moving in closer to her causing the woman to back up against the door.

"Jane..." was whispered on a pant of breath. The woman just continued her path around to Maura's lips where they joined in a kiss where Jane's request of entrance was granted and the kiss deepened until breath was needed. Maura wasn't for sure what was going on and afraid if she moved she would wake up from the dream like she had so many times the years before. But she knew that she had to make sure Jane knew what she was getting into. "What are you doing?" Was asked in a soft voice.

"Taking care of you." Was whispered back in her ear as she shuddered. "I want to take care of you Maur...but you might have to help me out some. It's kind of new to me." She said pulling back and smiling. Maura came forward in a searing kiss and Jane moved her hands up and down over the soft skin of the woman's back. She was trying to remember what Maura had done from that point needing a road map to help her give pleasure to the woman in her arms.

"Just follow your heart Jane and the rest will manifest as you do." Maura whispered in her ear.

That seemed to free Jane as she reached for the clasp of Maura's bra. She had to see... for some reason she had to see if Maura was as beautiful as the Three Graces had been. When the fabric fell between them she closed her eyes being afraid to look. She felt Maura's hand on her cheek and opened her eyes into darkened emerald eyes. Gaining strength in those eyes she slid her left hand around and cupped a breast. She heard an intake of breath as she rubbed the soft skin and her knees became weak.

She looked down, "God you are. Your are more beautiful than those Graces." Maura smiled at the complement.

Jane leant in and kissed her again as she slid her hand down to the warmth of arousal that her efforts had began. She knew in her head what she needed to do but froze a moment until the flash of what JJ did to Emily crossed her mind. Once she started the rhythm it all fell into place and she actually became part of it with the sounds of pleasure and want coming from the woman that meant the world to her. By the time Maura released they both had become so over whelmed with emotions they found themselves crying and laughing at the same time.

"God... that was... God." Jane said when she gained control of her voice.

"Yes it was..." Maura said stepping back up to Jane, "Do you need me..."

"No..." She interrupted the woman, "I'm good I had to take care of myself before I got here."

Maura looked at the woman puzzled as she went to her dress and picked it up with her bra off the floor. "Why would you have to do that and what was that all about?" She asked as she pointed to the door where it had just happened now curious as to why it happened.

"We need to talk."

"Well that is a given." She said now starting to become slightly irritated.

"No...no...Maura... come sit by me." She said to the woman who was putting her scrubs on.

She came and sat on the couch and looked at her best friend. "I'm listening."

Jane started rubbing her hands and looked down at the floor, "Don't be angry Maura..."

"Oh... it's never a good thing when you start out that way." She said bracing herself for Jane's words.

"Just hear me out." She said and Maura shook her head like go ahead. "JJ and I got to the Ambassador's house an hour after you left for court. Emily wanted to discuss security but when we got there we saw Pen coming from her office with her hands over her ears because of the drums..."

"Drums?"

"Yeah... seems when Emily wants to kill some one she plays some cd of drums." Maura looked at her like she was making it up. "No Maur really... look to make a long story shorter... her mother came up to us and said the last time she played that cd was when she had pulled Emily away from you but she got a pass from being killed because she was her mother. Then she asked JJ to talk with her before she lost half of the staff again."

"So you are telling me that Emily wants to kill someone?"

Jane looked at the woman and understood Emily's dilemma. She was having second thoughts about telling her too but it was to important. She took Maura's hand, "She wants to kill Maur but she won't because she is between a rock and hard place."

"Tell me what's going on Jane. I'm not following you and I'm getting frustrated with all of this."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Look JJ went in to talk with Emily and I followed her later just in case she needed help."

"Jane... you have to stop doing that. Emily is a private person..."

"I get that Maur but she didn't know that I was there. Hell she didn't even know that JJ was there even when she wrapped herself around Emily's waist in her bra and panties."

"What?"

"Let me back up. I went in and saw Emily stripped down to her bra and panties hitting a punching bag as hard as she could and screaming. The drums were so loud we couldn't hear the screams from outside and she didn't hear JJ calling to hear either. Finally JJ just wrapped herself around Emily's waist but even then it was like she didn't know anyone was there."

"What has her so angry?" She asked realizing Jennifer was trying to get in Emily's train of thought.

"Pen said Julie came by and told her something."

"Julie?" Maura asked puzzled as to who that was.

"The slut..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... whatever it was had Emily hitting the bag to the point of splitting her knuckles open and she broke a bamboo stick in half." Maura looked at Jane in horror. "JJ finally got to her and she talked to her and told her who Hades was and why she wanted to kill him and why she couldn't." She paused again feeling all the emotions of the rage she had seen in Emily.

"Tell me Jane."

"I will but..." She paused taking Maura's hands again, "Do you remember what Jaclyn told you before Emily came to the hospital room?"

"She said I needed to prepare myself to see how much Emily loves me."

"Yeah... well you need to take a breath and remember because Hades is Ian Faulkner."

* * *

 **I'm going to split this up since I haven't posted in a few days. I myself had to reread the story making sure I didn't leave lose ends. With that said... thank you for traveling with me on this journey. Thank you for forgiving editing errors and misspellings. I have grown through this and I hope you all have enjoyed the story.**

 **oh...and yes later I will be going back and fixing said errors that made me cringe when I came upon them. :P**


	25. Chapter 25

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **m**

Maura looked at Jane with wide eyes and in shock, "What?"

"You heard me Hades is your old flame Ian Faulkner."

"That just can't be." She said standing up and walking towards her desk.

"You know JJ has this warrior mate thing down better than I do... maybe I should call her." She said pulling her phone out but stopped, "Shoot I can't because she is doing the warrior mate thing for Emily."

Maura stopped in her tracks finally realizing what Jane was saying. She turned and looked at the woman, "All of this..." she made a circle with her hand, "... was you trying to be a warrior mate to me?"

"Yes... and I'm not really good at it except maybe the earlier part but I think that was because you were about to pop anyway from the lack of..." she paused and motioned with her hands, "you know." Maura bent over laughing. "It's not funny Maur."

"No... No... you are right it's not funny." She said trying to regain her composure. She came and sat down beside Jane again. "Tell me everything Jane. Help me understand how an ex boyfriend could be Hades."

"I'll remind you that you called him the love of your life a few years ago."

"That is true but I have long since realized that I was deflecting and that if he truly was the love of my life I would have gone with him no matter what. Emily is the only one that I would drop everything for and you possibly run a second." She said smiling at the woman and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Have you told Emily that?" Jane asked looking at her seriously.

"No... I know she knows that."

"Well Maur she doesn't but let me finish this so you can help her get this daemon out of your lives."

"Ian is not a daemon! He tries to help people that no one wants to help."

"Yeah as a cover for smuggling drugs!" Jane said cutting the woman off. "Maur... you never told me about your time in Ethiopia other than that's where you and Ian met... right?"

"Right..."

"This is what Emily told JJ this morning. Emily found out that you didn't get married and went to Ethiopia on a relief aide trip so she came to talk to you."

Maura had a sudden in take of breath, "Oh no..."

"Yeah... She found out about you and Ian and ran him through Interpol checking him out. She found out the only thing true about what he told people was that he was from Australia. She was told she had to arrest him on international drug smuggling charges and when she did he had you kidnapped by his gang."

"Stop Jane..." Maura said looking down as the tears started flowing. "How?" She asked her hands confused.

"You need to hear the rest Maur." She just shook her head for the woman to continue. "Ian knew Emily's name because you called for her in your dreams and sometimes during sex and he tortured her by telling her that."

"Oh God I'm going to be sick." She said holding her hand over her mouth as the bile started up but she choked it back down.

"He told her that if she didn't release him that he was going to have them sale you to the sex traffickers but that wasn't all. He made her promise never to see you again and became a Interpol informant."

"She saved my life from him?" She whispered to herself more than to Jane.

"Yes... and I'm guessing since word has gotten out about your marriage he is here to torment her some more and collect on the broken deal."

"Wait... he is the one that had that man kidnap Emily and was going to kill her and Bella." She said as she started connecting the puzzle pieces right and left.

"Yes...and get this... Emily will not allow anyone to capture or kill him because she thinks you still love him."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was afraid of loosing you. If she told you then you might just think she was jealous but I really think she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to feel used by him."

"Yeah... that's more her mind set." Maura said shaking her head at the last part of Jane's statement.

"Julie knows where he is and they can handle everything but Emily has to give the okay. You are the only one that can get her to do that."

"Let's go." The woman said walking out the door.

Jane knew that Maura was focused because she had forgotten her dress laying over the chair. She picked the dress up and said out loud, "a warrior mate's job is never done, "as she closed the office door making sure it was locked.

 **XXXXX**

JJ had managed to calm Emily down and had even convinced the woman to take a nap after their shower. Emily was exhausted after her rounds with the punching bag. She ended up sleeping on JJ's chest for three hours straight. She hated to wake the woman but knew that Bella would need feeding and that Maura would be home soon for their own dinner.

"Em... honey... time to get up sweetie."

There was no answer so she tried again.

"Em... Maura will be here soon." She said and kissed the woman's head.

"Love her..." was slurred out as JJ smiled and thought, "I know you do..."

"Emily... you also have to feed Bella sweetie." The woman sat up with her eyes closed and lifted up her shirt causing JJ to bust out laughing. "Well I believe we need to get you to the bathroom and wash your face to wake you up a bit more because it's going to take a little more effort than that to feed Bella."

"Okay..." She said as she fell back on the pillows. JJ gave up on it and went to the bathroom and got the cold wet wash cloth to help the woman wake up. "Jennifer!"

"I'm sorry Em but Bella's hungry and as Dr. Kate says "you are the kitchen." She said laughing.

"It's a good thing that I love you." She said as she got out of bed and engulfed the woman in a hug.

 **XXXXX**

They had just finished feeding Bella and started to go to the dinning room when Maura and Jane walked into the Ambassador's house. Pen walked up to them, "Perfect timing you two dinner is almost served."

"Pen where is Emily and Jennifer?"

"The last I saw..."

"Habibiy..." was said from the top of the stairs as Emily and JJ started to come down to join her mother for dinner. Maura took off running up the stairs and caught Emily in a firestorm of a kiss.

"Damn... I guess Maura's having Emily for dinner." Pen whispered to Jane.

"Maybe... come on." Jane said as she started towards the stairs.

"Hey... I need more warning than this if we are going to have a pop corn evening." Pen said giggling as she started the stairs towards the others.

They made it to the top about the time the kiss was breaking apart with the needed air. "Not that I mind but..." Emily started but Maura put her finger on the woman's lips to quite her.

"Bedroom... " was all that Maura could get out at the moment when she saw Emily's bandaged hands as tears started falling down her face. Jane and Pen started to follow when JJ stopped them.

"Guy's I think they need privacy." She said lifting her arms up to stop them.

"No... all of you come." Maura said in a firm tone before she went into the room.

Emily had sat back down on the bed and was looking at her hands. She knew that Maura had seen them and she still didn't have an explanation for them to tell her yet. Maura came up to the woman and took her hands gentle in a motion for Emily to stand. When she had... Maura took her scrub top off leaving her only in her bra and scrub bottoms. Jane caught Pen's mouth with her hand and whispered, "No comments...just watch," as Pen started swatting Jane's hand away from her mouth shaking her head that she understood.

Emily didn't take her eyes off of Maura as the woman pulled her bandaged hands up and placed them on her chest and held them there. "Emily Prentiss I gave you my heart Christmas day at the Cathedral Notre Dame DeParis 1987 and I haven't asked for it back. I have at times been angry with you and confused until the truth manifested itself. But know this and know it now you are the love of my life and there is no other..."

Emily engulfed her in a kiss that was cut short by the Ambassador's voice. "I will not have my dinner severed cold Emily Prentiss."

Breaking the kiss, "Yes mother... we are on our way down." She said as the room was irrupting in tears and laughter. "We have to move home soon habibiy." She said rolling her eyes and brushing her hair off of her forehead.

Maura had put her top back on and came and hugged the woman, "Soon love...very soon. We will live our dreams fully."

 **XXXXX**

Emily made it through dinner even though holding a fork was difficult. Maura had cut her meet and acted like it was a normal occurrence trying not to draw attention to the woman's hands. They had managed to dodge the Ambassador's question's about the drums with just enough truth to satisfy the woman that they wouldn't be heard from again.

The gang met up in Emily and Maura's room again after dinner so they could finish the conversation that Maura had started. Jane couldn't help but start it the moment the door closed. "Emily... Julie has a plan to capture Hades soon."

Emily looked up at Jane, "Her plan will not work." She said firmly. "It's to predictable."

"Then what is your plan?" She asked but before Emily could say anything she got a text from Will. "Yes!" She said with her fist clenched in victory.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" JJ asked wondering what the smiling woman was up to and hoping it wouldn't piss Emily off again. It had taken her hours to calm the woman down that day.

"Earlier today I was thinking the same thing Emily is about Julie's plan so I put in place my own simple plan. We have him in custody and now I'm hoping that Maura can talk you out of your protective band around Ian that I told her about this afternoon." She said to Emily.

"You told her about Ian!" Emily strode over and was face to face with Jane. "What else did you say to her?"

JJ and Maura were fast as they each caught an arm of Emily, "Habibiy... It's okay. Calm down sweetie. It's okay... I know it all and it's okay."

Emily looked down to her hands, "How... How could she have?"

"Run Jane!" Pen yelled as it all came to Emily and she got a look of pure rage on her face. JJ pushed Jane back and got in front of Emily this time and started pushing the woman away as Maura held Emily's hands to her side.

"Habibiy... she meant well."

"Come on Em... calm down... it has worked out. Maybe Jane is God's answer to your prayers for Maura to find out so you can deal with him." JJ said as Emily pulled away from the both of them and walked to the bath room where she proceeded to put her fist through the plaster of the wall.

"Maur... we have him in custody but if she doesn't lift her protection on him then he will be out in twenty four hours." Jane said whining to her best friend.

"Really Jane! Are you crazy? Did you not see her just put a hole in that wall over there because of you?" Pen asked unbelieving of Jane's fortitude to push things.

"I saw it Pen but I'm also trying to help here!" Jane yelled back.

"Jane I've told you that Emily is a very private person and she is feeling very exposed right now maybe you should leave." Maura said trying to calm the situation down.

"I can't leave until she lifts..." She stopped in mid sentence as Emily came out holding her hand in a towel that blood was seeping through."

"Jane..." She said and looked around the room like do not come near me. "... I have sent Raphy and Jaclyn to meet you at BPD. I have talked all I'm going to tonight about this." She said as she turned and went back into the bathroom.

Jane stood frozen in her tracks as she saw the trail of blood droplets to the bathroom. "Go Jane... you got what you wanted... now go!" Pen said totally done with the woman.

"Maur..."

"Pen's right Jane you need to leave for awhile. But Jane listen to Raphy and Jaclyn... I'm sure she has given them instructions so please follow their lead for your sake. I'm not so sure bucking them would be a good idea at this point." Maura said turning to go to the bathroom.

"God... I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm not getting this warrior mate thing at all." Jane said looking down at the floor feeling defeated and not understanding why everyone wasn't thrilled that Hades was in custody.

"Come on Jane... I'll go with you and we can talk." JJ said even though if truth be told she was just a little upset herself that the woman intruded on a moment between her and Emily. Hopefully she could help Jane before Emily really did think about shooting her.

* * *

 **Okay as I have always said I will let the characters dictate their will. I know Jane seems to get into hot water a lot but this is setting up something for the future as well. You just got to trust me. I also promise the wedding is right after Hades is dealt with.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **t**

 **(Chapter Nine)**

Jane woke up and didn't recognize the bed she was in until she sat up and it all flooded back. The memory of being hand cuffed at BPD then being transported to some holding cell at a federal building. She rubbed her hands through her hair as she thought about how messed up yesterday had been. One moment she thought she was being a great friend then everything went to hell in a hand basket. She knew Emily was angry with her but to go so far as to have a signed order that placed her in that cell over night was a bit much she thought.

She remembered riding to BPD with JJ after leaving Maura to take care of Emily's busted hand. She wondered if her best friend had actually gotten the woman to go to the hospital to get it looked at or not. She looked at her watch and it said 5:55 am and knew she wasn't getting out before 10 am if that soon with all the paperwork and politics. She was thankful to JJ who had followed and made sure that she had a cell to herself and bathroom privileges so she didn't have to use the one provided in the open cell.

A male guard came by for roll call and she asked if she could go to the rest room. A few moments later a woman came and escorted her to the facilities. When she arrived back Hotch was waiting in her cell. He stood when the guard opened the door and Jane went back in.

"Good morning Jane."

"No offense Hotch what's so good about it?" She said as she looked around her cell.

"Point taken... I brought you some coffee." He said as he handed her a tall cup of the hot liquid.

"Well now it's getting better." She said and smiled at the man as she took her first sip of morning coffee. "What brings you here at the crack of dawn?" She asked looking at him skeptically.

"A proposition."

 **XXXXX**

Emily walked up to the crib to a fussy little girl who needed changing. "buongiorno piccolo mio" (Good morning my little one.) "You will have to excuse your madre this morning if it takes her longer in our routine. See she kind of had some issues yesterday and did some things that she would never want you to do." The little girl smiled and kicked her feet at Emily. It took her double time but she managed to change Bella and take her to the rocker so she could feed the little girl.

Emily loved the sounds of the little one drinking her milk. It made her feel so right in the world if only for that moment. She started humming to the little girl as she got lost in her thoughts about Maura and what happened after Jane left.

 _"Emily can I come in and look at your hand love. I promise not to talk just look."_

 _"Yes..." was said just above the running water that she was trying to stop the bleeding with. Maura opened the door and even from where she stood she knew Emily needed to go to the hospital but she knew she would have to approach the subject lightly._

 _"Habibiy..."_

 _"I know love. Have Pen call Morgan to come and look at the wall and drive us to the hospital. I have slowed the bleeding but can't get it to totally stop but I do not want to ride in an ambulance."_

 _"Have you cut an artery love?" She asked wanting to know how serious the situation was._

 _"No... it's not pulsating."_

 _"Okay... I'm going to see if Dr. Kate is on rotation but she might not be."_

 _"I understand."_

She looked at the small cast on her right hand and shook her head as she thought, "fourteen stitches and two hair line fractures." She laughed at remembering Dr. Kate's words to her. _"My friend remember rage is for destruction never creating. I'm tired of seeing your destruction even though it has made it possible for my Caddy. But I would appreciate it on the installment plan instead of all in a lump sum that you seem so fond of."_

Bella gurgled and she looked at her, "I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone." The little girl just cooed and gurgled back at her. "I do like Dr. Kate a bit but that's just our secret." She said not realize that Maura was standing in the shadows watching her girls and soaking up all the tenderness of the moment or she would have never made that confession.

 **XXXXX**

Jane looked at the man, "What kind of proposition?"

"One that I hope will help you start to understand the concept of team and bigger picture."

"No thank you. I never played well with others..." She said taking another sip of coffee. "... just ask my mother about all the black eyes and bruises."

"You are so competitive... I just can't seem to pin point whose attention your are competing for right now... Maura's or Emily's."

Jane looked up at him quickly, "What the hell are you talking about? Look... I took your advice the last time and this is where it landed me." She said rolling her eyes trying not to get irritated.

"No... you are in jail because you went rogue and decided you knew what was better in an investigation that would have jeopardized a bigger operation." Jane looked up at him totally puzzled. "Emily knew you would try and talk with Ian but she didn't need that to happen so she had the paperwork drawn up and ready for your predictable actions."

"Wait Jaclyn and Raphy went rogue but she didn't have them arrested."

"That's correct but trust me they have felt her wrath and they weren't going to blow an operation like you were."

"They were going to kill him. I was just going to talk to him..." She was saying but he interrupted her.

"If he was dead he couldn't talk...end of story. But if you gave away information then you could have gotten other people killed possibly by what he could relay."

"Why didn't she tell me this instead of sending me to the station into her trap?"

"She needed you out of her face for your own safety at the moment. From what I hear you blatantly disregarded her emotions and pushed her past her rage point which is a scary thing to even think about. Since I have known her I personally have never witnessed her rage but I imagine with all that pint up controlled emotion it can be fierce when it is freed."

"Yeah... tell me about it." Jane said remembering a bloody Emily punching the bag with the drums and JJ hanging around her waist.

"Now I could give you the profile on yourself or you can try and grow by understanding your own self with the proposition I have in this letter from Emily. She had to type it since she has a cast on her writing hand and couldn't hand write it like she wanted to."

"I was wondering about her hand. How bad is it?"

"Well she has two hair line fractures and fourteen stitches in the right one and five stitches in the left one."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah and Tylenol is all she can take for pain because she is breastfeeding." He added letting her know that it took effort on Emily's part to even type the letter. "Now I'm going to leave this here for you to read while I get you released. When I return I'm going to take you to breakfast then afterwards I want an answer."

She took the letter from him as he called for the guard to let him out. "Hotch..." She said trying to get his attention. He turned and looked at her as the cell door closed, "Thank you." He gave her a Hotch smile and turned to handle the business of getting her released.

 **XXXXX**

Emily looked down at the little girl who had clutched her finger after being burped, "cio' che e' amore (What is it love?) cosa mi vuoi dire (What do you want to tell me?)"

"Lei sta cercando di dirvi che l'altra madre ti ama teneramente (She is trying to tell you that her other mother loves you dearly.)"

ll mio il tuo italiano e' impressionante Bella. (My your Italian is impressive Bella.)" Emily said smiling at the brown eyed girl.

"Maybe not yet but soon habibiy. We will teach her."Maura said while walking up to the side of the rocker.

"Correction... Chessie will teach her." Emily said as they both laughed knowing that the feisty five year old would make it her mission to teach Bella everything she knew. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well my girls are up having a party so I just thought I would join in." She said as she leaned in and kissed the woman's forehead. "If that's okay with you two?"

"It's more than okay... but you are already cut off since you seem to not be able to find my lips." Emily said looking up at the woman smiling.

"Non potrei mai mancare quelle labbra incredibili... incantatore." (I could never miss those amazing lips... charmer.)" She said kissing the woman properly. Then she looked at the little girl who had drifted off to sleep with her belly full. "Well...I was going to tell our daughter that you were a handful and not to be like you but she has decided her dreams were better than our conversation it seems."

Smiling... Emily rose up and took the little girl and laid her down in her crib. "A handful hum?" She asked wrapping her arm around Maura.

"Yes..." She said and kissed the woman she loved with all her heart. "...but you are my handful."

"Always have been." She said as they started swaying to the invisible music that always seemed to be playing from their hearts for each other. Maura laid her head on Emily's shoulder and absorbed the few moments of the peace knowing that they needed to talk at some point. "Habibiy... I know we need to talk but I need a little more time and I want us to go somewhere this weekend... just us and of course Bella since I am here food source right now."

"Are you reading my thoughts again love."

"It's not hard when it's what needs to happen."

"My parents still have the house at the Cape. We could go up there if you like?"

"That sounds amazing."

"It still has the cottage house in the back if you want Charlotte to come with us to help with Bella."

"That would be an excellent idea." She said as she pulled back to look her lover in the eyes. She took the woman's hand and placed it over her heart, "I love you Maura Isles Prentiss and I gave you my heart years ago and I've never wanted it back..." She didn't get to finish because Maura caught her lips in a kiss of endearment. It started slowly and grew. She wanted to feel the woman's warmth and breath all around her and in her.

Emily walked them back to their bed with the full intention of showing the woman how much she loved her. "Your hands love..." Maura started to say but Emily put her finger up to the woman's lips. "Love knows many ways to manifest itself." She whispered into the woman's ear causing a shiver down Maura's spine starting a fire that only Emily's touch could satisfy.

 **XXXXX**

Jane took in a deep breath and opened the envelope. Part of her wanted to read it like an impatient little kid but another part wanted to throw it away knowing that more than likely it would be filled with more words like Hotch had used. She looked at the ceiling, "Here goes nothing." She said out loud as she unfolded the letter.

 _My Dear Friend,_

Jane dropped the letter in the floor from shock. "What the hell?" She thought to herself expecting, "What's your problem," more than "My dear friend." She shook the thoughts off by shaking her head from side to side, "Get it together Rizzoli it's just paper." She told herself as she picked it back up. "It's not going to bite you." She said feeling silly.

 _My Dear Friend,_

 _Please forgive my display of anger. I will not apologize for being angry and I think you can appreciate the honesty in that. But not being able to control it is inexcusable and for that I apologize. I realize you probably do not get why I wasn't thrilled that Ian Faulkner was in custody or why you are sitting in a jail cell. I can not explain either one to you at this point and I know that it makes you angry at me or at the very least confused about things and where you fit in with everything._

 _This thought leaves me sad especially since I so want you to feel apart of this amazing team but you do not feel apart even though you are. Then I realized a plan to maybe help you get a better understanding of everything when I came into the waiting room of the hospital from getting a cast put on my hand. Everyone from the BAU team was there waiting on me. When I was a spy I was like you and had to only trust my skills to get through and hope my handler was there for back up but when I joined the BAU I learned my team always had my back. I learned to trust and how to be trusted._

 _I have asked Hotch to take you on with the BAU for a couple of weeks as a consultant but you will be there to learn from the team not consult. I know you have a job and do not want one with them. But you are part of my team by being a federal cop protecting Maura so I need you to understand the world more than being an excellent cop and depending on your guts to get the job done._

 _Your plan for catching Ian was luck at best. Will or someone else could have been killed taking the man in because your plan didn't have a back up plan. It would have been a great one if set up properly for a police matter but this has more parts than a simple take down. Which you would have known if you had told someone or even asked someone about it. Instead you took matters in your own hands even though the motive was golden the out come could have been disastrous because you only had parts of information._

 _Now I want you to know that I do see the thought behind the "why" you did what you did and I am moved just as I was moved at Raphy and Jaclyn's plan to kill the man. But I could have already had him in custody or killed a long time ago but there are reasons other than the ones that you heard me telling Jennifer, (We will need to address that issue as well but I'm still too angry to approach it in this letter.) that he hasn't been._

 _Anyway... the team will show you why "team" is important in dealing with the criminals that we deal with. We have to trust and depend on each other for our sake as well as our families. I know you understand how important that is deep down._

 _Your time with the team will consist of backing up Jennifer and Hotch if on a case and of reading past files that I am having Pen pull for you so you can get a feel of the people you will be working with when you are not on a case._ _You do not have to be a lone ranger anymore Jane. You have a family that does understand you but remember... trust is earned. I hope this time will give you the understanding and will gain you the trust you have been wanting from us._

 _Please accept this opportunity... Emily_

She didn't know about all of this. On one hand it did sound like Emily was reaching out with everything in her heart but on the other hand it felt like she was being chastised as well. Hotch came to the door with the guard to release her as she placed the letter back into the envelope. She looked at him, "Let's go to breakfast and I will listen to what you have in mind. That's the best I can say at the moment."

"It's a start." He said as she left her cell in front of him.

* * *

 **Well I was going to ask if you wanted me to tidy this up and go into the wedding but I realize that it would cut Jane's journey short and would lessen something later. So as always the characters will dictate the story. One more chapter on Jane's journey and the couples journey then the wedding.**


	27. Chapter 27

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **s**

 **(Chapter Ten)**

Jane and Hotch finished their breakfast in a small diner that she had recommended. "You were right about this place. It does have a very good breakfast." He said as he finish his coffee.

"Yeah... I found this gem when I was a rookie cop and had to work overnights." She said but looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you want to ask me Jane?" He asked noticing the look.

"I came here to listen to your proposal but all we have talked about is baseball, your and my family, and the love we have for our jobs. You have yet to mention anything we discussed this morning. Why?"

"I believe Emily's letter would have explained itself."

"So you have read it?"

"No... but I know Emily and she is very direct about things concerning her job."

"Direct?" She said rolling her eyes at what she thought was an absurd comment. "She sent me to BPD knowing that I was going to be arrested!"

"That's incorrect..."

She started to argue until he put his hand up for her to hear him out. "... she knew the only way you were going to leave the Ambassador's house was to make you think she was giving you what you wanted. You... yourself even stated as much from what I have been told."

"Yeah... I bet she had a grand time telling everything in your get together and raking me over the coals." She said angrily.

"Emily never mentioned anything about what you did... it was Pen who informed us of certain details while Emily was having her cast put on. JJ informed me of certain other details when I pulled her aside for more information."

She became edgy thinking he knew she spied on Emily and JJ. "Okay if Emily didn't call a meeting... why were you all at the hospital?"

"When one of our family is so stressed that they put their hand through a wall that requires fourteen stitches and a cast for two hair line fractures we come to them to find out why and to offer our help."

The weight of his statement hit her like a ton of bricks as she dropped her head, "I was just trying to help."

"And we all know this because each one of us wanted to catch this man and some of us even wanted to kill him but it isn't our decision to make."

"Wait..." She said looking up at him, "... surely she didn't release him?"

"All I know is he is on a plane with Jaclyn and Z-man heading back to Australia."

"Why?"

"It is not for me to know more at this time... there for it is not for you to know either."

She thought about it a moment, "That was Jaclyn's punishment wasn't it? She had to ride on the plane without killing him. You said they felt Emily's wrath."

"I'm not following you."

"Never mind." She said knowing she was right. "Okay... if I say yes... and that is a big if. When do I start and where do I start?"

"You will start Monday and be shadowing JJ at first. I will remind you that she isn't thrilled with your behavior either but she doesn't feel as violated as Emily does and is willing to show you the job."

"Violated?" She hung her head confused forgetting he was there. "One time I accidentally saw something and this time I went in to help I didn't know they would..." She was talking in partial sentences.

"Jane I have no clue what you are talking about. Those were JJ's word and maybe you should examine them because Emily's actions seem to support her word choice." He notice that the woman started blushing when she realized that he was still there and could hear the content of what she was saying.

"Why is this so hard?" She asked not looking up at the man.

"Jane... if I were to profile the situation I say it like this. For some reason you have been in competition your whole life... growing up with your siblings... at work with men who think less of you because you are a woman. I would also say it is now a part of you and I would imagine to some extent could be viewed as foreplay in your personal life..."

"Whoa there a minute!" She said quickly stopping him and blushing beyond red.

"I'm not judging you Jane. Many people are this way. That's why dating is sometimes considered a sport. But to progress to my point..."

"Yes... get to the point please!"

"The dynamics of the world for you have changed with new friends and old ones changing life patterns. You find yourself wanting to use the same old patterns to fit this new family members you have into an old family mold. But the old word family you had while growing up isn't working now because the set patterns of father and mother do not exist in this new one nor do male/female boundaries."

"Nothing is set in this new one... but it sounds like the shirt analogy again. It's like my shirt is still not fitting right."

"In some ways... you have stretched the shirt to it's max pretending to have gotten a new one. Let us help you find a better fit. That is all that we are asking of you in these two weeks."

"Why does it seem like I'm always talking to you about this stuff?" She asked herself shaking her head, "I use to be able to talk to Maura about everything but now I can't do anything right... well I did..." she caught herself but gave it away by blushing. "Never mind... I'll do your two weeks but I'm not sure how it's going to help." She said starting to get up.

"Jane... I know that at times this is a really excruciating process for you, because under the bravado you feel you have to wear being in a dominate male profession, you are still a lady. Believe me when I say this... I find your hesitance to speak on sexual matters very refreshing." He said picking up the check and paying for it. "

She followed him out of the restaurant but was now more confused than ever because she kind of liked being called a lady by him.

 **XXXXX**

The three women and Bella made it to Maura's parents house by the evening. Chessie was excited she was going to get to stay with Spencer and Nan because she could be closer to Jenny whom she hadn't seen a lot of since the family moved back into the Ambassador's house.

They got Charlotte and Bella settled in the cottage house so Emily could feed Bella. She told Charlotte that she planned to set her clock so she could come and feed the little one early in the morning. Bella had pretty much stayed to her routines and was sleeping longer through the night so a set time wouldn't be a problem.

Maura had gotten the couple settled in at the main house and started a fire in the fireplace.

"Boy it's cold out there..." Emily said as she walked in taking her coat off and coming and standing in front of the fire, "...but this is nice."

"I thought we could just have a nice night in front of the fireplace if that's okay with you?"

Emily came and slid her arms around Maura's waist pulling the woman back into her and holding her, "Nomizo oti einai mia thavmasia idea trianta'fyllo mou. (I think that's a wonderful idea my rose.)"

"Charmer"

"Mmm..." was all that Emily responded back because her lips were to busy kissing up the side of Maura's neck in search of that one spot...

"Ohhh..."

"Found it." She smiled as she thought to herself and decided that she wasn't going to move from it. Maura wanted to try and talk tonight but it had been weeks since she had seen and felt her lover's touch in this desiring manor. The soft movements of Emily's hands on her arms brought all the memories back of their early morning loving and quickly made the thought of anything else seem trivial.

"si e'tonnant. (It is so amazing.)"

"Qu'est-ce que l'amour? (What is love?)"

"il est comme nous sommes a' nouveau les adolescents (It's like we are teenagers again) parce que je ne peux pas obtenir assez de vos touches. (because I can't get enough of your touches.)"

Emily didn't have time to respond because Maura turned and their lips were joined immediately. While kissing her lover a thought went through her head, "I will tell her my words through love as she has to me so many times." Breaking the kiss Maura pulled just inches back from Emily and looked deeply into her eyes. She brought her hand up and cupped the side of the woman's cheek and held it for several moment's.

"I slapped this cheek years ago when I was in the dark about how much you still love me. Yet I ache to know that you have lived with the sting of that slap way before it ever happened thinking that I had given up on you." She started rubbing the cheek with the back of her hand softly, "I need you to hear me Pretty Girl... I have given others reflections of love only and have received affections from them but I have never had this special love for anyone but you. For you awaken everything within me and I am like a moth drawn to your flame." She said smiling and leaning in closer, "But we can talk more about that later because right now I just want to lavish all the years of dreams and hopes of loving you like this again all over you" She said as she took the hand cupping the woman's cheek and slid it to the base of Emily's neck pulling her velvet lips towards her own.

Emily didn't have to set her clock to feed Bella for she and Maura were both still awake from the night of lovemaking. "I need to go and shower love because our daughter will be hungry soon... but I find it hard to leave looking at the reflection of the flames in your eyes."

Maura smiled, "Let's go shower together and I will go with you to feed Bella. Then we can come and fall asleep in each other's arms if you like."

"I love you so much Maura. I can't live without you in my life anymore." Emily said as she tightened her arms that were around Maura and taking in a deep breath.

"You will never have too if I have a voice in the matter." Maura said kissing the woman with a passionate kiss. Breaking away before they got started again, "Shower..." was said by both because they knew anymore kissing and they would be having a crying Bella and a laughing Charlotte beating on their door soon.

* * *

 **Trying to get postings up. Hopefully another one this afternoon.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **J**

Jane was sitting on her couch with her sixth beer wondering what the hell was going on in her life. Her best friend was marrying a total nut case, in her opinion, in three weeks. "Who in their right minds has someone arrested for catching a criminal? Especially one that was threatening the bride of said marriage." She thought as she heard a knock on the door and went to get it knowing it was the pizza she had ordered. "If things had been the way they use to be Maura would be sitting with her on her couch instead of doing god knows what with her psycho wife." Was the last thought before opening the door to JJ who was standing there holding her pizza and smiling. "God... can't they just leave me the hell alone." She thought to herself.

"Did Maura or Emily send you here?" She asked taking her pizza as JJ came in and closed the door.

"No... I'm here on my own accord."

"Why?" Jane asked as she just handed the woman a beer.

"Well you didn't want to talk going to the station and afterwards you were so angry I didn't try."

"Do you blame me! She had me arrested!"

"Calm down Jane... I haven't talked to Emily personally about all of this. All I can tell you is probably what Hotch told you this morning."

"Then why are you here then?"

"Emily once told you that we would do the same thing for you that we did for her..."

Jane's eyes went wide, "I'm not in need of that kind of help!"

"Jane... yes you are in need of someone who understands and is willing to do anything to help you."

"I guess you think you are that person?"

"Look I know you are angry... Hell I'm angry too! So let's just get to it and cut the pleasantries. Even though you meant well you totally exposed Emily and me."

"To catch a criminal who was tormenting her!"

"And that makes what you did right in your mind. Did you even think that the information you heard, but wasn't suppose to, was the first time she had ever spoken of the hurt of hearing about someone else making love to Maura?" She paused but only got silence, "Garret was going to marry Maura. Emily expected they would make love but she never had to hear the details of their love life. She doesn't even talk about her individual love life with anyone."

"Come on JJ... I have a hard time believing that after I saw what I saw."

"Look I tried to get Emily to say something to Will about something that is personal between us and she flat out refused. She says people love each other differently and that her and Maura do not talk about me and her." Jane just looked at her unbelievingly, "Look I'm going to use the only analogy I have to help you understand the betrayal that Emily and I feel. You have a hard time being naked in front of anyone."

"How do you know that?" Jane looked at her angrily.

"Frankie told us about the biohazard scare and that you hid behind trash cans."

"Bet you laughed really hard at that didn't you?"

"That!"

"What?" Jane said jumping as JJ yelled.

"That feeling right there... now multiply it by about a hundred because of fear and you now know what Emily felt the moment she learned you told Maura about Ian."

"I'm not following you JJ."

"You could probably put a naked picture of Emily on a bulletin board and she would be angry that you did but she would pass it off by saying something like "damn don't I look good in that lighting" and pull it down. But expose one of her feelings which is her true self and you have just given her the same feeling you experience when you are naked. Totally exposed and open."

Jane hung her head now realizing what JJ was saying, "I do not get any of this JJ. I try but Catholic school never had a class on how to be a warrior mate to a woman. They were to busy telling me that I had to marry some man and spit out kids then God would be happy with me." Once the words left her mouth Hotch's came to her mind, "The dynamics of the world for you have changed with new friends and old ones changing life patterns. You find yourself wanting to use the same old patterns to fit this new family members you have into an old family mold. But the old word family you had while growing up isn't working now because the set patterns of father and mother do not exist in this new one nor do male/female boundaries."

"Jane... earth to Jane..."

"Hummm" She looked up, "Sorry JJ I zoned. You know I hate you profilers!"

JJ laughed, "Jane no school teaches this."

"How do you do it and know it? How do you be her friend then sometimes lover?"

"Jane... I screwed up many times. Remember when we first met... that was the first time I even suspected Emily was gay. But it didn't matter I was straight and my friend needed comfort is how it started. Then I tried to get them together with your trip to D.C but I realized I was jealous of Maura. That's when I realized I had feelings for her and then Paris happened. I just followed my heart and gave what I could. But I've hurt Emily before as she has hurt me too. We made mistakes but now we respect each other and trust each other."

"I followed my heart yesterday JJ and it landed me in jail."

JJ wanted to laugh but just pinched the bridge of her nose, "Tell me how you followed your heart Jane."

 **XXXXX**

Emily and Maura returned from feeding Bella, "You want some tea love?" Emily asked feeling the chill in her bones.

"That would be lovely but I really want us to talk."

"I know... I just do not know where to start and there are still things I can't talk about..." She hung her head in shame. Maura came and slid her arms around the woman's waist. "... there are always going be things that I can't talk about and things that may come and threaten you or our family and I wonder if I should leave before they do but I do not want to live without you any more."

"Is that why you had Jane arrested. Is she a threat to us Emily?"

"No... she was a threat to you if she had told Ian that my protective shield was lifted over him."

"How?"

"I can't explain it love right now but she did make me shift into a different train of thought by telling you and she will give us a safe wedding by her actions. The arrest was not real even though the paperwork was just in case she fought it too hard. I will not apologize for that Maura, even though I can feel that you are upset with me on it. But the safest place for her that night was in that cell.

I know I have been a handful with hormones running a muck and with my past coming in like a speeding bullet but this is me now. I know it is a lot to ask you to live with but I pray that you still want too."

"You need to talk with her Emily. She doesn't understand all of this and it's a lot. She is a part of my life and always will be and I know you know that and have tried to incorporate her into us like I have Jennifer."

"I know and that's why I asked the team to show her what my life was like before with them and how we worked as a team."

"Emily... you aren't going to change her."

"I do not want too. But sometimes when you see a different view it helps. I also know her and I need to talk but with everything that went on and then she made me so angry I haven't been able to even look at her."

"I know love."

"You never answered me... I know I always have your heart but do you think you can live with me now that you've seen my darkness and jealousy?"

 **XXXXX**

Jane gave JJ another beer, "Well... I went to Maura's office and she was so fussy about Emily imprisoning her and wiping at a coffee stain that one of the guards had spilt on her. Then she took her dress off and was going to change into scrubs and I knew that they hadn't... and that I could... so I did... and then I ended up in jail and I can't talk about this." She said taking a big swig of beer and focusing anywhere but JJ's eyes.

JJ couldn't stop the laugh. "Stop laughing at me JJ. It's not funny."

"No... no it's not but your timing is always off a bit and your sentence structure leaves a lot to be desired."

"Thanks" Jane said sarcastically and took another drink.

"Jane... Emily didn't have you arrested for taking care of Maura. She had you arrested to keep you from talking to Ian and if I know her to protect you from her."

"Protect me from her?"

"Yeah... she was so angry. None of us have ever seen the amount of rage that was displayed. Why do you think Pen yelled for you to run and I pushed you away from her? This all puzzles me because you were the one who reminded Maura and me that Emily had been through hell when we got back from the mission to give her sometime. But now just a few months later she is suppose to be a hundred percent." JJ paused to let that sink in.

"Look you have been on two cases and one mission involving Emily. On both cases she had been abducted and the last one almost cost her life and Bella's. Now we know that it was also the biggest fear of her life. We... meaning her team have been on several cases with her and know a different Emily. One who is level headed and kind and follows as well as leads.

Now I only say that to tell you this... you are the one she wants protecting Maura when she is not around which means you are going to have to trust her to tell you."

"But when is she going to trust me though JJ?" Jane asked whining it out.

"She trust you enough to tell you when you need to know them. I don't know everything and you've seen how close we are." She said raising her eye brows.

 **XXXXX**

Maura tightened her arms around Emily's waist. "Tell me love so we can clear it."

"Part of my rage looking at her that night was that she could have had it all with you without the darkness and she had no clue how precious it was."

"Just as Jennifer could have had with you."

"No... the darkness was already there love. She's just a light in it that helps me back so I do not disappear into the night. You and Carolina were the last ones that got to see me without it there."

"We both know that their paths are with someone else but they help our journey as we help theirs."

"I know but it is so hard to explain to someone who doesn't speak the same language."

"You know so many habibiy you will figure it out."

"Does that mean..." Maura turned the woman in her arms and placed her fingers on her lips to stop her speech.

"That means my life is with you and our family and that we will figure out the moments of darkness together. But you still have to talk with Jane before the wedding." She said kissing Emily with a passionate kiss that didn't stop until air was needed for their lungs. "Also Miss Prentiss..." Emily cringed knowing she was about to be put in her place again, "...I will not be imprisoned by body guards again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Was said in a smiling but child like voice as the kissing started again.

 **XXXXX**

Jane looked at JJ and rubbed her hands in her hair, "Yeah... about that voyeur thing... sorry."

"I'm okay now that I've gotten over the shock of being spied on but you are going to have to talk to Emily at some point."

"With or without her guns?' Jane asked making a joke.

"Does it matter?" JJ replied back raising her eye brows again.

"Not helping JJ." She said as they both laughed.

"Look give her and Maura time to talk and she will calm down. I'm sure Maura is not happy with her behavior either but she is also caught between a rock and hard place."

"Yeah how?"

"She loves two hard headed brunettes that are totally opposite from each other in approaches to things."

"Well there is that..." Jane smiled at JJ, "...that shouldn't be so hard."

"Right..." She said drawn out. "No issue with that at all." JJ said rolling her eyes. "Okay now that's cleared up, how are you feeling about giving a woman an orgasm?"

"JJ!" Jane said spitting out her beer across the living room.

"What?"

"Warn a person before blind siding them."

"Hey you were the one who mentioned it first."

"I'll give you that but Maura and I haven't even talked about it yet. She had to get back to Emily."

"Ohhh..." JJ got a glimpse into what was going on now.

"What does ohhh mean?"

"It means you took a chance and your first time was over shadowed by Emily again."

"No... I did it for her too."

"Okay... explain." JJ said glad that Jane was opening up some.

"After hearing what Emily said I knew why she wasn't being close to Maura...I'm sure it triggered Ian's words to her. Then Maura was standing before me like you two were in her bra and panties and I knew at that moment I could be a warrior mate for the both of them... if that makes sense?"

"I totally see that." JJ said encouraging her to continue.

"Then I got nervous then excited that I was helping Maura no other way that anyone could at that moment." She stopped and looked at her hands.

"What is it Jane?"

"What does it make me that I liked it and what she did for me but..." She stopped again.

"Jane... look at me." When no response was given JJ reached out and lifted up the woman's chin. "What is it?"

"But what if I can't make Emily like me enough..."

"Shhh..." JJ said as she pulled an afraid and intoxicated Jane into her arms. "First of all you do not have to make Emily like you... she loves you."

"Yeah... right."

"Jane... I have just told you that I have never seen so much rage and yet she hit the wall not you and she wants the team to help."

"You just want to change me... turn me into an alien."

JJ almost lost it laughing, "Jane we do not want to change you but maybe give you a different view or channel you. Because Emily was evolved in many things that can come back to haunt her and even threaten her family and think about it..." She said pulling away from the upset woman, "...would Emily entrust Maura's safety with someone she didn't trust or like?"

Jane thought about it a moment, "I still think you all are aliens."

"Welcome to Morgan's world."

"He thinks you are aliens too?"

"That's what he says but I think he is just jealous of Emily getting all the kisses." She said smiling.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Jane asked as they both laughed. "Want some pizza? I'll heat it up because I think I've drank a six pack or more." She said trying to remember how many she had drank.

"Sure... let me call Will and let him know I'll be later than I thought." She said pulling out her phone.

"JJ..."

"Yeah..." She said looking up at the woman standing holding the pizza box.

"Thank you for listening."

"I'm here for you Jane anytime." She said smiling and hitting the speed dial button for Will.

* * *

 **This is a complicated and complex story because I chose early in it to show a lot of views.**

 **With that said... I know a few of you think I have given Jane a raw deal from time to time. But she has a longer journey than the others in the story and this story started and will end about Emily's past coming to her and how it effects those around her.**

 **I expanded it out to reveal things in all of our ladies lives at the request of extending it to reveal all. But in doing so I have made some fans upset. But as always I ask for your patients because it is an amazing journey for all our ladies and it will come together.**

 **Now on another note... If you need a good feel Jane story to keep reading this journey... check out "Yes Maura There is a Santa Claus" that is filled with Jane goodness. I promise I'm not picking on her.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

 **(Chapter Eleven)**

Emily's phone rang, "I have missed that sultry voice even though it ratted me out to Maura." She said recognizing the ring tone.

"Good morning to you too, remember I love you, and that I know how you deflect. You two needed to talk about it before Jane told her." JJ said answering the accusation.

"You know how I deflect hummm." Emily said in a playful way.

"All to well with your hands everywhere and warm lips..." a deep sigh was heard.

"Yeah... you got me there. But can you say all that again. It kind of sounded sexy."

JJ laughed, "And just what are you deflecting right now?"

"Nothing... Maura and I talked. How's Jane doing?"

She knew that they must have talked or Emily wouldn't be so cheerful and playing so much. "She spent yesterday reading the files that Hotch had Pen pull and I basically spent Friday night with her."

"Why?"

"Well I can tell you since she kind of wanted me to talk with you before you two talked anyway."

"You and Maura are so on the same page you scare me sometimes."

"We know and love you crazy woman."

Emily smiled, "Okay... so what are we talking about?"

"Well let's begin with... how are you doing?"

"My hands hurt but I deserve it."

"You don't deserve pain but it does happen when you put your hand through a wall."

"I'll try and remember that." She said laughing. "Luckily I think that was my worst episode and hopefully my last but no promises."

"I think we can live with that for now. So... back to Jane. She really did mean well Emily."

"I know she did and I told her that in my letter. She actually has ensured that Maura and my wedding will be Ian free."

"Mmm...I hear a but in there."

"But I still have to face my own demon but thank's to Jane I can wait a little longer to do so."

"Are you happy or sad about that?"

"In some respects I am relieved but now the game goes on." She said wearily.

"I get that. When are you going to talk with her?"

"I at least want to wait until she has gone on one case with you guys. She is a good cop and has great instincts which can be deadly in a team situation if she leans on instincts alone without back up."

"I know... that's what happened to her the first time with Hoyt."

"Yeah... but I'm sure that's a sore subject so tread lightly on it. Only use it if you have to."

"I understand... It's getting close to time for me to clock in so to speak but before I go let me say, you need to talk to Maura about her and Jane."

"What about her and Jane?" Emily asked wondering where this was going.

"Well I'm sure Maura hasn't told you... since you two do not talk about certain subjects... shall we say." She said in a "you know what I mean" kind of way.

"Crap! This isn't going to be a first time story where she got arrested the same day by an angry soulmate is it?"

"You are good Emily Prentiss I will give you that." JJ said laughing.

"You know... I would laugh too but it's just too sad." She said breathing out a deep breath.

"Got to go now I think we have a case. I'll call you later."

"Please do... I miss that voice."

"Well if you are a good girl... maybe later I'll call you and we can talk new fantasies."

"You do know how to leave a girl wondering and needing a cold shower." She said as she heard a sultry laugh then a click as the phone was disconnected. "Damn... how did I get so fortunate?" Emily thought and then went to the kitchen to talk with Maura before she left for her office.

"Bonjour ma rose." (Good morning my rose.)"

"Bonjour, jolie fille." (Good morning pretty girl.)" Maura said smiling and coming and kissing Emily good morning.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say those words." Emily said pulling her in tighter. She gave a moment then started the subject, "Why didn't you tell me how truly badly I messed up with her the other night?" She pulled back to a confused look on Maura's face. "With Jane... Jennifer stayed with her Friday night and it seems they had a bit of a conversation about you and Jane."

"Oh..." Maura said realizing what Emily was referring too. "Well... we haven't gotten to talk about what happened ourselves yet." She said wondering how Jennifer got anything out of Jane about that.

"Don't worry Jane stated the same fact to her but she wanted Jennifer to talk with me a bit before her and I talked."

"Emily if that is the case then Jane is scared and I need to talk with her. I texted her some over the week end checking on her but she really didn't want to talk about anything to deep and she never mentioned that you had her arrested."

"Well I believe they maybe heading out on a case soon love. Call her before Raphy picks you up for work and you might catch her. Bella and I will call you after her lunch and check on you two."

"I would like that." She said as Emily kissed her bye and headed for the shower. She dialed Jane and the phone went to voice mail.

"Jane it's Maura... call me when you are able. I want to talk to you and I need to hear your voice." She hesitated a bit, "Okay... I'm heading into BPD now where I will miss seeing your beautiful face. I love you Jane... and... well I do not want to discuss this on voice mail. It's bad enough I can't speak to you face to face right now but I refuse to have voice mail relays. Call me." She said ending the call hoping the brunette would call before they took off to who knew where."

* * *

 **Okay this is set up so hang in there. I wanted to get something posted today because it might be a couple before I can return but this will be good. Yes it's making it longer but the wedding will be that much sweeter... promise.**


	30. Chapter 30

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **k**

Jane entered the conference room where the team met to deliberate about cases. She sat in the chair by JJ and was handed a file folder by Pen. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was the crime scene photos of three dead women's bodies in pieces with their heads missing. She had scene gruesome murder scenes before but there's nothing like looking at pictures of a hodgepodge of body pieces first thing in the morning to make you want to toss your cookies.

"Let's get started." Hotch said as he came in all business like.

Pen took the remote and on the screen came even more gruesome photo's. "Three women's bodies were found in a dried river bed by some cattle men rounding up strays where a fence had been cut near Santa Fe, New Mexico."

"Have they made positive Id's yet?" JJ asked.

"Yes on two of the victims but the third one's DNA wasn't in the data base. You are looking at what remains of 21 year old Shanna Rodriguez, 20 year old Nancy Montago, and the other poor lady to be named later was also around 19 to 23 years of age according to the M.E.'s report."

"The body parts seem to be done with some skill and with a sharp instrument." Reid said looking at the cuts in the joint areas.

"Were these women reported missing and why were they in Santa Fe?" Morgan asked looking at Garcia.

"Shanna was visiting her grandmother Isabel on Christmas vacation and was reported missing three weeks ago. Nancy was on a hiking trip with friends to the Sangre de Cristo mountains and was reported missing a week ago and of course there isn't any info on our third victim."

"The unknown victim has darker skin like the other two women so we can maybe assume he has a type. The first two have Spanish names and run in their early twenties. They have dark hair and dark eyes and seem to be traveling to Santa Fe as oppose to living there." Rossi said just throwing out what he was thinking.

"Pen was there time of deaths given?" JJ asked as a thought hit her.

"Not yet."

"Hotch... what if that third victim is really our second and our killer has a week cycle?" She asked looking up at the man.

"That is a good possibility that's why we are wheels up in twenty. Let's try and get him before there is a fourth." He said as the team all started to leave to get ready for the trip.

JJ stood up and turned to Jane, "Is your go bag here or in your car?"

"I brought it in here. Are we really just up and going to New Mexico?"

"Yes... they need our help. You need to go and get your bag and meet us in the pen and be ready to head to the airport in five."

"I thought we had twenty minutes?"

"No... that's when the jet takes off." She said as she was rushing out to go and get her bag.

"Damn... everything happens around these people in a hurry." She thought as she went to get her bag and made into the pen with a couple of moments to spare so she glanced at her phone for texts and noticed she had a voice mail. She dialed it quickly and heard Maura's voice and smiled. She listened to the familiar voice tones and suddenly just wanted every thing to go back to before she ever knew that Emily Prentiss existed... but that wasn't going to happen.

"You ready Jane?" Morgan asked as the team was starting out the doors to the SUV's.

"Yeah... I'm ready." She said blowing out a deep sigh as she walked behind him to the elevators.

Jane texted Maura in the car:

 _We are heading out on a case in New Mexico._

 _God I hate flying... how do these people do this week after week?_

 _I'll call you when I can... I miss you too._

She hit send on the phone just as they pulled up to the jet and started boarding.

 **XXXXX**

Maura got the text as Raphy was driving her into BPD and winced knowing Jane was having a bad week from just the thought of flying alone.

"Everything okay Maura?" Raphy asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yes and no." He looked at her to explain. "Jane hates to fly and they have a case in New Mexico."

"Oh..." He said looking back to the road.

"Raphy... you've known my pretty girl for a long time."

"Yes... I have."

"Was my love for Ian what caused the darkness in her?"

"No... it was what facilitated it." Maura looked at him confused. "This is her place to tell you but I know Savoir she won't. The only way she got Interpol to make Ian an informant was to agree to become an assassin. See it's politics... you wash my hand and I'll wash yours if it's convenient for me."

"Dear lord... she sold her soul to save me." Maura said realizing the weight of his answer.

"She loves you more than anything and did it willingly. I know her and she would do it again today given the same choice... so do not beat yourself up over it."

She sat thinking about his answer, "How do I help get it out of her now?"

"Time and love are the only things I believe that can diminish it." He said looking over at her, "But do not fool yourself Maura... it will always be a part of her. Killing a person because you are told to changes you. Yes she has boundaries but that darkness leaves a mark and it will rear it's head from time to time. But my money is on you to help keep it down to a minimum." He said looking over at the now crying woman.

"I hope you are right Raphy... I hope you are right." She said wiping her eyes because they had pulled up at BPD and she had to go to work.

 **XXXXX**

Jane sat by JJ on the plane and only had a little panic attack when they took off and was hoping no one noticed. "You all right there Jane? You looking a little ripe around the gills." Morgan said messing with the woman smiling.

"Leave her alone Morgan... not everyone was born with wings attached to their posterior like you were." Was heard as Pen came on the screen.

"What you got for us baby girl?" he said grinning.

"I did some digging and there is a pattern. The third woman is really your first victim missing but your second victim killed. Her name is Rita Gomez 22 from Albuquerque New Mexico. She had just flew in to find an apartment. She was moving back from Denver when she went missing four weeks ago and my babies are searching methods of transportation that these ladies took to New Mexico before you ask."

"Okay our guy took Rita four weeks ago, Shanna three weeks ago, Nancy a week ago... what happened two weeks ago? Does he have a girl now from that time period?" JJ asked looking at the file in her hands.

"The answer to that is possibly "yes." I widened out my search and found a missing report on a Bianca Lopez from Deming New Mexico. She went missing two weeks ago filling in our unsubs gory calendar of horror. She came in for a friends wedding making it to the rehearsal dinner with friends but never made it to the wedding."

"Good work Garcia."

"Anytime... my phones are always open." She said as she disconnected from the plane.

"Okay looks like we may have a live victim." He started to say.

"You really think she is alive after all those body pieces and no heads you've seen?"

"Yes... until we have proof to the contrary we will investigate this as though Bianca Lopez is alive Jane. Wouldn't your team do the same?"

"Yeah... I guess so but my gut says she is somewhere cut up like steaks like the rest of those women."

"Ugh..." They all said looking at her like "bad analogy" shaking their heads at the image but realizing that it was Jane's way of keeping the violence away from her and becoming personal.

"She is right about the cuts to the body. Our unsub has either anatomy training or a hunting back ground. The cuts are clean and somewhat professional." Reid said looking at the photos.

"Okay... listen up JJ you and Jane hit Deming and Albuquerque. I'll interview the victims families from Santa Fe while Morgan you and Rossi go to the dump site. Reid you will go to the M.E.'s office then join me at the station to work on demographics and victimology."

They all shook their heads in acknowledgement. "You might want to rest your eyes a moment Jane because when we hit the ground it will be very late before we rest." Reid said trying to help the woman out who was still pale.

"I've been on a case before... I know the hours." She said sarcastically.

"Jane I think he is just concerned about your health... you still look green." JJ said softly trying to mediate some between the two.

"I'm sorry Spencer... I hate flying." She said as a way of explanation as they hit some air pockets causing the plane to dip up and down.

The young man looked up and smiled at her and offered her a piece of spearmint gum, "The mint will settle your stomach."

"Thanks." She said taking it from him and half smiled back wondering if she was going to make it with out being sick on this seven hour flight.

* * *

 **This is a short read since I haven't posted in a while. I know where I'm going with this and it is going to be really good. Of course it is going to be a little longer for the wedding but the good news is... I have that all mapped out and it will be a quick write. This will not be a long case but is a very good set up for things to come.**


	31. Chapter 31

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

They landed around 2:30 pm and drove to the precinct where Jane noticed the officers looking less than happy that they were there. She understood the officers feelings she never liked the feds coming on her turf and taking over an investigation. "But look at me now walking in with the big boys." She thought and smiled to herself. JJ made the introductions of everyone as the captain led them to a preset up room. It looked like the one they just left in Boston except for the dry erase boards and the map of Santa Fe city limits on a peg board.

"You ready to head to Deming?" JJ asked Jane who was just kind of looking around getting the feel of what everyone was doing.

"Yeah... lets go."

 **XXXXX**

It was going on 1 pm and Maura hadn't heard from Jane or Emily. She decided she would give Jane a little more time since she was on a case but Emily was going to get a text soon if she didn't hear from her. It was way to quiet in her office at the moment. Normally the silence would have been welcomed but since Emily had been back in her life silence usually signaled chaos in the waiting. She was pulled out of her thoughts by happy noises down the hall of excitement. She stuck her head out and found the sources of coos and aha's in the hallway. "Emily..." She called as she saw her lover rolling a stroller containing Bella.

"bonjour ma rose." (Hello my rose.)"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amene (What brings you here?)" She asked as she took Bella from the stroller.

"Bella voulait vous voir (Bella wanted to see you.)" She said and smiled leaning in and pecking Maura's lips.

"Bella... hummm?" She said with an "are you sure" voice.

"All her...promise." Emily said smiling a crooked smile and raising her hands in surrender.

"Bella... I'm not sure I'm believing your madre right now." Maura said as the little girl smiled at her in what seemed to be agreement.

"Ouch... busted." Emily said laughing. Maura walked into her office with Emily pushing the stroller behind her. When they got in she shut the door and kissed Emily properly.

"Mmm..." Emily moaned into the kiss. Pulling away, "...I'll have to stop by more often if this is the welcoming committee greeting."

Maura smiled, "Now tell me why you are here?"

"I missed you."

"Emily..."

"What? It's true... now have you heard from Jane?" She said being concerned about the woman.

"She texted but they were boarding the jet heading to New Mexico so she couldn't call."

"Ugh... that's a very long flight." She said making a scrunched up face.

"Yeah... and Jane hates flying."

"Well... we are just batting a thousand with each other aren't we." Emily said breathing in a deep breath and letting it out.

"She will be okay... I hope." She said but now was wondering how her friend was handling the flight. "But right now since I have you here..." She said looking at the woman, "...I need an answer from you on something I know you do not want to talk about." She paused as what she said sunk in, "Why didn't you tell me Ian was the reason you had to become an assassin?" Emily's face fell to the floor, the other shoe had finally dropped. Maura knew it all now.

"Habibiy... why do you carry so much guilt and shame? You saved my life." She said lifting the woman's chin up so she could see her eyes.

"I didn't want you to feel the burden of the blood on my hands. I should have fought for you with Garret or even before him like Carolina told me to do but I didn't and I made my bed. I didn't want you to feel responsible in anyway for the choices that I made."

"There isn't blood on your hands Emily... you did what you were told to do. And from what I have been told... you did it with integrity and honor."

"Maura... those words are easily spoken but hard to live down."

"Look Jennifer had to kill Squar to save our lives and I believe she did it with integrity and honor..."

"... because I sent you two there! That's why she had to kill him. It really should have been me or Jaclyn that cleaned up that mess."

"Emily Prentiss! I went of my own free will just like Jennifer did. Now you need to find some way to release this guilt and shame that is..."

"...Maura!" She raised her voice then closed her eyes calming herself down. "You have no idea what I am capable of doing or the sadness I have caused." She said looking down at the floor again not wanting Maura to see what she perceived as horrible.

"Maybe not but I have seen the good and happiness you left in the wake of said sadness. I also know that you are a master shot and that you will kill anything that tries to hurt your family or threatens your country. Which makes you a human not a monster. I will also tell you this if anything remotely looks like it's going to hurt you or my girls I will do the same and I'm not evil but very much human." She said lifting the woman's face again so she could see how much the statements were meant.

Emily leaned forward and kissed her, "Since you put it that way... I do not sound so bad." She said smiling and kissing her again. "Oh... by the way... Morgan is still nervous around you."

"He needs to be." She said and smiled, "No one messes with my pretty girl or any of my girls and gets away with it."

"Yes ma'am." She said smiling at her lady. "Now would you like to go to lunch with me and your daughter tiger?"

"I think that would be a lovely idea." Maura said kissing the little girl in her arms and then handing her to Emily to put back into the stroller. "I just need to get my coat."

 **XXXXX**

The team gathered in the conference room at eight. Hotch had sandwiches ordered in since he knew they would be there for awhile gathering the profile they hoped to give first thing in the morning or sooner.

"Okay... let's get started. JJ you and Jane go first and give us the information you found out about Rita Gomez and Bianca Lopez."

Jane sat and listened to JJ give the facts of the 21 and 22 year old lives that they had just went and listened to tearful people talk about. How sweet and innocent the young ladies were and how they were trying to get their lives together for a future. Rita had been leaving an abusive boyfriend in Denver which Pen ran and found that he wasn't the unsub since he was still in Denver, ruling him out as the suspect.

Bianca Lopez was a 21 year old who was graduating from the University of Arizona in the summer and had flown in to attend a friend's wedding. They had learned that the bride and her were best friends at one time. Jane had talked to the other friends and found out that the bride Nicky and Bianca were girlfriends for a summer their senior year until Nicky broke it off by dating a football player. She also found out that Bianca was heart broken and they were surprised that she even came to the wedding.

"Excuse me Agent Hotchner there is a Sandy Lutz here and is begging to speak to someone concerning Bianca Lopez." A young man came in interrupting the meeting.

"How is she connected to this case?"

"She said she is the girlfriend of Bianca Lopez." The man said.

"Jane and I have it Hotch." JJ said standing up. He looked at her and nodded in agreement.

They met with the young woman that had peace tattoos and pink hair in a quiet office in the station. The two could tell the woman had been crying from the red eyes and tear stains down her cheeks. "I am SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli." She said extending her hand in greeting.

"Have you found out anything about Bibi?" The girl asked frantic.

"Bibi?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah... that's what we call Bianca at school."

"We are doing everything we can to find her." JJ said as tenderly as she could.

"I told her not to come... to let laying dogs lye."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked as her instincts kicked in and now needing information.

"She came here to show Nicky that she had moved on with her life and not to worry that she would never out her to anyone."

"Was Nicky worried?" JJ asked.

"I'm not sure totally... but the reason she broke Bibi's heart in school was because she couldn't love her in the open. She didn't want to be labeled "gay." The girl paused looking up at the ceiling trying to gather her tears back in. "I love her and I want the whole world to know that she is wonderful and she loves me and I love her." The woman said as she pulled out a small ring box, "Please find her so I can ask her to marry me. I was going to wait until graduation in the summer but now that maybe to late." She said as the sobs started and Jane pulled the crying woman into her arms and looked at JJ like "we got to find her alive." An hour later they had finished with Sandy taking her information and promising that they would contact her if they found out anything. The young girl was staying in a motel for the night. She had to be back at school soon but had driven up when she heard her lover was missing.

The two walked back into the conference room trying not to show how much the girls story had affected them. "Anything new?" Morgan asked the two walking in.

"Yes and no..." JJ said. "Yes in that I pray to God that we find this girl alive for that girl's sake out there and no because this guys victims life styles are all over the place." She said as she noticed Jane walking over to the board with the victims pictures on it. "Jane... what are you thinking?" She asked sensing the woman brainstorming.

She turned, "The only connections that these women have is that they are young Hispanic women that flew into Santa Fe on different dates."

"Yeah..." Morgan agreed, "...and?"

JJ had already pulled her phone and called Pen knowing the look in Jane's eyes. She had seen the same one in Emily's when she was on the trail of something that led to a break through."

"Queen of knowledge here for your service."

"Pen I'm going to put you on speaker I think we are going to need your services soon."

"Okey dokey."

Jane looked at the speaker phone and shook her head as she heard the last part of the conversation, "Pen... you have established that the women flew in on different airlines at different times. But can you possibly get film footage of the women picking up their bags from the terminal?"

"It will take some time Jane but I'll hit you back if I found anything. Pen out."

"What are you thinking Jane?"

"The airport is the only place that we have found that these women's paths intertwined. The unsub has to work there and if we can find at least one person paying attention to one of our ladies then just maybe."

"I get where you are heading with that... that's really good thinking." Rossi said as he heard what the woman was saying.

The team brainstormed for another hour and gave the police a profile of the unsub. It was going on midnight so they headed to the hotel to get some sleep hoping Pen's babies could give them a new lead.

* * *

 **More later... :)**


	32. Chapter 32

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

Jane found herself having trouble sleeping. It was one am in New Mexico and she knew it was three am in Boston. She laid there thinking about everything especially why Emily had wanted her to see the BAU side of things. She thought about the looks she had gotten from the New Mexico detectives when the team had come in and realized why the team viewed having each others back so seriously because here they were the only ones they could trust to have their backs. It wasn't like BPD where you call for back up and one of your buddies came running. These people viewed you just a step above the unsub themselves.

She thought about how quick her own response time was to information request from other agencies. Now she was on the other side needing answers to requests to save a life. "We are on the same team really. They just have a bigger range of information." She said out loud as she turned over in the bed and thought about where Bianca might be and if she was still alive. She hated the thought of having to tell Sandy that her girlfriend was dead.

She saw the blinking of her phone beside the bed on the night stand and knew that Maura would have hers by the bed side too. She always did especially when they had a case. The day had been so full of fact gathering and brainstorming that she barely remembered to eat let alone call her best friend back. She knew that there wasn't going to be any sleep tonight if she didn't at least try and text her. So she picked up the phone and was glad that she had a room of her own so she wouldn't be keeping JJ up.

 _Are you awake?_

It took just a few moments for the reply.

 _Yes... Emily is feeding Bella. Can you call me?_

Jane smiled at the thought of the little girl. She hit two on speed dial, "Jane..." and melted at the familiar tones of Maura's voice.

"It's me Maur..."

"Are you okay?"

"It's been a long day with flying here and hitting the ground running. It's a different world than BPD and yet it's similar."

"How's your stomach?" Maura asked knowing Jane had issues of nausea when flying.

"Spencer gave me some spearmint gum and it helped me to not throw up."

"I'm glad." She said as there was a pause for several moments. "Jane..."

"It's okay Maur..."

"How can it be okay when you do not know what I was going to say?"

"You were going to say something about Emily and you do not need too because this is between me and her."

"Well... while I agree with it being between you and her...it does involve me because I love you both. We also need to talk about what happened in my office and how it affects us. "

"Can we kind of put the last part off a bit?"

"Jane..."

"I'm good with it Maur... it's just... we interviewed the girl we hope to find alive's girlfriend today and well... it just doesn't seem like the right time to talk about it."

Maura smiled knowing what the woman was saying, "We can discuss it when you get back. But Jane I want you to know that I love you and nothing will ever stop that."

"I love you too Maur. Good night."

"Good night Jane... my phone is always by the bedside if you need me."

"I know... thanks." She said and disconnected the call.

Maura walked into the bedroom just as Emily was putting Bella back down. "In about a week or so she will be sleeping through the night love." She said coming up and putting her arms around Emily's waist as they watched their daughter sleeping.

"I think it will be sooner than that. She just suckled a little tonight. I think she just wanted to be held."

"She's very much like her madre." Maura said tightening her arms around the woman's waist.

"How's Jane?"

"I can tell the case is a rough one for her."

"It is always rough when the bodies have been dismembered."

"You are following it aren't you?"

"I try to follow the people that I love and watch for dangers when I can."

"You can't protect the world Emily." She said as the woman turned in her arms.

"No but I can try and protect those I love the best way I can."

"Couldn't that be viewed as controlling?"

Emily pulled back from her arms. "Do you feel controlled by me?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Only when you surround me with big body guards." She said smiling at the woman trying to lighten the conversation up some. "But..."

"But... what?"

"Jane might be feeling a bit controlled."

"I realize that..." Emily said taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. "...but for this to work she needs to be under control." Maura started to say something until she held up a finger so she could finish her thought. "Jane needs to learn self control and when I can trust that she has it I will release my thumb."

"Emily... I know she pushes your buttons. I know she totally exposed you and Jennifer to arrest Ian but she really thought she was doing it for the good. You can't try and change someone to fit in a mold to your liking."

"Maura... I love you dearly." She stopped another moment and looked to the ceiling... gathering her thoughts, she took the conversation another way, "What would your perception of the world be if Boston was the only place you lived or seen?"

"A smaller one for sure."

"All I'm doing is widening out Jane's perception. I really do not want to change her because she will give her life for you, that I have no doubt of. But I do not want to loose her when I can have you both."

"Charmer." Maura said changing the atmosphere between them knowing that everything would work itself out some how by the woman's answer.

Emily stepped back into Maura's arms and wrapped her own around her, "Look... I am going to go into work tomorrow with Bella so Charlotte can watch her. But I would like to have lunch again with you since today was really nice and because I need your help in picking something out afterwards."

"OOO... What would this something be?" She said leaning in closer.

"It's a surprise."

"Mmm... surprise hum?"

"Yep... and my lips are sealed." Emily said taking her left hand and mock zipping up her lips since her right one was still in a cast.

"Come to bed love let me see how sealed those lips are." She said kissing the woman.

"You are not angry with me anymore about the guards?" Emily asked pecking Maura's lips again.

"You know I could never stay angry with you even when we were younger."

"Oh... I do not know about that my rose." Emily said smiling and pulling her tighter, "I seem to remember a couple of days of your wrath when I danced with Molly Favret."

"Oh no you are not bringing up that girl's name up right now!" She said wacking Emily on the arm playfully.

"Ouch..."

"That didn't hurt and I wouldn't have been so mad but the girl kept grabbing your butt as you two turned. Then she would look at me daring me to say something and you let her." She said indigent.

"First of all..." Emily started as she was smiling and trying not to laugh, "... she didn't know we were together and what was I suppose to do..." She paused for emphasis, "...wrestle her with all the nuns there?"

"Have you seen her since school?" Maura asked wondering why Emily was bringing her up.

"No... but would you wrestle her today?" Emily asked raising an eye brow in question.

"No..." She said smiling a sultry smile, "...I wouldn't have to..." Emily looked at her puzzled, "Jennifer would take her out before I would even have to think about it." She said as they both started laughing almost waking Bella up. "Shhh..." Maura said pulling Emily towards the bed.

"Whaaa..." Emily started to ask something else but her mouth was suddenly busy with Maura's lips. She loved how her wife never really got jealous but did claim her turf in the most sensual ways possible when posed with any question of whose girl she was.

 **XXXXX**

The team found themselves on a flight back to Boston by seven pm the next evening. Pen couldn't find footage of the earlier women but did manage to find some footage of Nancy Montago... since she only went missing a week ago. The footage showed the woman at the baggage claim area being up set that her luggage hadn't arrived with her. Pen started an inquiry and found that they all had lost bags from different airlines. She also found out that the same man picked up the luggage when it came in to be delivered to the women.

Bianca was the furthest that Eliot Nessian had to travel for one of his victims but that was lucky for her because she escaped him when he ran out of gas on the way back to Santa Fe. They got this information during the interrogation by Morgan. Pen did an inquiry of Jane Doe's to area hospitals and a woman matching Bianca's description had been dropped off to an ER two nights ago with no ID and a head injury. She had escaped into the Carson National Forest and hid but on her way out had fallen and hit her head on some rocks. Someone found her wandering the trails hurt and was good enough to get her to a hospital but didn't stay around to answer any questions.

It turned out Nessian had a crush on a Hispanic girl in high school that made funny of his body after a date with him. She spread the news of his short comings all over the school. He moved from California to New Mexico after graduating and married a girl and all was doing well until she left him for another man bigger in statue than he was. This was the trigger that set him off killing women that looked like her.

The team boarded the plane in a good mood since Sandy was able to go and see Bianca who's long term memories were coming back but was still fuzzy on the short term. She however did recognize her girlfriend who proposed shortly after being reunited with her again. The answer was a quick "yes."

Jane sat by JJ again on the plane who was digging in her purse when the woman sat down by the window.

"What are you looking for?" Jane asked wondering.

JJ looked up having found whatever it was and handed Jane the pack of Dramamine in her hand and the bottle of water sitting by her feet before they took off. Jane looked at the box then back at JJ and smiled, "Thank you." The woman just smiled back and acted like it was no big deal. But it meant something to Jane that JJ cared enough to remember she got air sick and had been dreading the seven hour flight back to Boston. But now with her stomach under control she might actually enjoy the flight.

* * *

 **Okay as I truly see it right now there is one more chapter before the wedding and I've had a thought... :p**

 **Thinking hurts sometimes...**

 **My thought is... since the wedding is suppose to be on March 7th in the story... I will try and make that the deadline of getting the wedding section posted by.**


	33. Chapter 33

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

 **(Chapter Twelve)**

The jet landed in Boston at 4:10am and everyone was standing up stretching to gather their bags when they noticed a black SUV waiting on them. Emily and Penelope got out of the vehicle and started up the stairs and into the plane.

"Sorry guys but we have a hot case and Spencer you have another jet to catch to Houston to check on your mom. Hotch... Pen and I will be heading out with you on this case." Emily said as she boarded the plane and heard the tired groans from the team.

"What are we looking at Emily?" Hotch asked since he wasn't in the loop yet. She handed him a case file.

"The jet is refueling and the new pilots are coming aboard as I speak. I have all of your back up go bags in the SUV if you want to go and get them but we are wheels up in ten and Jane..." The woman looked up at her uncertain if she was going to be thrown off the jet since she was coming on the trip. "Maura went by your apartment and made you a fresh go bag and she said to give you this." Emily said and handed the woman a container and a letter then smiled at her as she turned to go back to the SUV and grab her own go bag.

Jane looked at the container and opened it and found several pieces of chocolate bacon. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of Maura knowing she needed a hug and that the bacon was just as good as one. She decided to wait to open the letter since there wasn't time or really privacy to be able to read it at the moment.

 **XXXXX**

Jennifer met Emily at the SUV and kissed her. "Mmmm... your lips are better than your voice." Emily moaned out.

"You just couldn't wait to find out about the fantasy could you?" JJ said smiling at the woman.

"I wish that was all it was love."

"What are we looking at Em?" JJ said now concerned looking at the seriousness she saw on Emily's face.

"Child abduction."

"Damn!"

"I know... hey listen I know it's a lot to ask..." Emily paused as JJ looked at her, "...but we have to share rooms this trip and I thought it might be a good time for Jane and me to square things if possible."

"It'll be hard but I'll make the sacrifice for peace." JJ said leaning in and kissing the woman again.

"Hell... I'm the one sacrificing..." JJ looked at her puzzled, "...I have to wait longer on that fantasy." She said as they both laughed.

"I'll make it worth your wait..." JJ said kissing the woman again one last time, "...promise."

"Mmm..." Emily groaned pulling away, "Okay... let's go JJ." She said trying to get the feel of the woman's professional name again. They decided when they were on cases that Emily would call her by what the rest of the team did so they didn't draw attention to their relationship from the leo's.

Emily took the seat by Jane as JJ sat across from her. After take off Pen handed out the file folders she had for the team. "Okay we are looking at two child abductions in Memphis, Tennessee. The girls were taken from local parks at different times of day. But now we have had a third taken in the West Memphis, Arkansas area which is why we have been called in so quickly. This is going to be a work in progress since the locals haven't had much luck with information on any of the abductions.

Emily is there anything else you want to add?"

"I wish I had something to add Hotch. How do you want to handle it?" She said deferring to him as team leader.

"Okay... Morgan and Rossi you head to the abduction sites in the park for a view and see if anything was missed. Emily you and Jane head to West Memphis and speak with the family and look at the abduction site there. JJ, Garcia, and I will stay behind at the precinct and start victomology and work on a press release. Fear is about to grip two cities and we need to get as much information out to the public without fueling the fires. I'll leave you to read the files of what we have and we will discuss thoughts again before landing." He said sitting down with the file in his hands.

"Do you think teaming Emily and Jane up together is wise?" Dave asked Hotch when he sat down.

"It's what Emily wanted."

Dave looked at the brunettes that had there heads in the middle of the case file. "God help Memphis." He said shaking his head.

Jane sat there beside Emily reading the file but was having trouble concentrating on it. She really did have a hard time getting a read on the woman that was marrying her best friend and now she was partnered up with her in a city she had no clue about. If the flying didn't make her nauseas the brunette beside her did. JJ smiled at her when she saw the woman popping another Dramamine. "Four more hours in the air, God I must of pissed you off some how... sorry about that." was her silent prayer and thought. She started back into the file before her trying to be up to speed on it all before they landed because she knew the woman beside her would have everything memorized and she wasn't going to mess anything up this time.

* * *

 **This is the chapter some of you have been waiting on. When I say chapter you all know I mean my chapter not the blogs chapter...right? :)**

 **Really this is the last thing heading into the wedding. I have a deadline to meet!**


	34. Chapter 34

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **k**

Maura had drifted back to sleep after Emily had left and was awaken by a gentle knock on the door. "Mom it's Declan can we talk?" She looked over at the clock which said 5:47 am. "Come in Declan." She said as she propped herself up on her pillows. The boy came and sat in Emily's normal spot. "What has you looking so troubled this morning?" She asked while reaching out and caressing his cheek.

He looked up at her, "I didn't want to tell you and nonna P said that she would take care of it." He paused as he rethought telling her, as Maura got concerned watching him struggling to tell her what was on his mind.

"Declan... what is nonna P taking care of?"

"Chessie..." He said looking up at her, "She's been having nightmares again, every since madre put her hand through the wall over there."

"Dear lord..." Maura said to herself, "...does Emily know?" She asked looking back from the repaired wall.

"Sort of I think... she has been spending more time with Chessie after school. I think she more senses it than knows it for sure since Chessie's mom died this time last year."

"Oh my God... " Maura closed her eyes kicking herself internally for not realizing what time of year it was.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Yes Declan... sometimes life just gets too busy and we forget important things."

"Like someone dying the year before?"

"Yes... exactly like someone dying the year before. Now what is Elizabeth taking care of?" She asked not wanting him to lose his train of thought because she really needed this information.

"Well...Chessie has been coming to my room when she has nightmares and nonna P saw her a couple of nights ago and asked me about it. I told her and tonight I had to go and get her because Chessie screamed in her sleep and went and sat in a corner and wouldn't talk at all until nonna came and got her. Nonna told me not to bother you because you were dealing with a lot with madre and the up coming wedding and all that she would handle taking care of Chessie."

"Declan there is a lot going on, but Emily and I are here for you both. We want to know about everything in your lives good and bad. Nothing takes priority over you... do you understand that?" She asked with intensity wanting him to understand that they were first above everything else in her and Emily's lives.

"I know and that's why I'm here telling you about it." He paused a moment and Maura gave him some time sensing he wanted to tell her more. "I know..." He started and stopped looking at his hands. She gave him a moment then prompted him, "You know what?"

"I know that she was rapped last year and that her wife was killed. I know that is how we got Bella. How could anyone want to hurt her? I want to kill them!" He said with clenched teeth. Maura reached out and pulled him into her arms as they both had moments of flooding emotions of anger and sadness.

"They are already dead son." She said trying to reel her own emotions back while calming his down also.

"My dad hurt her too... you know..." He said pulling away from her, "...she never admitted it but I saw the bruises and heard the slaps but she took it and never said a word. Why?" He asked with an innocent confused look on his face not understanding.

Maura took a deep breath and blew it out not totally prepared to answer his question. "Some of this you will need to get answers from her on love but the best answer I can give you at the moment is... she took it to protect people she loved."

"Like me?"

"She wants you to have the best life you can." She said trying to deflect away from the content a bit. She didn't want him to think Emily's endured pain because of him.

"Do you think I'll be like him and hurt people?" he asked with a concerned face.

"No... I believe you will be like her..." Maura said smiling at the young man and wiping a tear off his cheek, "...because you see what joy love can bring about by her love for you. She has taught you to respect others and how to communicate with them so you will be a honorable man Declan Prentiss... like your madre." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back and gave her a hug, "I love you mom."

"I love you too. Now go get ready for school... I need to check on your sister."

"Nonna P is going to be upset at me for telling you but I did what I had too." He said standing and settling his thought within himself.

"Yes you did and Elizabeth is a honorable woman... she will see that it was the right thing to do. It will be okay you'll see." She said kissing his cheek and sending him off to get ready for school. She turned and headed to the shower to think and then to go and deal with her mother-n-law.

 **XXXXX**

The team landed in Memphis a little after eight am. They all went to the precinct to meet the locals then headed out on there specific assignments. The drive to West Memphis was only 15 minuets.

"Do you mind driving?" Emily asked Jane as they went to the SUV.

"Sure... if you program the gps thingy... I hate those things."

"Team work... it's always good." She said and smiled as she got in the passengers seat.

Jane noticed that the woman had her gun on the left side since her right hand was still in a cast. "I know you can shoot with your left hand but do you have trouble pulling your weapon from the left side holster?"

"I practice from both sides. I have covers that I am left handed in. I mostly use it in the British ones because it is easier to focus left since they drive from the opposite side. I just change everything when I'm there."

"So... I'm guessing since you just came from there you are in shape for the left hand." She said just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes... I'm up to speed and will have your back. I'm just as accurate left handed as right." Emily said smiling at the woman.

Jane looked at the road and thought, "I have no doubt you are just as deadly from the left side as the right as well." Then another thought passed through her mind as she glanced at the woman in the passenger seat, "she will have my back," as silly as that sounded in her head and with all that had happened between them... she knew Emily Prentiss wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She smiled to herself as a warm feeling flooded her heart. "Yep... you are a full fledged alien now Jane. Just accept it and they will leave you alone." She laughed inside at herself.

"What's got you all smiley?" Emily asked seeing Jane lighting up a bit.

"I was just in my head is all. I have to do that sometimes when cases suck."

"Yeah... I totally get that and child abductions really suck." Emily agreed as they pulled up to the West Memphis precinct.

"How are we going to do this?" Jane asked wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"We will go in and introduce ourselves and see if there is anymore information at this time. They are expecting us to be here but making sure that we are including them in the investigation is important since they know the area a whole lot better than we do and it's in their backyard."

"I'll leave that up to you. I think it's best if I just follow your lead for awhile if that's okay?"

Emily caught Jane by the arm as she came around the SUV, "That's fine Jane... but do not hold back things, if you have a thought or opinion voice it. You are a great cop with very good instincts."

"Thank you." Jane said and breathed out a breath that she had been holding in since they landed if she was honest with herself.

They walked in and met the lead detective giving him her card and Hotch's. They were brought up to speed on the case which lasted only a few moments since there was nothing new. While they were there Jessica parents came in to see if there was any news. Jane and Emily interviewed them and assured them that their daughter was priority at the moment and they were doing everything possible for her safe return.

"The family interviews are the worst part of this type of investigation." Emily said as she walked out to the SUV. Jane shook her head in agreement as she was trying to swallow the lump in her own throat from hearing the pain the two parents were in. She hated abductions in general but when parents went to blaming the other for not watching the child closer made it just that more brutal.

 **XXXXX**

Maura walked into the kitchen, "Good morning Bettie."

"Good morning Ms. Maura. You are down here early."

"Yeah... I was hoping to catch Elizabeth when she came down for breakfast."

"Hmmm... that sounds like the Ambassador has stuck her foot in where it doesn't belong again." The woman said looking at Maura like "what has she done this time?"

"Not really Betty but we do need to have a discussion."

"Well... she rang for her breakfast to be brought to her this morning and I know that Ms. Chessie has already been taken to school so I'll just make this tray for two." She said as a way of letting Maura know that she was all hers.

"That's a splendid idea. I know why Emily adores you." She said coming and patting the woman's arm.

"Years with those two has been like living in a soap opera but I love them hard head women like they were my family." She said smiling and handing the tray to Maura.

"Thank you Betty for all you do for us and for putting up with them." She said as she headed up the stairs with the tray.

She sat it on a table near the door and knocked. "It's open Betty come on in."

Maura opened the door and brought in the tray, "Elizabeth... it's Maura. We need to talk."

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Emily went by Franklin Park just to get a feel of the scene since any evidence had long since been lost with the rain the night before. They then headed to Jackson Elementary School where Jessica Tanner attended. They met the principal Mary Hemmer who informed them that the parents of the school were aware of the situation and had signed waivers for law enforcement to talk with the children.

"Thank you Mrs. Hemmer." Emily was saying as a class was heading into the cafeteria to get lunch.

"Amanda... Amanda Jackson... I swear it's like you do not know your name sometimes." They heard a teacher saying to one of the six year olds.

"That is Jessica's class." The sad woman informed Emily and Jane. "Would you like to talk with them now?" Jane started to say yes but Emily said, "No... not right now but we may be back. Thank you again Mrs. Hemmer, here is my card, if you think of anything else please do not hesitate to call me at any time day or night."

"I will." The woman said as she went back into her office.

"Emily... why didn't you want to talk to the kids right now? That would be the next step if this was a BPD case." Jane asked wondering what the woman was thinking.

"Yeah... it would have been for us too normally but something is off. With children the first interview is the most important and the most truthful. I do not want to interview them until I have more information and we need to get back to the team and see what they have turned up." She said walking out of the building with Jane behind her shaking her head a bit but she wasn't going to push the woman just yet.

"Jane..." Emily said in a low voice as she was getting into the SUV.

"Yeah..."

"Do you feel eyes on us?" She said putting on her sunglasses.

Jane put the key in the door unlocking it and glanced around generally looking without giving away that she was looking for something specific. "Blue pick up across the street in the park." She said getting into the SUV.

"Yep..." She said as she got into the SUV and they started out of the school parking lot turning away from the park and heading down the street to turn and go into the back entrance of the park. The truck was gone when they made it to the spot. It was like it vanished into air. "Damn..." Emily said getting out looking all around trying to see the truck. She hit the hood of the SUV with her cast in frustration.

"Easy there slugger. If you damage that hand again, Maura is going to have both of our asses." Jane said reminding Emily she was hurt and not to reinjure herself.

"I know but we were close to a lead on that girl... I know it."

Jane smiled realizing her and Emily on a case could almost be interchangeable at the moment, "He probably saw us and left when we turned... but we will get him." Jane said trying to ease the tension in Emily.

"Did you get a look at him?" She asked looking back at her.

"Just a ball cap and sun glasses with binoculars... you?"

"Same but his truck was a late eights Ford pick up with a dent in the right side bumper. It might even have a head light issue." She said as she pulled her phone out, "Garcia..."

"Damn... She is good." Jane thought because she didn't see the dent.

* * *

 **I know a cliff hanger but that is my M.O.**

 **Promise an update by tomorrow.**


	35. Chapter 35

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **y**

Elizabeth looked at Maura and smiled, "Maura dear what an unexpected surprise. Come and place that tray on the table by the window and we shall eat together." Maura smiled back and did as the woman suggested realizing decorum and etiquette was very much in play at the moment.

They ate their breakfast with light conversation about the up coming wedding and how Emily was doing. When the subject came around to the children Maura saw her opening. "Elizabeth... now that we are on the subject of the children..." she said as an introduction.

Elizabeth looked up at her and smiled, "I see that Decaln's conscious has gotten the better of him. He is going to be a fine young man."

"Well since we are obviously on the same page... why wasn't I informed of Chessie's issues?"

"Emily doesn't want her past to over shadow your wedding."

"Did she say that?" Maura asked in shock.

"No..."

"Then how do you deduce that conclusion?" Maura asked almost upset.

"From Chessie..." Maura started to say something else until Elizabeth raised her hand to silence her a moment. "Maura... there is only one of us that has lived with my daughter more than a few months and that is Chessie. Normally I wouldn't put a whole lot of stock in a five year old's words but this five year old has a photographic memory.

Now Emily has been spending a lot of time with Bella and Chessie. She has even managed to get the teen aged man to sit and spend time with her since you two moved in here in December. She didn't want their routines disrupted by the threat to them. I understand that with her growing up all over the world but I couldn't help it then... and no Chessie didn't say that Emily said it before you ask me. This is something I have watched over the last two months. Emily also asked me to let Chessie sleep with me while she was gone since the girl was worried about her hands. I was going to bring her in with me tonight but it seems the two are more connected than I realized. I'm sure she felt Emily leave the house early this morning.

Anyway... she told me the other day that Emily's hands were tore up after the basement and that my daughter tried to punch out the wall in that basement to save them but it was brick and it just blooded her hands. Then she put her fist through the window cutting them more."

"Heavens..." Maura said as she remembered looking at the bandages on Emily's hands on the plane.

"Yeah... I shudder to think about the rest of it." She paused a moment while they thought about the picture of Emily in the dumpster that Maura had pulled up on her phone so she could reference the hand injuries.

"Emily has also been making very sure that Chessie was okay with her marrying you. This I have gotten from the five year old as well. She is puzzled why Emily keeps asking her "what she thinks of you..." and just so you know that little girl adores you just as much as Emily. She has even asked me to get her a Grey's Anatomy book so she can get you to start teaching her about the body. She saw one in the book store the other day and I finally talked her down to settling for a high school anatomy book and a beginner's to Latin book."

Maura started laughing at the thought of Elizabeth bartering with her daughter in the book store. "She is so like Emily... needing to see the whole picture then breaking it down into pieces."

"Yes... she is and she will be something but nothing compared to the main whirlwind that is laying down the hall in that crib. I look at those big brown eyes and they are purely Emily who is one hundred percent whirlwind."

Maura sucked in a deep breath and blew it out, "I have a feeling you are right about that one Elizabeth." She smiled and shook her head. "Declan said you were planning on taking care of Chessie. May I ask what you had in mind?"

"I have scheduled an appointment with Dr. Addison for this afternoon. We knew last year when her sessions ended that she might need a few when the anniversary of her mom's death came around. I was planning on taking her but now that you know maybe it would be a good idea for the two of you to keep that appointment."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I would like to handle that." She said smiling at the woman.

"Good... but Maura do not mention any of this to Emily until she gets home." Elizabeth said with a serious look.

"Why?" Maura asked puzzled at the woman's statement.

"They are on a child abduction case right now and they need my daughter to stay focused. David said she is amazing at these type of cases and if she knew any of this we have talked about... it may pull her focus off the case. A child's life may depend on her staying focused."

"Dear Lord... a child abduction case. Elizabeth that is going to cause her issues I'm afraid."

"I know but Jennifer is there and will call you if she feels something is up... but you can't tell her about this either Maura. Emily will know something is wrong if she acts differently... she is very sensitive when it comes to the two of you." She said putting it gently for her own sake. She still didn't understand women's romantic love for each other but she had made peace with it for her and Emily's sake.

"Yes she is." Maura agreed as she started wondering what she could do to help knowing that Emily was under triple stress. She had the past to deal with that this case was sure to bring up, Jane whom she needed to talk to and was a stress in herself, and worrying about her daughter. She hoped Emily had taken the go bag that still had the Xanax and sleeping pills in it.

"It will be alright. Emily is strong and she will do the right thing. I couldn't always say that about my daughter but she has you and a family she wants to come home too." She said standing and opening her arms for a hug. Maura stood up and stepped into the woman's embrace. "Thank you for bringing my daughter so much light and love. I truly do not believe she could have made it through all of this with out you. I pray... I never have to see the day that you are not in her life again."

"Me too Elizabeth me too." Maura said hoping Emily's mother was right about how strong Emily was.

 **XXXXX**

Pen had pulled all video surveillance in the surrounding area near the park and the truck was spotted heading east towards Memphis but was lost once it headed north into a rural area... before a tail could be established on it. She ran inquiries on all possible head light violations given in Memphis and West Memphis but no blue Ford pick ups came up in her search.

Emily and Jane made it back to Memphis and met with the team by mid afternoon. They all talked about what they had seen and gave opinions. "Hotch... I have a feeling on something at Jackson Elementary." She hesitated gathering her thoughts on how to present her thoughts to the team. "This maybe case related or it may not be but I had Pen pull the school and medical records of an Amanda Jackson that Jane and I saw at the school today."

"And..."

"And she found no records past a year ago. I'm not sure but something isn't right. We maybe looking at witness protection or a little girl in a heap of trouble." She said looking at her boss.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well the teacher called her by her first name twice and she acted like it wasn't her name. I got to thinking that I call JJ... Jennifer when we aren't at work maybe this girl has two names as well or her name is being changed and she isn't use to being called by her new name. We didn't interview the kids because I wanted to present this thought to the team first since the first interview with children is the most important at that age. I'd like for JJ and Pen to come with me tomorrow into the school. JJ will pose as a grief counselor..."

"Why can't you do it?" Morgan asked "And isn't this a waist of precious time?"

"It maybe but for the blue truck she is the only thing I see in the way of a possible lead. I need JJ because the girl is blonde hair and blue eyed and the school records list her mother as deceased..."

"I get it. You think she will open up more to JJ because her mother might have looked like her." Jane said following Emily's train of thought.

"Yes... it might be a long shot but if nothing else we can double time the interviews with the three of us there if nothing comes of it. I need Pen there because I want to wire JJ up so she can go in alone that way the children won't get spooked or hyper with all of us being in there questioning them."

"You are the child specialist Emily... just do not take too much time. Determine quickly if it is going to go somewhere or not because I do not have to tell you the stakes and how precious time is." He said as they turned their attention back to the man in the blue Ford truck. They worked through the afternoon and gave a profile to both Memphis PD and West Memphis PD by conference call.

It was going on eight pm when a call came in that a body of a six year old girl was found on the banks of the Mississippi north of Memphis.

"Morgan, JJ, Emily and Jane go to the scene... Dave and I will wait here and give the press release. Emily and Jane I need you to follow the body to the morgue." Emily looked at Hotch and shook her head in understanding. They walked out to the SUVs and Jane got in the one with Morgan while Emily got into JJ's. They all just knew that the two women need a moment to talk and gain strength from each other.

"How did it go with Jane today?" JJ asked as she reached out for Emily's hand. The woman took it and held it being quiet. "Em..."

"Hmmm... Sorry... It went okay."

"What's going on?"

"I'm focused on the case right now. Tomorrow maybe really hard on you by the way."

"I've dealt with children before. What's going on Em?" She said looking over at the woman she loved knowing something was off.

"The girl looked up at me when they were calling her name and she was hollow Jennifer. Something is going on with her I know it."

"We will find out..." She said raising the woman's hand up and kissing it, "...promise. But we have to focus on what is before us right now."

"Yeah... I know a lifeless beautiful child that's life was cut too short... I hate children cases."

"We all do but you are so good at reading them." She said as they pulled up on the crime scene. "You ready."

"Yeah... let's go and find the bastard who did this." She said looking at JJ with solid black eyes that made a cold shiver run down her spine. There was no doubt that Emily had left the building and Michelle had come for more than just a few moments visit. She didn't say anything thinking this was the only way Emily could handle looking at the six year old dead body. They all had their vices to help them look at the sickness... Michelle just happened to be Emily's is all.

Morgan and JJ handled the crime scene while Jane and Emily focused on the body itself. Jane tried to remember everything that Maura had done on scenes like these. Thankfully she hadn't had to work to many of them unlike the BAU team... that she guessed handled them more often. A homeless man had found the body while gathering sticks to make a fire to stay warm.

"She hasn't been in the water long, the body doesn't show signs of fish or wild life activity." Emily said looking at the body. "She has been dead awhile though because she has gone through rigor." Jane listened to Emily thinking "she sounds like Maura."

"You are very observant," the M.E on the case said. "My Name is Ken Riter... and we will not know the true case of death until we get her back and do the autopsy."

"We understand... My name is Emily Prentiss and this is Jane Rizzoli. We will be coming with you so we can get the information first hand."

"I get that... time is important. They are ready and waiting for us." He said starting to go but stopped and looked at Jane... You wouldn't happen to be from Boston would you?"

Jane looked up at him puzzled at how he would know that. "Yes I am."

"I was in Afghanistan with Casey and he use to talk about you non stop. So I take it by Rizzoli... that you two never got hitched."

"No we didn't." She said shaking her head and feeling very uncomfortable. Emily sensed it and had her back.

"Not to cut the pleasantries short but..." Emily said interrupting the man and pointing to the body... which he shook his head realizing the woman before him was all business at the moment and the look in her eyes let him know that he really didn't want to piss her off either by making her wait on information.

"Yes... we do have work to do... ladies excuse me." He said turning to Jane, "Here's my card maybe after this is all over we can talk shop if you are interested," he said handing her his business card. Emily noticed that Jane ripped it in two after the man walked away and put it in the nearest trash can. She made note of it thinking her and Jane had lots of stuff to talk about soon.

* * *

 **Okay... I'm posting as quickly as I can.**


	36. Chapter 36

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **w**

Jane and Emily waited outside the autopsy room until the whole examination was complete. Dr. Riter came out and allowed the ladies in to see the body once the little trace evidence that was there was removed. He filled in the ladies what test were still out and explained there wasn't any finger prints, hair, or fluids on the body. They both expected that answer given that the body was in the water for a while. They found out that COD was suffocation by strangulation, meaning she was put into the water post mortem. She had been dead proximally forty eight hours before she found.

Emily studied the body and every ligature mark on her small body. "Was there a birthmark on her left shoulder?"

"No." He said as she shook her head marking Jessica Tanner off her list as a possible ID.

"Was there any sign of sexual assault?" She finally asked the dreaded question that in her heart she already knew the answer too.

"There was tearing of the vagina and hymen area..." he paused and coughed "... excuse me. There was also tearing of the rectum."

"Post mortem I pray." She said more than asked with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to say... no." He said looking down at the floor.

Emily looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Is there anything we can use to catch this son of a bitch from you autopsy?" She asked fighting her stomach and her anger.

"At this point no... I am doubtful of founding anything from the toxicology screen or blood work either other than who she is. The water really cleaned the evidence off of her." He said sadly and handed her the copy of his report in a file folder that she could take with her to read to the team.

"Thank you Dr. Riter... here is my card please call if there is anything else." She said as she left the exam room and headed straight to the ladies restroom. Jane followed her not saying a word... nothing more was left to be said. She waited outside for Emily but then decided to check on her remembering how upset she looked in the exam room. She heard the sounds of the woman stomach wrenching. She didn't blame her for loosing it because it was hard even for her to hear about what the little girl had endured. Stepping back outside she decided to give the woman her privacy... she knew she wouldn't want anyone to hear her losing her cookies on a case. Emily came out in about five minutes, "You ready to go and tell the team what nothing we have?"

"Yeah... let's go." She said and followed behind Emily to the SUV.

 **XXXXX**

Maura crawled into bed and had a new brunette laying beside her. She smile at the sleeping five year old resting on Emily's pillow. She knew that her love's scent was a comfort to the sleeping child because it comforted her when Emily wasn't there.

The session with Dr. Addison had been a very good experience for the both of them. She was filled with warmth as she remembered Chessie's introduction to the doctor, "This is my mommy and she is a doctor too." She didn't know why the feeling of the little girls words seemed to be more rich than even when she walked across the stage and received her PHD diploma. She heard Bella in her crib kicking and slipped out and went over to check on the miniature Emily laying there waiting to be held.

"ti manca tua madre non ti (You miss your mother... don't you?)"

The little girl kicked her feet. "Well I'm not as good of singer as your madre but I believe I can maybe get a lullaby out for you." She said as she unbuttoned her shirt so she could hold the girl next to her skin and chest. She sat down in the rocking chair and smiled at the little girl and began singing...

Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My Mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low,  
Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way,  
And I'd give the world if she could sing That song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush now don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby. *******

"That girl is going to be just like Emily with all the languages being spoken around her." Angela said as she heard Maura singing.

"The only language I hope she truly learns from us is the language of love."

"Oh honey... I think she already knows that one from you two... look."

Maura looked down and saw that Bella had reached up and put her hand on her throat to feel the vibrations of her voice and had fallen back to sleep. She stood and slowly walked the girl to her crib and placed her down.

"Motherhood looks good on you Maura. You ever think about having one yourself?"

"I love my children but I'm not sure about producing one with my DNA."

"Maura... there is nothing wrong with your DNA. You are a genius."

"A genius with a mob biological father in prison."

"What about Hope? She is a good person."

"Yes she is... but Emily and I have been so blessed with these gifts. I want to enjoy them for now."

"I understand... Bella is a beautiful baby. Well I see that Cheesie is asleep and Declan is studying for a chemistry test tomorrow so my work is complete for the day." She said hugging the woman.

"Good night Angela." Maura said as she just stood and watched her daughters sleeping hoping her other brunettes were getting some sleep as well.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Emily walked into the conference room where the team had gathered... it was going on eleven o'clock and they were all getting tired but knew they needed to go over the new information.

"There wasn't much where the body washed up Hotch. JJ and I went up stream and found some tire tracks but they could have been from anyone." Morgan was saying when the girls walked in.

"We do not have good news either..." Emily started and turned and ran to the bathroom. The team looked at Jane for an explanation.

"She had some bad tuna salad for lunch... and has been trying to keep it down. She will be okay in a minute I gave her some of my Dramamine that JJ gave me earlier." She said lying trying to protect the woman's pride. JJ looked at her in a questioning way not fully buying the story because Emily never ate tuna out because of it being made with mayonnaise but respected the woman for covering for Emily in front of the team.

"Okay...Jane what did you and Emily find out?"

"The water washed all trace evidences away and the girl was sexual assaulted vaginally and sodomized..." There was a loud bang as Morgan hit his fist on the table in disgust.

"Derek..." Emily said as she walked back in, "... she was already dead before we found her. The M.E. said she died forty eight hours ago." She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Have they identified her yet?" Rossi asked trying to refocus them.

"They are running DNA right now against what they have of the three missing girls since they looked similar. But we have ruled out Jessica Tanner because the girl didn't have a birth mark on her shoulder. That leaves Kim White, Brandy Thompson, or even some other poor victim. At this point we do not know." Emily said finishing the report from the M.E. that she had in her hands from off the table where she had left it before running to the restroom.

"Okay... listen up we all are very tired and need rest or we aren't going to be of any help to the investigation. Let's head to the hotel and meet in the lobby at 7 am for a fresh start." Hotch said knowing his team was just about on empty. "Pen went and checked us all in at the hotel and has your keys. It will be doubles this trip so go and get some rest."

Jane figured she would be in Pen's room since she knew that Emily and JJ roomed together even when it wasn't doubles. "Here you go Jane... here's your and Emily's keys." Her eyes went wide in shock. "Don't worry she doesn't bite... well she does Maura but that is a whole other story." Pen said laughing at the brunette's face.

"You know I can't wait till scooter butt gets home next week." Jane said in a way as a warning shot over Pen's head to leave her alone.

"Okay... grouchy much." She said handing her the hotel keys. "You are next door to JJ and I."

"You two ready to go?" JJ asked as she saw that Emily had already left for the vehicle and knew that she needed to rest if she had thrown up.

"Yeah... let's go." Jane said walking out.

"Those two are just a bundle of nerves. Did you hear Jane covering for Emily?" Pen asked JJ as they left.

"Yeah... Emily wouldn't eat tuna from out. I'm glad we are the only ones that know that and it needs to stay that way." She said looking at Pen.

"I wonder what has the brown eyed princess jumpy in the stomach?"

"I don't know but she is still breast feeding..." JJ stopped and hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"What?"

"I bet her breast are hurting... have you seen or heard her talk about expressing her breast?"

"Well...no!" Pen said surprised by the question. "Would that make her throw up?"

"If the pain was great enough and you know Emily she will take as much pain until her body says stop it."

"Well that is true." Pen said shaking her head in agreement.

"I'll check on her when we get to the hotel."

"Good idea... because my boobs are for decoration not for working." Pen said giggling. "I have no idea of how to express my boobs other than to lift and shake them."

"You are bad Penelope Garcia..." JJ said laughing at her friend, "...but I love you for making me laugh in the midst of this crap." She said as they made their way to the SUV that Emily and Jane were already in waiting for them to head to the hotel.

* * *

 **Okay this chapter has been full of rough content so I'm ending it with Pen's funny comments... more later.**

 **The song is Too Ra Loo Ra Li (An Irish Lullaby)*****


	37. Chapter 37

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **L**

The women entered their hotel rooms and realized that they had and adjoining door between the rooms. This made JJ very happy since she could keep an ear out just in case Emily got sick again during the night. She hoped that the woman would let her help express her breast since her hand was in a cast and the manual instrument wasn't that easy to work with both hands let alone one.

Emily went inside the room, "Which bed would you like?" She asked Jane not really caring which one the woman took.

"I'll take this one and let you have the one closest to the bathroom."

"I think that might be best too." She said as she put her go bag on the bed. "You want the bathroom first?" She asked but didn't get an answer since JJ walked into the room.

"I have you some crackers for your stomach and a proposition." She said smiling at Emily.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jane said as she started to go into the other room.

"Not that kind of proposition Jane." JJ said looking at her like "really?"

"Damn... get a girl all worked up for nothing." Emily said trying to make them laugh.

"Behave... I know you haven't expressed your breast today and that you are in pain."

"I would have but I forgot that stupid contraption and it's not that easy one handed you know." She said defensively.

"Em... I'm not fussing at you..." Emily looked at her with a "seriously" look. "Okay... maybe just a little because I do not want you in pain... but that's the only reason." She said with her hands on her hip and a raised eye brow, "So... with that said... I'm going to go and change into my sleeping attire then I'm going to take you in that bathroom and we are going to rectify the issue so you are not in pain and can sleep tonight." She said not giving the woman a choice.

"Well... since you put it that way. How could I refuse." Emily said being in to much pain to refuse help. JJ turned to Jane... if you want you can use our bathroom Pen and I are morning shower people... after she changes and brushes her teeth the bathroom is all yours."

"I can just go in there and sleep if..."

"No!" Emily firmly said startling the both of them. "I want to talk to you after I am out of pain..." She said softer and looking up at Jane, "...if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure no problem." Jane said still being startled by Emily's "no."

"Good..." She said and smiled. "I love Bella to pieces but sometimes I will be glad when my breast are for being sexy again instead of utters." Em said lifting the weighted boobs up giving her shoulders a break for the moment from the weight of them as JJ smiled and leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"I like your utters and I think they are sexy." She whispered into Emily's ear.

She just smiled and held back the comment about "how sexy they would look after she milked them like Bessy the cow in a few moments." She figured Jane wouldn't want to hear it but Pen on the other hand would have taken the comment and ran with the giggles of it. "Sometimes you just have to know your crowd's taste," she thought to herself.

"Okay I'll be right back." JJ said as she went to change.

Emily laid her clothes out as Jane started pulling things from her bag as well. She noticed that Emily ate a cracker then reached into her bag and got a prescription bottle out and took some pills from it. She then took her clothes into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. JJ came back and went straight to the restroom and closed the door. Jane waited a few moments making sure the women were involved in what ever then she peeked into the other room making sure that the other bathroom door was shut.

She then walked over to Emily's bed and moved the bag to get to the bottle wanting to see what the woman had taken. Her eyes widened when she saw what was written on the bottle. hearing movement in the other room, not wanting to get caught by Pen finishing in the other room, she placed everything back the way it was before she tampered with it and went to wait for Pen to finish in her room.

She was sitting on one of the beds waiting on Pen to come out fighting with herself if she should call Maura or not. "She has a right to know what Emily is taking. Bella is her child too and Emily is breast feeding. Wouldn't that get into her milk?" All these thoughts ran over and over in her mind.

Pen finally came out of the restroom. "The lou is all yours mate." She said to Jane.

Looking up puzzled at what the woman had said, "What?"

"I was talking in British slang, since that's how far off you look in thought. I was just speaking the native language." She said grinning, "the bathroom is all yours."

"Oh..." Jane just looked through her. "Ummm... I'm going to the SUV I think something fell out in the back from my bag. I'll be right back." She said standing and hitting the door in two strides making up her mind that Maura needed to know and she was going to call her.

"Take your time they will be a while." Pen said flipping her hand at the room next door.

Jane pulled her phone out and hit the speed dial number for Maura when she reached the lobby of the hotel.

 **XXXXX**

JJ came up behind Emily and pulled her shirt up and off in between spits of toothpaste. Emily took a sip of water and finished rinsing the toothpaste out of her mouth when she felt the pressure of the bra straps release off her shoulders and moaned in relief. Her shoulders were red and angry from the extra weight of engorged breast. JJ kissed the red marks and started rubbing them with her hands trying to soothe the skin. "That feels amazing." She hummed out while closing her eyes. She then took a wash cloth and put it under warm water and a dry hand towel for Emily to hold in front of her. After a few moments under the water she placed the cloth gently on the woman's right breast covering the nipple. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Emily asked as the nipple started softening and relaxing some.

"You love me now but I have a feeling you will not be in such a loving mood in a moment when I have to squeeze that nipple." She said looking at her lover in the mirror with a "sorry" face.

"You never told me you were into S&M. Do you have chaps too." Emily said messing with JJ before the cursing began.

 **XXXXX**

Maura answered the phone on the second ring trying not to wake the girls out of sleep. "Jane... is everything okay?"

Jane wanted to kick herself now realizing it was one thirty in the morning in Boston. "Yeah... No... but I can call you back later. I forgot that it was so late in Boston. I didn't mean to wake you. We just got to the hotel... and..."

"What is it Jane... talk to me." Maura said now that she was wide awake realizing that both of her girls had almost been up twenty four hours straight.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but Bella is your child too... and she is breast feeding and I sure it's not good..." Jane started rambling now that she had Maura on the phone.

"Jane..." Maura said trying to break the ramble so she could calm the woman down enough to get complete sentences.

"I'm trying and she threw up today..."

"Jane!" Maura elevated her voice when she heard the words "threw up."

"What?"

"I know your upset but I need you to complete your sentences so I can understand and possibly help."

"Oh... sorry."

"Okay... What has you so upset about Bella?" She asked as a starting point.

"Emily took Xanax just a few minuets ago Maur... I saw her doing it."

"Thank God..." Was said on the other end of the phone. Maura blew out a sigh that Emily was trying to take care of herself. She had been worried about the stress on both women but knew Emily was under body harming stress.

"What?" Jane said totally puzzled at her best friends answer. "Did you hear what I just said? Emily took Xanax and she is breast feeding... doesn't that bother you?"

"No Jane it relieves me... I know you are concerned about Bella's safety with her breast feeding but she hasn't been taking them here... that I can assure you of. Plus they will be out of her system by the time she gets back to Boston. Even if she has trace amounts in her system... Bella would still be safe."

"Okay..." Jane said glad that Bella wouldn't be hurt, "...but what is going on Maura? You thanked God she took them... why?"

Maura took a deep breath knowing she couldn't lie to Jane so she went the direct route, "Now do not get angry Jane... I can't tell you because I promised Elizabeth that I wouldn't say anything to anyone until the team returns."

"Maura... it's me... Jane! You never have kept things from me before."

"That's not true Jane... but there are very few things that I haven't discussed with you. But I have made a promise and can not divulge this information because you all need to stay focused on the case."

Jane thought a moment, "Well... since you promised the Ambassador it must have to do with wonder woman in there..." She started deducing to Maura.

"Jane... have you read the letter I sent you or talked with Emily yet?" She asked knowing by Jane's tone that she hadn't and it would redirect the woman's thoughts elsewhere.

"No... we have been on the case hard since landing but Emily said she wanted to talk to me after JJ get's through exercising her breast.

"What?" Maura asked with an elevated voice.

"You know getting her milk out so she won't be in pain." She said as Maura busted out laughing.

"What?" She asked indigently.

"Expressing her breast not exercising." Maura said in between giggles.

"Whatever... I hope she preforms an exorcism on them too... maybe that will put her in a better mood."

"Jane... engorged beast can be very painful."

She thought a moment, "Would it be enough pain for Emily to throw up?" She asked wondering if that is what made the woman do it earlier.

"Maybe but not normally..." Maura said as she thought about medical facts and time factors since the last time she knew that Emily had fed Bella. "... tell me what happened Jane so I can maybe determine what's going on with her body."

"Well...she got sick after we looked at the body of the six year old girl that had been raped and sodomized tonight."

"Dear Lord..." Maura's heart sunk into her stomach realizing totally what Emily was going through.

"I just thought she was thinking about Bella or Chessie and it made her up chuck. But you wouldn't have know that when you answered "thank God." Jane said bringing the subject back around again to what Maura knew.

"Jane... I promise I will tell you everything the moment the case is over but you are very smart and are a great cop so I think you will figure it all out before then." She paused a moment for her comments to sink in, "I can't tell you more but I thank you for telling me what you have. I know it was a struggle for you to tell me with everything that has happened over the last few days. But you have brought me more comfort than I can possibly tell you at the moment. Now please read my letter before you talk to Emily. I know it will make speaking with her easier on you."

"I will..." She said taking in a breath, "... this all just sucks. The case, being away from Boston, and not having you here with us. I miss you Maur." She said in a whine.

"I miss you too Jane. Maybe we can have a movie night when you get back."

"Like that's going to happen with you getting married in less than two weeks to wonder woman." She said rolling her eyes.

"Jane... Emily and I have already discussed this and we both agree that a warrior mate night is needed for the both of us before the wedding. Which you would have known already if you had read my letter." She said as a soft correction.

"Okay Maur... I'll read it." She said in a corrected tone.

"Thank you." She said pausing a moment, "Jane..."

"Yeah..."

"I love you for being you... remember that."

"Okay..." She said smiling, "Good night Maur."

"Good night detective." She said seductively, like she use too when she was trying to get Jane to smile for her. It worked... Jane smiled as she put her phone back on her belt and headed up to get ready for bed and read Maura's letter.

 **XXXXX**

Maura knew that Jennifer had her hands full if she was having to express Emily's breast and she was worried about her lover's blood pressure with the stress and pain of having her breast expressed mixed with everything else. She knew that Jennifer would already know something was up with Emily if Jane had already suspected something by her reactions to things. "But what could I do or say that wouldn't break my promise?" She asked herself mentally. Then a thought popped into her head knowing that Jennifer was a good profiler and their connection was strong. She knew that the woman would pick up on what she was trying to say without saying it... so she pulled her phone out and hit Emily's number on speed dial.

"Emily's phone," was the answer on the other end.

"Penelope how are you?"

"I'm fine but I think hell is breaking out in the bathroom with all the growling and cursing going on as JJ tortures Emily."

"I have heard about the issue... and have called to be moral back up for Jennifer. Do you mind handing the phone to them?"

"You don't ask much do you... wanting me to stick my arm in the cage and get bit by the growling princess." She said laughing.

"I would be grateful to you if you braved it."

"Okay...I'll do it for you... but let me get you on the phone where they can see you. Maybe that will tame the beast." She said as Maura's face appeared on Emily's phone. "There you are."

"Thank you Penelope."

"Anytime... now go protect JJ." She said as she opened the bathroom door just enough to stick her hand in with the phone. "JJ the reinforcements or here for you." She yelled through the door laughing.

JJ looked up and saw Maura's face on the phone, "Thank God." She thought to herself. They had finished the right breast and were just starting on the left. She went and got the phone and handed it to Emily who had a cold wash cloth on her right nipple growling about someone being a sadist with her nipple and she would be lucky to every see it again.

"Bonjour jolie fille (Hello Pretty Girl...)"

"bonjour ma rose. (Hello my rose.) " She said smiling looking at the phone... but then got a panicked look, "Is everything okay?"

"tout va bien (Everything is fine.) J' ai entendu Jennifer aurait besoin encoutageante si (I heard Jennifer might need encouraging though.)"

"I'll take all the help I can get." JJ answered Maura rolling her eyes at the growling woman glaring at her.

"Pen or Jane?" Emily asked knowing she had been told on turning back to Maura on the phone.

"Qu' importe joilie fille (Does it matter Pretty Girl?)" She asked looking at Emily with a soft loving face. . Emily just melted at the soft words. JJ started realizing that Maura was acting differently.

"pas ... tu me manques (No... I miss you.)" Emily said as she switched to talking in French too.

"tu me manques aussi (I miss you too.) peut-etre vous deux prendre une douche après avoir termine' (Maybe you two can take a shower after you finish.)" She suggested hoping that would jog Jennifer's memory.

JJ had a flash of Maura and her helping Emily in the shower at the hospital where she only spoke in French and immediately knew what Maura was trying to say and get her to remember. She was behind Emily and got in the picture behind her and gave Maura an understanding look, "That sounds like an excellent idea." She said putting her arms around Emily's waist as the woman leant back into the embrace feeling the strength of the women's words and love running through her.

"Je t ' aime aussi (I love you two.)"

"Nous t' aimons aussi (We love you too.)"

"Now... I need to express your other breast Em..." JJ said putting the warm cloth over the nipple. "...do you want Maura to stay on the phone while I do it?"

"It's okay she needs to sleep..." Emily said looking at the woman on the phone. "Eisai I kardia mou (You are my heart)" Emily said in Greek. Maura took in a deep breath when she heard the words and knew that the words were Emily's promise to her of coming home.

"Eisai I kardia mou (You are my heart.)" She repeated and blew a kiss to the woman on the phone. "Jennifer bring her home to me." She said looking past Emily.

"I will Maura... promise." She said as the screen went off. She placed her hand around Emily's left nipple and pressed.

"Damn... sadist!" Emily yelled as she brought the towel up to her breast.

"Yes but one that love's you." She said kissing the growling woman's head.

* * *

 **okay stopping here so I get something up.**


	38. Chapter 38

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **Q**

Jane went and got her night clothes and heard the shower running in her room and walked over to the bathroom in the other room. She didn't see JJ so she figured that the woman was giving more relief to Emily than just her breast and smiled.

"That was a wicked smile there Jane." Pen said looking up about the time of the smile, "What are you thinking?"

"About how glad I am that JJ is relaxing wonder woman in there before she wants to talk with me."

"Jane... I've known Emily for a long time and when ever she is grumpy it's always because she is trying to protect someone. She never protects herself though except through her silence. She really loves deeply and gives her everything for the ones she loves. But when people care so much they can get hurt badly sometimes. But I'm telling the pot about the kettle... aren't I." She said looking at the woman. "Now that is the only advice on Emily Prentiss that I can give you."

"I'll try and remember it all." She said walking into the bathroom wanting to get away from the self evaluation Pen was making her do. She locked the door so she would feel safe to read Maura's letter. She placed her clothes on the door hook and her grooming kit on the vanity. Then sat down on the toilet seat and pulled the letter she had taken from her jacket moments earlier and held it. Taking a deep breath she opened it and pulled the letter out and a silver necklace fell to the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was a St. Michael's pendent. Keeping it in her hand she unfolded the letter.

 _Jane..._

 _I sit here with so many emotions flowing through me needing to express some to you but the words want to betray me and run the other way. My life has been one whirlwind after another lately and I realize that I have caught you up in the winds of change with me. This has placed you in an atmosphere that you have no desire to be in I'm sure. Yet your loyalty to our friendship and love for each other has had you jumping into the winds of truth wanting to save me._

 _My precious Jane... I do not need saving from these winds. I have embraced them fully with all of my heart and have wanted you too as well. I know you do not understand my soul mate but you two really want the same thing... for me to be happy and safe._

 _You watch and see Jennifer and I flowing together in the love we have for Emily but do not know how to flow the same way with her towards me._ _She has tried to softly guide you and yet every time she tries it seems she ends up with her thumb on your progress because you two have different pathways of thought. That's not to say one is better than the other they are just different._

 _I know you are scared that she will take my friendship away but that is not the case. Please remember all the tings she has done to show you that... like sending me over when you had nightmares and teaching you to dance so we could be closer. Even now she asked you to go on these cases to broaden your view and understand hoping it will help. It wan't to punish or change you like it may feel. She has so much responsibility on her shoulders... even more than I thought. And no she hasn't revealed to me why Ian is such a threat which frustrates me too but I know it's because she can't and more than likely I am better off not knowing everything._

 _I love her Jane... I have loved her since I was fourteen and never have stopped really. She has a good heart... I know this because she gave it to me years ago. I also know it's a lot to ask but listen to her. She wants to talk to you and I know it will be hard on you because I'm sure you are angry about being put in that cell. She told me the charges have not been filed and there is no record of the arrest. The paperwork was in place just in case you fought seeing Ian to hard. She just had to have you away from him for the safety of others. That's all I know._

 _Yesterday when she found out about everything that she didn't know that happened between us she came and wanted me to call you knowing you were going on a case. She brought Bella to the office so we could have lunch and most of everything we talked about was about you. She is concerned Jane... and it is because she loves you too. I know that may sound empty with all that has transpired between the two of you in the past few days... but it is the truth._

 _We went to lunch again today because she needed me to help pick out something for you that she has wanted the two of us to give to you. She thought about doing it since she found out about what happened in the office the other day. You are probably holding it in your hand right now. We went to the St. Joseph's gift shop and bought it together for you. I picked it out._

 _I know you remember when she gave Jennifer her St. Michael's necklace on the mountain in Tennessee. She said that you should have one for being my warrior mate too. We both agree that you and Jennifer are both warrior mates to the both of us since we are together... but of course functioning in different ways. Please wear it as something tangible of our love for you and also as an accomplishment of opening your heart to love on it's purest level._

 _We need to talk about the other day face to face as well. Emily suggested that we have a warrior mate night before the wedding. Meaning that maybe you and I could have a movie night at your apartment while Jennifer and her do whatever they do. I thought that was an excellent idea and I hope you do too. I love and miss you Jane and I know this is scary for you but know I am here for you and nothing is ever going to change that._

 _Love... Maura_

 _P.S._

 _Listen to her... Please._

Jane looked at the shiny necklace in her hand and ran her finger over the angel figure pressed into the silver. She placed the letter on the vanity then the chain on top of it as she started the shower. She needed to think about it all... this wasn't what she had expected and now she wondered what to do with it all.

 **XXXXX**

JJ was standing behind Emily in the shower as the water pellets rained down on them. They both needed this moment to regroup and absorb strength from each other.

"Thank you for expressing my breast Jennifer. I was in pain."

"I wish you would have told me earlier." She said slipping her hands around the woman's waist.

"There wasn't time or a place privet enough."

"Well... we will find one tomorrow so you do not get sore."

"I love you... she said turning and pulling the woman into an embrace then into a kiss." She pulled back, "I saw you express Afari's breast for her when you were on the boat coming home."

JJ looked surprised, "How?"

"Jaclyn didn't stop the camera and so it got recorded and she sent it to me. I have put it on a thumb drive and am saving it for Jenny." She said brushing JJ's face in a loving caress.

"That was the worst part of the mission... when she died." JJ said closing her eyes fighting back the sadness.

"I know love but your mercy relieved her pain and suffering. You gave her hope for her daughter... I totally understand that feeling." She said pulling the woman into another embrace.

"This year has had the most happiest and saddest moments." She said into Emily's shoulder.

"I know love but at least we have each other..." She paused sighing, "I just hope I can find a language that Jane understands so she can see this wonderful world."

"You are amazing at languages Em... but this one is going to have to come from that hard place of placing everything on the table. I know it's going to be hard since she used it before... but she didn't know. She really believes she is going to lose Maura if she doesn't empress you."

"That's so not true... I will have to remove her from Maura's guard detail if she doesn't come around just to keep Maura safe... but I would never ask Maura to give up their friendship."

"I get that but this is all so new to her and she doesn't know that. I must admit it's still all way new to me too. But I learned surrendering to love is much better than not having it." She said smiling a sultry smile and tightening her arms around Emily.

"Surrendering hummm..."

"You like that... don't you? I didn't know you were into S&M." She said smiling repeating Emily's earlier words.

"I'm not... I just love you so much and am thankful for you and Maura's love." She said leaning in and kissing the woman with all the passion she was feeling.

JJ pulled back, "If you keep that up we will be prunes and there will be no talk between you and Jane."

"Promises..." Emily said smiling, "No... we need to talk." She said firmly. "But a warrior mate night is forth coming next week. I am dying to know about that fantasy and I have a new Yale t-shirt that needs a pizza stain on it." JJ caught Emily's lips in a searing kiss that lasted until they both needed air then she turned the water off knowing that if she didn't they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

They came out and noticed that Jane was still in the bathroom in JJ's room. "I'll go and let her know we are through." JJ said hugging and kissing Emily good night. "We will keep the doors ajar in case of dreams. You can come and slip in with me at any point." She said tightening her arms around the woman.

"It will be okay but I will if I need too." Emily said smiling and letting the woman go.

She walked into her room and went over to the restroom and knocked, "Jane... it's JJ can I come in a moment?"

Jane was brushing her teeth after her shower, "Yeah... come on in." She said after unlocking the door.

She walked in and closed the door and locked it back. Jane looked at her puzzled, "Emily is waiting for you to come and have your talk. I just want you to relax and just be honest with her. She really does love and like you Jane." JJ said trying to prepare Jane.

"You are the second person to tell me that tonight." She said motioning to the letter and the necklace with a head nod. JJ picked up the necklace and smiled knowing what Emily and Maura had done. It was similar to her necklace but different like they were.

"How does that make you feel?"

"I feel accepted and loved but I still feel like a fish out of water." JJ understood what she was saying and went and embraced the woman. "It is going to be okay and the door will be open for you as well if you need to talk with someone. We are a family Jane and sometimes things have to get worked out but I think you will be surprised it's not going to be as bad as you think."

Jane pulled away, "Will you help me put that on?" She asked pointing at the necklace.

"Sure... I would be honored to."

After Jane picked up her clothes, letter, and grooming kit and took a deep breath as JJ opened the door and she walked into her and Emily's room. She put her stuff in a chair and went and closed the door leaving it jarred. She then looked at the woman waiting to see what she should do next. Emily stood up between the beds and motioned for her to come to her. Jane did and stopped at arms distance away from the woman. Emily opened her arms and took one step towards Jane and stopped letting her make the decision to close the distance if she wanted too. It only took seconds for the two to embrace. They stayed that way for several moments absorbing the calming effects of the embrace.

"Let's sit and talk." Emily said after they pulled apart.

"Okay..."

"I see that you have read Maura's letter..." She said noticing the necklace around the woman's neck, "I'm glad." Jane reached for the pendent and smiled. "We thought it would look nice on you and it does."

"Thank you." Jane said from a very dry tooth paste mouth. She wondered if it could get any dryer. She was nervous.

"Jane... I know my silence and secrecy drives you up the wall just as your need to know drives me insane but we want the same things really."

"Yeah... that's what Maura said too."

"Look... I admire your loyalty to Maura and I am grateful to you for keeping her safe throughout the years. I cherish the friendship that you two have developed. I have no desire to destroy that relationship. If anything I want it to grow deeper for the two of you."

Jane looked at her, "You know I never understood how you could love Maura as much as you said you did. Especially since you never came for her after the week she spent with you in D.C. ... But I now understand that you couldn't for her protection."

"Jane... I have never wanted to be without Maura. God... she is my heart but I want her safe and happy and if that meant I had to stay away then I did. But when Jennifer and her came to London and brought me back to here. I just couldn't be without her any more. I have lost two loves to violence and I almost lost Chessie too. I needed her so much and wanted her. I was and am tired of being without her."

Jane almost hit her head when the realization that Emily had lost Kia this time last year hit her. "Oh my God Emily... I am so sorry... God I'm so stupid."

"What?" Emily said leaning forward and cupping Jane's cheek in concern.

"You lost Kia last year at this time... that's why you have been so stressed."

"Yes... and by putting my hand through that wall the other night I have triggered things in Chessie I'm afraid as well."

"Damn it!" Jane said standing up almost feeling sick.

"What is it?"

"I think I've done it again Emily. I told Maura about you taking those Xanax earlier."

"Come and sit back down." Jane looked at her like "is it safe."

"It is safe I assure you." She said and smiled as Jane sat back down. "I knew it was you that called Maura. She wouldn't have called while I was on a case if you hadn't. I also know that she already knew about everything but had promised someone not to tell me that she knew. I am betting that someone has to be my mother. But she was worried and gave Jennifer clues so she would remember Kia. She knew that Jennifer could help me if she knew what was going on and she was right. I feel much better."

"Damn you are good." Jane said looking at her with respect.

"I a profiler and I know my wife and my family very well." She said smiling at Jane. "Now the one thing I am going to ask you to do from now on... is to start coming to me if you have a question that concerns me. Granted I may not be able to answer everything... and if that happens... I ask you to respect me and know that I will tell you when and if I can but the voyeur thing has to stop. I realize that they were accidents but I can't take that behavior at all."

"I'm sorry about that." Jane said looking down at her hands.

Emily reached and cupped her cheek again and rubbed her thumb over it trying to comfort the woman. Jane looked up and Emily took in a deep breath, "God... you look so much like Kia at times." She said while continuing to rub her thumb over Jane's cheek. The moment got thick with silence as Emily leant forward and pressed her lips to Jane's in a soft acknowledgement of the past.

Jane sat frozen not really knowing what to do but something about the kiss felt familiar. "Maybe I'm channeling Kia for the woman" was the only believable explanation She thought about the feeling as Emily pulled back realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry Jane. I..."

It was Jane's turn to hold Emily's cheek, "Don't apologize... I want to be here for you too Emily. I just do not know how... none of this makes sense or is written in a handbook."

"Well you are right about that." She said smiling at the woman. Not really knowing where to go from there Emily asked, "Are we good?"

"I think we are for the moment." Jane said smiling.

"Good... tomorrow is going to be a taxing day." Emily said changing the subject.

"Do you want me to get JJ to sleep in here?" She asked wanting to help Emily out of the awkwardness.

"No... they are already asleep I'm sure."

Jane thought a moment, "I could take her place tonight. Maybe it will help you more since I look like Kia."

"That is a very nice idea Jane... thank you." She said as she slid over so Jane could come up to where she was.

"Do I need to set an alarm?" Jane asked looking at her.

"No... JJ will be up early and if she isn't Peppy Panda in there will be."

Jane laughed at the woman's nick name for Pen, "Some how I know that's a true statement." She said turning the light out and laying down so Emily could put her head on her chest. "Emily..."

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to at some point hold my boob?"

"Probably... it's just how I'm wired... is that a problem?"

"No... as long as you don't throw me out again. It's just such a rejection afterwards." She said as they both giggled.

"Good night Jane."

"Night Em."

* * *

 **I may not make my dead line :(**

 **But I am staying true to the story and the characters.**

 **There is just so much more juiciness left in this section that late will have to do. (Note: this is not X+Y not = Z that's in the next post)**


	39. Chapter 39

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **B**

JJ walked into Emily's and Jane's room at six am and smiled at the sight of Emily's head on the woman's chest and her hand on Jane's boob. She pulled her phone up and took a picture and promptly sent it to Maura with the words:

 _Emily found the language to make peace... Funny... it was love all along."_

typed underneath the photo.

She got an instant reply:

 _It has always been the best language she speaks. Thank you for sending this to me._

 _"No problem... I've got your back... always."_

 _"Thank you Jennifer... those two are a handful... I need all the back up I can get."_

 _"Talking to the choir on that one. Call you later."_

 _"Be safe."_

 _"We will."_

She started to go and wake up the two when Pen walked in. "Did they kill each other?" She asked JJ because it was so quiet. Then she saw what had stopped JJ in the door way. "Awww... too cute for pumpkin pie." She squealed out... which woke both the women up.

"Don't look now but Peppy Panda is up and in our presence." Emily growled out to Jane.

"Yeah... got that one." Jane rasped out as she looked down and giggled at Emily's hand on her right breast. She looked back at the woman like "really."

Emily looked down and squeezed it just for the fun and asked, "What... you knew that's how I'm wired, " and laughed causing the two standing women to join in laughing thankful that the two brunettes weren't going to kill each other.

"Yeah... I did. I'm just happy your not throwing my out this time." She said joining the women laughing.

"Okay... you two love birds we have less than an hour to be down stairs. Emily stood and stretched making her way towards JJ, "Emily I'm going to express your breast again this morning so you are not in pain." Emily turned towards Jane and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for the peaceful sleep." and pulled her shirt off throwing it at JJ, "sadist!" Then turned to walk into the bathroom leaving JJ to put the shirt on the bed and smile as she followed the topless woman into the bathroom.

"I think I'll just use your bathroom Pen." Jane said shaking her head at her friends.

"Wise woman." Pen said giggling.

 **XXXXX**

They met the rest of the team in the lobby by the continual breakfast bar. "Listen up..." Hotch said trying to get everyone's attention from grabbing muffins and coffee. "Emily you and your team go on into West Memphis. It will save time and just maybe we will get a lead. The rest of us will head into MPD and work on trying to unearth anything on this side of the Mississippi." He said giving everyone there assignments for the morning. "Unless anything comes of your plan in West Memphis we will all meet back in Memphis at two pm." They all shook their heads in understandment. "Good luck... let's catch this man today before he kills another little girl." They all nodded and headed to the proper SUV.

"Jane why don't you drive since you know the way." Emily suggested as she got in the back seat with JJ and started getting the woman wired up. "I'm going to be in the office honey. I'll guide you from time to time even though I know you have handled children interviews before but this one will be different."

"Em... what's got you so sure on that?" Pen asked the question that her and Jane wanted the answer too. JJ already knew the answer since she asked it in the shower the night before.

"The little girl had a look on her face that I understand the feeling of and that's all I'm going to say." JJ took Emily's had and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "Now... Pen you will need all your babies set up. I do not want to run that girl's real name until we are sure she is not in witness protection. We do not need that red tape breathing down our throats. But I want to be ready to run multiple searches if we need to quickly."

"Aye... aye captain." She said saluting the woman.

"Jane... you are with me in the office."

"Got it." She said as they pulled into the school. Jane and Emily both took a moment to scan the area for the blue truck but it wasn't there. They proceeded towards the school hoping that Emily was right and that they could find the girls alive today. Emily's phone rang before they made it in the school.

"Prentiss" The women gathered around her hoping it was good news.

"Thanks Hotch." She said and hung up the phone. She looked at the three, "The girl in the water was Kim White. We need a lead and quickly... hopefully Brandy and Jessica are still alive." They all swallowed hard and nodded as they went into the school.

They went to Ms. Hemmer's office and explained what they were needing and she understood calling Amanda's teacher to the office so the women could get her in the loop of what was going on. Mrs. Greenfield was told that JJ was a grief counselor and would be pulling individual students up to a table to color pictures and talk so she could gauge their emotional responses about Jessica's disappearance to help them. The woman understood and they went back to her class.

JJ was introduced to the class and Ms. Greenfield explained that JJ would call certain one's up to the table in the front for a few moments of coloring. JJ picked a very active young man to be the first one she interviewed knowing it would be quick and they could make sure the wire was working properly before she called Amanda up. It only took ten minutes with the young boy name Troy and he was finished.

"Amanda..." JJ called to her but got no response. She decided to go to the little girls desk and talk. The little girl looked up at her with those hollow eyes that Emily had seen. JJ totally understood why Emily felt the way she did. "Amanda..." she said softly.

 _"Don't touch her just extend your hand out and let her take yours." Emily said into her wig._

She did exactly what Em had said and extended her hand out, "Can we color for a few moments?" The little girl placed her hand in JJ's and walked with her to the table. She showed her three pictures that she could choose from and JJ would color another one.

"That is going to be such a lovely flower Amanda." She said and got no response. "Can I borrow the yellow crayon?" She asked pointing with her finger in front of the girls face and the girl smiled and handed it to her. "Emily is right... the girl doesn't respond to her name." She thought to herself. She lent down and cupped her hand over her mouth like she was telling the girl a secret. "Amanda... I have a secret. If I tell you will you keep it?" She whispered in the girl's ear. The little blue eyed girl looked up wide eyed and shook her head yes.

JJ looked around showing that she was making sure now one could hear her and cupped her hand around the girls ear again. "I have two first names. JJ is what my co-workers call me but at home my name is Jennifer. It's hard to remember to answer to JJ sometimes." She said as the girl looked up and had some light come into her eyes. Like she finally found someone who understood her dilemma.

JJ started coloring again waiting for the girl to make the next move which came quickly as she felt her shirt being tugged on. She turned and looked at the girl who was motioning her down so she could whisper into JJ's ear. She leant down, "I have two first names too..." she pulled away and looked around like JJ did almost making JJ smile, "...my first name is Amy."

 _"That's great JJ... try for a last name." Emily encouraged in her wig._

"Wow..." JJ said looking surprised. "Your secret is safe with me." The little girl was so happy that she motioned the woman back down to her. JJ leant down, "I have two last names too."

JJ pulled back looking at the little girl surprised again, "At school my last name is Jackson but it was Johnson before momma got married and died." JJ just let the girl talk to her sensing she hadn't had anyone to talk too for a very long time. Pen had already put the name into one of her babies just waiting for Emily's word to run it. "I miss her." She said hanging her head down.

"I know you do honey. But don't you have friends that you have met like Jessica?"

"My new dad doesn't like it when people come over." She said down cast and sadly.

 _"Prepare yourself JJ... this little girl is going to tell you her nightmare."_ Emily said as she brought the trash can nearer to herself. Jane and Penelope saw the action and looked at each other. "Pen get ready to run that name." She said looking at the woman with the blackest eyes that Pen had ever seen.

JJ continued to color letting the girl guide the conversation. Amanda went back to coloring but stopped and looked at JJ, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." JJ said putting down her crayon and giving the girl her full attention.

"Will I ever like it?"

JJ took in a deep breath, "Like what?"

"I watch TV and older women seem to like it but I don't... and sometimes it hurts..." She said hanging her head down with her words fading into her chest.

 _"Gather yourself JJ... We will catch him but we got to get her to say it then we will get her in a safe environment. I know it's hard but you can do this." Emily said into the wig while looking and nodding at Pen to start running the search inquiry._

"Honey..." She said and placed her hand under the girl's chin lifting it up. "Tell me everything. What hurt's?"

"My dad says that since momma is dead that I have to step up and do what she did like clean house and..." She stopped refusing eye contact.

 _"JJ we need her step dad's real name the one he gave to the school is bogus." Emily said in the wig._

She understood and saw this as away to give the girl a moment, "Honey... does your step dad have a second name too?"

"Yeah... in Memphis his name was Hunter Stevens but he goes by Hank Jackson here." She said trying to hang her head again but JJ wouldn't let her.

"Honey... I know it's hard but I need you to tell me what else your dad said and does."

"He does the same thing that man across the street does to Jessica..." She paused as JJ had to swallow hard. "You never answered my question... will I ever like being touched?" The little girl said with a blank face.

 _"Okay JJ listen to me... give her this answer."_

JJ started repeating Emily's words to the little girl as Pen's fingers flew over keys getting addresses and calling Hotch.

"Honey... the best answer I can give you is this. It's like driving a car. If I place you behind the wheel of a car right now your feet wouldn't reach the gas pedal but if you scoot down and hit the gas you wouldn't be able to see where you were going and would crash and get hurt. The touching you are talking about is for grown people that can touch the gas pedal and can see where they are going and like to drive. But honey right now you are too young for that touching and that is why it hurts. Does that make sense?"

(Jane listened to Emily and was in total amazement. "She is really good with children." She thought.)

The little girl shook her head yes... that what JJ said made sense.

"Amy... the man that has Jessica what does his house look like?" She asked knowing they need more to go on.

"It's the one directly across from my house. He use to scare me because he would watch me at night from the window across from mine. I would see him watching dad touch me and he would just smiled at me. Then one night Jessica was there and he pulled the blinds and stopped watching." She said and paused starting to shake, " JJ..." was said in a small whisper.

"What honey?" She said trying to quail the anger inside of her so the little girl wouldn't think she was mad at her.

"Am I old enough to be hugged?" She said looking up hopeful that JJ said yes. She just opened her arms up and cradled the young girl in them.

Emily threw up in the trash can but went right back to directing everything afterwards, _"JJ... I'm leaving Pen here with you. Bring Amy up to the office away from the other kids. We have medical help and social services coming. Pen has found the girls mother and is trying to get her here. Jane and I are meeting Morgan so we can get both of these son of bitches. Hotch and Rossi are going to Hunter Stevens work address in Memphis. Hopefully we will meet you at the hospital with two more girls."_ She said as her and Jane ran to the SUV to go to the address Pen had sent them.

"Okay crime fighters you are going to two homes that are two stories with basements..." Pen started.

"Great..." They all heard Emily say.

"You okay there Princess?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Peachy Derek... just get your ass here so we can get those girls!" She yelled back.

"That's my sassy Princess." They heard him say. "What else are we walking into baby girl?"

"The man across the street's name is Darren Cross. He seems clean on paper but has been brought in on peeping charges that were dropped five years ago. There is a stretch of woods behind his house that you will not have to deal with on Steven's house."

"Cross must of snapped when he saw Stevens with Amy and decided to play the game too." Morgan said profiling.

"Yeah... Pen what does Cross do?" Emily asked wanting more information on the man they were on the way to arrest.

"He works at a salvage yard that his grandfather owns and guess what is registered in grandpa's name?"

"A blue Ford truck." Emily said.

"Bingo..."

"Thanks Pen..."

"Go get those girls!"

"That's our plan baby girl." Morgan said as he pulled up beside Emily and Jane while they were vesting up. "How we working this?" He asked getting his vest on.

"Let the leo's take Steven's house and you cover the front of Cross's house... Jane and I will take the back." Emily said checking her gun.

"You got it." He said going to the front to get ready to move.

They got into position on both houses and hit them at the same time. No one was at the Steven's house which is what Emily figured and why she wanted Derek on the Cross house. Derek yelled "Clear" in the front of the house while Jane yelled it from the kitchen. Derek took the up stairs as Emily pointed out a basement door. Jane opened it as Emily went down the stairs. She saw a little girl chained on the floor. She went over and found that the girl was alive but unconscious. "We need a medic down here." She yelled and pulled Jane back up the stairs when help arrived. She went outside and threw up... but noticed movement in the weeds about thirty yards in front of them when she came up from heaving. "You ready Jane." She said as Jane looked up and saw Emily running towards the woods that she had seen the movement in and tore out behind her trying to catch up. She heard Emily talking to someone and held up a moment to get direction.

"You don't need her. Take me... I'm a much better barging chip. I'm a FBI agent. I'll turn around as soon as you let the girl go."

"Your trying to trick me." The man said holding the scared girl.

"That's not true... look I'm putting my gun back in my holster. See..."

Jane came up behind Emily thinking the woman had lost it. "See you are trying to trick me... why is she here?"

Emily looked at Jane, "She is here to take my gun and the girl." She said handing her gun to Jane who put it in her own holster looking at the woman like "are you crazy?"

"Now Darren... I'm going to take three steps towards you and turn around so you can walk up and let the girl go." She said stepping forward and turning with her arms extended out in a surrendering manor. The man came up behind her securing her. Then he let the girl go and she run to Jane and clung to her leg.

"Take her to the bus Jane."

"I'm not leaving you with him." She said pointing at the man with her gun.

"I got it Jane." She said rolling her eyes.

"No... you don't. Let us take him in."

"Shut up you two!" Cross yelled waving his gun in front of Emily's face. "I'm the one in charge and I have her... now go..." He said motioning for Jane to leave.

"What you've got is a live hand grenade and I'm checking to see if the pin has been pulled you stupid son of a bitch!" Jane yelled back at him.

"Jane... has Frankie learned to remove the safety?" Emily asked letting her know exactly what she planned on doing as the man waved the gun one more time in front of her. She came up with her right hand blocking the gun and stomped his left foot at the same time. Then elbowed him in the stomach bending him over where she promptly broke his nose with her elbow. She then took the gun from him and put it in her pants pulling her handcuffs and cuffing him and walked away with him yelling that she had broken his nose.

She walked over to the little girl, "Jessica..." The girl looked up at her. My name is Emily and I have a daughter about the same age as you. Do you mind if I carry you out to the ambulance so they can make sure you are okay? Then we can get you back to your mommy and daddy.

"No!" The girl screamed and held on to Jane's leg who still had her gun on Cross.

"Why not?" Emily asked gently.

"They are going to be mad at me. I'm not suppose to talk to strangers... but he had puppies and that's what I want for my birthday... so I..." She clung to Jane's leg like her life depended on it.

Emily bent down to the little girl, "Jessica... honey... I know they aren't going to be mad. They will be so glad to have you home and safe." The girl wasn't budging. Emily changed gears, "Would you like for me to talk to them first."

The girl released Jane's leg and looked at Emily, "Would you?" She asked with hope in her tear filled eyes.

"I sure will." She said smiling at her. The girl wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as she stood up. "Jane... get him and I'll cover you. If he tries anything I'll shoot him and save the tax payers some money." She said looking at him letting him know she meant what she said.

Jane went and got the man to his feet and they walked out of the woods about the time Morgan was starting in after them. "You just couldn't wait could you Princess." He said grinning at Emily as the man kept yelling about her breaking his nose.

"You'll live... she aimed high." Jane said almost laughing at the words that were said to her brother. "I've seen that move from both right and left now... I got to let Frankie know how lucky he was." She thought walking the cuffed man to the ambulance for him.

"What's your problem? I had good back up in Jane." Emily said as they started to the ambulance that was there for Jessica.

"Yes you did." He said as he looked at Jane who had a big smile on her face at hearing Emily's comment.

* * *

 **Okay this section is almost finished... My eyes are burning so this section will be finished hopefully by tomorrow then we get into the wedding week on into the wedding itself.**


	40. Chapter 40

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **G**

Emily and Jane walked into the exam room that already had Amy in it. Emily had called ahead and asked that the two girls be put in the same room. She had talked to Jessica on the way to the hospital and asked if she would be a buddy to Amy through the process and JJ had done the same thing with Amy. The thought behind it was that the two girls could help each other through their pain. It seemed to be working. The girls were going through the preliminary exam when their parents arrived at the hospital. Emily and Jane went to meet with them in the waiting room.

"Ms. Johnson... Mr. & Mrs. Thompson I am SSA Prentiss with the FBI and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli." She said introducing herself and Jane. "I know you are very anxious to see your daughters but I need a moment of you time first before you do." The parents seemed scared and impatient but stood still to listen.

"Your daughters have been through a traumatic time and are currently having preliminary exams done on them. They will under go further examination shortly. I would ask that you wait to see them after that time. They are scared and ashamed of what has happened to them and I believe your presence will only further ingrain those feels in them."

"How the hell do you know what our daughters are feeling and where do you get off telling me to wait to see my daughter. You have no idea what they feel or what we feel!" The man yelled at Emily.

Taking a deep breath Emily replied, "I assure you sir that I know exactly what the both of you and your daughters are feeling and much more. But I will not argue the matter... I will however give you my card and on it you will find the name of an amazing therapist written there that can help your daughters get back to a normal life. I hope you will use her." Emily said and walked off clinching her fist. The man started to follow when Jane stepped in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere but to put your ass in that chair over there she said to him and all of them."

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

"How dare you talk to her that way!" She said pointing the way Emily had left. "You doubted that she would know your pain. Well let me tell you!" She said getting a breath for her spill. "That woman last year had the mother of her child shot execution style and her daughter a little younger than Jessica and Amy kidnapped by men like the men who kidnapped your daughters. She got herself taken shortly after so she could try and save her little girl and found them both locked in a basement. She managed to get her daughter out but couldn't save herself from the same fate. They found her a day later naked and thrown away in a dumpster left for dead." She paused as she let her words sink into the three parents.

"Now... she survived and got on a plane leaving her own daughter to come here and try and save yours this year. She saw something that none of us saw in Amy. She saw the same hollow look that she felt and she got that little girl to talk when no one else could and it was Amy that lead us to Jessica. Your daughter is alive and safe right now because that woman knew exactly what those girls feel. So I would suggest you start listening to her because Jessica didn't want to come back to you. She was afraid because she knew that you would be angry with her. The only way Emily got her off my leg and here is by telling that traumatize little girl that she would talk to you first before you saw her."

They heard clapping from a woman who was in the doorway listening. She was blonde wearing a deep blue dress and heels making Jane think she looked like JJ and Maura put together. "Sorry... Detective..." she paused so Jane could fill in the name.

"Rizzoli"

"Yes... Rizzoli" She said smiling then looking at the parents, "Is correct in everything she has said. I am Dr. Sharon Haywood. I believe Emily has given you my name already. Now Detective Rizzoli..." She said smiling at the woman again making her feel as though she had been just kissed, "I believe I can help these parents while you let Emily know that I am here."

"Yes ma'am." Jane said feeling dismissed but not minding it. "Damn... does Emily know anyone that isn't sexy as hell? I don't swing that way but... wow..." She thought to herself as she started to go and tell Emily the doc was there.

"Excuse me Doctor Haywood... I can't afford your services." Jane heard Amy's mother saying.

"That's all right Ms. Johnson... my services have already been paid for by the Bella Corporation."

"The who?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"The Bella Corporation." Was the last thing Jane heard as the doors closed behind her. She smiled knowing that the Bella Corporation was Emily's company.

 **XXXXX**

Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi had extracted full confessions from Cross and Stevens. The women had stayed with Amy and Jessica all through their rape kits, the initial meeting between Dr. Haywood and on into their parents being reunited with them. Afterwards they all went back to the hotel to check out and grab their bags. Then again back on the road heading to fly back to Boston by one am. They all were exhausted but sleep alluded them due to the thoughts of what the six year old girls had endured. Emily sat in her normal seat by the window and started starring out into the night until JJ came and sat beside her and patted her leg. She normally would have taken the woman's hand but it was still in a cast and couldn't. Emily turned and half smiled at her then back out into the night as the jet took off into the pitch blackness.

The flight was well into thirty minutes when JJ got up to check on something that Pen wanted to show her. Jane noticed that Emily stood and got something from her bag and went and got a bottle of water. She remember how soft and kind the woman was to both girls during the rape kit exam. How she distracted them by singing to them and cooing precious words to their souls. "She's gone through those exams," was running through her head when Emily returned and sat down. She noticed that the woman popped something in her mouth and wondered if it was Xanax. She could only imagine that they were... given all the stress of the day.

Fifteen minutes later Jane's head lifted after hearing a stifled moan. Emily was still asleep but she could tell that the terrors had come to visit. She looked up and over the head rest and noticed JJ still in conversation with Pen. She looked back at Emily and noticed rapid eye movement and knew a scream or something was about to emerge from the woman. So she got up and stretched then sat in JJ's chair hoping no one noticed. She then prompted Emily to lay across the seat placing the woman's head on her shoulder. She then looked around and saw no one was watching so she took Emily's left hand and placed it in her shirt over her heart.

They were like that for awhile with out anyone noticing and Emily settled down into a deeper sleep. Pen laughed at something causing Morgan to open his eyes and turn to see what she was chuckling about. He then looked straight ahead at Jane and gave her a cheeky grin.

"What." She said gruffly.

"Nothing..." He said still smiling, "...I was just wondering if you have moved over to the other team?" He asked nodding towards her chest.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, "Derek you can tease me all you want but when all is said and done you will not wake her or say a word that you even saw this. Do you understand me?" She asked through clenched teeth. By now JJ had stood up and realized what was going on and walked back to the seat beside Morgan but didn't sit.

"I didn't say a word."

"No... but you were going too. Do you not know what day it is?" He looked at his watch, "It's February 22..." He said shrugging his shoulders like "so."

"Yeah... it February 22..."

"Oh my God!" Pen said taking in a deep breath and covering her mouth with her hand realizing what Jane was saying.

"What's the big deal about the 22nd?"

"It's the day they found Emily in the dumpster last year." JJ said sadly.

"Exactly... now my best friend started this..." She said nodding down with her head at Emily, "...and this is the only way she can sleep without nightmares. I call her wonder woman even though I know she is human. But I truly wonder since I have seen her handle things that I do not think even a super hero could take." She said looking down at the brunette, "So to answer your question Derek... yeah tonight I bat for the other team because that is what my friend needs me to do so she can sleep!"

No one had seen Pen getting Maura on the computer screen, "Jane..."

The woman looked around knowing that it was Maura's voice but didn't know where it was coming from until JJ pointed up at the screen.

"Maura what are you doing up there?"

"Never mind that... Did Emily take anything?"

"I saw her take something about thirty minutes ago and she feel asleep about twenty."

"Jennifer look in her bag please. She has two prescriptions in there. They were full bottles when she left. Please count and tell me what is missing."

"Sure Maura."

"Are you thinking..."

Maura interrupted Morgan, "I am just checking to see. One of the medicine can put her out like that if she hasn't slept much."

"That would be the case then. She only slept about three hours since leaving Boston." Jane said.

"Maura there are two Xanax and one Ambien missing."

"Okay... I know she took a Xanax last night. If she took the Xanax and Ambien together then she will sleep the whole flight home if no nightmares occur and they won't if she stays where she is. Thank you Jane."

"I got her Maur." Jane said smiling at her best friend.

"If you do wake her up she my be sluggish and a little drunk. I will send Z-man with the Ambassador's car for you when you land."

"We can get her home." Morgan said looking at the screen.

"I appreciate that Derek but Z-man is the only one that I've ever seen her let carry her and it may come to that. If she was stressed enough to actually take medicine I know her levels are at there maximum and I do not want to add anymore stress."

"So... Z-man and Jaclyn are home now?" Rossi asked changing the subject.

"Yes and they aren't the only ones. I am sitting here having tea with someone else." She said and turned the screen so Frankie's face came on the screen. Pen let out a squel before even thinking about it causing Emily to turn and hit her feet trying to reach for her gun that wasn't there. Jane stood but JJ motioned for her to freeze. "Chessie! Chessie Honey Where Are You!" She yelled looking both ways.

"Bonjour jolie fille (Hello pretty girl.) Maura said trying to let Emily know where she was.

Emily stopped for a moment then looked around but still was in the grasp of the fog. JJ knew what Maura was doing and said, "Emily est moi Jennifer. (Emily it's me Jennifer.)"

The woman looked at her then at Jane, "Kia baby..."

Jane just held out her arms knowing that was the right move and Emily lunged into them holding her tightly. "I tried so hard love! I tried so hard..." Emily kept saying over and over until the words melted into deep sorrowful sobs. The sobs took the energy from Emily's legs as Jane allowed herself to be pulled to the floor with the woman sobbing into her shoulder. Finally Jane decided to sit and put her back up against the plane wall so Emily could lay against her chest as the sobs slowly faded and her breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep again.

JJ went and got a blanket and spread it over the two. She pointed at Derek to go sit with Pen and to be quite as she they all went to the front of the plane. "I think she will be okay Maura. She's sleeping on Jane's chest again."

Maura wiped her eyes, "Thank you Jennifer. Z-man will be waiting on you."

"Do you need me to call Will and let him know I'm need over there?"

"No... go see your family dear. She will sleep for a while grief has found it's comfort I believe." She said as they all looked at Emily at peace once again on Jane's chest.

* * *

 **Wedding week starts next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **t**

The team was all glad that Maura had suggested for them to debrief at the Ambassador's house to Hotch since Bettie was in the mood to make breakfast for everyone. It really was the closest place and Hotch needed to pick up Jack, the girls wanted to make sure Emily was sound asleep in her bed, and Rossi was going there anyway because he lived there. The decision was already made when the jet landed. Everyone got off but JJ, Jane and Emily with Z-man coming aboard afterward every one left heading to the debriefing.

JJ gave the man a hug, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's an honor." He said lifting the sleeping woman like anyone would a sleeping child. She only opened her eyes for a moment and smiled placing her arms around his neck.

The men from the team had already taken the women's bags with them so there wasn't anything to gather except for a sleeping princess. JJ went in front and got into the car so when Z-man laid her down she could take hold of Emily's head with Jane slipping in behind the three taking her legs into her lap.

When they pulled up to the house the first group had already started settling into the dinning room except for Pen who had taken Emily's go bag up to Maura's and Emily's bedroom. Z-man walked in carrying sleeping beauty taking her effortlessly up the stairs and into the bedroom followed by the three women hot on his trail. Once he got her laid down she opened her eyes "Amah-sigah-nalu Zelalem" (Thank you Zelalem.) No! Zelalem has never suited you... Z-man a hero at his best."

"I'm not so sure about all that QB." He said standing up straight.

Emily pointed her finger at him and wiggled her finger for him to come nearer. When he was in range she lunged up and kissed his cheek, "But I am." She said and fell back onto her pillows and closed her eyes again.

"Zelalem... she is for lack of a better word "drunk." Maura said trying to explain her lover's behavior.

"No Ms. Maura... she was speaking from her heart which she always does. People only seem to hear it though when her behavior changes." He said as he straightened up, "If you will excuse me now." and left the room.

"Pen I laid a t-shirt on that chair beside you. That maybe all we can get on her but I want her comfortable." Maura said as she started unzipping one of the woman's boots. JJ took up on the other side realizing that this was defiantly a two woman job if not three. "Jane... my bag is over there on the changing table would you bring it to me. I want to get a read of her blood pressure before we start and after we finish. It will give me more information on her care."

"I got it Maur..."

"Here is the princess's sleep wear my lady and I'm on my way down to eat breakfast with my scooter butt." She said as Maura took the shirt and she headed for the door before Jane could retort back to her statement.

"How do you want to do this?" JJ asked looking at the passed out woman.

"First... I'm going to take her blood pressure." Maura said as she put the cuff on Emily's arm and started pumping it up.

"Ouch... Jennifer you have missed my breast totally you sadist mad woman." She said opening her eye seeing a laughing JJ standing in front of her pointing at Maura.

"That is your sadist wife taking your blood pressure." She said raising an eye brow like "I know you aren't going to give her the same crap you gave me."

"Have I missed a memo or something? When did you two get into squeezing body parts of me until pain ensues?" She said looking at Maura who had finished with the reading and was deflating the cuff.

"110 over 70..." She said so she wouldn't forget the numbers, "Since we have to make sure that you are not harming your body by unnecessary pressure and stress... but that is a discussion for another time isn't it pretty girl?" Emily's whole demeanor melted at the words "pretty girl."

"Now that we have your eyes open for a few... can you help us undress you." She asked looking at her lover.

"I have to be dreaming." Emily said to her self shaking her head then got dizzy, "Whoa..."

"Careful there love." Maura said starting to unzip her pants. "Lift up for me so I can pull these off of you." Emily raised up, "Now lift your arms up so Jennifer can take you shirt off of you.

"No..." She said in a pout.

"Emily..."

"No... she will start pressing and pushing and that hurts." She said in a pout.

"Chessie is so your daughter." Maura said smiling at the woman. She put the woman's pants on the chair and came and sat down beside her, "I will take your shirt and bra off and Jennifer will put your t-shirt on you. would that be better?" She asked handing JJ the t-shirt. "But you know that we will have to express your breast again when you wake up love. You can't feed Bella for another twenty hours."

Emily hung her head in what appeared to be shame. "Je sius de'sole ma rose. (I'm so sorry my rose.) was said barley above a whisper.

"Ecoute-moi jolie fille. (Listen to me pretty girl.) She said lifting Emily's face up so she could see brown eyes. "Je suis tellement fier de vous prendre soin de vous (I am so proud of you taking care of yourself.) She said and leaned over and kissed the woman's lips with tenderness. Emily opened her eyes but couldn't express her words. She just placed her hand over the woman's heart where she promptly placed her's over Emily's and smiled, "pour toujours (forever.)" They sat for a moment just communicating in their own language.

"Okay... I here French but if any rhymes start coming out... I'm gone." Jane said coming over and giving the moment a needed laugh and break of silence. Emily lifted her arms and Maura pulled the shirt off of her and slipped her hands behind her and unclasped the bra.

"I love you... you know that." Emily said when the clasp was undone.

"Don't fall for that Maura..." JJ said waving her arms and shaking her head no, "... she told me that when I undid her bra too. Then moments later nothing but curses and threats of never seeing her nipples again."

"Yeah... because you used my boob like a pastry bag squeezing it down to nothing... sadist!" Emily growled.

"God! Go back to French... you people give way too many details." Jane paused a moment making up her mind, "Never mind..." She said lifting her arms in the air in surrender then hitting them against her legs in true Italian fashion, "... I'm going down stairs with lollipop girl and scooter butt." She said shaking the images Emily had just described out of her head while the others laughed.

"You two talked?" Maura asked pulling the bra off of her lover. "Yeah... it's okay." She said and pecked Maura's lips.

"Okay you two..." JJ didn't get to finish before Emily raised her arms up and the t-shirt fell over her head. "I'm going to go down stairs too before the cursing begins again when she takes your blood pressure post clothes change."

Emily looked up at the woman and motioned her down to face level, "I do love you Jennifer." She said and leaned in and kissed the woman tenderly and unhurriedly.

"And I love you too." She replied back as she pulled away and started for the door until she heard her name.

"Jennifer..."

She turned to look at Maura who stood and walked over to her, "Thank you for bringing her home to me once again."

"Always..." JJ said and hugged the woman who caught her face with both of her hands before she could totally pull away from the embrace.

"I love you too Jennifer... more than you could possibly imagine." She said and brought the woman's lips to hers for a simple kiss that spoke volumes, "... please... remember that." JJ pulled her into another hug that was tighter and longer.

"I will..." She said and looked at Emily, "...and you behave over there Prentiss." She said and smiled at the pouting woman and left the two lovers alone.

"Do you want some sweatpants love?"

"No... just you." She said smiling at the woman who held her heart.

"That is something you always have." She said as she pulled her pants off leaving her in one of Emily's t-shirts and sliding in beside the woman.

Emily looked at the t-shirt, "Between you and Jennifer my t-shirt supply is dwindling."

"Was that a complaint?"

"Nope." She said smiling as she laid her head over on Maura's chest. "I missed you."

"We all missed you." Maura said with a second thought of the previous year going through her mind. She kissed Emily's head, "Rest pretty girl... we'll talk more later." She said as she heard Emily's breathing evening out. "She got out of the second reading," Maura thought to herself but just kissed the contented woman's head again. "The first reading wasn't that bad." She thought justifying not waking the slumbering woman.

* * *

 **Okay here is a small post...**


	42. Chapter 42

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

Charlotte stopped by Maura's room with Bella in her arms unaware that the team had retuned home. She opened the door and saw Maura with Emily laying on her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Charlotte... did you need something?" Maura asked the woman standing in the door way.

"I was just bringing in fussy britches here. She must have known when her madre entered the house, I'm thinking now. I thought it was you she was wanting but now that I see Emily over there, I wonder."

"Emily does have a very close bond with the children." Maura said slipping out from under Emily and putting her sweat pants on. "Let me have her." She said taking the bundle that was rubbing her fist over her lips. "I think she maybe starting to teeth."

"Yeah... it's about that joyous time." Charlotte said smiling at Maura.

"Would you mind siting with Emily for a few moments. I believe we have a whole room of people down stairs that would love to see this one."

"Sure... I can sing that one back to sleep unlike this one at the moment." She said pointing at Emily.

"Thank you." Maura said slipping from the room. She made it into the dinning room before Bella started letting her know that she was not pleased.

"Oh... che cosa e' il mio piccolo (What is it my little one?)" Rossi said coming to take the bundle from Maura's arms.

"I believe she is starting to teeth or she is mad that she hasn't seen her madre yet."

"Well I'm sure fresh milk is much better than imitation." Pen said giggling.

"Is Emily okay?" JJ asked concerned that she might be alone up stairs.

"She is sound asleep with Charlotte singing to her." Maura said knowing exactly what JJ was asking. "I'm going back up to her in a moment. I just wanted to thank you all for being patient with her." No problem... was the general consensus. "I need to say something while I have you all gathered." She said and looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"I have had time to process some of what I heard coming from your plane ride home. Declan... also gave me things to think about and process while you were away. Then a few moments ago Z-man said something that has giving me a clearer understanding of the next steps we take with Emily. With everything that has happened this past year... I have thought about canceling the wedding..."

"No!" Pen whined as Jane stood up beside Maura. The whole room was in shock at her statement.

"... then I realized that would do more damage to her than help." She said pausing a moment, "What changed my mind was what Z-man said to me a few moments ago, "That Emily speaks from her heart but people only seem to hear her when her behavior changes. I have to agree with his assessment.

I realize that this year has been nothing but one whirlwind after another and we all have walked cautiously around her for Bella and her health sake but now I understand that our behavior needs to stop."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"Emily is great at role playing. She sees what and how others need her to act and she falls into the supporting role perfectly. For example we are getting married... she thought I needed her to be totally happy for that and not show the pain that was surfacing from the memories of the trauma of last year. Yes... I want her happy about our wedding but not to the point of not grieving the horrors that happened to her last year when she feels them surface.

After we got together in school the anniversary of Charlie's death came around and she tried to hide the pain but I felt it. We went to the chapel on the anniversary and lit a candle for Charlie... then she came back and played the piano grieving. I held her that night so close..." She trailed off in the memory and wiped a tear remembering the pain her lover had in her heart.

JJ stood up and put her arm around Maura, "I think she still lights a candle Maura... was it June 28?"

Maura looked up at the woman surprised, "Yes it was. How..."

"I thought it was for a friend or family member but no matter where we were... she on June 28 and September 26 would have a candle in her go bag and lit it." JJ said as Maura took in a deep breath with her eyes becoming wide. They all looked at her to explain as she looked at Elizabeth with amazement.

"September 26 is when I pulled Emily out of boarding school." She simply explained and hung her head. Maura walked over to the woman and opened her arms for a hug.

"You didn't know and you are here now Elizabeth." She whispered into her mother-n-laws ear giving comfort to the saddened woman.

"Thank you dear." She said returning the hug.

"Okay... so how are we suppose to act around her now?" Morgan asked trying to get back on point.

"Normal..." Maura said but stopped and looked at him, "... but with out known triggers." They all laughed knowing the history of that statement. "I realized after talking with Declan that we all have issues with everything that has happened. We all need time to grieve the hurt she has gone through and she needs to know what we are feeling. That it's okay with us for her to have a bad day or memory because if we don't the dreams and behaviors will continue to come in drastic ways. We also need to be honest with each other of how things make us feel with her."

"I agree with Maura..." JJ said... as what the woman said sunk in, "... everything that has happened to Emily has changed all of our lives in more than one way or another. For the most part it has bettered us all but it also hurts to know that someone I love so much is in that much pain..." She said as the tears started and her voice cracked. Jane came and put her arm around the woman's waist, "... and no matter what I do or we all do..." she said motioning to all of them in the room, "... nothing will erase the memories of what happened to her this day last year."

"Maybe not JJ but being there for her is important and does help." Rossi said handing Bella to Elizabeth.

"Yes... it is important..." Pen started saying, "...and I agree but I have to admit hearing those deep sobs on the plane a few hours ago ripped my heart almost out of my chest." She finished as Frankie put his arm around her.

Hotch cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eye before it had a chance to even start thinking about falling, "I understand the pain and anguish that Emily was having. Thankfully not a lot of people can say this... but it is a very daunting feeling to think you are responsible for someone's death especially the mother of your child." He said as Dave put a strong hand on his shoulder with most of the table remembering the day Foyet shot and killed his wife Haley. "I also agree with Maura... now that Bella is here we need to address this issue in our own way with her."

"You did that in Memphis though." Jane said looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Emily doubted her abilities in talking with Amy and then you sent her to escort the body of the dead girl to the morgue."

Hotch looked at the woman, "You should think about becoming a profiler."

"No thank you... I'm happy in Boston." She said quickly, "... but you did send her with the body on purpose...didn't you?"

"Yes Jane... I did."

"Why? You knew she was having issues." She wanted an answer and now the whole table wanted one as well.

"Emily let me know her limits by requesting JJ's help. We all know she could have handled that interview with Amy any day of the week before all this happened to her... so with that thought I sent her with the body for two reasons. One I needed her to know I still believed in her capacity to do her job and the second to see if she did need to be pulled to the backlines. She proved again that my faith in her abilities were right."

"She's one tough cookie..." Reid said walking in.

"You are back!" Pen said smiling at the boy genus.

"I am..." He said smiling as JJ and Pen came and hugged him. "What did I miss?"

"Lots but we can fill you in later... come have some breakfast." JJ said not wanting to rehash everything again that had been said.

"So... Maura... Is there going to be a wedding or not?" Frankie asked knowing his girlfriend needed to know the answer.

"What?" Spencer looked at Maura confused.

"Yes... the wedding is as planned." She said smiling at the younger Rizzoli, "But the plans for the next two weeks still have to be run by a sleeping brunette up stairs before we proceed with anything."

"Yay... understood!" Pen said clapping her hands in excitement.

"Now... today I would dearly love for you all to spend time with each other and your loved ones. I will call if anyone is needed... she will sleep a good part of the day..." Bella screamed in anger, "...or not." She said laughing at her daughter and coming and getting her from Elizabeth. "Jennifer... we will call you when she does wake up. I do not want to see any of you until Sunday night's dinner." She said as she took a fussy Bella into the kitchen to heat a bottle for the upset girl."

Jane followed the woman into the kitchen, "You need anything Maur?"

"Jane... do you mind holding her while I get her bottle heated up?"

"Sure..." She said as she came and started bouncing with Bella trying to appease the crying baby. "This brings back memories of TJ."

"Yes it does." Maura said smiling at her friend.

"I think you are right about her teething. She keeps rubbing her mouth with her fist."

"Would you like to feed her?" Maura asked as the bottle became the right temperature.

"Yeah..." She said sitting down and placing the bottle in the girl's mouth. "There you go missy... all that fuss and fire. You are just like your mother." Jane said smiling at the young girl.

"So you and Emily talked..." Maura said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah... we talked."

"Is everything okay?"

"We are good at the moment. I have come to understand some of the things that you have been trying to tell me."

"Oh..."

"We really need to talk Maur but I'm not so sure right now and here is the proper place."

"Jane... you do not need to fear talking to me about anything and Emily is fine with us..."

"It's not that Maur..." Jane said interrupting the woman. "I know that Emily is okay with everything... well except voyeurism."

Maura laughed, "Yeah... not too many people like that Jane."

"Go figure..." She said rolling her eyes and smiling at Maura. "Maybe we can talk later over a pizza or something."

"Okay... You go and get some sleep and we will set sometime apart on Sunday to talk."

"I would like that," she said as she burped the little girl then handed her back to Maura. "I'm going to go now I'm beat."

Maura walked up to Jane and leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "Thank you Jane."

"For what?"

"For opening your heart up to something that scares you and for being there for Emily when she needed you."

Jane smiled her winning smile, "Anytime Maura... I'm here for you both." She said and left.

Maura looked at the bundle of joy in her arms then made a face, "She is here anytime but when it comes to changing your diaper." She said laughing at Bella, "Let's get you up stairs little girl... you have issues that need attending." She said as she took her up the back stair case away from the dinning room.

* * *

 **Okay this ended this chapter... the next starts wedding week preparations with hints and glimpses of the wedding. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **r**

 **(Chapter Thirteen)**

Jane was walking into the living room from the shower when she heard a knock on her door. She had went home and slept for eight hours after the Ambassador's house but felt she could have slept for another week after the two long cases. She went to the door and was surprised to find Maura standing there with a pizza and some beer.

"Maur... what are you doing here?"

"I texted you that I was coming over."

"I was in the shower... is everything okay?" She asked when she noticed a small packed bag at the woman's feet.

"Everything is fine but I could use a little help." She said nodding towards the pizza box.

"Oh... yeah sure." She said taking the pizza and beer.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"I passed out like a rock. How do they do that all the time? It is a non stop marathon."

"It takes a certain stamina to do what they do."

"Yeah... well they can have it. We work on cases in marathon time too but we also get to go home to our own beds when we need too." She said as she went to the kitchen and started getting plates down for the pizza. "You want a beer?"

"No... I have some water."

"You still not drinking?"

"Until Emily can I'm abstaining as well."

Jane smiled at her friend, "You really must love her to not have had any wine since November of last year."

"I do love her Jane."

"So... did you two have a fight or something?"

"No..."

"Then why are you here and not there with her?" Jane asked confused, "Not that I mind that you are here... but with today being what it is and all..." she paused a moment, "... I thought you would be with her."

"Well... I may have to leave and Jennifer is on call as well so to speak." Jane furrowed her brow "like speak English."

"Elizabeth took my words seriously this morning and asked for the evening with Emily and Chessie."

"Is that wise?" She asked knowing that Emily's mother stresses her sometimes.

"That's why Jennifer and I are on stand by."

"She knows that Emily has nightmares... right?"

"She is aware of the issue and I have told her what to do if they occur."

"Maur... Emily holds women's boobs in her sleep." Jane raised her eye brows like "you know what I'm saying is true."

"How are they going to handle that? It would freak the crap out of me if I woke up holding my mother's boob." She said with a disgusted look.

Maura was now doubled over laughing at the thought of what Jane just described. "Jane..."

"No Maur... it's just how she is wired. She can't help it."

"That's sweet Jane... I'm sure that after Elizabeth get's over the shock she will simply move her hand down if it happens at all."

"Okay... but be prepared to answer your phone." Jane said shaking her head at the images she was having of SWAT being called out to the Prentiss home because of a domestic.

 **XXXXX**

Emily was feeding Bella dinner since her twenty four hour band had been lifted to the little girls pleasure. She would take a bottle but the one giving it to her could tell it was just a cursory tolerance and she wasn't happy with the situation.

"You know dear she is your daughter. She gives those curled up lip faces when she isn't happy like you use to do."

"My lips did not curl." Emily said in defense.

"But they did and if you take and give her a bottle instead of that breast you will see exactly the same face." She said as she came over and kissed her daughter's head. "She has your father's eyes just like you do."

"I sometimes wish that I could have known him." Emily finally admitted the deeply kept secret to her mother.

"I wish you could have too. He was an amazing man."

"Are you done little girl?" Emily said to the bundle just toying with her nipple at the moment. She lifted her up to burp her a bit.

"Emily..." Elizabeth paused not knowing how to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. The woman looked up at her giving her full attention while patting Bella's back gently. "Are you okay dear?" She managed to get out.

"I'm..." She paused not knowing exactly what her mother was asking, "...mother..." she decided to be honest, "...I have moments of okay."

Elizabeth hung her head, in all her years of handling diplomatic affairs nothing was as hard as this conversation with her own daughter. "I never thanked you for saving my life last year from that dreadful man."

"It was because of me that he had you in the first place mother, it should be me apologizing to you." She said in a soft tone.

"Emily... you never meant for that to happen and you were trying to protect others... I am so proud of you. I just can't bare to think about what you and Chessie went through in that basement or worse the thought of losing you!" She said in a hurried sentence trying to express her emotions before they stopped because of the tears threatening to fall. Emily stood up and pulled her mother into a hug with her right arm while Bella was in the left. "Shhh... it's all okay. We made it."

"I know you made it but if you hadn't then you might not ever have heard me say this, "I love you Emily... you are my daughter and I am grateful that you are in my life. The thought of you in that dumpster chills my blood." She said and put her arms around Emily and pulled her tightly to her not being able to hold the feelings back any longer.

The tears started down Emily's face too... she couldn't remember a time that her mother was this emotional towards her. Elizabeth had told her several time through out the past year that she loved her but this was almost grief. It was over whelming being embraced in the love she had longed for so long. "I love you too mother," was said in between breaths. Neither woman could articulate anything further so they just held each other.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Maura had small chit chat about Bella and what Jane had missed at BPD while out with the BAU team. Maura could tell there was something on Jane's mind but decided to let her friend ease into the conversation.

"So I really didn't miss that much here I take it?"

"Not really." Maura took that as an opening to push a bit, "So how did you really feel about your time with the BAU team?"

"It was informative and it had it's moments of excitement but when I say I'm happy in Boston... I mean it."

"I'm happy to hear that because I would miss you a lot if you decided to stick with them." Jane smiled big then got an almost pained look on her face. "Jane... what's the matter?" Maura asked sensing the change in the woman's demeanor.

"We have more to talk about... like what happened in your office but I think we need to talk about something I learned and realized on the plane ride home first." She said getting up to get another beer. "I just do not know how to say it though."

"Jane... you can tell me anything... you know that."

"Anything hummm..." She said taking a big drink of her beer, "... what about I slept with your wife?" She flung out in the air before taking another drink of beer.

"Jane... I know you and Emily slept together on the trip..." She started to say until she realized the trip wasn't what Jane was referring too. "... explain everything to me Jane." Maura said with a soft tone. She was more curious at this point than upset.

"I think I... well I didn't give but she gave... but she was a he at the time and it was all before we really became friends so I really didn't know..." She paused and took a deep breath and looked up at her friend, "... and I'm so sorry Maura. I had sex with your wife!"

* * *

 **Yes it's my beloved cliffhanger... :)**

 **More later.**


	44. Chapter 44

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

Maura looked at Jane with a puzzled look after her rant of, "I think I... well I didn't give but she gave... but she was a he at the time and it was all before we really became friends so I really didn't know..." She paused and took a deep breath and looked up at her friend, "... and I'm so sorry Maura. I had sex with your wife!"

"Jane... come and sit beside me..." She said in a calm tone, "...take a deep breath and use full sentences so I can understand what you are trying to tell me."

Jane looked at her and finished the beer in a final gulp. She then took in a deep breath and sat beside Maura like she was told to do but words still wouldn't come out. Maura reached out and took her hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it with her thumb. "Jane... nothing you can say will upset me. Now start from the beginning and go from there." She said prompting her friend that everything was going to be okay.

"Well you saw what happened on the plane when Emily thought I was Kia again." She paused and looked at the floor.

"Yes... I did and you did a wonderful job in being there for her." Maura said encouraging the woman to continue.

"Well... we both kind of fell back to sleep for about an hour until a dip in the plane woke me up and Morgan had to come and get a bag that fell from over head. He looked and sure enough Emily had my right boob firmly in her grasp." She said giving a big sigh, "JJ was sitting in the seat at our feet just in case we needed something and told him to go back up front. He asked why she was allowed to stay and she told him that she had seen it before.

He then grinned one of his grins and said that he had too. Then JJ reminded him that Emily promised him pain the one and only time he was witness to it. He looked at her and said she was just sassy. That's when Rossi patted him on the shoulder and said, "That's how Emily picks the women in her life."

I told him, "that I wasn't picked I came along with you."

He looked at me and asked, "Are you so sure about that?"

I looked at him like he was crazy then he started telling us a story that the Ambassador had told him most of and the rest he got out of Raphy with good scotch."

She looked at Maura and was trying to think of how to tell the story, "Do you remember the first movie night that we had here?"

The woman pondered a moment, "It was the night Martinez asked me to check on you when you were passed over for homicide."

"Yeah... but I think Emily was the one who sent that e-mail and not Martinez." Maura looked at her confused like "how would she know and why?"

"I went to the Black Shamrock alone when I found out that I wasn't getting the job. I wanted to drink where no one knew who I was or that I was a cop. I was drinking beer and doing tequila shots..."

"Oh dear..." Maura said knowing what Tequila did to Jane.

"Yeah... I wanted to get to the point of non thinking quickly. I was well on my way when I went to the bathroom after ordering another beer. When I got back this British guy sat beside me. Then after I had only one drink of my beer the idiot knocked it over. I thought he did it on purpose to talk to me but now I wonder if someone spiked it and Emily was knocking it away from me to protect me."

"Emily?"

"Yeah... I think the British dude was your wife that night."

"Jane... I'm not following this..."

"Hold on and I'll explain." She said to the flustered woman. When she saw that she had the woman's attention again she started, "The British guy apologized about being clumsy. He said it went with being left handed." Maura started to say something until Jane raised her hand to quite her. "Emily told me a few days ago that when she does a British cover she switches to her left hand... and Maura... she had that silver wedding band on her right hand like they do over there."

"She was wearing our wedding band are you sure?"

"Yes..." She took in another deep breath, "I got flirtatious with the guy because you know how Tequila effects me and he had that accent like Casey but he said he was married but separated. I let it go and we just talked and I told Bradley Monroe Winston the Third all about my problems of being over looked because of Chester Jacobson being in the boys club at BPD. I was so angry that he was getting the job I worked my butt off for and he just half did everything. I even told him about all the allegations of him taking bribes."

"Wait you said his name was Bradley Monroe Winston the Third?" Maura asked smiling.

"Yeah... I thought it was weird too but he was British... anyway I remember him giving me a ride home. He and his driver had to help me up stairs. Once they laid me on the bed the driver left and Bradley was taking my boots off and I sort of caught him by surprise with a kiss."

"I bet you did." Maura said smiling again now knowing for sure it was Emily who Jane had met.

"Whatever was in that beer he knocked over had me on fire and I needed..." She stopped and looked down at the floor.

"Jane... whatever happened was a long time ago and you were under the influence. I'm just surprised that Emily took advantage of the situation."

"No... no... she didn't Maura. It was me totally. I knew that he was married but separated but I couldn't stop. I pulled my shirt and bra off and asked him what kind of man he was if he wasn't interested in my breast."

"What did she say?" Maura asked now curious to what the out come was.

"He said that he wasn't a man but a woman..." She stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh my God... It was her!" Jane said as the statement that Emily made to her after Maura had given her a release in her kitchen rang out in her head.

"What is it Jane? What are you remembering?"

"I told him that I didn't care if he was a man, woman, or a vibrating washing machine." She looked up at Maura, "Emily was checking to see if I remembered and I didn't." She said and hung her head in shame.

Maura lifted the woman's chin up so she could see her eyes, "Let me remind you again you were under the influence."

"Maur... Emily, Bradley, he or she... who ever gave me a release." She paused again trying to remember it all, "She said who knew that my trigger was kissing and proceeded to do things to my breast that I still can't say what she did other than oh my god it felt good. Now I know why she barley touched me and I was on the ceiling moaning when she did then I passed out. But I do remember her telling me to love you because she couldn't before I was totally gone. When I woke up I had a head ache and a half you were banging on the door and my vibrator was in the bed beside me. I thought I had dreamed it all but getting drunk at the Black Shamrock."

"Well that is something..."

"I'm not finished... Rossi said that Emily went to her mother before going to the BAU. She asked one thing and if she didn't get it she was going to move back to Boston near you... of course the Ambassador had no clue that she couldn't even if she wanted too... but she told her about me and how I was over looked for a crooked cop. Her deal was get him moved and me promoted like I should have been in the first place and she would go live in Washington. She didn't even ask for help to get into the BAU. She just wanted us to work together. I guess she had Raphy e-mail you to come over and check on me."

"Well that would explain Martinez's puzzled look when I told him you were okay." Maura said as she reflected back on it.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you about it now that you two are back together."

"Jane... life has been crazy for the last year and maybe she was giving you time to remember. She doesn't talk personal things a lot."

"But you are her soul mate."

"I am but I haven't talked about every sexual encounter that I've had with her either. But I can truthfully say that Bradley Monroe Winston the Third was Emily Prentiss." Jane looked at her like "talk."

"That was a name she used when we first started dancing together. She would smile and bow then say, "Bradley Monroe Winston the Third request your hand in a waltz." I would smile then curtsy and we would dance. I think maybe she wanted you to think it was a dream so it wouldn't freak you out so much. I also think she gave you that name so I would know that you had been handled with care if you did remember."

"Yeah... that sounds about right. But what am I going to do now?"

"Nothing or talk to her." Maura said in a "it's up to you" manor.

"Yeah... you are right... but I wonder how she knew we were starting to be friends? I wonder who was her special person watching you then?"

"I really do not know. She's always had someone there to keep me safe. I believe maybe you were one of her special people but didn't know it."

"I can see that." She said and smiled, "So you aren't mad?"

"Why should I be mad?" She asked and leaned over and caught the woman's lips in a soft kiss. "Now let's talk about us."

"I need another beer for that." Jane said and went and got a bottle.

"Jane... the only thing I want to talk about is what you want out of our relationship now. I have always said I am happy with whatever shape our friendship takes and whatever love you want to give."

"So you weren't planning on jumping my bones tonight Dr. Isles?" She asked smiling at the woman and batting her eyelashes.

"Is that what you need or expect?" Maura asked laughing at her friend's antics.

"No... If I'm honest... I really do not know what to do or expect?"

"Tell you what let's just lay on this couch and watch a movie like any other Friday night." Maura said patting the couch for Jane to return to it.

"Really?" She said as a weight lifted off her shoulders and she sat down.

"Yes... if anything else happens it happens. You helped me when you thought I needed it and I did the same for you. That's what Jennifer does for Emily and vice versa in their own way. We will figure out our way by it happening." Jane leaned over and kissed the woman, "Well I do admit I really like kissing you." She said capturing the lips before her but when she tried to deepen the kiss Maura pulled back, "You better watch that... Bradly Monroe Winston the Third says it's your trigger." She said laughing as said lips caught hers again. They fell asleep kissing and holding one another on the couch ignoring the movie on the screen like a lot of movie nights before this one.

* * *

 **Next chapter is rehearsal and shower which I will give slight glimpses into the wedding. The wedding will be one complete chapter because I do not want to stop the flow of it. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **r**

 **(Chapter Fourteen)**

Maura was laying in bed with Emily on her chest. She had been awake now for about half an hour just enjoying the weight of her lover on top of her. It was Wednesday morning and tonight the children were throwing them a shower/dinner at the Dirty Robber then the final rehearsal was tomorrow night with Friday being set for a warrior mates event. This was mainly due to Angela and Pen pushing the brides not seeing each other before the wedding. Saturday was the day she had been fantasying about since she was fourteen and had first laid eyes on the beautiful woman now asleep on her chest.

She leaned forward and kissed the black locks in front of her and got a muffled, "...love you..." in return. She smiled knowing that even in sleep Emily's subconscious made sure she felt adored. She reflected back on the previous evening with her and Emily's conversation about everything that had happened in the last month. She thought it was wonderful that Elizabeth and her were getting closer.

Emily had explained that her mother had Pen get in contact with Xandy in London and had the woman go to her and Kia's old flat and take pictures of pictures and place them on disc and e-mail them to her. This way Emily and Chessie could tell her about the daughter n law that she never had gotten to meet. The three had a night of talking which included the Ambassador bringing out rare photo's of Emily's dad and telling stories about him to them. She smiled at the thought of Rossi being thrown out of his bed by four brunette's needing bonding time and how her and Jane got a picture of three of them in the bed asleep with the other one in the crib.

Everything seemed to be working out in it's own way. Emily's hand came out of the cast on Monday and was in good working order. She smiled at how well it was working... she had missed everything that the talented hand could make her feel. She was thankful that her lover and best friend had made peace with each other. But she knew that Jane had avoided any subject that might lead back to Bradley Monroe Winston the Third. She could tell that her friend was just glad that she had played off the surprise of Rossi telling the few details of Emily coming to the bar and to her mother. Maura almost wished she had been there though just to see as the memories came back to Jane. She could only imagine the pupil dilation and facial expressions that it caused.

"OOO...mmm... your awake." Maura finally got out after arching into the mouth that was firmly determined to make her moan.

"Um hummm..." was barley uttered since Emily wasn't giving up her present position. She had moved slightly to her right and caught the nipple that was in front of her.

"Weee... seemmm... to beee... fff..." Maura's voice went up an octave, "...ffrisky this morning." Was finished in a fast sentence as she had to arch up again into Emily's mouth. The woman was focused on making her lover feel good. But took her mouth off the nipple, "Is that a complaint?" Was asked before said mouth found the other nipple.

"Nooo..." was breathed out as Maura was quickly going from pondering to frantic desire like a race car leaving the starting gate. "Jane was right about your skills with breast love," was the last full thought for the moment because her mind had to give way to the explosions of pleasure that a certain mouth was causing all through her body. It had been awhile since Emily had woken up in this state of mind and Maura was so glad that she was back with her.

She just relaxed into the feeling and warmth that was her soul mate. Emily's hands were everywhere all at once setting Maura's skin on fire with want. Finally her speech returned, "Oh Beloved, take me. Liberate my soul. Fill me with your love and release me from two worlds. If I set my heart on anything but you let fire burn me from inside." *******

The words seemed to set Emily on fire too... for she remembered the last time Maura had said them. It was right there in that bed before she had to leave on the mission. She remembered the taste of her lover when their hands were brought up to her lips. It was a taste she hadn't had in over twenty years but now would never be denied. She knew this because of Maura's words from that night which were flooding her mind and heart at the moment, "You can taste me, love me, and have me anytime... for I am yours always."

Neither one could touch enough to satisfy the wanting of the other in their soul. Emily entered Maura and set a pace that was fueled by pure need. "I love you so much my rose..." was panted out in between breaths. Maura was unable to speak as she was quickly fading to the world of lights and pleasure that lover's go but she reached and took Emily's free hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it in the last moments before sensation took her out to the land of wonderment.

When she came back to the present Emily was holding her and kissing her cheek tenderly whispering, "I will always love you," over and over until Maura caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "And I will always love you my pretty girl."

The official day started much later since the couple wanted their own bonding time before facing all the last minute details of their wedding being held at the Orpheum Theater on Saturday. Pen had asked why a theater until she saw Emily's mother's guest list. The Orpheum holds 2700 and if everyone came it would take most of the seats to hold the guest list. So much to do yet they both were determined not to sacrifice the tender moments which were needed and wanted with each other.

* * *

 **Okay just felt an over view and a little time together is what was called for at the moment. :)**

 ***** The quote was the start of a Rumi poem. I brought it back to memory for a reason that you will later get to understand.**

 **Google the Orpheum in Boston and you will see where I have the ladies having their wedding. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

"JJ... you are not realizing how much more is left to pull together." Pen said as they walked into the Ambassador's house.

"It will be okay Pen... Emily has it all laid out in her head."

"I need it on paper...JJ! I am not clairvoyant... as much as that may surprise you. I need things written or typed to know what to order and plan."

"So she finally admits that she isn't the queen of all knowledge." Emily smirked as she came up behind Pen.

"I most certainly am... of written and typed knowledge!" Pen said in a huff.

Emily raised her hands up in surrender, "Whoa there your highness... I do not want you to strip a gear or something. Have you even looked at your e-mail recently?"

"Oh course I... wait a minuet... Oh you...you... Prentiss!" She said as she looked at her phone where there was ten new e-mails from Emily. "You just sent those missy!"

"Guilty as charged." Emily said smiling at JJ.

"You were suppose to send these first thing this morning." She said as she was scrolling down the e-mails.

"Well... I was busy this morning so you got them now. Which by the way..." she looked at her watch, "... it is only 10 am which is still technically morning... if I'm not mistaken?" She said looking up from her watch then turning to JJ and gave her a soft kiss, "Good morning."

JJ smiled, "Good morning."

"You are going to cause me to go insane... you know that don't you!" Pen said raising her arms and hands up in the air as she walked away to her lair at the house.

The two women laughed at their friend's exit, "You know she loves you and you are driving her crazy?" JJ said looking at Emily.

"I know but I was busy this morning. I promise to be more efficient in the future."

"No you won't..." JJ said leaning in and kissing the woman, "... and I do not blame you." She said winking at Emily letting her know she knew what had the woman preoccupied earlier.

"You do know me so well." Emily said smiling.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well... we are suppose to meet with Doctor Kate at 1 pm then I'm suppose to go with Jane to the tailor shop for our final fittings and Maura..."

"... is going to the hair dresser which you are welcome to come with me if you like." Maura said as she came and wrapped her arm around Emily's waist.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Emily said and kissed the woman's cheek.

"I'm not so sure I should leave Pen here after seeing her so frazzled." JJ said looking between the couple and Pen's lair.

"Jennifer... I have taken care of everything in those e-mails. She is upset because there is a lot of improvisation in the middle of the ceremony where I just had to give her a few instructions and time slots. You know Penelope... she has to know it all and I can't give her that because the middle is writing itself." She said and looked at Maura and smiled.

"You two are up to something..." The couple just looked at her innocently but said nothing, "... okay... keep your secrets as long as you are not eloping because that would break that woman's heart." She said pointing to Pen's lair.

"We are not eloping." Maura said firmly.

"Okay... then I'll come with you to the hair dressers then."

"Good... and after the Peppy Panda gets over her snit... I'll ask her if she wants to join you two at the saloon." Emily said smiling, "Now let's go have some tea and muffins."

"Peppy Panda?" JJ asked looking at Emily.

"Yes..." was all Emily said as they went to the kitchen to find Bettie.

 **XXXXX**

Emily and Maura walked into the coffee shop that they had agreed to meet Jane, JJ and Penelope in. "Emily Prentiss..." was half bellowed across the shop.

The woman looked up at the fiery colorful woman as they made their way over to the table that the women were sitting at. "What?"

"You could have told me... you know." Pen said with her hand on her hip.

"When?" Emily asked pulling the woman's chain.

"This morning." She fired back.

"Oh you mean in between the fussing and ranting." Emily said then winked at JJ where the woman couldn't see her.

"I was not fussing but focused." She said with a pout.

"I know..." She said and hugged her friend, "... and I do appreciate all the effort." She said trying to stroke the woman's ego a bit to appease her.

"You do?" Was said like a hopeful child.

"Yes we do Penelope." Maura said and hugged the woman too and kissed her cheek.

"Well... thank you." She said and sat back down. "The florist is going to be able to get in all that you asked for Maura. The tulips weren't an issue but the Shasta daisies almost gave them a problem but they found a supplier in California that can get thirty thousand here by tomorrow.

"Oh good."

"I still do not understand why roses couldn't work."

"Why aren't you having roses in the wedding?" Jane asked confused.

"There is going to be a rose there..." Emily said looking at Maura, "... my rose." She said and kissed her.

"God... you two are just too much." Jane said shaking her head at the sappiness. They didn't say any thing back but just kept looking at each other in their own world.

"Earth to Emily and Maura." Pen finally said laughing.

"Hum?" Emily finally said looking at the woman.

"The waitress wants to know what you are having?"

"Oh... excuse us." Maura said looking at the young girl. "We will have a cup of Chai tea please."

"Is that a cup or two?" She asked to clarify.

"Just one... thank you." Emily said smiling at the girl.

"Wow you two are going all out there aren't you... a whole cup of tea between the two of you." Pen said giggling.

"Well... we want Bella to sleep tonight so we are sharing the little bit of caffeine I'm allowed a day." Emily explained to the woman as she stood, "If you ladies will excuse me I need the little girls room."

Maura stood up, "I'll go with you habibiy." She said as Emily placed her hand in the small of the woman's back and they went together.

"Those two are just too cute." Pen said as she watched them walk away. "But... I think they have something up there sleeve. They are just too cuddly and glowy."

"Pen they are getting married on Saturday... they are acting like any normal couple." JJ said in defense of their friends.

"Yeah... but they are really doing the sappy thing." Jane agreed with Pen.

"They have always been sappy since they got back together or have you two forgotten the bar in D.C. where they rarely took their eyes off of each other."

"She's got us there Pen." Jane said remembering that night. "So you three are going to the hair fixers?"

"Dresser" Pen corrected.

"Fixer... dresser... whatever..." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Yes..and you and Emily are going for the final fitting." Pen said before sipping her latte.

"Yeah..." Jane said in a some what of a pout.

"What's wrong with you pouty lips?" Pen asked looking at the woman.

"Have you seen our outfits?"

"No... but I know they are going to be suits. I thought you would be happy not having to wear a dress." Pen said confused at Jane's attitude.

"I am happy at not having to wear a dress but if I had a beanie I could be starting the fourth race at Church Hill Downs." She said as JJ almost spit her coffee out at the comment trying not to choke from laughing.

"What?" Pen said even more confused now.

"Pen... Emily and Jane are wearing riding suits per Maura's request." JJ said explaining.

"Riding suits?"

"Yeah... as in horse riding." Jane clarified.

"Wow..." Pen said then thought, "... does that include the boots too?"

"Yes..." Jane said quickly.

"That sounds awesome!" Pen squealed.

"What sounds awesome?" Maura asked as the two returned to the table.

"Emily and Jane's suits for Saturday." Pen said as Maura smiled and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Speaking of..." Emily said looking at her watch, "...we need to head in a few. We still have to make sure your boots are comfortable on you." She said looking at Jane.

"What you going to make me go ride Trigger to break them in or something?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"No... but I know a cobbler that can make them feel like you are barefooted."

"Great... let's go see the man with the elves then."

"What?" JJ and Pen asked together.

"She is referring to the story of the _Cobbler and the Elves_ that she heard me reading to Chessie at Christmas." Emily said smiling.

"Oh..." Pen said as they started to leave. Emily bent down and kissed JJ bye and then gave Maura a little longer one before they left.

"You and Emily seem all lovey dovey." Pen said looking at Maura.

"We are..." She said and took a sip of her tea. "She is doing really well and she is sleeping which is relaxing her so much."

"Well..." Pen started to say something that JJ cut off knowing it was going to be off color, "You are taking such good care of her." JJ finished the sentence and gave Pen a warning look.

"No... it's not that." Maura said being oblivious to JJ's look at Pen.

"What is it then?" Pen asked curious.

"She's happy and at peace like she was at school. I know there are things she still is watching but it's not bothering her like it was."

"That's wonderful Maura." JJ said smiling.

"It is..." Maura said and looked at her watch, "...oh... we need to get going too if we want the facials too."

"Heck yeah we do."Pen said bouncing up ready to go.

 **XXXXX**

The shower/dinner was starting as the couple arrived. "Madre... mommy!" Was shouted out.

"Inside voice sprog." Emily said as a feisty young girl came running up to the both of them. Emily picked her up and gave her a kiss and hug. Maura leaned over and kissed the girls cheek too. "We have been waiting on you for so long!" Chessie said dramatically.

"I'm sorry about that but mommy got a phone call that she had to take because it was important news." Emily told the girl.

"It was?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Um hum." Was Emily's only answer.

"What was it?" Pen asked now intrigued as well.

Emily looked at the two wide eyed girls in front of her, "That information will be given out later." She said and sat the girl down, "Now where is Ms. Bella at? I know she is ready for her dinner." Chessie took Emily's hand and led her over to Elizabeth who had the baby. "Hello mother..." She said kissing the woman's cheek and reaching for the baby, "Come on little girl let's get you fed so the rest of us can eat in peace." She said as she took Bella and the diaper bag to the rest room.

Pen not to be detoured came up to Maura smiling until the woman put her hand out, "Pen... we will tell everyone later."

"You are getting just like your wife." The woman said and started for the bathroom as everyone started laughing know how well that was going to work. JJ came up to Maura and gave her a hug, "It kills her not knowing everything first."

"We know but that isn't her honor this time." Maura said smiling at Jennifer.

Emily was only about fifteen minuets with Bella who had fallen asleep afterwards. They put her in a chair between Emily and JJ safely in her carrier while they ate. Chessie was so excited she hardly could sit. Emily looked up at the girl, "Why aren't you eating young lady?"

"It's my fault Emily." Charlotte said smiling an apologetic smile. "We made you and Maura gifts today and she has been on the ceiling ever since wanting to give them to you."

"There wasn't suppose to be gifts..." Emily started but stopped when she saw a little face start to drop, "... but since you have already made them... come here and let's see what you three have done." She said beaming a smile at the little girl. Chessie was out of her seat in seconds flat while Declan just smiled at them across the table. Both women were given small wrapped packages. When they opened it they found two 5x7 pictures of the family taken shortly after Bella had come home.

"It's for your desks... it's our family." Chessie said beaming her smile. Emily pulled her up into her lap and hugged her, "Yes it is sprog... thank you both so much for these lovely gifts." She said and blew a kiss at the blushing teenage boy.

"Well that's not everything... " Charlotte said looking sheepishly. "Someone who is here in spirit only kind of sent you two gifts as well." The table looked at the woman with curiosity as she handed Maura a necklace box and motioned for her to open it. Emily recognized the sapphire necklace right away, "That was Carolina's."

"Yes... she said Maura would need something borrowed and blue and since this was the last gift you gave her..." she said looking at Emily, "... she would need it."

Emily touched the stone and everyone could tell a wash of memories were flooding her. Maura laid her hand on her lover's leg to give support. "I'm good... I just haven't seen this in years." She said getting lost again in thoughts.

"Emily... this is for you." Charlotte said handing her another necklace box. She took it slowly and opened it, "This is her locket."

"It is... look inside."

Emily's hands shook and she couldn't open the clasp. "Let me help you habibiy." Maura said placing her hand over the woman's trembling ones. Emily looked up and shook her head yes.

"That's..." Emily chocked back the tears as she looked at a picture of Carolina when Maura finally got it open.

"My sister said that she wasn't going to miss your wedding for anything." She said as everyone laughed wiping at tears that threaten their own eyes. Emily was still speechless but stood up and grabbed the woman by the neck in a fierce hug. "Thank you." Was whispered into her ear. "You know you can't ever leave. Please come and live here permanently."

"My home is in Tennessee."

"No your home is here with us!" Emily said firmly.

"We will talk about it later... after your wedding... okay?"

"Okay." Emily said releasing her.

The dinner continued on into music and dancing. The song "If You Don't Know Me" came on and the girls got up and started dancing... Emily with JJ and Maura with Jane. Morgan watched the couples dancing...then looked back at Will. "Man... I just don't get you."

"What do you mean?" Will asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"How can you just sit there with Emily dancing with your wife like that?" He asked looking back out at the two.

"Derick... that's not your business." Pen said wacking him on the arm for trying to start something.

"It' okay Penelope... if I was him I would probably be asking the same thing. It's like this Derick... Emily was in JJ's life when I met her and she was happy and treated me like I was a king. Then I got all manly and jealous of Emily and then magically she went away. I was thrilled until I started getting treated like a door mat. Then poof... Emily's back and I started getting treated better... poof I'm married and Emily's gone and life should be happily ever after... right? But no... I'm being treated like a door mat again. Then poof Emily's here again and I realized something... I would rather be treated like a king than a door mat. Emily is the magical key for that happen." He said smiling as they looked up in time to see JJ kissing Emily fiercely then she went to Maura and kissed her the same way.

"Okay... then what is Maura in this equation of yours then?" Morgan asked shaking his head. He never got an answer because JJ waved for Will to come up with her. JJ said something to him and they kissed as he twirled her around. Then everyone started kissing and hugging each other on the dance floor. Pen stood up, "I'll have whatever you guys are having if it gets me answers."

They all stopped on the dance floor and looked at her and started laughing. JJ went up to the karaoke microphone, "Sorry... guess you are all wondering what's going on."

"Wasn't that obvious?" Pen asked in a huff.

"Okay... okay... most of you know that Will and I tried to have another child in the but couldn't because of my injury. Well... Maura and Emily gave us the most wonderful Christmas gift this year." She said pausing and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Maura is eight weeks pregnant with Will and my second child." She said as claps and whistles went up in celebration.

"I knew they were glowing!" Pen squealed as she went running to the women.

* * *

 **Okay leaving it here... the next post will be the rehearsal dinner into warrior mate night. Then the wedding.**

 **Now just a heads up... I will be referring to several songs in the wedding. I have spent a lot of time on picking the right ones. It will add something to the story if you have youtube up and listen to them as I mention them. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **3**

 **(Chapter Fifteen)**

Pen and Charlotte had already checked into Boston Park Plaza where the reception was going to be held in the Grand Ballroom. They had been there since Wednesday night to over see that every detail was taken care of. Morgan and Rossi were also coming by the hotel in the mornings to attend meetings on security around both the theater and ballroom. The security presence had to be tripled given the prestigious guest list of high ranking and famous people coming into the city for the wedding. All agencies were required to have people guarding both venues with the BAU in charge of protecting the couple.

Of course with the wedding being so publicized there were also set protest arranged by some local churches but they were being kept several blocks away from the theater and plaza thankfully. Emily was really surprised at her mother wanting such a big display for her wedding but decided not to really concern herself about it anymore. The press wanted to have cameras in the theater and ballroom which she promptly refused. She did have Jennifer hand pick five journalist to cover the wedding since it was such a public event but they would provide the photo's that would be allowed to be used since many on the guest list had to remain anonymous.

Emily spent a lot of her time with Pen and Raphy who were the ones in charge of the technological aspects of the wedding. Raphy was the only one who totally knew the whole lay out of the wedding. There were surprises even for the couple that the Ambassador had Pen program in and then there was the surprise guests that Charlotte had coming to do the opening song for the couple. Then there was the videos that Emily wanted her to do without telling her about the content from JJ and Jane. Then there were the ones that Emily wanted done herself that she had Raphy working on. This drove Pen crazy... the not knowing what they were for or where they were going in frustrated her totally. Emily told Raphy where to load them in for where she wanted them in the day. She did a lot of assuming and guessing since that is all she could do. For the first time she totally got Jane. But she had to admit that watching Emily was amazing because she had everything planned even down to the lighting she wanted for everything that was happening on stage.

"You sure you weren't on Broadway in a former life?" Pen asked after listening to Emily telling the lighting people what angles and degrees of shading she wanted and at what times. She also gave them cue words or events so time tables would match that part of the ceremony. She had to use that method since she said, "the middle was just going to evolve," what ever that meant.

"I do not think so but Maura and I have experience with these things since we did plays and dances in school."

"You remember all this from over twenty years ago?" Pen said looking at the woman in awe.

"Pretty much but I have brushed up on somethings through reading."

"Brushed up hum... I'm going to have to start calling you Reid Jr."

"I'm not even in that ball park Pen. I have always enjoyed the mechanics of putting together plays and what it entails... so I read about it."

"Um hum..."

"What are you two going on about now?" Morgan asked as he approached the ladies on stage.

"Emily was telling me about how she has become Joe Mantello by just reading a few books."

"You are comparing my simple skills to the director of "Wicked..." no way... but thanks for boosting my ego with the complement." She said shaking her head and walking off.

"What has you on my stage this afternoon my manly stud muffin?" She asked while turning her full attention to Morgan.

"I'm here to see that all the beautiful ladies on this stage tomorrow will be safe." He said smiling cheekily.

"Awe... always my knight in shining armor."

"You know it." He said as he started viewing what the people on stage would see and deciding if there was a need for people in the wings just in case anything happened.

"Are you thinking something will happen during the wedding?" She asked now looking concernedly.

"We do not have any entail saying that anything is planned but with that woman..." he said pointing in the direction that Emily had walked away in, "...I've learned to just be prepared for everything."

"I hear you on that one... but it's a good sign that we haven't heard anything..." She said pausing and thinking, "... Ian is still locked up in Australia... right?"

"I would say he is since Emily seems so relaxed but I'm not for sure on it. Besides..." he paused, "... you do know... that we are waist deep in high profile folks coming up in here for this shin dig?"

"Yeah... there is that." Pen agreed and started thinking again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about anything momma... we got this city locked up tighter than a drum."

"You better have... because this is the closest thing to a fairy tale wedding that I will probably ever get to be a part of and it needs to be perfect mister." She said and stormed off towards the engineering booth to talk to Raphy about Charlotte's surprise.

"It will be Cinderella." He yelled at her back grinning as she raised her hand in a backwards wave.

* * *

 **Okay I haven't posted in a few days so I thought I would throw this out and I plan on posting more within twenty four hours. Life showed up in my world and I had to put the pen down a moment... but the pen is now back in my hand again. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **P**

It was now 8 pm and the ceremony walk through had just finished leaving Pen more frustrated than before. She still didn't know what was going to happen in the middle of the ceremony. No one did but Maura, Emily and Raphy. Of course everyone knew their marks on stage and the walk through of coming downing the prop stair case had gone smoothly the first time through. It was a huge stair case that the women had to ride up in this make shift elevator thing to get to the top of. She thought it was really romantic that Emily wanted to show case Maura as the main star of the evening.

It seemed that the whole wedding was going to be like a play of sorts. With Spencer being the host or narrator of the story. She loved the dresses her and JJ were wearing... they were short one shoulder corded lace dresses in midnight blue that matched the jackets and bow ties of Emily and Jane's suits. Maura's dress was beautiful and Pen loved that Emily didn't have a clue to what it looked like. Maura was going to wear an Ivory A-line Princess Sweetheart knee length chiffon lace dress that she knew was going to make Emily's eyes pop out of their sockets with the amount of cleavage and legs the woman was going to show.

Everyone checked into the hotel on Friday that were staying there throughout the weekend. The couple planned on returning to Maura's house for their short honeymoon stay even though the hotel offered the honeymoon suite to them. But the couple wanted familiarity and decided to give Jennifer and Will the suite for after the wedding.

Maura and Jane had a suite on one side of the hotel with Emily and JJ having a suite on the backside of the hotel away from most of everyone. They had a crib set up so that Bella could stay with them until the wedding when Angela was going to come and take the girl after her afternoon feeding.

JJ walked into the room with Emily and Bella on her heels. "Do you want me to put her down for you?"

"I got it Jennifer... why don't you go and start a nice hot bath."

"Mmm... I like the way you think Prentiss." She said winking at the woman who was taking the baby out of her carrier. Emily was just about to take Bella into the bedroom and lay her down when a envelope was slid under her suite door. She saw the shadow leave and dialed Jaclyn's number. "I have an envelope under my door." She said as JJ came back into the room hearing Emily talking. She started to pick the envelope up until Emily stepped in front of her shaking her head no.

"I knew you would." She said to Jaclyn. Then she listened some more, "Okay... I'll see you in a few." She said ending the call.

"Em..." JJ asked worriedly.

"It's okay Jennifer... I'm going to lay Bella down and Jacklyn will be here in a moment to take that away." She said pointing at the envelope.

"Shouldn't you look at it?"

"No... I will let Jaclyn do it and if it's anything I need to know right away she will tell me."

"Who slid it under here?"

"Don't know... don't care at this moment."

"Really?" JJ looked at her puzzled.

"Really... I am getting married tomorrow to the woman I have loved since I was fifteen and thought I had lost forever. I will not allow anything to over shadow it... now I am going to lay my daughter down and go and take a hot bath with a beautiful woman that I have loved since meeting her a few years ago."

"Well since you put it like that..." JJ said smiling at Emily who walked into the bedroom. There was a soft knock on the door. JJ went and looked out the peep hole and saw Jaclyn standing there. She opened the door and the woman came in... she had latex gloves on and picked the envelope up and placed it in an evidence bag. Emily walked in and looked at her... "Cat," was said as a greeting.

"QB" was answered back as the woman nodded and took the bag and left.

"You ready for that bath?"

JJ was amazed that Emily was holding true to what she said earlier about not caring about the envelope. "I thought you would never ask." She said in a sultry voice and walked over and kissed the woman passionately.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Maura walked into their suite at 10 pm. They had just left the rehearsal dinner just moments ago. Jane was thinking about the kiss that Maura and Emily had given each other before they parted. It was almost like they were saying "good bye and I'll never leave you" all in one kiss if that were possible. It was no doubt in her mind that the two belonged together. She had never witnessed the amounts of love that came from anyone like it did from those two for each other and it didn't matter if they were together or apart.

"You are very quite tonight." Maura said to Jane hoping to break into her pondering.

"I was just thinking about you and Emily."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... you two sure love each other."

"We do... very much. Does that bother you?" She asked gauging Jane's emotional state.

"It did for a long while but not anymore."

"What changed?" She asked wanting to know the answer.

"I guess I grew up..." Jane said laughing, "...no... I just realized that she has tried to take care of you since really meeting you."

Maura came over to the woman who now was sitting on the couch in the room, "Jane... she loves me with all of her heart and has for a very long time. You do not have to worry about that."

Jane stood and put her arms around the woman, "I never did worry about that. I just was afraid she was going to take you from me... but I finally realize that is not who she is. She understands things that I never could or if I'm honest want too."

"You do in your own way... you two have different approaches is all."

"Yeah... I guess." She said still holding Maura in her arms, "so... what is the plan for tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well... we will have brunch ordered to the room and afterwards you and Jennifer will switch places so you two can get dressed and then get to the theater. That way I can get married to my soul mate and have my dream wedding with her legally this time."

"She really is your soul mate." Jane said looking into emerald eyes.

"Yes... and you are our warrior mate like Jennifer." She said as Jane smiled and leaned down and kissed the woman slowly.

"Yes... I am," was said as the two parted.

"Jane..."

"Hummm?"

"Did you ever talk to her about what happened between the two of you years ago?" Maura asked curiously.

"No... and she hasn't mentioned it either... so... I'm guessing you haven't either."

"It's not my place." Maura said looking sternly at her.

Jane released her from their embrace, "I just do not understand how you two do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well... first of all share... then not talk about everything."

"Jane... Emily and I know things and feel things in each other. Many times talking isn't necessary but talking about this..." she said motioning between each other, "... is not something that either of us want to talk about unless it needs to be." She paused, "I'll give an example... when she learned that she had you arrested the day we got together in my office... she wanted me to call you right away knowing that you were probably angry and confused and need to hear from me."

"Doesn't it bother you that she is probably making love to JJ right now?"

"They are probably in a hot bath together right now if I know my habibiy." She paused as a thought dawned on her about their conversation, "Jane are you jealous?"

Jane thought a moment about the question, "No... and that confuses me more than being jealous."

"Why?" Maura asked wanting to know where Jane's thoughts were.

"If I was jealous that means I want you to myself. What does it mean that I could of had you all those years and just now I'm starting to realize what I had and I'm letting you go and am happy that you are marrying Emily?"

"I see... loyalty guilt."

"What?"

"You have feelings for me and feel guilty that they aren't the ones that would cause you to ask me not to marry Emily."

"Yes... and no..."

Maura looked at the woman, "Okay... explain it to me Jane. I'm listening."

"I've always had strong feelings about you Maur and because of Emily I understand them and can actually enjoy them now..."

"...but..."

"... but I can't be jealous of Emily because she completes you..." She paused a moment, "...it's like what Pen told me that Will told Morgan at the shower. He said, "...that he was treated like a king when Emily was in JJ's life and he liked being treated like a king instead of a door mat when she wasn't."

"That is an interesting thought but I'm still not getting what you are trying to tell me."

"When Emily came into your life I was able to explore my own love I have for you for the first time because she chased the elephant out of the room with her love for you. Then she left and I stopped exploring because I was comfortable where I was and wasn't pushed to go further . Then she comes back and not only am I exploring it I'm expressing it and even having moments of PDA. Then I remember that night with her and now I'm having feelings flowing through me that I'm not getting."

"Jane... are you jealous of me with Emily?" Maura asked wondering.

"No... I'm trying to tell you something..." She said frustrated now.

"Okay... let's sit down and start from the beginning of when you first had these feelings and maybe I can see what you are telling me." Jane looked down at her feet unable to talk. "Jane... I'm not angry, judging, or blaming you. But I cannot understand any of this without you talking to me."

"I didn't tell you about Emily kissing me in the hotel room in Memphis." She said but didn't look up.

"No... you didn't but go on." Maura said still in a soft tone.

"It was towards the end of our talk... I apologized for watching her and JJ that day and couldn't look at her. She reached and held my cheek trying to comfort me. When I looked up at her I must have put on my Kia look a like suit because that is what she said. She leaned forward and just pecked my lips but I felt something. I thought that it was just me channeling her wife but now I know it was my body remembering her lips and... and..." she went quite.

"Jane... I can make several assumptions but I want you to tell me what you feel." She said and lifted the woman's chin so she could see her eyes as she said the next phrase. "I'm still not angry, judging, or blaming you so please tell me."

"It felt like I was kissing you. I have never had feelings like that for anyone but you."

"Are you wondering about your sexuality or are you jealous that Jennifer is with Emily?"

"No... I'm not wondering and maybe a little but I do not know if I'm jealous for you or for me. What the hell have you people done to me?"

"We have expanded your view of love and now you have to fit what you have experienced into your world. I also believe you have some guilt mixed in there about Emily being my soul mate and having feelings for her." She waited a moment for that to sink in, "But Jane... what you experienced is normal."

"Normal... it's not normal to kiss your best friends wife and like it!" She said excitedly then put her hand over her mouth when it came out.

Maura smiled, "Jane... you have been trying to get Emily to accept you since we decided to get married again. You felt accepted and loved by Emily when she kissed you that night... of course you were going to like it. You may even like it again... remember you are our warrior mate. I kiss Jennifer from time to time and I like it or I wouldn't. You have held Emily in one of her most vulnerable times and she tends to get intimate in her sleep as you know... so yes you may very well develop feelings or have natural physical responses to that." She paused again for that to settle in, "But Jane... I love you and I'm not upset that you have strong feelings for Emily... actually I am very glad because it truly means that we are all becoming the family she and I were wanting."She said leaning over and catching the woman's lips with her own in a chase kiss. "But you are going to have to share and come to grips with Jennifer being in this family too."

Jane took in a deep breath... "Jeez... do I have too?" She asked seriously and then laughed.

"Yes..." Maura answered and kissed her again.

"I like JJ and after seeing what she really does for Emily... am glad she is in the woman's life. I also know she helps you too which I'm okay with."

"Jane... we haven't spoken much about this but are you okay that I'm having her baby?"

"It was a shock but I get it and it will give you the experience of having a baby like you have wanted and it made her very happy."

"I would have done the same for you too you know."

"I do know and that makes me love you even more if that's possible." She said as she kissed the woman again then pulled back, "So... you think they are in a hot bath hum?" She asked changing the subject.

"That would be my guess..." she said smiling at Jane, "... that is if I guessed." She finished in a sexy voice wanting to pull the woman's chain a bit.

"You think maybe we could try one of those?" She asked batting her eye lashes at Maura.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea," was the answer as Jane started walking them towards the bathroom during a long kiss.

* * *

 **Okay... the ceremony is next.**


	49. Chapter 49

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **d**

JJ was laying there with Emily on her chest reflecting back over the last year of their lives. She knew that most everyone had talked to Emily in the two weeks leading up to the wedding about what had happened on the plane ride back from Memphis except her. Emily had even prodded a bit with some questions of "how are you feeling and are we okay?" She just could seem to open that box in herself to let the woman sleeping on her chest see the raw emotions that were still there even though she knew that Emily felt them. Maybe it was because she herself had neatly hidden them away thinking they could explode and she would have nothing again.

It had been moths since she had held Emily in her arms like she was doing and yet she could fuss because if she was marrying anyone else but Maura she wouldn't even be given this moment. She kissed the black hair in front of her and felt a hand tighten on her stomach then move under her shirt as she started smiling knowing that her angel was well into her pleasant dreams now.

She loved these private moments with Emily. She sighed a deep sigh wondering if she could've ever been bold enough to have married Emily publicly like Maura.

"That was a deep sigh love." Emily rasped out, "What has you so deep in thought at 2 am?" She asked looking over at the clock.

"Oh... nothing. I'm just playing the "what if game."

Emily lifted up and came to the pillow so she could see the woman's facial expressions. "Yeah..."

"Yeah... go back to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Sleep can wait... what is it?" She got no answer, "Jennifer..." was whispered so softly in hear ear as a warm arm came around her stomach. That for some reason opened the dam and all the tears that she had been holding back for a year seemed to pour from her body. "Shhh... I got you my beautiful blackbird." That started the deep sobs of release. "I got you." She said again and started kissing the woman's head.

"Em..." was all JJ could get out from her vocal chords at the moment.

"I'm here love... I will always be here."

"Why... I wasn't for you?" Was finally let loose from the imprisoned box it was laying dormant in.

"What?"

"I wasn't there for you when you came back from Paris. I didn't speak to you after you left for London..."

"Hey... hey... where is this all coming from? Emily asked and wiped some of the tears off of JJ's cheeks.

"I was wondering if things had been different if I could have had a public wedding for us. But I know given my state of mind then the answer would have been no."

"But what about now?" Emily asked throwing a question out that she wasn't expecting.

"You are marrying Maura tomorrow..."

"Yes... I am and you are deflecting answering me." JJ seemed to have lost her voice, "Are you not wanting me to marry Maura?" Emily asked wanting to see what JJ was thinking.

"No!" Was quickly answered. "I am thrilled you to are getting married. I love you both so much."

"Good... because we love you too. Now answer me." She said bringing the focus back on to the original question.

"In this last year my love for you has expanded so much that I can't keep it inside anymore. I really don't want too... you have always been my angel and now I get to keep you in my life because of the woman you are marrying. I am so happy for you... I know I had issues of expressing my love before because of Henry but that's not even an issue anymore." She rambled off and looked up at the woman, "I want the whole world to know how much I love you... and Maura too." Emily didn't say a word but leaned in and caught her lips in a passionate kiss savoring the feeling of hearing those words as they sunk down in her heart.

* * *

 **I realized I had cut the conversation part of Emily's and JJ's night out and it is necessary. My characters keep my in line... :)**

 **Now on into the ceremony. It is going to take me a moment to write the wedding. I know all the moving parts yes... but it will be one flowing piece. It will be long and as Pen would say just yummy. Now with that said... when I do post it... I urge you to come back and reread these two chapters going into it because it will flow better. Also do not for get to have Youtube up so you can listen to the songs I mention... promise it will be worth the effort.**


	50. Chapter 50

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **L**

 **I want to take a moment before you start reading... I am referring to several artist and I want to remind everyone that this is a fiction story and a fairy tale wedding. I have written people in because of the vastness and the huge spectrum a wedding like this would be like if it were to happen in real life. I do not know if the artist in real life would do a wedding such as this or would even agree with it. I pray that they wouldn't have issues with it but you never know. I would never want to offend anyone including the characters that I'm writing about.**

 **Now with that said let's get started... remember to have Youtube up. It will add so much to the story if you do. (I have underlined the songs.)**

 **(Chapter Sixteen)**

It was thirty minutes before the curtain went up and there was a flurry of activity behind the stage. Maura was on one side and Emily on the other having their make up, hair and clothes finalized before taking the stage. The ceremony was suppose to start at five pm on the dot. Spencer was drinking water and getting his cordless microphone set on him since he was the host/narrator of the story being presented.

Jane was coming to do her final check on Emily before migrating back to Maura's side of the stage... where she would enter in with JJ and Pen in the middle of the ceremony. She happened to make the mistake of looking out to her right when she was half way across and saw that over two/thirds of the auditorium had already been filled. She managed to get to the other side after willing her legs to move and her lungs to not hyperventilate. "Holy crap!" She said coming up to Emily and bending over to allow more oxygen into her lungs.

"What's up with you? I'm the one getting married." Emily said pulling the woman's chains a bit.

"You almost have a packed out theater." She said pointing out towards where the crowd was.

"I figured it would be. Are you going to make it?" Emily asked standing up and beginning to rub the woman's shoulder.

"I'll get it together..." She said looking up at Emily, "... it was just different with everyone out there than standing on the stage with no one there."

"I know... it can be very over whelming. Now did Maura or Jennifer send you over here to check on me?" She asked smiling.

"Neither... I wanted too. They are splashing on poofing all kinds of stuff over there." She said waving her hands everywhere. "I just needed a moment."

Emily laughed while she imagined what had just been described. "Thank you... but I am fine." She paused a moment looking at the woman, "Listen... I haven't really had much of a chance to talk with you about the thing on the plane. I wanted to thank you for looking out for me and I want you to know that I am grateful that you are in our lives and that I do love you even though at times I'm sure you have doubted it." She said hugging the woman.

"Five minutes to curtain ladies... Ma'am you need to go back across now if you are going!" A stage hand yelled at Jane before she could give a reply back to Emily. She opened her mouth to say something but took out across the stage before the man could yell at her again. When she got over to the other side she almost ran into Pen.

"Careful there Jane..."

"Sorry... but I had to make it back over here before the curtain went up. Where did all these stage hands come from?" She asked looking around at all the people working behind the scenes.

"Raphy and Emily got them including the prop people. It pays to be a supporter of the arts." She said giggling.

"Supporter... looks like they bought the whole theater for them."

"Yeah isn't it great!" Pen just beamed. Jane just gave her a look and rolled her eyes... "Where's Maur?"

"Right there heading onto the stage." Jane started to go catch her but she heard the music starting as the voices of Bette Midler and Wynonna Judd were heard crystal clear.

"Wow... that almost sounds like them in person." She said... thinking the track sounded better than it did yesterday.

"It's because it is! Penn said jumping up and down as Jane's eyes widened and she stuck her head out a bit to see for herself that indeed it was Bette Midler on one side of the stage and Wynonna Judd on the other side in front of the downed curtain singing a duet of " _The Rose."_

"How..."

Pen stopped Jane's full question, "Charlotte knows Wynonna from some of her church work in Tennessee and asked her to do this as a surprise for the girls."

"Wow..." Jane said shaking her head not believing she was on stage with the two stars.

"Yeah... apparently there's many more surprises yet to come." She said excitedly.

The curtain lifted to a darkened stage as the song was coming to a finish. Then as the music faded Spencer stepped forward into a spot light from Emily's side of the stage as Bette and Wynonna left the stage. He was in a black tux with a midnight blue vest and bow tie. He stood almost in the middle of the stage but just left towards where he came from as he looked out into the audience.

He took a deep breath and started, "Plato once said... "Love is a serious mental disease." The crowd laughed in agreement. " Then again Henry David Thoreau said... "There is no remedy for love but to love more." He paused to let that sink into the audience thoughts a moment. "Today we are gathered together to witness a story of two people that mirror Thoreau's saying... even though some here might be inclined to lean towards Plato's train of thought." The crowd laughed again.

"I will be your host as we travel along their story's journey. It will include their past, present and future... for these souls are destined to be joined to each other forever. Please join me now as we look into the past for a reflection of their history." He said as he turned and motioned with his right palm up towards the stage that was starting to be lit up.

There was a projected image of the alter at the Cathedral Notre Dame that began shining on the back of the stage. There were props of small stairs, railings, empty pews with two women bent over in choir robes moving some boxes around the stairs.

"That's the last of them Maura." The brunette said to the blonde woman.

"Good..." was said as the two sat on a step resting from their task. "Where is Sister Kate?"

"She'll be back in a few. Did you see the rings on her cincture?"

"Yes I did and I hope no one else notices them."

"Why? No one but us really knows where they came from."

"Emily... she took a vow of poverty surely someone will notice silver around her waist."

"How much poorer can you get than to be without your soul mate for the rest of your life?" Emily asked with a sadden face.

"Agreed... I never want to be without you." Maura said smiling at her then looked around the beautiful sanctuary. "Do you ever wonder if maybe someday we might can get married in a place like this?"

Emily looked at her with a half smile and a half doubt look, "I hope that people's ignorance will be rectified someday but who need's people's approval? I know that I love you and that you love me and that will never change." She said looking seriously at Maura.

"What are you two talking about all huddled up there? Are the manger scenes packed up?" A woman dressed in a nun's wear asked coming onto the stage.

"Yes Sister Kate... we have packed everything you asked for." Emily said looking at the boxes.

"Thank you..." The nun started saying but paused looking at the girls faces, "Why such serious faces? It's Christmas and you are with each other... I thought you would be happy."

"We are... we were just talking about the future." Emily said with a sigh.

"If the future causes looks and sighs like that... the world is in trouble." She said trying to lighten the girls mood up some.

"We were just talking about the world changing it's view on our love and that maybe one day we can get married in a church like this." Maura explained to the sister.

"Oh... you think you are ready for that kind of commitment?" She asked now looking at them with a doubting face.

Emily stood quickly and firmly answering, "I am!"

Sister Kate looked at Maura, "And you my angel... are you sure?"

Maura stood, "Absolutely!"

"Young love..." she said and smile, "...refreshing but blind."

"Hey... you are only a few years older than us!" Emily said raising her arms in frustration at the woman's words.

"Yes... and I was just as blind then as you are now and I lost my soul because of not realizing it." She said as they all looked down in sorrow knowing the whole story, "But I see that your love for each other is like mine was and that you are soul mates..." She paused again as a question crossed her mind. She needed to see how advanced the two's thoughts had gone on the subject. "Have you even thought about vows?"

"Actually we know our vows!" Maura said smiling at Emily.

Sister Kate looked at them and smiled, "Then my angels lets marry you now before anything can steal your joy." She said as her heart melted at the reflection of her love for her own soul mate that was being mirrored in the two young girls at the moment.

"Really!" They both said wide eyed.

"Yes... why wait for peoples approval it rarely comes. Now face each other." They did, "Maura you start... what is your vow to Emily? I will be your witness on earth and God will be one in heaven."

Maura smiled at Emily, "Oh Beloved, take me. Liberate my soul. Fill me with your love and release me from the two worlds. If I set my heart on anything but you let fire burn me from inside." She finished and Emily started without prompts.

"Oh Beloved, take away what I want. Take away what I do. Take away what I need. Take away everything that takes me from you." *******

(Behind the stage _Jane and JJ looked at each other in amazement for they both recognized the poem as the one that was used in the meditation room when the women were helping Emily out of her grief by doing naked meditation. Jane mouthed a "Wow..." to JJ who shook her head in agreement.)_

"Those are very strong words. They will be a good and solid foundation for your love." Sister Kate said shaking her head yes. "I truly believe you are married now my angels." She said smiling at the girls as Emily hung her head down. "Why such a long look?" She asked puzzled again.

"I wish we had rings... " Emily was saying but stopped when she noticed Sister Kate undoing her cincture around her waist. "What are you doing?"

She pulled the two silver bands off and redid the cincture, "You have rings." She said showing the girls her rings.

"We cant take your and Adeline's rings." Emily said surprised at the offer. "Those were for your wedding."

"These rings were meant to be worn by soul mates totally in love with each other. My Adeline is no longer alive so the rings will have to live a life of sorrow without the warmth of love now that she is gone. Yet there is hope for them if you two wear them... but remember to always wear them on the thumbs of the opposite of your dominate hand."

"Why?" Maura asked puzzled.

"For two reasons... one no one but you will know what they mean and my fate will not become yours. Secondly... the thumb is the hands best help mate... fingers can do a lot... but add the help of a thumb and impossible comes into play my angels." The couple turned to each other and placed a ring on each others left thumb. Sister Kate looked around and saw that no one was in the sanctuary and leaned in, "You my kiss your bride if you are quick about it." She said to the two. The couple kissed a quick peck... but now that they were in the here and now away from the shadows of the past... Emily leaned back in and kissed Maura soundly with the crowd applauding them.

Suddenly there was a flash on the stage catching every ones attention... up on the back drop in the middle of the alter scene was a picture of a sixteen year old Emily and a fifteen year old Maura standing facing each other in front of that very alter wearing choir robes... another flash and there was a picture of the quick peck of a kiss that took place after they had placed rings on each other's fingers. The couple looked up and their mouths flew open with surprise. They turned and looked at each other and mouthed "How?"

(" _How did you get those Pen?" JJ asked the giggling woman in the wings of the stage. "Elizabeth gave them to me." JJ knew that's why Emily had to leave Maura shortly after that. Someone was there and took pictures and sent them to Emily's mother.)_

The lights on the stage started to dim on the couple as Spencer came back to the front to address the audience.

"Benjamin Franklin said, "Absence sharpens love... presence strengthens it." Our couple would soon learn the full meaning of these words. For it was just a few months after saying these vows that they would be separated for decades." He started as the couple turned and walked away to the opposite sides of the stage and the lights went totally down on the stage but a spot light was still on Spencer as he talked.

(" _Jane you are suppose to be on Emily's side of the stage." Maura said as she made it to the side curtain. "Since when?" Jane asked confused. "Since now... we told you that the middle is evolving. Now get across quickly while the props are being taken away." Jane rolled her eyes and took out while grumbling to herself, "What the hell... evolving my..." She was stopped by the song that came on. It wasn't the song that was in the rehearsal. She looked up to the ceiling, "This is just going to be a fun free for all..." she thought standing and watching the stage waiting some kind of cue as to what the hell was going on next.)_

Spencer continued after the lights went down. "One of the best definitions of love was given by St Paul to the church at Corinthian, "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends... So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.

With these words we are getting closer to the present in our couples lives... as we have heard their wishes and hopes of years ago... we can see today that change is slowly taking place in the world around us. But our ladies are at best pilgrims on a quest for pure love." He paused and looked back at the darkened stage a moment then turned back to the audience, "But even pilgrims need a gentle push or help from others to propel their destinies sometimes. They spent years dancing alone remembering each other's arms with only memories to sustain their love for one another.

Their belief in love is what we are celebrating today... for we all hope for a future, try to have faith in the present and if we are successful in doing so... love will create for us a past. Now let us view the start of faith's present in our couples lives." He said as the back drop lit up with light designs as music started and he motioned with his palm up towards the stage again... then walked to the side so everyone could see the dark stage as the Melissa Etheridge's song " _Dance Without Sleeping_ " started playing.

When the lights came back up on stage Spencer was gone and Emily was standing in the middle of the stage in a suit like she was wearing the first day she walked into the BAU. Her back was to the audience and the stage was empty except for a white back ground and a stool on the front of the stage. She had a box in her hands and was looking around the plain stage. She looked to the right... then to the left, up then turned and looked out towards the crowd with a startled look like she saw everyone. She then started walking towards the end of the stage where the stool was in front of them.

She sat the box down and climbed up on the stool, "Well... I see we have a moment." She said to the crowd and smiled. "I wanted to come and give you some understanding of what is going to take place in the next two section labeled present and future.

Cool names... you think?" She laughed to herself. "Well more like appropriate names." She paused again like she had a thought. "The names maybe the only thing some present here may deem normal but that's okay. We are not here to change any ones opinions... beliefs... or preferences. We are only hoping by doing our wedding in this manor to maybe give a view or some understanding into our world and perception of love.

You will notice from time to time that Maura or I will pull out of character on stage and conversate with you to explain certain aspects... since this is what we are calling an evolving wedding. We know that only in the present is where life is lived because the past is reflected upon and the future is glimpsed. But the present is that chaotic place where it all gets mixed together giving us faith to carry on from one day to the next. That chaos is what we feel needs to be given explanation.

With this said you will notice that even our cast will be surprised from time to time because they do not know exactly what is going to happen from one moment to the next and that is what the present is all about too. One has to live it to see what will happen." She said smiling a big smile like she knew something no one else knew.

"One last thing to discuss so this whole middle part will make some sense to you. I have always been taught that the era that human's are living in at this moment... in God's eyes is called "living under grace." When I think about that it seems Michelle Graham's words come to mind, "Shame says that I am flawed, I am unacceptable. Grace says that though I am flawed, I am cherished." She looked at her watch, "Oh... we need to finish quickly for the past is becoming the the present soon. Let me give you a quick up date to what has happened while we have been talking and we will talk more about grace later.

Maura and I have now graduated college with her becoming a medical examiner and moving to Boston. I have worked for Interpol and am now trying to start my career at the BAU." She said and stopped as something caught her attention to her right. It was Maura coming out in a beautiful green dress that she might have worn for work on any given day.

"Emily... have you told them everything... it's getting close."

"I was..."

"Did you tell them about grace?"

"I was in the process..."

"We need to get going... time waits on no one. I know you understand this." Maura said interrupting her again.

"Forgive me." Was the only sentence that Emily was able to finish as the audience laughed.

"Always..." Maura said coming up to her and giving her a sweet kiss. "...but get a move on."

"Yes dear..." Emily said as Maura went back to her side of the stage and the crowd laughed again.

 _(Meanwhile... Jane was having a cow on Emily's side of the stage as she learned that she had to put on prop pants over her riding ones and change into a knit shirt and suit jacket that she would have worn to work on any other day. "What do you mean they changed the dress attire for this part." She said as a stage hand helped her with putting on the Velcro pants. "For the love of...")_

Emily looked out to the crowd and shook her head from side to side like you get that "right?"

"I will say this one last thing... no one can tell your heart who to fall in love with or when... it just does." She paused again like she had gone out in thought but then reeled herself back to the present, "Now let's meet the rest of the wedding cast." She said as she picked up the box and went back to where she started from. Then as if on cue she picked up right back where she had left off with by looking around like she never had talked with the audience at all. She turned and went to her side of the stage without saying a word.

Maura walked out with her medical bag, "Jane... are you here?" She called looking around.

 _(Emily made it to her side of the stage and caught Jane... "Listen all you have to do is go out there and meet Maura and say "Here I am" then just freeze because she is going to walk away from you and talk to the audience. Stay facing the side stage and when she comes back to you... the two of you will walk back over to her side of the stage." Emily said as Maura started calling Jane from the stage.)_

Jane made it to Maura but was totally put out with the both of them until she noticed the crowd watching her. "Here I am Maur." She got out before freezing which really wasn't so hard to do since over two thousand people were watching her. Maura smiled at her then turned towards the crowd, "Hello..." She said and came to the stool Emily had been sitting on.

"I know my pretty girl has already spoken with you some but I wanted to greet you as well. Behind me is my best friend Jane Rizzoli. We met while working together at BPD years ago and she is going to be one of our witnesses today in the wedding. She has been the loyalist of friends to me." She said and gave a big smile, "Later... you will understand why I'm telling you this but I better get back over to her." She said as she went back where she had started from. "But thank you all for joining us toady," was the last thing she said before she stepped back into character.

"Oh there you are... the body is over here." She said as the two women walked off to her side of the stage.

Emily walked back out with a small pastry box and yelled, "Hey guys I brought breakfast if you are hungry." JJ and Pen appeared in normal attire for one of there work days as well.

"OOO... yummy delights from our brown eyed princess." Pen said coming and taking the box.

"You do know how to spoil us." JJ said winking and smiling at Emily then they froze like Jane had. Emily stepped out of character to address the audience.

"This is my best friend Jennifer Jareau and one of my closest friends Penelope Garcia. Jennifer has been one of the most merciful people I have ever met... always hoping and looking for the good in people while Penelope is by far the most colorful and kindest that I've ever met. You maybe wondering why we are introducing the witnesses in our wedding..." she said and smiled, "... it's because these people are the main reason for the wedding happening here today. Their love and gifts saw Maura and I through the darkest of days when we weren't in each others lives. They also helped bring us back together and are very important to us. In a few moments you will get to see just how important." She said and walked back to Pen and JJ stepping back into character as JJ's phone rang.

"Yes sir... meeting room in ten minutes... yes sir." Was said as she closed her phone. "Sorry guys we have a case... meeting room in ten." She said to the two women making a sorry face.

"Okay... I'm going to put these in the break room and I'll be right there." Emily said taking the box back and turned then walked to her side of the stage as JJ and Pen turned and went to Maura's side.

Spencer came out... "The past has now come full circle into the present." He announced as the curtain dropped and the house lights came up for a ten minute interval.

 **XXXXX**

Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch got up from their seats and quickly went to do a scan on their sections of the building and check with the leaders of other sections of security concerning how everything was going on that end of the wedding. This left Elizabeth sitting beside Constance Isles.

"Our daughters are very expressive." Constance said to her friend. "I'm still not getting a lot of it but I truly believe they love each other."

"I must admit that I am still in the dark about women loving women. It's just not my thing I guess..." She paused and looked up at the stage where their daughters had been, "...but those two simply adore each other from what I have been able to witness of their love."

"Do you know what this next section is all about or what's going to happen?" Constance asked.

"I have no clue and from what I have been able to gather only Emily, Maura and Raphy truly know what's going on this afternoon." She said pausing having a thought as she noticed the empty seat beside her friend, "I'm sorry Arthur was unable to make it."

"He is in the jungles of South America and I couldn't reach him... but I see that Douglas made it in from New York." She said looking down the row seeing him.

"Yes... Edward brought him in this morning, it will be the first time he will get to see Bella."

"She is so Emily." Constance said as her eyes widened and smiled.

"Isn't she though. God help our daughters." Elizabeth said as they both stifled a laugh. "If you will excuse me I think I'll go and powder my nose before Emily and Maura shock us with the next section of their expression."

"This is the most unusual wedding that I have ever seen but it fits them perfectly... they never liked the normal." Constance said as Elizabeth stood to leave.

"They may not live normal like others but they have provided us with three beautiful grandchildren."

"Yes... they have." She agreed like that covered all the wrong that the two of them thought their daughters were living. "Elizabeth..." She called having one more question.

Turning back to the woman, "Yes?"

"I'm curious... have you paid anything towards this wedding? I mean... Maura wouldn't let us pay for anything including the hotel room."

"No... we haven't. They have apparently been saving for this moment since I pulled Emily out of boarding school. They had over three million dollars just growing in two separate accounts." She said smiling at the girls financial savvy.

"Our girls are amazing!" Constance said with pride.

"Yes they are!" Elizabeth agreed with a big smile as she turned again for the restroom.

 **XXXXX**

"What the hell is going on Maur... why did I have to wear these stripper pants?" Jane asked as she pulled the Velcro pants off and was handed the rest of the riding suit to put back on instead of her knit top and normal jacket. Then she started sputtering and coughing as she got a mouth full of hair spray as the hairdressers were touching up all the women's hair after the taking of clothes off and putting on of the wedding attire. "God..." she started waving the air with her hands trying to clear out the fumes, "... you people are trying to asphyxiate me."

Maura knew that Jane was really having issues with taking off her own clothes in front of so many people that were behind the stage. "No we are not trying to kill you but you can change in that restroom over there if you like. It will be out of the way of the hair spray fumes and the air should be fresher." She said smiling at the woman in the mirror. Jane looked at her and smiled then blew her a kiss. She took her clothes and went over to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Maura..." JJ spoke trying to get the woman's attention.

"Yes..." She answered turning her head to the left to look at her.

"I know this ceremony is evolving but how are we suppose to know what to do out there?" She asked pointing to the stage.

"You will know your cues when they come up I promise and when you have to speak... just speak from your heart. There is no script to memorize... the words will have to come from you at that moment."

"I've done theater before but you two are atomically over the top with this evolving thing." Pen said wide eyed and just a little nervous. "I've never heard of writing a play or a wedding as you go."

"It's really fun isn't it." Maura said smiling then drifting off into her thoughts leaving JJ and Pen looking at each other like "crap... what's next."

"Ladies... we need the first couple in the elevator now so we can get you positioned on the stair case!" Was yelled by a stage hand.

"That's us butter cup..." Pen said to JJ, "... break a leg out there." Pen said to Maura as they hugged the woman and left to get ready for part two.

Jane returned a few moments later... "Where are the girls?"

"On the stair case."

"Oh..." Jane said knowing exactly where they were. She looked at Maura in her dress and sighed deeply, "You are absolutely stunning in that dress."

Maura smiled and stepped forward and gave her a peck on the lips as they heard, "We need the last couple in the elevator now!"

"I think they mean us." Jane said smiling at her best friend.

"I believe they do." Maura replied and slipped her arm through Jane's as they made their way to the make shift elevator to get to the top of the stair case.

 **XXXXX**

The house lights dimmed letting everyone know to return to their seats. After another moment they went totally out as a spot beam came on where Spencer had been standing as the narrator. He walked out and cleared his throat so the audience would quite down.

"Paulo Coelho said... "When you have an intense contact of love with nature or another human being, like a spark, then you understand that there is no time and that everything is eternal." He paused, "We have come to the present moment in our couples lives... as you've heard from Emily chaos can ensue in the present." He said and smiled. "With Emily Prentiss every moment is in the present... so we have come to expect chaos to erupt at anytime."

"Hey!" Was yelled and heard from somewhere behind the curtain as the crowd laughed knowing that more than likely it came from Emily.

"Just being in the moment and truthful at the same time Em... sorry." He said making an "ut oh" face but then smiled. "Let's just see what the present will afford us this day with our couple." He said motioning like before as the curtain started lifting.

As the lights came alive on the stage the audience could see a huge staircase that was almost as high as the curtain top and descended in small steps from the back to the front of the stage. Pen and JJ were already halfway down the case and standing when the curtain came up and Emily was in the center of the stage looking towards the top of it waiting for Maura and Jane to come out. The stage back drop was lit up with a nature scene of a mountain waterfall. There were tulip and daisy arrangements lining the front of the stage.

Spencer was still on the stage as the house lights came up to dim and he motioned for everyone to stand for Maura's entrance. The sound system came alive with horns of expectancy when Whitney Houston's " _One Moment in Time_ " started playing. Pen and JJ started down the rest of the staircase and were on the carpet heading towards Emily when Jane and Maura appeared at the top of the stairs as the first words came through of the song. They started their slow and methodical descent down towards the stage as Emily was transfixed on Maura. The couples' eyes did not leave each others the whole time the descent was taking place.

Jane guided them right in front of Emily... she bent and kissed Maura's cheek as she took the woman's hand and gave it to Emily. JJ came and took Maura's bouquet so that the women could hold both hands and look at each other in their wedding attire until the music finish.

( _Both JJ and Jane were having slight jealousy issues... both knew and wanted their friends to marry each other but they couldn't stop the natural response of that could have been me marrying_...)

Emily let go of one of Maura's hands as they walked out towards the crowd just a few steps past the girls after the music stopped.

"So here we are..." Maura said turning towards Emily.

"Yes we are." Emily said and looked at Maura and had a shutter go down her spine. ( _JJ stifled a laugh because she was the only one who saw the shutter and knew it was Emily getting worked up seeing all the cleavage that Maura was showing_.)

"Well I guess I am going to have to tell you the next part..." she said to the crowd, "... since Emily is preoccupied." Maura said as she looked at the woman who opened her mouth then closed it... being speechless but managed to get out, "It's your fault..." Maura looked at her to explain, "You are just so stunningly beautiful."

"That's it sweetie... charm your way out." The crowd laughed as Maura kissed the woman's cheek. She then turned back to them, "This part of the ceremony most of you will not understand or agree with and that's okay... all that we ask of you is to be respectful. You have already heard Emily speak of grace. Now... the number five is commonly referred to as the number of grace." She said and paused looking at Emily.

Who picked up where Maura paused, "You maybe wondering why we keep talking about this so much. It's because I like most of you were raised in a church that does not believe in love between women. But I couldn't stop loving Maura so we did some studying and we found out a lot of things. Things that gave my heart peace about my love for her." She said looking at the woman and smiled, "Now we are not going to go into the information we found out here because that is up to you. If you truly want to know about... research for yourselves. But what we are doing here... is establishing a family in the love that we know." She said motioning between the two of them.

"That family..." Maura started, "... begins and ends with grace. We found that everyone has the components of grace but that one component usually shines brighter than the others in an individual. For example... understanding is one that shines brightest in Emily."

"And forgiveness is the one that shines the brightest in Maura." Emily said smiling at her lover. "As you have witnessed already... Understanding married forgiveness but then we were separated. We are going to complete our family right now in the present." She said as they made their way back towards the girls as the song _"Can't Help Falling in Love_ " came on by Pentatonix. They started hugging and holding the girls' hands but neither said a word leaving the girls wondering like the crowd what was going to happen next.

Sister Kate made it on the stage after the song ended and faced the audience, "Our angels do know how to shake things up a bit... don't they." The audience laughed in agreement. "They have asked me to come and be a witness like I was so many years ago to vows and commitments of love." She said as she turned and went between Maura and Emily... ending up standing just behind them as they all faced the audience.

"We are going to start with mercy... for it was the bright shining component of mercy that first brought us back together." Maura said then turned to JJ.

"Jennifer..." Emily started as JJ looked up wide eyed at her, "...you have always been a merciful and compassionate friend. You have been there for me then Maura so many times. I can't even begin to express what you mean to me or to us." They both took one of JJ's hands as she gave Pen the flower bouquet, "Will you be my warrior mate forever..." Emily paused letting her words sink in, "... and by becoming my warrior mate becoming Maura's for we are one?"

JJ was stunned and honored at the same time. She stood there for a few moments until she realized that she had to answer something and glanced at Will who was smiling and shaking his head yes. She shook her head yes to him and continued shaking it yes as she looked at the two women speechless. Emily took a silver band from her jacket pocket and gave it to Maura who slipped it onto Jennifer's left thumb. The music came on and it was Sarah McLachlan " _Angel."_ JJ looked up at Emily knowing now why the woman had asked her to pick a song that reminded her of their relationship. Up on the screen the audience was seeing the video that Pen had made of JJ and Emily in various settings like kicking a soccer ball with Henry at the park, sleeping on the plane, then of JJ and Maura cooking in the kitchen.

JJ enveloped Emily in a hug as she tried to stop the sobs coming up in waves. When she finally caught her breath she opened her eyes and reached out for Maura to join their hug. "I love you two so much." She said in both of their ears and when the song stopped she kissed them both fully. "We love you too Jennifer and we always find comfort in your love." Emily said and hugged her one more time before letting her go.

The couple joined hands again and looked towards Jane who now was moving from foot to foot knowing for some reason the two were going to hit her next with that very same question.

( _JJ stepped back beside Pen who immediately lifted the woman's hand up to look at the ring. She leaned in to JJ's ear, "That's the ring you liked when we all went with Maura to pick out Emily's wedding ring." She whispered as JJ said shhh... but looked at the ring again and sure enough Pen was right. It was the ring that she had tried on months earlier when the group went out for the day spa event before the Ambassador's dinner party._ )

"Now we turn to loyalty who stands firm and solid beside forgiveness." Emily said smiling at Jane who looked like she wanted to bolt thru the two of them and on out of the theater.

"Jane... I know we have surprised you." Maura started trying to calm her friend down as she stepped forward and took Jane's hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb on top of the woman's hand. "We are going to ask you as well and you are free to say no. But you need to know that your loyalty and love kept me here and protected. We are grateful because it allowed Emily and I to find each other again by giving me stability to stay in one place."

"Loyalty is an amazing component..." Emily started, "...it stays when all others run and it protects from a deep place of love from the heart."

"Jane... will you be my warrior mate for life and in doing so become Emily's too for we are one?" Maura asked the nervous woman. Jane... took in a deep breath and upon blowing out happened to see her mother in the audience shaking her head yes. That seemed to give her the courage to answer what her heart had wanted to say the moment the question had been asked. "Yes... Maur... I'll do it." Maura smiled and kissed the woman knowing how much courage it had taken for her to say those words. Emily took Jane's right hand and slipped the band that she had in her pocket for Jane on the woman's thumb as Mariah Carey's " _I'll Be There_ " came through the speakers.

Emily thought, "That's a perfect song for loyalty," as Jane held Maura tightly to herself and the video that Pen had made played for the audience. The song finished and Maura kissed her again. Jane then gave Emily a look of I meant the words to that song as Emily nodded in understanding. Then Jane stepped forward and kissed Emily on the lips surprising everyone including the people on the stage. She held on and requested entrance in Emily's mouth that startled the woman a moment but she granted it. After the kiss Jane pulled the woman into a hug and whispered, "I love you too Emily and by the way kissing is still my trigger." She said pulling back to see her reaction.

Emily closed her eyes trying to figure out if what she had heard was what she thought she had heard. She opened her eyes and looked at Jane who had a serious look on her face then she smiled a beaming smile as they both lost it in a massive laughing fit that had Emily bent over trying to get air into her lungs. Their laugh was contagious as everyone started laughing on stage thanking God that Emily didn't punch the woman.

"Oh... God... I needed that." Emily said trying to reel in herself. She hugged Jane again like buddies would and turned to look at the audience. "Sometimes life requires a good laugh." Was the only explanation that she gave. "Now we have covered four components of grace... the last one is kindness." She paused a moment, "Now there isn't another person on this earth that I know of that just exuberates kindness more than Penelope Garcia." Emily said as Pen's eyes went wide. "This woman has taught all of us the value of family and that family doesn't necessarily mean a mother, father, and children. That family is those you love and cherish every day." Emily said smiling at the woman.

"Penelope will you be our warrior mate too?" Maura asked smiling at the woman.

Pen looked at them and thought a moment, "I will on one condition..." they looked at her like "what?"

"That I do not have to kiss you all." She said waving her finger in the air around pointing at all of them.

The four women made a circle and huddled up like discussing the condition. They broke after a moment, "You won't have to kiss us because we are going to kiss you." Emily said as they ran and caught the woman and gave her big kisses on the cheeks that left lip imprints of lipstick as she squealed. The audience laughed at the antics on the stage. After they stopped laughing at Pen's squealing... Emily handed Maura the ring that was in her pocket for the woman. The ring was slipped on Pen's right thumb and hugs were given as tears started down Pen's cheeks mixing with the lipstick the women had left there.

Sister Kate came to the front of the stage and looked at the girls, "I believe you are a family forever my angels." She said as the crowd applauded as the lights went dim on the stage as Pen's song of Sister Sledge's " _We Are Family_ " started playing. The ladies laughed and hugged and danced until the stage started going dark after the song ended.

 **XXXXX**

All the women left the stage except for Emily... who was pointing at things for the stage hands to move or fix. Spencer came out to his familiar spot beam of light.

"Well... we have finally made it to the future part of the ceremony. One might ask how can we glimpse the future sitting in the present? Abraham Lincoln said, "The best way to predict the future is to create it." I think our ladies have shown that they are very creative. I do not believe I have ever seen a wedding like this before but I must admit... I like it." He said smiling, raising his eyebrows, and then gave the audience a moment to evaluate what about the wedding they liked.

"Eleanor Roosevelt said... "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." I think Emily and Maura believe many things and they are actually starting to help us all believe in a wider scope... especially where and when it comes to love. So let us glimpse at what they are dreaming and planning for their future... shall we." He said and motioned again towards the darkened stage.

( _T_ _he women made_ _it to Maura's side of the stage... they all looked at their new platinum bands on their thumbs and realized that the rings were the ones they all had picked out the day Maura chose Emily's wedding ring. "You two have planned this for a long time." Pen said to Maura. "We have." Was all she said and smiled. "Now... I'm not sure what Emily has planned in the start of this next section..." She said looking out on the stage to see where everything had progressed to hoping she hadn't missed a cue from Emily. We will have to listen carefully for her cues." She said letting the girls know not to get too lost in their thoughts because there was still one more section to be played out.)_

The lights didn't come back up when Spencer pointed to the stage but the spot light went from him to Emily. "trianta'fyllo mou (My rose)... trianta'fyllo mou (My rose)... she yelled from the stage. Maura came on to the stage and Emily pointed to a velvet backed chair just a few steps from her side of the stage. Maura sat down and waited her next cue as a soft beam of light shown on her so the crowd could see her too. The music started and Emily started dancing as though she was holding someone in her arms...but they were empty. The music was Doris Day singing " _Till We Meet Again_."

Maura took in a deep breath as the music faded into the back ground and Emily's voice was crystal clear above it... as she continued dancing. "My rose... I had to prerecord this because I know my voice will fail me. I have danced this dance so many nights hoping that by magic you would appear in my arms and many nights some magic happened through the memories of dancing this dance in our dorm room, stables, school stages and anywhere else we needed a moment to hold and touch each other. I would hear your laughter and would almost feel the breath of your whispered words of love in my ears but the warmth of your touch eluded me for so long.

But now we are here... and we plan on giving future vows of love to each other. Forgive me my rose but I need to fulfill a vow I made myself years ago... I need to dance this waltz with full arms." Emily stood still, "Will you come and fulfill my vow of the past while we make a new vow of no more empty armed dances." The song abruptly stopped and waited Maura's answer which came quickly as she filled Emily's arms as Raphy played the song again. The audience was treated to a perfect waltz as many wiped their eyes watching the two lovers dance. When the song ended the couple enveloped each other trying to contain sobs and emotions that were flooding them as they fell to their knees.

JJ grabbed a silk white sheet that was on a table back stage and yelled at Jane to grab the other end. They came and held it up in front of the couple so the audience couldn't see them giving them some privacy for the moment. The warrior mates both knew how much crying in front of others bothered their friends. Pen came out with a cordless microphone and handed it to JJ as she took over her side of the sheet.

"I guess I have been elected to talk at this moment." She said as the crowd laughed. "Grief needs an audience. Emily and Maura have taught me that... but I believe that love needs a moment of privacy to heal sometimes too. That was the first time I believe that they have danced that dance together since boarding school and it means a lot to them. Let's just give them a moment or two." She said smiling and turning the microphone off. She gave it back to Pen and then went behind the sheet to check on the couple.

They were standing up now and were holding each other up arm in arm. "They are good." JJ said as Jane released her side and came wrapping her arm around Emily's waist like JJ was doing to Maura. They got the couple to their marks but both were still wiping tears away. Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for Emily... who took it to wipe her eyes. She raised it up and noticed it was tied to another so she pulled and pulled until six had come out and the last one said "Kiss me I'm Italian" on it. She looked at Jane puzzled and lost it laughing when the woman batted her eyes and puckered her lips at Emily.

When she got a hold of herself Emily told the audience, "I knew this would be a rough spot and I asked Jane to do something to make me laugh so I wouldn't totally lose it." She said laughing again as she looked at Jane's face.

"Oh... God... Maura what have we created?"

Maura took Emily's hand, "A family." She said and kissed Emily's hand that she was holding.

Sister Kate made her way back out on stage, "Tell her your heart my angel she said to Maura."

The woman looked at the hand she was holding and saw the new scars joining the old ones, "My pretty girl..." She started and looked up into Emily's eyes as she placed the hand she was holding on top of her chest so Emily could feel her heart beat. When I was fourteen love walked into my dorm room and into my heart one night and her name was Emily Prentiss. I see these scars on your hands and I know that your love for me has put them there..."

Emily started shaking her head no until Maura's other hand came up and caught her cheek, "...but that's how I know your love will last and is real. Love hurts sometimes just like it has joy but I want it to stop hurting now. Love creates and we have created a beautiful family... and that's what I want Emily. I want our dreams to come alive now in the protection of our family."

Emily shook her head understanding exactly what Maura was saying. "Pretty girl... Will you make dreams and memories with me?"

"I...I..." Emily had to blow out a breath to gather the tears back, "I will my rose." She finally got out.

JJ handed Maura the ruby wedding ring and she slipped it on Emily's finger and brought it up to her lips and kissed her finger.

Sister Kate looked at Emily, "Now tell her your heart... angel."

Emily nodded and took in a deep breath, "Maura... you were the first person to call me pretty or say you loved me..." She had to close her eyes as she started shaking. Maura cupped her cheek again like saying, "it's just you and me love." Emily opened her eyes into emerald green, "... I gave you my heart at fifteen and I have never wanted it back. My love for you has grown so much..." She paused again as though a thought hit her... she started reciting,

 _My rose you have sent moonbeams to fulfill my dreams with the fragrances of honey. The universe oceans are full of stars and yet it's banks can not contain my love of you in its sea._

 _Thankfully dreams have no boundaries so I will flow my love... so you can now set all free... no more storing them behind the winter's leaves."_ She turned to Jane and held out her hand asking for Maura's wedding ring.

"Maura Isles... you already have my heart... will you share life and the universe with me?"

Smiling a beaming smile, "I will share life and the universe with you forever." She said as Emily place the emerald wedding band on her finger.

"Well... I believe our girls may kiss their brides." Sister Kate said smiling because it wasn't necessary to tell the two women who were already in a lip lock. "As I have said before my angels I believe you two are married." She said as the audience stood and applauded the couple. When they had finished kissing everyone came to the front of the stage. They were expecting for music to start but nothing happened. Emily looked back at Raphy who smiled as the group whose music that should have been playing came from her side of the stage and started singing. It was Pentatonix singing " _Imagine_." They came and joined the girls hands as the crowd joined hands with everyone starting to sway to the song.

After the song Emily stepped forward, "Thank you all for coming for those who are not coming to the reception. To our unexpected singing guest..." she said as she turned looking at the group, Wynonna and Bette, "...you are more than welcome to join us at the reception."

* * *

 **okay one more section... the reception with the wedding night.**

 **I'm breaking this up because it's long and I've made you wait to long. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**I want to apologize for the long delay in finishing this part of the story. I know what I want to write but the wedding scene took a lot out of me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now let's join our ladies as they head to the reception.**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **p**

 **(Chapter Eighteen)**

Emily and Maura left the theater in a limousine by themselves because they needed some privacy for a few moments after the ceremony. They knew that the ride to the hotel would provide that need time away from everyone and planned it from the start. That proved to be a good thing since they barley got the door shut before their lips crashed together in a need for one another. The way Maura's dress was cut it allowed her to straddle Emily's legs as she sat on the car seat and when air was needed they pulled back with their heads still leaned against each other.

"We are acting like horny teenagers." Maura said and grinned.

"How else can I act..." She swallowed hard, "... with all this beautiful cleavage..." Emily spread her hands out in animation, "... just right here in front of me." She said and slipped down to start kissing what she could of Maura's breast.

"Enjoy them habiby..." but paused as a shiver went down her back, "Oh God... but only for a few more moments love. We will be at the hotel very soon."

Emily shook her head no while keeping her lips on Maura. Finally she raised up, "I'll pay the driver big bucks to drive around the city because I need these now." She said returning her lips to her favorite spot on Maura.

"OOO feels so good..." Maura said leaning into the lips on her breast, "... but we have guest... mmm... and our mothers..." Was barley gotten out.

"Damn..." Emily said with a deep sigh of dejection, "... you would use the only word that is like a wet blanket to me." Maura laughed knowing that the word was "mothers" and had just killed the flames in her lover for a while.

"Soon my love... very soon." She said and held Emily's head against her breast. "Trust me I want your lips to stay right where they are too."

"I love you Maura Isles Prentiss." Emily said looking up and capturing her wife's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I have always loved you." Maura said when they pulled apart for air as the car came to a stop in front of the hotel.

"Now let's go and celebrate that love with our family and friends. Then my pretty girl... I promise you a night of loving like no other before it..." She said pecking Emily's lips. "... because I myself am just able to quail my desire to rip that riding suit off of you at the moment. " She said before getting back into the car seat beside Emily. The driver opened the door for them and they walked into the lobby and was met by Charlotte.

"Well hello there and might I say thank goodness." The couple looked at her puzzled, "Your bundle of joy has been issuing her dissatisfaction of dinner running late."

They laughed as they heard the girl starting her fussy mumble... which would turn into an ear piercing crying if the mumble was ignored.

"Hey there little girl." Emily said smiling at the brunette in the carrier. "I know it's dinner time. Let's go up stairs and fill that tummy." She said as she took Maura's hand in one of hers and carried Bella in the other so no one would take her wife away from her at the moment. She still needed a few more private moments with the beautiful woman... that she now legally called her own before the rest of the festivities started.

"Just so you two know Angela will be here in about twenty minutes to take her off your hands. In the mean time... " She raised her voice to stop them from getting to far away. "...Maura you might want to do something about the lipstick lip prints on your breast. I believe people might stare even more than normal if you don't." She said trying to cover her mouth and stifle the laugh. They looked down at the four perfect set of lip prints on Maura's breast and smiled.

"Carolina always said you were a boob woman." Charlotte said looking at Emily and winking.

"Thanks for the heads up." Emily replied back with a big grin as they got into the elevator.

 **XXXXX**

Pen walked into the ballroom that had been decorated with flower arrangements on every table. The red tulips and daisies seem to display cheerfulness along side the miniature lanterns which housed tea candles. The dance floor was the only lit area and it was dim at best. She looked around until she found JJ and Jane talking near the stage area but she couldn't see Emily or Maura anywhere.

"Where's the new couple?" She asked when she didn't see them in the room at all.

"Charlotte said they went up stairs for a few minutes to feed Bella." JJ answered her.

"Are you two crazy?"

"What?" Jane asked not understanding Pen's emotional out burst or concern with the two feeding Bella.

"You know what those two are like... Emily was practically drooling on herself over Maura in her wedding dress on stage."

"Yeah so was most of us... she was beautiful in it... so?" Jane retorted back.

"Jane..." Pen huffed like "do I have to spell everything out to you two?"

"We have two thousand people coming into this ballroom expecting to see them... and you two let them go up stairs where there is a bed. We will not see them until next week if we are lucky or until a whole collection of poetry is written." She said raising her eye brows up like "you know what I'm saying is true."

"Pen... they know that they need to be down here but Em needed to feed Bella... plus I am sure they needed a moment to themselves before the reception starts. I will go up in a few minutes and check on them if it will make you feel better." JJ said smiling at her best friend.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea either. The both of you are having issues too." She said as the women looked at her with a "no we aren't" look.

"Don't look at me that way... you know I'll have to go up there to get you all... because it will be a Roman orgy on steroids." The two looked at her and shook their heads. "Hey...not judging here. Shoot... with the way the hormones were flying on that stage earlier... if I hadn't loved men so much I might have even come under the love spells Emily and Maura were casting up there too." She said giggling.

"You are not right." JJ said smiling at her friend. "If they aren't here in twenty minutes I'll go get them."

"If you all aren't here..." Pen said and pointed at the two of them, "... in thirty I'll bring the fire department up to hose you down before you set the hotel on fire." She said and walked away laughing before either one could answer back.

"I need to talk to scooter butt before he makes her a Rizzoli. We have enough craziness in our family already without adding to it." Jane said to a laughing JJ.

 **XXXXX**

It was five minutes before the dinner was to start and Pen was in a panic because she had not seen the couple yet. "I told you two... we should have gone and got them."

"Gone and got who?" Charlotte asked as she made her way to the small group gathered at the back entrance.

"Emily and Maura... these two crazy people let them stay in a room with a bed in it before coming to the reception."

Charlotte started laughing hard. "Penn..." She started but started laughing again leaving the girls wondering what was going on.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked now wanting answers.

"I have to agree with Penn... but it was necessary that they go. Emily needed to feed Bella and Maura had to wipe the four red lip prints off her breast that I imagine were put there on the ride over by Emily since she didn't leave the theater that way." They all busted out laughing at the picture that Charlotte just described.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked as she and Maura walked in on the group right on time for dinner. All the women looked at Maura's chest and busted out again.

"Why are they laughing at me?" Maura asked Emily... who shrugged her shoulders unable to answer.

"We are not laughing at you Maura but at the predictability of one Emily Prentess." JJ said winking at the brunette.

Emily looked at Charlotte , "You told them about the lipstick... didn't you?"

"Sorry... they were questioning why I let you go up stairs alone." She said and held her hands out to the side of her like "what else could I do but tell them."

"Come on you two. You have guest to attend too." JJ said trying to regain some decorum.

Jane put her arm around Emily's shoulder as they walked into the ballroom, "Hey... I was laughing at the evidence you left not at the act. I can't say that I blame you at all." She said patting a grinning Emily's shoulder.

* * *

 **okay I'm breaking this up yet again because I'm having issues with time and posting. Life again... sorry.**

 **But I promise to focus and try to get this finished by Sunday.**


End file.
